


允在炖肉三十题

by Basilikoi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, 炖肉三十题
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 164,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilikoi/pseuds/Basilikoi





	1. 1.年龄差

郑允浩清晨醒过来的时候口渴得厉害，他迷迷糊糊探出半截身子，想喊下床的小跟班给他倒杯水喝。谁料金在中竟直直坐着，看模样早醒了，只是眼神还不清明。他裹着被子只露出脑袋和卷翘的呆毛来，活像一只入定了的忍者神龟。

“在中……在中啊……金在中！”

“……啊？！”

被喊到的人惊甫未定地挺直了背脊，他神游天外的心绪突然就这么被拉了回来，一时间措手不及。待意识到是郑允浩在叫他之后，更是心慌意乱地拽紧了被角。郑允浩这下察觉到不对劲了，他虚眯了下眼，被金在中那那副掖掖藏藏的模样彻底驱赶了睡意。

郑允浩翻身下床再扑到金在中身边，动作一气呵成，等后者反应过来时，只感到庞然黑影笼罩住自己了。

“怎么回事啊？”郑允浩慵懒沙哑的嗓音平添了几分磁性。他吸了吸鼻子，这无意识的动作吓得金在中汗湿的背脊嗖嗖发凉。

郑允浩缓缓移了移视线，只见面前的人即便从脖颈闷红到耳根却还是死抓住被子不放手，一副恨不得把自己缩成毛线球的架势。郑允浩撇了撇嘴角，以瞬雷之势将手沿着被缝钻了进去。

“干……干……干嘛啊？！”

在中惊叫一声，跟猫咪被捏了尾巴似的。他胡乱推拒着郑允浩的手，无奈人家比他灵巧多了，两人二十根手指在被窝底下勾勾缠缠，你推我挡好半天，汗涔涔的手心更是贴来贴去。金在中急得仿佛下一秒就要哭出来，恰好此时，郑允浩终于停了动作，但脸色却变了又变。

“这是……”

“不……不是你想的那样！”金在中连忙矢口否认。

郑允浩伸出舌尖轻舔了下嘴角，不怀好意地扬了扬眉毛，然后趁着呆愣的人不备，一把就掀开了被子。突如其来灌入的冷风让金在中打了个寒颤，他随着郑允浩的视线落到那片糊脏了的床单上，欲哭无泪地红了眼眶。

“哟，我们在中也长大了啊！”郑允浩的语气虽然揶揄，却并未带上恶意。他下意识想顺一顺那毛茸茸的脑袋，手抬到半空却突然记起掌心貌似还有点黏腻。

金在中讪讪地咬了咬唇，目光闪躲开，以别扭的坐姿盯着内侧墙壁，支吾着说道：“你……你比我小好不好，装得很有经验样的……”

“我就是比你有经验怎么了？”郑允浩好笑地说着，佯装霸道地将整个身子欺了过去。“说说，你梦到谁了啊？”

金在中听了这话，整张脸都开始蒸腾热气，矢口否认：“早……早没印象了！谁还记得！”

“骗人。”郑允浩一针见血地打断，又将脸凑近了些，几乎将金在中压得半边身子都贴到了墙上。他嘴角噙着笑意，继续说道：“我当初可记得清清楚楚。”

随着郑允浩吐字而扑面过来的气息久久不散，金在中只觉得要被它绕化了。他眼神四处窜了窜，兀地一把搂过被子紧抱在胸前，还梗着脖子低声吼道：“就你记得那么清楚！那你说，你倒是说说是谁啊！”

郑允浩被他虚张声势的模样逗得忍俊不禁，也不回答，只是垂了垂眼，忽然伸出手来挤进他腿间，隔着裤子轻弹了下那刚刚长大的小兄弟。

“还精神着呢……”郑允浩轻笑着嘀咕。

金在中被那一弹弄得仿佛突然关掉了意识总闸，只知道发怔。他略微放大的瞳孔里倒映出郑允浩愈来愈近的脸庞，身体则紧张得像是一弯要断掉的弓背。

郑允浩绵长而深重的呼吸声撞击得金在中那颗心脏快要蹦出胸腔，致使他大气都不敢出。两人四目相对，眼神交织得太过认真。金在中似乎知道面前这人要干什么了，却又有三分懵懂。就在他犹豫的空当，郑允浩轻歪了下脑袋，就已截获了那两片即将躲闪的唇瓣。

猛然贴上来的温度把在中惊得一跳，呆呆地任由郑允浩肆虐吮吸了几秒。如果忽略那摁在床单上的手因过分用力而指节发白的话，郑允浩还是显得比较游刃有余的。金在中无意识地咽了口唾沫，那声音放大到郑允浩耳朵里，彻底拨断了理智的最后一根弦，直接从小心翼翼的舔舐转为长驱直入的侵略。

“嗯……哈！”

突然间被迫顶开嘴，金在中慌乱地发出一声单音节。他迟疑了会儿，心下一横，紧闭起眼就颤颤巍巍地回应起来。那生涩的应和像是一记爪印，挠在了郑允浩心尖上，他越发卖力地玩着舌尖上的游戏，恨不得要在金在中嘴里翻出花来。两人口腔里交融的津液泛滥，郑允浩却觉得口渴更甚，随着嘴上动作的急促，他的手也没闲着，不等在金中反应过来，就顺着宽松的睡裤滑了进去。

“别你……不要！”

金在中仰了仰头，费力地吐出几个字来求饶，结果下一秒脑袋就被允浩又按了回去，嘴巴被堵上，未出口的抗议全化作细细呻吟咽进肚子里。

金在中大腿内侧滑腻冰凉，上面还带着些许已经干涸了的体液。郑允浩一想到这家伙怎样从震惊中醒来，还披着被子兀自纠结许久，就觉得心都软了。他闷声笑了笑，胸腔共鸣的低沉声音让被裹在里头的金在中格外受用，加上那插入自己发丝的手掌不轻不重地揉了揉，瞬间安抚得金在中放松下来。

郑允浩没试探两下，就挤开被子，直捣黄龙地握住了在中腿间小巧的那根。私处还没长出几根耻毛，衬着小东西像个光杆司令。郑允浩捏着他的分身左右晃了晃，突然自个儿嘴唇吃痛，嘶地一声忙喊疼。微微拉开距离后，发现金在中正愤愤瞪着他，郑允浩笑了笑，又俯下身啄了啄在中嘴角，哑声道：“你摸摸我的看。”

“谁稀罕啊……”

金在中自认没他那么厚脸皮，说着别过脸去，可还是拗不过郑允浩拽着他的手朝火热的地方靠近。为了那么一丝好奇心和不服气，在中半推半就地被拉过手去。指尖所触到的是肉乎乎的一团，金在中不用看也知道大小极为可观。最重要的是，人家小兄弟脚踏大草原，可神气了。

明明比自己还要小几天，幼儿园时还是挂着鼻涕虫牵他衣角的小矮个，可是从什么时候起两人的位置就反过来了呢？金在中想得有点怔怔出神，没注意到手心下那团软物缓缓苏醒了。待反应过来时，郑允浩已经跨坐到他身上，压得他的双腿动弹不得了。

金在中一吓，想起身，结果郑允浩握着自己的大枪杆与金在中的小肉棒亲密打了个招呼，他的腰莫名就软了。紧贴在一起的分身一大一小，没磨蹭两下就都精神抖擞地挺直了。铃口冒出的腺液湿湿黏黏的，抹得彼此龟头都嫩红发亮。

郑允浩垂着脑袋，埋首在在中颈间。他循着情动的本能，绵乎地舐啮着其锁骨上方那片薄嫩的肌肤。金在中粗粗喘了几声，只觉火烧火燎的，双眸染上雾气，连视野都模糊了。但他仿佛突然记起什么，费力地扭过脖子，往宿舍门那边张望了一下。

“他们……会……会进来的……”金在中小声提醒着，还尚存一丝理智。但他试图推开郑允浩的力气实在太微不足道，

“不会……他们仨晨读下了才会回。”郑允浩咕哝着，深吸了口气，双臂将金在中环得更紧了。似乎早就想这么做了，身体每一处感官都兴奋又舒服地活跃起来。

“那也不……不能……”金在中也说不明白到底不能怎么样，然而与之相反的是，心里头那膨胀了许久的地方仿佛要炸开来了一般。

“唔……在中哥~”

郑允浩突如其然地闷哼出一声这个。简直像是一道惊雷划过，金在中被他喊得头皮发麻，微渺的罪恶感全因这一声撒娇而熄灭，予取予求地任郑允浩动作起来。

金在中垂下眼，双睫颇有些难为情地颤颤扇了两扇，尽量不去看郑允浩的动作。随着郑允浩的揉捏与滑动，两根肉棒在他手心里碰撞挤压着，发出滑腻的水渍声。金在中微阖着眼，被口干舌燥的感觉逼得不断舔唇，当他再度伸出舌头的时候，舌尖却被郑允浩轻咬。

“唔嗯……哼……”

郑允浩似是逗他，重重拉扯着吮了一下，才凑近加深了这个吻。不用多久，金在中就觉得下腹热流涌动，像尿急却又不尽然。先前在梦中，这种感官体验太过模糊，只记得醒来时的茫然，而现在发生的一切都清晰无比，包括郑允浩湿热的口腔温度和窜上自己脑门的快感。

“要……嗯……要……出来了……”

金在中抬手推了推郑允浩的胸膛，两人藕断丝连地结束了那个吻，四片唇瓣相抵，轻轻呼着气。郑允浩加快了手上的动作，并没有多少花样，却将双方都逼到了临界点。金在中不消说，就连郑允浩脸色也是胀红了的。

“那你……快射啊。”郑允浩咽了咽口水，如此要求着。

“你怎么不先射啊？”金在中眼眸一转，回瞪过去。

“你大我几天，你先来呗。”

金在中对着郑允浩理直气壮的模样翻了个白眼。这时候倒记起来我比你大了……金在中腹诽几句，但身下确实忍不住了。他咬咬唇，皱眉之间那滚烫的精液就猛然溢流了出来，顺着柱身滴下，浇得两根肉棒都湿漉漉的。郑允浩被那份灼热刺激到，几秒后也喷洒了出来。

闻着空气中加浓了的腥膻味道，金在中遮着脸突然羞愤至极地啊了一声，然后抱着被子重重滚倒在床上，蹭到床头缩成一团，鸵鸟般不再动弹了。

郑允浩乐呵呵地趴到他旁边，伸出食指戳了戳那被子下的鼓包。一下，不应答。两下，还不动。三下，继续装死。郑允浩勾了勾嘴角俯下身，凑到金在中耳边悄声说了句话。不一会儿，就眼瞅着那露在被子外面的半只耳朵逐渐变得透红，薄薄的耳廓发烫得厉害。

郑允浩越发来劲了，硬是朗声说道：“真的！我当时梦到你……”

“……知道了知道了！”金在中连忙大吼一声打断他。

郑允浩暖洋洋笑着，偏变本加厉地逗弄：“你不想知道细节啊？”

“不想！”

金在中闷闷应了一声，却挡不住对方死皮赖脸地凑到他耳旁碎碎念，夹着清晨逐渐奔涌而进的阳光，像是首安眠曲。

而他们不知道的是，晨读回来后的三位室友，正秉持着中国好室友的良心，认命地在门口蹲成一排，啃煎饼果子。


	2. 2. 在能被他人看见的地方留下吻痕/咬痕

在商场里遇见郑允浩的时候，金在中的内心是崩溃的。

他假笑得脸都出了褶子，完全听不懂自己在寒暄什么。

其实金在中前几天晚上早习惯性地刷了刷某APP，那个号换了头像，不再是跟一只藏獒在严寒中傻笑着的合照，而是夜色里模糊的机场灯光。金在中靠他五点二的视力分辨出，那是天河机场的跑道。

随即手机一震，朴有天贼兮兮地来了短信：嗳，郑允浩回来了！两杠三星哟，浪吧里的兔崽子们说要能跟你家兵哥哥操上，叫床叫翻天！括弧笑。

括弧笑你妈逼啊。

想起郑允浩，金在中从脑仁到屁股蛋都得疼。他是拒绝回忆那段初恋的，然而每次回家路过市委大院，身体都蠢蠢欲动地想往院墙那头翻，这他妈翻了几年还能翻出职业病了！

恶缘始于许多年前在97的后半场，金在中已经喝得上头了，呜哇哇抱住后门花坛吐了个昏天地暗。抹了嘴，花坛还贴心地递他一张纸巾。

金在中正感叹服务好，反应过来一瞅，自己抱的哪是小树苗啊，是人家小腿，也没蹭着花花草草，光蹭着人家腿毛。再看那双耐克就更惨不忍睹了，金在中别开视线，心痛，咽下一口酸水。

那时金在中就以醉眼识得郑允浩一身根正苗红的气息了，后来熟了，果然，军校的，大二。金在中顿时感到那晚一口酒烧到了现在，而残留的理智告诉他不要轻举妄动，直到在某APP上看到一双熟悉的裸腿，熟悉的性感。他甚至能隔着屏幕指认说，那儿，就那块腿毛，是被我揪过的。

两人心照不宣了。

后来金在中骑在市委的院墙上，心里还只是想着要与郑允浩度过纯情的一晚，跳下去被他接住时，就有点面临人性的抉择了。

他躺床上含糊告诉郑允浩说，自己也跟别人有过那么几次。扯谎，心虚。

然而当身上那人套小雨伞套了三次没套进去的时候，金在中才发觉，这也是个打肿脸充胖子的。他下意识就菊花疼了。

不怕万人斩，就怕雏跟雏，这是金在中吸取的最大教训。没干成功还好，唯恐干成功了，惨绝人寰。

金在中那晚把一肚子脏话都搜刮出来骂了个遍，当然只是默骂。一来疼得哼哼神，没力气骂出口；二来他也不想撕破脸，为了一场不愉悦的活塞运动断了刚萌发的“爱情”。

秉着也不能吃亏的精神，金在中转口就往郑允浩锁骨上咬，咬得不共戴天之仇。然而对于处男来说，本体已变成裆下一杆枪，郑允浩只当有只猫儿在磨牙呢。

从进入到泄精，郑允浩不过撑了几分钟，金在中就在这几分钟里想到了日本鬼子当年惨无人道的恶行，拿烧红的铁棍子往人家肠子里捅，都该杀。天杀的还一边捅一边问：爽不爽？

爽个蛋！金在中恨不得把他鸡巴剁了。

郑允浩锁骨上的牙印就这样被口水和汗水浸了一夜，第二天才被活生生疼醒，肿成花卷了。之后免不得留了疤，就此成为了永久的吻痕。

但金在中不得不承认的是——郑允浩，作为一名军事技术骨干，从小养成了认真求知、积极探索、总结创新的学习态度。从在床上摸不着洞到修炼得炉火纯青，也就三两回的事。此外，这货硬件条件还特别好——屌大。

屌大，尤其是这种高于平均长度太多的，其实是有些不方便的。两人刚处着的时候，郑允浩不禁撩，随意被金在中逗弄两下，裤裆里那一大坨就竖得跟珠穆朗玛峰似的。夏天里就更明显，公共场合动不动就成了大鸟变态。金在中每次都故意撩拨着玩，只是后来等到郑允浩开了窍，学会了在床上治他，这调戏的乐趣就再没得到满足过了。

“还好吧？”

“好得很啊！”金在中小鸡啄米。

“我是说……衣服背后那拉链，勾着吊牌了。”

“有拉链？”金在中穿的时候注意力完全在于这无袖卫衣有多骚包了，压根没注意构造如何。

两人堵在试衣间门口进行这场尴尬的对话，有点不知道怎么收尾。

于是郑允浩就像个乐于助人的党干部：“我帮你弄弄吧。”

金在中接上话，恩恩哦哦地重新回到试衣间里，身后多了个人，门锁咔哒一响，才觉得有点不对劲。

他从镜子里盯着郑允浩，而后者的确认认真真给他掏了掏后衣领，高他半个脑袋的个头专注地垂着。然而指尖触到金在中后颈皮肤上，惊起他一片鸡皮疙瘩。

“好……了吧？”别扭地转了转脖子，佯作镇定。

郑允浩动作一顿，掀起眼皮子对上他视线：“你不知道没拉链么？”

我操！金在中不乐意了。这状况搞得像自己在勾引他样的。当初郑允浩硬要随分配、下基层的时候，金在中就撂下话了：谁回头谁他妈是乌龟王八蛋！

脚上步子是出去得很快，前列腺他妈的却在挽留。

五秒钟后，金在中推开门回来。

不为别的，就为了十八厘米，微翘。

乌龟王八蛋就乌龟王八蛋，干不干？郑允浩用行动给了答案。

牙齿磕在一起时，太猛，撞破了嘴皮子。郑允浩的舌头重重碾过，要钻进金在中伤口里一般。金在中还没尝到趣味，这人就以手指代舌，嘴吻到他耳边：“舔湿点。”

您当自己还是长官呢？金在中默默翻了个白眼，却不知骨子里被印记了什么破习惯，乖乖听话舔了。

郑允浩撩开他衣服，掐着他乳晕磨弄的时候，金在中只有一个想法：不愧是拆枪十二秒七的好手。从乳头那点小孔开始，酥酥麻的刺痛烧红了金在中大半边身子。郑允浩扩大范围揉捏着掌下整片胸乳，顺着肋侧滑下，在还算可观的腹肌那处逗留了一阵。金在中当即挺了挺小腹，自己解了皮带，拨下遮住人鱼线的内裤边，略带骄傲。

然而当他自己的手从郑允浩的后背顺肌肉线条摸到腋下时，那顺滑的鲨鱼线凸显得几乎令人窒息。金在中喉头咕隆一动，吞咽的声音太大，他连忙遮掩性地咳嗽了两声，实打实像个饥渴的痴汉。

郑允浩闷声笑了笑，啄上金在中那颗背叛主人的的喉结，一路舔下，歪歪扭扭在他白花花的胸膛落下大片湿滑的涎液，如同迷路的蜗牛爬过似的。终于，另一边乳头也得以照顾，被衔进郑允浩温热的嘴里。小蝌蚪找着妈妈，金在中舒爽地仰起头，鼻酸，感动。

他不知道郑允浩什么时候学来这野蛮套路的，二话不说，直接上牙齿拉扯，没奶都有种被他要吸出奶的错觉。幸好那小肉粒弹性不错，越虐越带感，充血发烫，被郑允浩舌尖一挑一挑地作颤。金在中生怕他把自己那颗宝贵的乳头当樱桃梗打起结来，忙推了推郑允浩额头，咕哝着往自己胯下带：“下面……下面。”

郑允浩依他了。除了分手那次，没有不依他的。

那半勃的分身被口腔软膜裹住，金在中脑门发紧，眼眶顿时一热。三十七度，一个妙极了的水乳交融的温度。他忽然回忆起早上自己是绝对洗过澡的。约炮，只给有准备的人。

金在中靠在试衣间的门背上，手背压着眼睛，另一只手覆在了郑允浩的脸侧，亲切感到随着自己加重的呼吸，手心那处皮肤有规律地一鼓一落，完全是自己肉棒的形状。

这狭小的空间，热得一逼。金在中虚张开指缝，垂眼瞧见郑允浩鼻尖微泛的汗珠，还有沾上自己味道的唇，湿润得莹光闪闪。

“唔啊……啊……深，深点……”金在中很没出息地就着视觉刺激，感到快要精关不守了。

虽有好几年的空白，郑允浩这家伙却依旧能把握住他的节奏，当即给来了口最深的。

龟头那圈被小舌头扫到，软肉一弹一松的。唇齿内壁的紧致度恰到好处，金在中情不自禁耸胯动了两下。郑允浩皱着眉也没松口，舌根一抵，便把金在中给吸得缴械投降了。那热液开心地滚涌倾泻，以为自己进了生命通道，结果进了食道。

郑允浩轻拍了下金在中半边屁股：“转过去。”

爽完了，金在中才发现后门包括大腿内侧都是湿湿濡濡，想必郑允浩那只裹了他一嘴口水的手，已经在他臀缝里搅了半天了，而他竟然精虫上脑，半点都没有察觉。一个男人，怎么可以这么放心将菊花亮给别人？丢脸。

然而当郑允浩舔上他腰窝处时，金在中就完全忘记丢脸两个字怎么写了。他微微压下腰，方便身后的人动作。

眼角被情欲煽得发红，金在中侧头望向镜子里观看郑允浩的动作，莫名觉得自己是在看gv现场，差点就要呼声喊好了，快上啊！

“嗯……我们呆太久了……”言下之意，动作要快点。

“想多快？”这死人该是多懂他啊。

“就……啊，啊，啊，啊，啊！”

郑允浩一个招呼不打，就突然浅浅进出了几个来回。蜻蜓点水，啄得金在中从内到外地痒。他提起汗湿的手往身后摸，摸到那根青筋贲张的肉根，捂到两人交合的地方，穴口已经被郑允浩撞得湿软。

“没吃饭啊你……”金在中圈着郑允浩的那玩意儿捏了两把。突然手心里一阵粗暴的摩擦，那火热硬物顿时送进去一大截。

“嘶——啊……嗯唔……”金在中哆嗦了几下，感到自己的肠壁都在不自禁地痉挛，想把侵入的异物推出去。可这一推一送，算是默契地吻合了。你中有我，我中有你。金在中被该想法恶心到了，但这感觉的确就像三线插头终于插进三眼插座里头通电了样的，而以前那些个炮友顶多是二孔的，还绝缘。

郑允浩一口一口在金在中颈窝处吮着汗珠子，给他几秒适应后，开始宣布制霸地位。腰臀带动浑身流畅的肌肉线条拉伸，缓慢而深入地调戏金在中后穴里那团媚肉，左左右右，没个定点，却一下比一下砸得深入，直至整根肉棒楔子般打进他体内，不再抽出，绕着圈儿在里头磨水。金在中自己析出的精液被顺带拍了进去，当真在发红的穴口磨出丝丝白沫。

郑允浩捏着他的下巴，示意侧头来接吻：“亲一个。”

金在中没好气地趴在墙上，腰酸脚软，一手还要护着自己前头甩来甩去的小鸟，生怕给污了试衣间墙壁。自己这么劳累，而身后的人却……

“他妈的……你能不能好好干活？”

“这样干？”郑允浩低音炮杀伤力极大，金在中还没反应过来，穴内就被重重一顶，下体被顶得更硬了三分，简直能击鼓鸣金。

“是是……就是那儿……哈……”他反手去抓郑允浩的胳膊，让这人来护着自己前头的鼓槌，然后半瘫在墙壁与男人之间，做好了享受一发的准备。

郑允浩领命，九浅一深地抽插，连卵袋也挤压到金在中下面的双球上，抽拉时牵出的淫液，滑溜溜滴了两人前腹后臀一大片，而插弄进体内时，一洞一棍契合得没一丝空隙，天生就该长一起似的。

“嗯啊……对……啊……不行了……唔顶到了……”

金在中甚至能靠那火辣辣的地方分辨出他龟头的弧度，先开始还顺着郑允浩的频率迎合，后来郑允浩的速度快到他连摆臀都力不从心了，只得配合郑允浩粗沉的喘息，叫上两声好听的。幸好商场外头的悠扬音乐出奇地帮忙，然而该来的，还是得来。

门壁上的敲门声透出持之以恒的韧劲儿。

金在中本来都感到小腹要抽搐起来了，这下被一打扰，咬着牙哆嗦：“……讲点文明！麻痹……排队！”

那敲门声尴尬地戛然而止，郑允浩呵呵乐着，低声忽然问他：“等下吃完饭，走长江大桥消食去，去不去？”

突然变慢的动作，令金在中深感不满，他使劲儿夹了夹后穴嫩肉，换来郑允浩拍到他屁股上的一巴掌。

“夹个毛啊？找抽。”

他妈的要来个高潮怎么那么多事儿……金在中愤恨地回过头，一如许多年前那样恨得牙痒痒，一口咬上了郑允浩锁骨上那道旧疤：“把老子操射了再去……嗯啊！”呻吟陡高八度。

那天最后的结局，是江水滔滔。夜景，美。


	3. 3. 蒙眼

——我生来如此，是自己不愿成为的模样。

郑允浩走进我办公室的时候，我还有一个小时便要下班。他就那样不动声色地进屋，有礼貌地等我整理完最后一位患者的病例。看到他出现，我下意识以为是我那六岁的儿子惹了什么麻烦，然而他摇了摇头，说：“在中很好，他睡着了。是我要来找您的，金医生。”

这是个很优秀的小伙子，作为处于男孩与男人之间的十八岁少年，他向来有着同龄人没有的成熟，当然这不仅仅体现在其沉默寡言的性格上。与郑允浩相识也算有一年，他是我儿子口中时常念叨的对象，以在中的话来说，就是特别好，特别厉害，特别照顾他的哥哥。作为单身母亲和心理治疗师，我很乐意在儿子这个年龄段，能遇到一位帮他树立性别定位和方向感的人。当然，我也曾拜访过郑允浩的家庭，知道自一年前母亲去世后，便是父亲独自带他生活了。平凡中的遗憾。以上，便是在此之前我对郑允浩的全部了解。只是在他称呼我为金医生的这一刻起，我便感觉有什么不同了。

我招呼他在桌子前坐下，一边接了两杯水，一边打开话头：“麻烦你了，圣诞节还要抽出空帮我带一会儿孩子。”

“嗯，您以后是该要多陪陪他。”

郑允浩的的目光始终不与我接触，他抿紧唇凝视着窗外开始飘落的雪花，从这一句话起语气就带上莫名的攻击意味。我称其为防御，并对这种反应熟悉无比。我所接触的病患会采取各种各样的防御模式，而其下掩盖的却都是一致的绝望，那是种找寻出路许久都无果的最后一搏。基于这点，我马上职业化地调整了一下相处模式，将水杯轻放在他面前，并意识到问题的严重性。

“允浩，我很感谢你相信我。痛苦这种感觉本身就是有意义的。它就像是刺耳的火警警铃，大多数人仅仅选择千方百计地关闭它，而你选择和我一起找到起火的位置，这一步迈得很重要。所以不论任何事我们都可以谈谈。”

郑允浩点了点头，却不继续作声，只从衣袋里掏出个铁制的糖果盒，垂头抠弄盖子边缘。一响，一响，有规律地与我手表的秒针声重合了。

“您介意我吃颗糖么？”

“随意就好。”我笑了笑，感觉到他应该是紧张。

郑允浩压了颗糖在舌下，想了想，说：“我应该没告诉过您，遇到在中的那天，我母亲刚去世。”

突然涉及到在中的名字，我一时间有些意外。但患者想建立自己的谈话节奏，是可以理解的。我选择跟随，并示意他继续。明面上将主动权递给对方，能更令其有安全感。

“母亲因复发脑溢血被送到医院。不知道您相不相信，在医生还没有确诊说死亡的时候，我就已经感受到了答案。”

“感受到？”

“对。”郑允浩又摆弄起糖盒子。“这个唯一带着我秘密的人就要离开了，我那一刻在走廊上心痛得呼吸不过来，身子发麻，真的仿佛下一秒就要死掉，那瞬间濒死的体验……把我带到了高潮。我知道她死了。”

我顿了顿，这个在常人看来很难理解的一幕，我持保留态度，并且知道问题的核心并不在此，于是回应他：“你感受到了死亡与性之间的莫大联系，其实并不能说没有一定道理。换句话说，向死而生。然而该注意的是，今后不要捆绑它们。”

“也许吧。”

果然，他并非在意这个，他在意的是秘密。

“您知道吗？真正高潮的时候是能看见天堂的。天堂纯白无暇，只有个天使跑过来，仰着脸问我为什么哭了。我告诉他说，因为太开心了。”

不知为什么，我看到他迷迷蒙蒙类似幸福的表情，心里头有些发凉。那天因为在中发低烧而带他去医院打点滴，中途来了个紧急的电话，我谈完事情回头一看，却发现儿子不见了。一番心急如焚地寻找后，才在允浩那发现了乱跑的他，正被守着挂药水。那是一次充满感激的初识。

“小孩子嘛，有什么比天使这个词更好的形容呢？”

“我没有用词形容，天使是真的。”郑允浩缓缓迎上我的视线，这种突如其来的交汇有些反常。他很用劲地凝视我，仿佛要使自己破土而出：“关乎在中的所有，都是美的。海藻般柔软的头发，月牙弯的眉眼，手脚还是肉嘟嘟的。他亲我脸颊的时候，像只无知的小动物。那刻，我甚至是愤恨的，因此发了他的脾气，他都不知道为什么，只是哭，哭得一张小嘴鲜红发亮，让人恨不得一口咬下去才好。”

我搭在桌沿上的手有些发抖，再开口时嗓子都是干涩的：“郑允浩，是这样的。我觉得你弄错了些……”

我可以想象出现在自己脸上肌肉有多僵硬。这一年，我做了一件什么样的蠢事！郑允浩等待着我说下去，可我措辞不出一个字，只能颤颤巍巍站起身。

“我知道你在想什么。”郑允浩深深呼吸了一口气，带着一种遗憾而戏谑的语气模仿，“你的情况已经超出我的保密原则范围了，很抱歉，我得通知你的家长。不……十八岁了，我得报警了。”

我瞪向他，没有隐藏一丝愤怒。这个时候母亲的身份压过了我所有的理智。

“在中睡着了。”他说。

“你把我儿子藏哪儿了？！”

“一个很安静的地方。他一直嚷着想来找您，我说妈妈在工作，好不容易才将他哄睡着的。”

“你到底想要怎么样？”我能感到自己强行冷静下来的声音在发抖。

“我不是您的病人吗？我们在谈话，这才几分钟呢，我不会耽误您下班时间的。”

不知是不是我的错觉，郑允浩眼眶微红，他定睛望了望我桌上的手表，说：“还有不到一个小时而已，您坐下吧。”

 

——我们深谙秘密的力量，背叛它是需要付出代价的。

去乡下时，郑允浩打过猎。猎枪上膛，他可以听见自己缓慢的呼吸声。那只兔子天真浪漫地游荡，一蹦一跳，好像从来不知道危险是什么。郑允浩瞄准了它，触着扳机的手有些汗湿。最终砰地一声，子弹出膛，兔子便伏在地上一动不动了。它仰望着走过来的郑允浩，黑溜溜的眼睛依然无邪，挣扎搏动的心脏带着小小的身躯抽搐。郑允浩蹲下身，缓缓抚摸上被血染湿的柔软皮毛，与它对视。这个娇弱的生命是那样无助。

金在中听到这里，突然一声响过一声地抽泣起来。

“怎么了？”

在中哽噎得说不出话来，钻出浴巾，晃悠悠地迈开小腿扎进郑允浩的怀抱，张了几次口却都被自己呛到，越发哭得脸色涨红。

“我……我……我不要……它……它死掉！”

郑允浩愣了愣，抬手从孩子额头摸到耳朵，发现他都快哭出汗了。

“它当然没有死掉。”唇瓣落到在中耳边，郑允浩悄声说，“小兔子只是受伤了，之后它就一蹦一跳地跑回了妈妈身边。”

金在中抽了抽鼻子，眼泪没几秒就止住了，瓮声瓮气地找允浩确认：“真的吗？”

“对呀。”喉结轻微滑动，“我不愿伤害它，我不愿的。”

郑允浩第一次意识到“伤害”的重量，是在十五岁的时候。屏幕里被鸡奸的男孩大概只有四五岁，也许是施暴者没有做好足够的安抚和哄骗的准备，孩子一直在哭，哭到嗓音嘶哑。镜头给了阳具的运动一个漫长的特写，那根粗黑的玩意将孩子红嫩的肛肉拖出来又推进去。但哭到没力气之后，男孩又在爱意的安抚中咯咯笑了起来。几只大人的手摸到他身下，摆弄那两条细白的小腿，可男孩哭肿的眼睛却在上头无知地四处晃荡，有那么几秒，在屏幕外的允浩与他对上了视线，浑身冰冷。

这是伤害。而处于观看者的他自己与镜头里那些直接施暴的人，没有什么不同。

之后郑允浩戒掉了关乎儿童色情的东西，尽管这对于性吸引力占主导地位的年纪来说，并不容易。十二岁第一次意识到自己与别人不同的时候，郑允浩迫切地想去了解“我是谁”，以及“为什么”，然而并没有什么可以给他答案。于是性懵懂的阶段是一路漫长的恐惧与内疚的时期。十五岁之后，他试图花更多精力去寻找“怎么办”。这是一个即将溺毙的少年，可四周是荒海，无人可求。

郑允浩无数次想将这个秘密破口而出，却隐隐约约意识到其代价。不过……

“我必须得告诉您，因为我好像没有别人可以说了。”

母亲听完哭泣的时候，他实在无以安慰，只能抽噎着抱歉：“对不起……我什么也没做，不知道怎么事情就变成了这样。”

当两个人可以分担的时候，秘密的压力就此减轻了一半，却似乎默默加在了母亲头痛的病情上。虽不自由，郑允浩却感到重新获得了呼吸的权利，直到再次被剥夺。

“我有时觉得，是妈妈去了天堂后，送你这个小天使来我身边的。”

在中躺在他腿上，哭过之后很快就把小兔子的事忘在了脑后。被用来抹了眼泪鼻涕的浴巾揉成一团，搭在圆鼓鼓的肚皮上。

“小天使？”在中字正腔圆地问，“是很漂亮，有小翅膀，会飞的吗？”

“是啊。”郑允浩伸手拨弄了一下他半干的头发。公园的雪地里滚了一早上，洗过澡的孩子该睡午觉了。

“允浩哥哥喜欢，那在中就是小天使。”

室内空调的风让郑允浩感到一阵不真实的温暖。他望着腿上的孩子，轻声告诉他：“等在中长大了，就不会喜欢哥哥了，哥哥也不会喜欢你了。”

“那在中不长大就好了。”多简单的方法啊。

“如果在中有一天，发现我不见了，会想我吗？”

“允浩哥哥为什么会不见啊？”在中歪了歪脑袋，爬起身，这对他很重要。

郑允浩眨了眨眼，他的喉咙一度梗塞，只反复揉捏着在中热乎乎的指头。直到孩子不停牵着他摇晃，问为什么，他才沙哑开口：“因为哥哥身边很黑，什么都看不见，走着走着就会消失了。”

“在中都不怕黑，允浩哥哥也不要怕了。”

柔软的身躯扑上来拥抱，肌肤带着沐浴露和奶粉的香味。这个毫无自知的小动物想嵌进他的怀里，给予微不足道的力量。郑允浩垂下头，感到绵长的呼吸要吞灭自己。他的鼻尖触到孩子的肩膀，滑溜的，小巧的，稍微用劲便会留下红印。

“在中不怕黑吗？那我们……玩个游戏好吗？”

被郑允浩用围巾蒙住眼睛的时候，金在中捂着小嘴笑出了声。他短短的胳膊牵起浴巾展开，扑成翅膀的模样在原地打转。

“我要来找你咯！”稚气的声音从翘嘟嘟的嘴唇里蹦了出来。

郑允浩虚眯着眼，前额抵在床柱旁。他抹了抹鼻头上细细密密的汗珠，手向下体滑去。阴茎的形状将内裤戳得突起，顶端湿了一小块，几乎烫手。

金在中在房间里小心翼翼迈着碎步，藕节般赤裸的两条腿交错出没在光影里。摸索到窗边时，日光给他镀上了一层金绒绒的光环。他咧嘴笑着，天使就不是比喻。

郑允浩游移的目光隐着水汽，灼灼黏在孩子肉乎的脸蛋上，一寸寸下滑。喊着他哥哥的那两片唇瓣无意识半张着，舌尖动不动就冒出来调皮地咂弄一番。从下巴浑圆的弧度落到胸膛，那尚未发育的两点比粉色还要浅淡。郑允浩从淫湿的内裤里掏出肉棍，只用指腹的柔软去触碰，幻想是孩子娇嫩的掌心。

“允浩哥哥……哥哥？”在中左右摇晃着脑袋，愉悦地去听声音。

郑允浩尽一切可能压低了情欲下的粗喘，仿佛将脑袋浸没在了深海里，随波浪下沉。他一瞬间听不见任何声响了，水压挤得他下腹一片灼热，唯有能看见在中圆滚滚的肚脐和内裤包裹下的臀瓣。

“嗯……哈……嗯唔……”

郑允浩翕张的鼻翼吐出沉闷的呼吸，前列腺液混着汗水濡湿了整个柱身，手上下一滑动便是咕唧一响。这根硬得像红铁的肉棒叫嚣挺立着，埋怨主人平日对它的压迫。

“我听到啦，哥哥在那里！”

小脚丫慢悠悠地蹋在地板上，金在中推直双臂，朝床边趋步走来。郑允浩搁在床沿的胳膊不由自主地发颤，手也指节发白地捏成了拳。他照顾阴茎的速度加快，大拇指重重磨过马眼那处，甚至连指甲也自虐地掐陷进去。终于，在在中的手摸到他曲起的膝盖时，郑允浩一个哆嗦，精液全数喷涌。他颤抖地以手心罩住龟头顶端，白浊的粘液大半滚落在小腹。

“……别摘。”

郑允浩的另一只手及时止住了在中想扯下围巾的举动，他将孩子的小手揣进掌心，轻轻摩挲。缓了几秒后，郑允浩意识到眼底湿滑，他舔了舔发痒的唇角，咸的。

 

——火车灯发出越逼越近的危险警告，我却站在那，被铁轨牢牢捕获了。

几乎大多数苦闷，都来自于内在价值观与当前行为之间的发展差距。换做任何其他的人，我都会如此理智地开始分析。然而我和郑允浩之间的信任从一开始就崩塌了。一场不基于信任的谈话，绝对是糟糕透顶的。

“我没有碰过他。”郑允浩说。

我沉默听到这里，职业习惯培养出来的共情感是让我冷静的唯一缘由。

郑允浩浑身放松地仰躺在靠椅上，嘴里含着不知第几颗硬糖，含糊说：“我可以耗尽一生与本能抗争，不屈服，这是我可以选择的权利。”他顿了顿，喉咙里突然发出奇怪的笑声：“……您以为我真会这么说吗？哈哈哈不会的，我该是那么伟大的人吗？我为什么要做被迫的高尚行为？为什么是我？我不甘心的！”

他荒唐地笑起来，眼角眯出细细的皱纹。

“无论你的取向是什么，本身没有问题。不可选择不可更改，那么你的取向就没有问题。会出错的，是行为而已。”无论我怀着什么心情，这番话我仍愿意诚实地告诉他。

郑允浩撇去了笑脸，他静静望着我，慵懒地垮下肩膀，低声说：“不管您是真心，还是为了敷衍，我都很感激。如果六年前我就能遇到您，那该多好。”

“任何时候都不晚，你是个聪明孩子。不要向孤独投降得那么快……”我的语速比较急，不可避免的，我心中有比他更重要的牵挂。

“不，也许并不孤独。”他摇头，怔怔出神，“像我这样活着的人有，像我这样死去的人也不少，不是吗？”

我张了张嘴，不知回他什么好。郑允浩缓缓将视线转到手表上，而我瞟了一眼，还有几分钟便到下班时间了。

“可以告诉我，在中到底在……”

“现在您觉得我是一个什么样的人呢？”郑允浩打断我的话，随手从我的办公桌上顺了一张稿纸，慢条斯理地低头折起来。

我叹了口气：“一次谈话并不能让我了解所有，也不能解决根本性的问题。如果你愿意，如果你向我保证不会做出出格的事情，我可以在不告知任何人的情况下帮助你。”

“谢谢。”郑允浩顿了顿手中动作，抬眼一笑，难得的正常温和。我相信了，他是真的很感激我。但随后，郑允浩继续接上自己的话：“我嘛……跳舞不错，喜欢打篮球，不太那么容易跟人成为朋友，但心肠还好，常定期献血，或者去超市时将零钱放到募捐箱里。而且……还会玩折纸，在中挺喜欢这个的。”

我皱着眉，看到他手中的纸在说话间就摇身变成了一个小巧的花篮，篮子、提环、虚掩的盖子，一项不差。他起身来，动作有些困倦迟缓，将纸花篮轻轻放进衣架上我的外套口袋里后，拍了拍，对我说：“这是给在中的圣诞礼物，麻烦您替我送给他吧。哦对了，花篮里还有给您的一颗糖果。”

我也随之站起，最后耐心地问他一遍：“在中到底在哪？”

他懒懒地斜靠在玻璃窗上，轻声告诉：“对面停车场，我爸的车里。”

郑允浩报了车牌号和位置，丢给我一把钥匙。我暂且松了半口气，拎起外套就朝房间外跑去。

“不喝口酒吗？外面很冷的。”他斜着眼，狡黠地摇了摇手中的不锈钢酒壶。“从我爸那顺来的。”

我凝重地瞄了他一眼，自然转身出门去了。

在车库里，我果然平安找回了熟睡的在中。被我突然紧紧相拥的举动弄醒，孩子睡眼惺忪地望了我一会儿，突然咧嘴笑了：“允浩哥哥说的没错，睡一觉醒来就能看见妈妈了！”

直到这时，我悬着的一整颗心才安稳落地，将孩子亲了又亲。我替在中穿戴严实，这才抱着他出了停车场，却远远看见办公楼门外的空地上围聚了一群人。

我顿时停下脚步，心脏剧烈抽了一下。

“妈妈，怎么了？”

我将孩子换到左臂，右手迅速哆嗦着放进口袋里掏了掏。纸花篮被压得有些变形，盖子也散开了，没有糖，里头静静躺着一颗苍白的药片。吗啡片，加酒精。

我深呼吸进一口冰凉的空气，遥望着对面嘲杂的混乱场面，视线慢慢有些模糊。在中则高兴地惊呼一声，捧着折纸问：“是允浩哥哥送我的吗？他说了圣诞节要送我一个漂亮的花篮！”

我揉了揉他红扑扑的脸颊，半晌点了点头。

“那他人呢？”

“他……生病了。暂且不能来看在中了。”我嗓子眼有些发紧。

在中顿时苦下了脸：“那哥哥什么时候会好呢？”

妈妈也不知道，可能需要很久，很久的时间。”

在中不作声了，但他用力搂住了我，埋下脑袋。我能感受到他的难过，这份压抑是从我这散发出来的。可我立在原地迟迟无法动弹，直到最后，在中才突然出声：“医生阿姨会帮助哥哥，生病的人一定会好起来的，对吗？”

“是。”我因寒冷而颤抖，“当然会有人帮助他，一切都会好起来的。”


	4. 4. 捆绑

从诞生开始，意欲回归到无的倾向便随之而生。

\--->  
如同往常一样，他没有还手。砂砾被摁进伤口里，像噬骨吞肉的蚂蚁。一直等到这群人泄完愤感到无趣离开，郑允浩才从地上爬起来，捡回了校服，拍干净泥土，耳边的嘲笑和讥讽声还没飘远。他上星期青肿的唇角添了新伤，嘴里满腔腥锈，吐了几口唾沫，他便一动不动地蹲着盯看粉色的涎星子慢慢溶在沙土里。

从玩笑性的推搡，到侮辱性的耳光，大家都逐渐了解了，这位冷漠寡言的同学，不仅不合群，还是个怎么挨打都不会还手的软蛋。

郑允浩在这巷角一个人发呆坐了会儿，天气入秋转凉了，干涸的血痕覆在伤口上硬邦邦的，但他没在意，他确实大脑一片空白，只是在晃时间而已。当手表上的时针转向八的时候，郑允浩终于撑着膝盖站起身来，迈出阴影，拎起书包往回家方向走。

这时候的母亲应该去超市上夜班了，他几次都是靠此种方法避开暴露自己的，也避开遇见母亲那张软弱而同样常是伤痕累累的脸孔。

在经过对街的小区时，郑允浩下意识放慢了脚步。那是新建不久的住房，一道院墙之隔，与他这边杂乱参差的筒子楼却是天壤之别。郑允浩的视线不带丝毫犹豫地停落在二楼的一家窗户上——没有灯光的迹象。他微妙地皱了下眉，这件事不由得令他在意，因根据那人作息极其规律的日常来看，今日周五，他会在家休息半天，这个点尚不是熄灯的时候。

郑允浩逼迫自己收回视线，继续机械地往前走。狭窄的楼道常年是阴暗的，本就一线之宽的天空累日被晾衣杆遮蔽，昏晦便成了主旋律。

然而这个平凡的夜晚突然炸出一声乒里乓啷的摔响，立刻，挨家挨户地几乎都有人探出头来观望动静。郑允浩的脚步一顿，随即变了脸色，朝家中奔去。他头也不用抬，便知道出事的定然是他家。

郑允浩冲到门口的时候，母亲已经被推倒在了过道上，正捂着渗血的额角压抑地抽泣。这种绝望的哭声他从小到大已经太过熟悉了，甚至于有些麻木。那个从没尽过一天父亲责任的男人步履歪斜地从屋内晃出，照旧满身酒气，目光涣散。

他把腰一弯，就又想将这个瑟瑟发抖的女人揪起来撒气，却被郑允浩冲过来一把挡开了。男人踉跄退了半步，费劲地聚焦视线。郑允浩则半蹲着身子缓缓将母亲罩在了怀中，回眼死死盯着跟前的男人，这是一个高中孩子能够表现出的最大程度的冷漠与嫌恶。他自己身躯的力量尚不足以对抗一个暴虐成性的醉汉，眼角的伤疤便是最好的证明。

似乎被郑允浩的眼神震了一震，男人一时没有继续动作。他将刚才从屋内搜刮出的几百块钱揣进兜里，晦气地吐了一口痰，跌跌撞撞离开了。邻里见惯了这一幕，却少有管闲事的，只在男人走远后，长吁短叹地小声议论。

郑允浩如同听不见那些碎嘴，一言不发地将母亲拉起，关门入屋。沉默中，他并没有安慰母亲什么，只恹恹地进了自己的房间，不隔音的墙壁那头依然可听见母亲断断续续的呜咽。

趴到书桌前，郑允浩低哼了一声，身上各处地方都开始隐隐作痛，眼眶酸胀。他摸到最下面的抽屉，里头静静躺着一部相机。这是部老式的傻瓜相机，郑允浩依稀记得，在所谓的父亲还没有找到他们母子俩加以骚扰之前，他是有过一段轻松的童年的。母亲用这部相机记录过他的每一步成长，而这一切都终止在十岁的某一天。

但这部相机，前不久被他重新找到，另作他用了。

郑允浩稍稍拨了一下窗帘，对面那扇熟悉的窗口目前距离他只有短短十米左右，仍旧一片黑暗。他垂头犹豫了片刻，抽出好几筒胶卷来展开，郑允浩没有钱洗照片，因而底片上有他反复观看及抚摸过的指印。

这个秘密，他是无意间发现的。当对着那个窗口拍下第一张照片开始，就一发不可收拾了。

照片有近百张之多，从黑色胶片中是可模糊分辨出上头男人的动作和模样的，而郑允浩几乎记得每一张照片背后他所窥得的画面。

男人被八字绳圈高吊起双手，收紧环下拉绷紧在床柱上；男人被紧缚套缠住双膝和手臂，压腰跪伏在地；男人敞露胸膛，身躯反弓着被龟甲缚勒出一块块肌肤。

郑允浩的指尖开始颤抖。

接下来六张是男人在自慰，连性器也被活扣套住。

四张侧脸的特写。

盘腿缚，高潮，连续十三张。

男人用嘴咬住绳扣，往自己脚腕上一圈圈缠绕余绳。

七张，镜头对准背臀部，棍状的绳段卡在会阴。

郑允浩不知道他的名字，但男人上班出门的时间与郑允浩上学是一致的。通常会在六点四十五分相遇在十字路口，郑允浩便向他点头示好。男人的身材笔挺，神色淡漠，一丝不苟的扣子透出禁欲的气息。随后，郑允浩会与他相走十分钟的路程，这十分钟里他恶劣地想看穿那副外衣掩盖下的胴体，应该还残有昨夜自缚的绳痕才对。若非亲眼看见，郑允浩绝不会相信，这样一个连遭视线盯久都会耳根发红的男人，在幽暗之中，却能露出绝无仅有的淫逸。

郑允浩不知自己是不是喜欢他，只知道这与普通的喜欢相去甚远——难熬远比愉悦要多，此刻热血膨胀的下腹仅带来更多的罪疚。

那扇窗口突然闪了一下灯，这样的微妙的动静极易被人忽略，郑允浩却过分在意。紧接着，灯光又以一熄一灭的混乱频率交替，影绰绰的似乎有人。郑允浩凝视着那处，疑惑过后燃起不妙的预感。

 

\--->  
他读高中二年级，校服背后写有名字郑允浩，似乎常独来独往；他会在六点半左右走出卧室，如果提前十分钟出门上班，就能在路口于四十五分时与他相遇；他有一部相机，镜头通过未拉紧的窗帘对准了自己。

甫一发现被偷拍的瞬间，金在中吓得心脏几乎蹦出了嗓子眼。他藏在窗帘背后，赤裸的身躯抑不住地发抖。对方是一个什么样的人？会如何拿此件事取乐？是公之于众地告发出来还是私下与他威胁交涉？

在神经质地挨过三四天后，金在中却发现他的担忧似乎是多余了。生活照旧，这个秘密被对方默默保留了，毫无索取。

他同时也开始注意那个房间，对方似乎尚不知道已被察觉。后来在发现窗户的主人竟是高中生的时候，金在中极为错愕。

他确实喜欢男人，年近三十却从未开展过任何一段关系。高中时，他试图与暗恋已久的学长告白，那是唯一一次，承担这段行为的风险耗尽了他所有的勇气。然而糟糕的结局令金在中其后多年都在噩梦中惊醒，梦见自己被剥光衣服敞在烈日之下，围观的人群层层叠叠，或笑或骂。

无论经意或不经意，金在中都开始关注那个男生。他在工作日提前十分钟出门，与郑允浩共经一段路途，可以清晰感受到身后灼热的视线如蛇一般，聚焦在自己的脖颈后方。金在中因此便心跳加速，激烈到如同在家拿绳子紧缚住脖子的时候。

于是一周后，金在中依旧翻出了绳子，跪下时甚至更加靠近了窗边。屋里窗帘被自己拉开了一个随意的缝隙，状似上次的不小心，而在咬着绳结的时候，金在中感到后脑勺有了眼睛一般，万分清楚那道目光是何时盯望过来的。

这段以偷窥与纵容作始的微妙关系，会给人带来巨大的压力与窒息感。而窒息感，金在中是不讨厌的。他习惯蒙头睡觉，习惯在夏日紧紧扣上衣领与袖口，习惯将绞索绳套收缩到压迫喉结的程度。

而今天中午，将绞索下方多加了个收紧环将自己吊起时，金在中并未预料到会出状况。他上身采取了勒颈式的捆绑，头部上仰无法动弹，下身大开M字绑住大腿根部上拉，闭合套收紧之后余下三股绞进了臀缝。蹲在高脚凳上，金在中心一横，将绳尾穿搭过梁上的承重铁环，拉回后打上死结，最后缚手在支撑绳上。

紧缚完毕后，金在中缓缓使身子移开高凳，整个躯体绷得格外紧张，快感几乎瞬间便冲击得他大脑一片空白。不过几分钟，便覆满了汗水，阴茎也已立起，马眼抽搐着收缩。他的瞳孔是放大的，几乎看不清天花板的景象。袭来的兴奋令他在短短半个小时内剧烈高潮了两次。然而被绳索扼住的喉咙却无法正常喘息，金在中眩晕得心慌意乱，休息了片刻，想回到高脚凳上，上面备好的小刀能将他解救出来。

然而麻木的身体在行动时出了状况，高脚凳被绊倒摔地的那声巨响令金在中的心脏骤停一秒。他惊恐地睁圆了眼，因心里深知，没有外物的帮助，这样悬吊在空中是无论如何也挣脱不了捆绑的。

强烈的绝望差点让金在中眼前一黑。

救命……他口中急切地想呼喊出来，声音却被堵在了嗓子眼。且就算能够呼救，在这封闭性极好的房屋内，也难以被人听见。

从中午到下午，五六个小时过去了，金在中开始心灰意冷。毫无可以动弹的支点，进入喉管的空气也变得稀薄，汗与泪越流越多，他已感到自己有些脱水，视线模糊，甚至开始产生幻觉。日光下去，房间也逐渐昏暗，金在中就此陷入了昏迷。

他这是要被活活吊死了，金在中最后的念头中，遗憾压过了恐惧。这几十年从不敢过度关注他人，也拒绝别人关注他的小心翼翼又苍白的人生。再度醒来时，金在中诧异自己还活着，而这活着不比死好受。他觉得好笑，以前屡次将绳套绕过脖子与死亡并肩的时候，都知道会迎来快感，而快感走到极致，却又哭成这样，说想活着。

这份求生意志带着难以言喻的羞耻，不仅仅体现在身下不知何时失禁的尿液。金在中浑浊的目光散漫游离着，注意到窗帘时，心中一顿。对面楼房里，郑允浩应该已回到家了。然而自己房内漆黑一片，对方无论如何也是发现不了的。金在中凭着残存的意识，记起灯的开关应该就在与他持水平高度的地方，然而遭捆绑已久的四肢早失去了触觉，他只能靠印象朝大概位置摇去。在咬牙坚持了几轮后，终于，吊灯被摁开了，金在中对着刺眼的光线再度流泪，青白的脸直哆嗦。他就此反复撞向开关。

郑允浩是最后的救命稻草，他心里清楚，自己虚脱的体力支撑不了太久。

 

\--->  
郑允浩顺着水管爬上二楼阳台窗户的时候，已经有了预感，只是在望到屋内狼藉的景象时，心还是揪紧了。那个男人被悬吊在空中，并无生命特征的模样。

郑允浩不确定这时应该报警打急救电话还是什么，可直觉告诉他别这么做。他尝试着拉窗户，金在中并未上锁，这是万幸的。 

郑允浩将人抱下来，赶紧割开绳缚，可已被除去束缚的金在中依旧保持着紧绷一团的姿势，轻微痉挛。他浑身像沾满了珍珠一般，郑允浩有一刹那觉得这是很漂亮的。他无措地顺了顺金在中的胸口，几分钟后，男人终于开始大口大口的呼吸，低喃出“水”的单音节。

等到金在中彻底恢复意识，看清眼前景象，已是一刻钟之后的事了。他下意识躲避着郑允浩的目光，将赤裸的身躯再次缩了起来。郑允浩只道他是羞耻，便也说不出什么话来，他初时为金在中作考虑而没有报警，如今在不暴露偷窥一事之下，他却难以向其解释为何会做出莽撞冲进来的举动。郑允浩只想趁金在中没开口问话之前，默默离开。

安静退到门边，郑允浩正要出去，目光却被沙发上的一角衣物吸引住。他仔细看清后，全然怔住了，脑袋里仿佛有什么猛地炸开。

那是他上一件已丢掉的校服。某次被殴打得太厉害，破损到没法穿了。

这个人恐怕什么都知道。

郑允浩木然转过身来，一丝恐慌闪过后，便是铺天盖地的羞愤。这个男人将欲望摆出来，便是要看他沉溺其中的好笑模样。郑允浩一步步走到金在中身边，死死捏着自己的校服，用力到连肩膀都在颤抖。

“我……”金在中惊慌的表情越发证实了郑允浩的猜测。

“你故意的！”郑允浩低吼了一声，见金在中要爬起来，他一个猛推，便将人重新压到了地板上。

在郑允浩的双掌触到那片仿佛由水里捞出来的肌肤时，他便明白了，自己的渴求与躁动远不止停留在十米外的窥探。

他的啃咬带着泄愤般的侵略，金在中浑身一抖，想推开他，刚抬起头，脑袋就被郑允浩重重按住撞向了地板，咚的一声磕得金在中头晕目眩，痛吟出声。这个不到二十岁的孩子所蕴含的力道，是金在中难以估计的。随后，被反箍的双手也一丝挪动的空间都没有了。将这具身躯一翻过来，郑允浩就急躁地掰开金在中的双腿，捅了进去。

其实，施暴并未带来灭顶的痛苦。比起先前几个小时受到的折磨来说，少年那尚在发育中的下体不足以让金在中生恨。

被包裹于甬道里的分身在体会到快感之前，郑允浩就已被自己难抑的情绪控制得直哆嗦了。他依循本能动作着，囫囵抽送。金在中伏在地板上咬紧了唇，除去摩擦带来的焦灼疼痛外，他另有些走神恍惚。感官的注意力莫名停留在了郑允浩死死桎梏他的双臂上，收拢的五指紧缚住他，圈着头首、腕部，带着棉绳绝无的温度。

郑允浩实则什么滋味都没有尝到，几分钟后精液便洒了出来。金在中忽觉身上一重，本就被郑允浩压在怀里的，现在更是喘不过气。身体里半软的阳物尚没有抽出去，背上就感到有一阵热流淌下。

在他双胛之间，郑允浩埋着头，正哭。

释放到高潮的同时，他便后悔了。

寂静的室内忽然响起郑允浩哽噎的声音：“对不起……”

他滑出金在中体内，松开压制的双臂一时无措地举在了空中。金在中的半侧脸颊因受撞击而青肿起来，郑允浩半张着嘴，什么也说不出，只泪眼模糊地凝视那身伤痕。他用劲捏着自己的手腕，力道大得几乎是想捏碎骨头，并爆发出一声又一声歇斯底里的痛哭。

“对不起……对不起……对不起……”

郑允浩埋着头一句句道歉，砸下的眼泪带着能压灭他所有力量的悔恨、羞愧与无措。他比谁都深恶痛绝攻击性的暴行，那是无论处于何种境地，都强迫命令自己不可以做的行径。而刚刚，他却以自己最厌恶的方式对待了最为珍惜的东西。

“对不起……”

明明是喜欢着的。

金在中眨了眨湿润的双眼，细细抽着气。他凝望着跪缩在身旁压抑哭声的少年，迟疑片刻后，虽有些费劲却还是抬起了双臂，将郑允浩的脑袋轻搂住，压向自己的胸膛。

郑允浩颤抖而湿润的睫毛似乎扫在他的心尖，金在中觉得在郑允浩撤开拥抱后——如果先前那可以被称之为拥抱的话，自己有些冷了。

“你能……抱紧我一些吗？”

金在中这极轻微而脆弱的请求，郑允浩却还是听到了。他抵着男人的胸口顿了顿，哭声蓦地又加重了几分，双臂却摸索着环了上去。

金在中体力透支，此刻有点昏昏欲睡。手指插在允浩发间抚了抚，他闭眼前，又轻声说：“可以再紧些的。”便安心呼吸着沉睡。


	5. 5. 射在任意一方的任意部位

站在伽倪墨得斯冥想中心的门口，金在中的激动之情难以言表。这座概念建筑以宝瓶座的星图为灵感，因此金在中才特意选则夜晚来游览。作为有贵宾卡的人，他有幸在园区的贵宾招待厅用过了晚餐，并登上顶楼——观星台，俯瞰了整个伽倪墨得斯冥想中心的全景。每个灯光耀熠的展馆都如同一颗镶在夜空中的琉璃，星烛蜿蜒，那流畅的建筑线条则构成了宝瓶中奔流的琼浆玉液。

关于这座展览馆的创始人——郑允浩，金在中能背出教科书中关于他的所有记录。这位我国著名的艺术家、教育家、思想家及哲学家郑允浩先生，年仅三十岁便开创了第四次文艺复兴运动。该次文艺复兴以享乐主义为核心，以古希腊风情作指导。书中还讲了些神乎其神的事迹，比如郑允浩先生在著写具有第四次文艺复兴里程碑性质的《本性随谈录》之前，曾于梦中见到过波利埃克斯（古希腊音乐家、思想家阿里斯多克塞努斯于其书《阿契塔的生平》中虚构出的人物），并与他经历了十日关于人性享乐及压抑欲望的辩论，醒来后便撰写出了这部跨世纪之伟作。郑允浩先生随后又建立了新普勒尼学派，从哲学领域出发，其思潮迅猛地冲击了所有学术阶层。 

作为第一批深感浪潮力量的大学生，金在中对郑允浩先生由衷的敬仰便不言而喻了。因而一周前，当知道郑先生要来校园作演讲的时候，金在中特意暂搁下繁重的实习工作，回学校参加。

由于时间匆忙，他到场时已经迟到了，在众目睽睽中闹了个大红脸。万幸的是，郑先生似乎并没产生反感情绪，还微笑着目送他坐下。金在中平缓下喘息后，一眼便被台上之人的身姿迷住了。那个男人看起来比网络上的照片更要年轻，并未套什么正装，只是随意穿着休闲服，谈吐幽默，简直就像学长般带给人极大的亲切感。金在中因此看呆了片刻，什么都没听进去。随后在演说的聆听中，他对郑先生人格魅力的崇拜又攀至巅峰，直至听台上之人讲到今天就快要跟大家说再见了，才发现竟已不知不觉过去两个小时。正当金在中兀自感到不舍的时候，发现自己突然被点了名。站起来反应了好一会儿，金在中才明白他这是踩到了狗屎运。原来郑先生在开讲前便说过，要随机送出一张伽倪墨得斯冥想中心的贵宾卡给在座的某一位，此刻居然选中了他。

上台领奖的时候，那张薄薄的红黑色卡片尚带着面前男人的体温，以致于金在中的手都有些发抖。迎着郑允浩的目光，他不好意思地摸头笑了笑，伸手时有意无意擦过郑允浩的指尖，压抑着内心的兴奋。其后，金在中转头看见台下那一众嫉妒羡慕的眼神，更为得意地抿紧了唇，散场时几乎是跳下台的。

终于捱到周末，几个小时前，在园区门口出示贵宾卡并迎得导园小姐热情的服务时，金在中仍觉得有些飘飘然。能进入伽倪墨得斯冥想中心参观的，多半是新普勒尼学派中的佼佼者，抑或其他知识分子阶层的权威人士，如金在中这般的，少之又少。因而他在来之前，对展览馆已做足了功课。就是进园时获得的导游册，他于晚餐前也翻了个烂熟。

入口的位置相当于宝瓶座的α星，建筑的柱式结构经过改良，糅合了多立克式的雄壮锋棱和爱奥尼式的精巧檐部。金在中的视线往里头探了探，首先便可见到列柱环绕的中央有一座喷泉，当中矗立着厄洛斯的水晶裸体雕像。金在中还欲看清楚，却有工作人员提醒他请及时到更衣间脱去衣服。

裸体入馆，这个规矩金在中本是清楚的，一时激动却给忘了。

虽然认知上可以接受，但从更衣间出来时，金在中还是觉得有些别扭与羞怯的。他观望了一下周围，发现参观者无论男女都举止坦然，优雅自得，也便慢慢舒心了。但金在中仍可注意到，断断续续地有目光集中到他身上来。这并不是什么令人难堪的目光，反而带着赞赏、惊叹与歆羡。金在中一想到自己晒得恰到好处的麦色肌肤，六块腹肌，身高腿长，就不禁更为自信地挺了挺胸膛。

走近喷泉后，金在中发现那座厄洛斯的雕像非同一般，是雌雄同体的形态，高举双臂的身线柔软，臀部丰满，却有男性生殖器。喷泉上写有一句话：人类的祖先只相信有一位爱神。

爱欲是整个伽倪墨得斯冥想中心的核心。金在中记得，郑允浩先生谈到过该展览馆的概念设计是由他亲自操刀的。取伽倪墨得斯之名，也是因为宙斯宠溺那美丽男孩的一段恋情。他也曾坦白说过，这便是他的爱欲。

厄洛斯的双翅指向两个不同的通道入口，金在中回忆起滚熟于心的导游册，知道右手边才是“马萨莉亚大道”，熟知古希腊典故的便明白，指的是男风为主的展馆了。作为性取向为男的男人，金在中无疑有些兴奋，加快步子往右边走去。

他参观的第一个地方，是艺妓馆。玻璃对面的男妓表演者都在尽自己最大可能展示身体。单个的个体或张开双腿，将硬挺漂亮的性器抹上精油，供人们观看；或有高翘起臀部，在众人观摩下，收缩展示油光滑亮的后穴。另外还有多个人组合的展示，将做爱过程分步骤以静态方式表现了出来，从亲热到口交到插入到最后的温存都一幕不差，活脱脱的三维春宫图。金在中不得不感叹，这些表演者除了精良的身材，连性器比例都值得人膜拜，还可以无比敬业地控制自己是半勃起还是全勃起。

玻璃馆边立着一块解释牌，刻有关于里面这些表演者——“阿芙洛狄特的马驹”的简要概述。金在中正认真读着，身旁一位服务人员微笑着递过来一个安全套。金在中疑惑一愣，环顾四周才发现在艺妓馆周围有些情动者正当众自慰。这是被允许的，不远处就有免费供自取的安全套。兴许发现金在中是头一次来，这服务员小伙才会如此热情贴心。然而金在中除了下腹略微感到有些热潮外，并无想要纾解的意愿，他客气委婉地摆了摆手，拒绝了。

金在中并非是顾忌什么，他非常清楚馆内的基调如何，只是想保留精力，去彻底感受一下这个地方的招牌——传说中的冥想馆。因此他继续往前走去。

因为心底有了目标，金在中不禁走马观花，直到被“羊人馆”吸引了注意。这是一处专门进行戏剧表演的展馆，他仔细瞧了瞧剧目单，排除恋兄恋父恋母的悲剧不想看外，便不剩多少了。金在中最终挑了一出哑剧，叫《饮宴者》。然而剧目时间显示还需半个小时才开场，他只好先在外头游荡片刻。

他没走多远，就驻足在旁边的一处文学馆。投眼望去，金在中见到里面有位络腮胡的长者正亲吻着一个十五六岁的少年，眼神中满满是和蔼与鼓励。他替赤身裸体的少年带上花环，牵着他走到馆场中间才松开手。角落里一金卷发的青年开始演奏三角弦乐器，那位少年便朗诵起诗集：“……航船比我快乐三倍，海浪比我幸运三倍，而载着少年的风啊，则有四倍于我的幸福。但愿我是只海豚，载着他穿越大海，去拜访罗德岛，甜美少年的故土。”而围绕他的，则是九位偏偏起舞的缪斯“女神”（男扮女装），毫不违和，仍令人一饱眼福。

金在中一直欣赏着他朗诵了梅利埃格的三首诗，终于明白什么叫“十六岁的少年是众神追逐的花朵”了。他不知怎么的忽然想到了郑允浩，那个男人整日浸在如此美艳而诱惑人的环境中，想必眼界一定很高。突然间情绪就有点低落了，金在中没了继续听诗的心情，往前走了几步，突然发现文学馆背面竟是一处露天的角力场。他读了场馆门口的介绍，发现是供游客彼此互动的地方，每个人都可以化妆成自己喜欢的诸神，进行跑步、摔跤、掷铁饼等等运动，其中又属角力摔跤最受大家欢迎。阳光下，一具具涂了橄榄油的躯体闪动着光滑的曲线，大方展示着古铜色的矫健肌肉，肉搏的汗水彼此贴合。金在中远远观看着，便感到下体灼热发胀，燃起跃跃欲试要下场的心思。

可这时，身后的羊人馆里传出一个温柔的男声，表明由于欲观看《饮宴者》的人数过多，本剧将会提前开幕，请观众入场。金在中可惜地望了望角力场，决定先进剧院。

入座后金在中便发现，每人面前都有“羊人馆”专送的一瓶饮料。饮料被刻意制成了阳具模样，阴囊则是底座。他拧开盖子，里面的液体呈乳白色。金在中一闻，敏感察觉出有一丝精液的味道。

他身旁的游客似乎是常来的，热心告诉金在中说，饮料里是以精液为主料的提取物，改进了味道，并摇了摇自己半空的瓶子，建议金在中尝尝。金在中依言试了试，发现口感居然相当不错，像是腺液混着带酒精味的米浆。随后，他竟注意到身旁这男人还开始吮吸“龟头”起来。见金在中诧异，男人又告诉说，这容器也是以淀粉制的可食用塑料。金在中半信半疑伸出舌头舔了舔，果然有甜味。就当是锻炼口交技巧了，然而瓶子有一个拳头粗，他也只能半含。

没等金在中研究多久，帷幕便拉开了。这个剧目改编自《奥德赛》中的一则故事以及欧波利斯的《阿谀奉承者们》，讲述了阿芙洛狄特与战神阿瑞斯通奸，被其丈夫捉到诸神宴会上遭当众观看，可其后阿瑞斯却遭厄洛斯报复，爱上了雅典里著名的娈童狄摩斯，发明了许多床笫花样。基本便是以色情表演为主。

由于《饮宴者》为哑剧，演员们夸张的表演，用力过度的性爱动作，还有穿戴着的皮套假阴茎与假乳房，都给观众带来不少笑料。即便是一出闹哄哄的喜剧，金在中也看得出那位反串阿芙洛狄特的男演员形体优美，舞蹈娴熟，挑逗起来既浪漫又大方。更为敬业的是那位演娈童的少年，金在中敢肯定，那根皮质的阴茎在做爱时扎扎实实插入到他身体里面去了。虽没有呻吟声，但少年故作张扬的魅惑表情依旧惹得人心搔痒。从散场后回收桶里的安全套数量和腥膻味，便可窥一斑了。

金在中亦感到身体的反应，于是他不再乱兜圈子，想径直往冥想馆走去。巧的是，他也无需问路，从羊人馆后门一出来，便可清晰看见大批人流奔涌至同一方向，那便是冥想馆了。

冥想馆靠的是虚境技术，是郑允浩与脑认知科学界专家共同研制的专利产品，可以靠电流直接刺激大脑皮层联合区，所有的感觉信息无需当事人动一根手指头便可产生，多通道并行，绝对令人身临其境。

金在中靠着贵宾身份成功避开了排成长龙的队伍。馆内是一个个隐私性很好的隔间，金在中进去后，发现里面布置得十分温馨，就如同家里的卧房一般。他随意半躺着，戴上一顶装饰成花环模样的帽子，便根据机械声的指引操作起来。他选择了虚境地点奥林匹斯山，毫不犹豫。时间选择了三个小时，只是紧接着在角色选择上犯难了，本想选赫拉克勒斯的，可说不定系统真会让自己与五十个人交合够才结束，未免有些发憷。另外有好些个人物金在中都想选，而不同角色的媾合方式跟剧情发展也肯定不同。金在中一想到能进行一场酣畅淋漓可身体却又不用付出劳动的性爱就愉悦起来。他一直翻到最后，发现竟有“随机”的选项。于是心一横，便点选了，就算是遇着兽交或虐恋他也认了。

深深席上一口气，再度睁开眼时，金在中发现自己身处于一个香醇而安静的世界。温热的泉水润着他的脚趾，他站起来感觉身体有些乏力，随后才注意到自己手中歪洒的酒杯。金在中环顾四周，见有几匝滚倒在地的酒桶，源源不断流出暗红色的果酒。更有几名披着轻薄透明衣袍的青年搂抱在旁，面色潮红地昏睡着。金在中放眼望去，一具具软瘫成肉泥的胴体互相交叠，有的已成契合的姿态，或青涩或性感，一片酒池肉林。

可一个个都醉倒了，他还跟谁做？

金在中哭笑不得地蹒跚两步，他打量了一下自己，浑身赤裸，水淋淋的，也不知道算是什么身份。地上少年们细腻的皮肤像泉水中的玉石，金在中小心地挪在他们明晃晃的胳膊与大腿之间，自己的脚也有些发软，被绊摔了几次后只得慢慢爬行。

满园酣睡中，金在中就想找个还清醒的。他此刻忽然感到某道直勾勾的视线凝固在自己背后，回头一寻，就见温泉池中心的玉阶上坐着个男人，支着脑袋望自己。那噙着笑意的嘴角真是十足的性感。不是郑允浩又是哪个？

金在中喉结一动，犯痴片刻后突然意识到若非游客约定好，否则不会互相牵扯虚境的。他郑允浩作为展馆的主人……应该是主动找过来的。

金在中还没想清楚是怎么一回事儿，男人就勾了勾手指，他则万分没出息地爬了过去。

郑允浩提溜着酒杯，轻轻在浅池里一舀，便盛起了杯清液。他半阖着眼虔诚模样吻了吻杯沿，在金在中爬过来时，递触到其唇边。金在中几乎下意识就张嘴咬住了杯口，那液体混合着肉香与果香，兴许还暗含不明体液。但郑允浩喂过来的，怎样都甘甜可口。就着男人的手，金在中慢慢仰头喝尽了酒酿的最后一滴。酒杯离开，还缓缓勾出两道银丝，金在中仍意犹未尽地舔了舔唇。

郑允浩见状，食指点住他的舌尖，顺着软乎的舌头探入金在中嘴里，慢条斯理地搅玩了一番。金在中越发觉得大脑醉醺醺的，嘴唇不受控制地主动起来，吮咬着那几根修长有力的手指，不让其离开。

忽而金在中感到脖子被搭上什么东西，他垂眼一瞧，不知何时自己赤裸的身躯上多了条翠绿的葡萄藤。金在中终于明白自己的身份了，他是无上者的酒侍，是郑允浩的爱欲。

“你喜欢我就早说呗，浪费了一周……”金在中小声咕哝，抑不住上翘的唇角。

“你说什么？”

“……没什么。”

“那你听我说。”

“嗯？”

郑允浩欺身过去，贴上属于金在中的温度。被压到池子里，热泉柔柔软软垫在背下，金在中并未感到一丝不舒服，反而徜徉地舒展了一下四肢，弓起的右腿，内侧摩擦在郑允浩腰际。

郑允浩的鼻尖抵到他耳根处，说：“我第一眼，就被你的美咬伤了。”

甜言蜜语！糖衣炮弹！金在中咬着唇忍住激动，自暴自弃：“别说了。好想做……忍一天了。”

话还没完全脱口，他就顿时被郑允浩的动作撩得将尾音拔高哼了一声。金在中捂着刚才那一下就被捏揪得红肿的乳头，半支起身子。郑允浩则顺着他的胸中线吻了下去，在腹肌沟壑处来回啄咬着，并一手拨弄他阴部湿濡濡的毛发。

金在中重重抚摸着郑允浩的脖颈，拇指压在他的耳根后头煽情摩挲。随着金在中下按的动作，郑允浩一口便将脸旁硬挺的肉棒含入嘴中，深可触底。

“嘶……啊……”

金在中长吁了一声，正享受着，臀肉却遭男人抓握住，随即身子就被翻了过来，呈69式趴在郑允浩身上，而那根粗壮的阳具不偏不倚戳到了金在中下巴上，留下黏腻的淫液痕迹。低头滑了滑，金在中也很快张嘴，将堪比剧院里饮料瓶大小的性器衔在了口中。

没几下，两人便默契地找着了节奏。金在中微抬起的臀部每每下压，便也将自己嘴中的肉棒吞进喉咙深处。两具暗暗用劲贴压的躯体，麦色肌肤闪动着金子般的光泽。可片刻后，突然另有什么柱状物体滑溜溜戳了戳金在中的脸颊，两边各有。金在中抬眼一看，不知身旁怎么的又多出两个“郑允浩”来。

他忙回头瞪了瞪身下那人，却得到一个调皮式的眨眼。作为展览馆的主人，可以这样随意调控，也太无耻了！然而金在中没有过多可以抱怨的时间，那两根阳具的主人便拉着他的手一左一右握上自己的阴茎，在他手心滑弄起来，金在中半推半应地就范了。鉴于压不下头了，对于身下一柱擎天的家伙，金在中只得垂着舌尖，在红嫩的肉棒顶端打圈弹拨，有节奏地戳碰那不断析出咸液的小孔。而他下体，也遭郑允浩又啃又咬得湿漉漉的。男人几乎埋首在他双臀之间，鼻尖顶着会阴，被搓红的肉瓣被舔得发烫。

在金在中将手心里的两根棒子伺候得如铁棍一般后，左手边的郑允浩二号飞快抽离，分开腿站到了金在中身后，握着肉棒轻轻拍了拍他的后穴。

“嗯啊……”金在中下意识叮咛了一声，双腿抖了抖，更打开了些。

“想要吗？”男人问话，又玩闹性地在他穴口处戳弄了几下。

“想……”声音完全不受理智控制，金在中哼哼唧唧地不满嘀咕着，谁知一个趁其不备，身后便被粗壮的阳具猛然顶开了。金在中的惊呼正要脱口而出，双唇却被剩余的另一根肉棒堵住，前后两张嘴这下彻底被封了个严实。

金在中蓦地感到自己像个盛着阳物的器具，一阵羞耻叠着一层快感，交织冲击着大脑。

“手，握住我……”

一直躺在他身下的郑允浩发话了，金在中这才记起他对这位本尊的照顾不周。然而被身后男人骑着操干，马达似的频率顶弄得越来越快，金在中手滑了好几次才勉强扶住那第三根硬邦邦的肉棒。

葡萄藤在缠绕中湿哒哒地卷在金在中的身上，热泉的温度则熏得金在中连鼻尖都沁出汗珠，在九浅一深插弄他的郑允浩，更是感到包裹自己阳具的肉穴越进深处越是发烫。那撞到臀肉上啪啪作响的声音盖过了一切水渍声，然而有心聆听的也只有他们两人，或者说四人。

没过多久，金在中的双唇已然被使用得红肿，无力再吞吐，只得任涎水藕断丝连地滴落在胸口。他忽地感到喉咙间有一股热流冲出，而实则三根阳具是同时喷发出来的。一经抽离，金在中那两处被撞击得痉挛的小嘴便自发地往外吐出浓稠的白色精液来，后面的顺着大腿根处流淌，前面的顺着下颌滑到无辜的葡萄藤上，也让这纯净无暇的嫩绿染上淫邪。等金在中回过神，便才发现连胸口也被下面那根肉棒射满了。

两个虚存的交合对象一消失，郑允浩便爬起身，从背后将他拥入怀中，在他耳边问舒服吗。

“啊……舒服……” 积累了几个小时的欲潮得以倾泻，金在中不自禁承认了。他伸出手指，缓缓从自己殷红的乳头上抹下精液，似乎想辨明其真假。事实证明，这虚境的模拟太过真实了，他身体内外全沾满了郑允浩的气息。

金在中彻底从房间内苏醒过来时，发现现实中才历经一个钟头。他伸了个懒腰，胯间湿黏一片，想起虚境中被郑允浩射得无一处干净，就耳根发烫。而若在现实中，金在中估计自己是绝做不出那些放肆大胆的举动的。

正发愣着，门被轻敲了两下。

“请……请进。”金在中清着嗓子，下意识弓起腿遮住了私处。

“赏脸去观星台吃顿烛光宵夜吗？”探进头，男人好整以暇地问道。

这是金在中进园前怎么也没想到的，几个小时后便会多了个男朋友。而这是郑允浩一周前便预定好了的——被“咬伤”的补偿。


	6. 6. 不碰性器官就射

难道我们从神手里得福，不也受祸吗？（伯 2:7）

潮湿的空气，让人感觉像是有蛆蚁在皮肤上游走。郑允浩醒过来时，天花板上那滴生锈的液体恰好砸到他的额头上，顺着发际滑落。僵直的肩骨稍一舒展，摩擦着手腕的金属便哐当作响。

几秒钟，足以供他了解时下的情况。双腕被手铐扣死，由铜链锁在床头，而小腿到脚踝则遭麻绳厚厚束缚了十几圈。身上浅蓝色的睡衣很干净，似乎刚换上不久，甚至可以闻到洗衣液的味道，而他昏迷前所穿的套装则被整齐叠在了床尾，一丝不苟。

郑允浩敢肯定，自己三四十年的人生经历中，从未有过这么局促的一幕。他将目光扫向其他地方，这显然是间地下车库，铜墙铁壁，只有一盏白炽灯，半边灯管已烧得发黑。虽光线黯淡，郑允浩依旧可以看清正底下躺着一个女人。俯面，一动不动，静止得如同死去，或许已然死去。

那位女士，郑允浩再熟悉不过。

他深吸了口气，猛然闭上眼，回忆起了昏迷前的最后一幕。

此时，厚重的闸门被哗啦托起。一个迫猝的身影钻了进来，对方捧着餐盘，径直奔向郑允浩而来。他几乎是扑到床沿的，紊乱的呼吸直接喷洒到郑允浩的脸上。

“你……你醒了……”

年轻人吐出的每一个音节都在发颤，模样不足二十，苍白的脸庞还带着稚气。

“你一定饿了，我……我喂你吃东西好不好？啊？”他捏着勺子的手用劲到指节发白，却也无法抑制住激动而战栗的身体。“不……你该渴了。喝水！这里有水……”

“我不渴。先将我放开，在中。”看清了来人，郑允浩皱了下眉头，尽量使自己的语气平缓。

可这简单的一句话却似突然开启了电闸一般，使对面的人歇斯揭底地叫嚷起来：“不要！不要！我犯错了……你会逃……会逃走的！”

面前仓皇的人，没能让郑允浩燃起同情心。他重重扯了扯手铐，铁床顿时发出剧烈的碰撞声，他沉吟：“这样是无益的，金在中。我知道这是哪儿，隔音效果并不好，不是吗？”

金在中倒抽一口凉气，眼眶激起一圈泪光。他倏地压到郑允浩身上，以惊人的力道捂住了男人的口鼻。软弱的泪水一颗接一颗地砸落，嘴中却以气音狠狠低吼：“你别喊……别喊……别喊……你别想逃开！”

金在中持续地碎碎低语，他显然对自己下手的分寸没有了概念。不多时，郑允浩便窒息得眼前发黑，太阳穴绷起挣扎的青筋来。金在中这才意识到自己干了什么，无措地松开了手。重获空气的郑允浩瞪直了双目，胸膛剧烈起伏地呼吸。嗡嗡作响的耳际，又听见金在中摇头呢喃着什么，似是无序的抱歉之语。

平复了片刻，郑允浩叹息：“你最好不要以这种方式处理问题。孩子，告诉我，你母亲怎么样了，还活着吗？”

听到熟悉的称呼，金在中哽咽了两下，抹了抹脸，轻声哭道：“我不知道……也许死了，我杀了她……应该死了吧……”

“你做了什么？”

金在中频繁咬着拇指，指甲盖早被他反复啮得撕裂，边缘坑坑洼洼。他不知是没听见郑允浩的问话，还是故意忽略而已，只自顾自地往下说：“……你更喜欢的是我，我知道的……她总是这样，总是这样……我不会再害怕了！你说过你愿意看到的……考验我的勇气，对不对？我就知道……”

“听我说，在中，看着我！”郑允浩试图稳住他几将崩溃的混乱情绪。“将她带过来给我看看，也许一切还能挽救……”

“你闭嘴！别说了！你该看的是我！”

金在中的双手揪着自己冷汗湿淋的发根，哭喘得上气不接下气。他见郑允浩还欲张嘴说什么，连忙爬到床边，双目阵阵眦红，并从生锈的工具箱里翻出一管强力胶来。不容任何反抗，金在中便掐住郑允浩的双唇，抖着手将黏稠的胶剂糊了上去。

“嘘——嘘——嘘！”

他做出噤声的手势，另一只手揉烂了郑允浩的衣襟，死死摁住其胸膛。攻击性的动作之下，目光却饱含乞求。

强力胶很快便干硬，封死的嘴唇一阵灼辣，似被搁到了炭火上一般。郑允浩除了喉咙深处尚能发出沉重的喘息外，果然不能再蹦出一个字来。可面对他直敞敞的目光，金在中仍是闪烁而回避的。他不住啃着自己渗血丝的指甲，开始恼羞成怒，即便将戾气撒到了那女人身上。

“没人能阻碍我们，你要看……你看吧，我说了她已经死了！”金在中拽着女人的栗色长发和外套，将她拖到床边，如垃圾般甩下。

“受害人颈上的这道刺创不致死。”金俊秀的话音刚落，初跟来实习的痕迹员就咔嚓咔嚓对着女尸连拍了几张照片，凑得太近以致于吓了金俊秀一跳。他糟心地摆了下手：“别杵我这儿！先勘察一下车库周围的环境。”

蹲在一旁的朴有天乐呵着笑了两声，这才貌似醒了瞌睡，指着女尸左颈的伤口，问：“于是凶手又补了一刀？”

“不错，新手的经典失误之一，第一下基本没碰到静、动脉，反而捅破气管了。左颈这道创伤就精准多了，没有反复切割等孤立伤口，直接割断了颈静脉，失血过多而死。”

最后这句话，不用金俊秀说，凭靠尸体身下红黑一片的惨状，朴有天一眼也能看明白。清晨发现尸体的保安，就是因敞开的车库内的血腥味才报警的。也已认过尸了，证实死者就是屋主本人。

“凶器呢，有头绪吗？”

“根据第一刀刺入口的截面来看，很薄；无刺出口，盲管创，说明刃器不大，不长。创口二十毫米左右，横于肌理，因此凶器还应更宽点，我估计是25mm规格的美工刀。可另一道致命伤口的凶器有所不同，哆开较大……”

“应该是匕首。”朴有天接口道，手上握着的是从铁床边的工具箱里刚翻出来的，其上干涸的血迹分明。俊秀接手过去取证。

“换凶器……是发现美工刀不方便吗？”

“恐怕……是因为卡住了。”俊秀皱着眉，掰开了女尸口腔探了探。“出血量过大，可破开的气管却没有吸入性窒息的迹象，很可能是因为被美工刀堵住了，也解释了换匕首的原因。另外，受害人的双臂没有反抗的痕迹，遭割颈前应处于昏迷状态，具体原因还要看尸检情况。”

朴有天哼笑了一声：“还真是个新手。新手就下这么狠的心，该多大仇怨。”他口中所指的狠心，并非割颈，而是女尸头上那两个黑窟窿。双目被剜，死后行为。其外，被害人的头发也被剔去了，双手呈合拢状搭在腹前，被一把铜链捆绑。

“死亡时间呢？”

“全身尸僵，大约在六到十个小时左右。”

“昨晚。”

朴有天沉吟片刻，论岘洞这带买得起房的，背景可想而知。他出警时，只当又是什么谋钱害命的纠纷，但就目前看来，完全变了方向。此时，给保安做笔录的警员还没回，封锁线旁却突然起了争闹。

“怎么回事儿？”

朴有天出了车库，一扬眼，见似乎是有人想闯进来。

“这人非说自己是首尔警视厅特派的顾问，可又没有任何证件。”

面前的确站着个身高腿长的小子，一头卷毛，穿着极其随意——拼字写有Albert the Great的文化衫加卡其色的七分裤，斜跨着布包。单瞧模样，摆明是哪家学校跑出来的大学生。朴有天还未开口，对方便语速惊人地解释起来：“您好，我的确应该早点来报道的，但鉴于我有交通工具恐惧症，又刚回韩国不久，因此多走了2.3公里路程。刚才我发现自己忘带公函了……”

可惜朴有天没耐心听他说完。

“这孩子什么毛病……拎出去！”

谁料这不速之客得了个空，挣脱开扯他衣袖的警员，半个身子都钻进了现场。朴有天双眼一眯，扬臂贯手，直接将人给砍趴下了。就在这家伙要触地之前，朴警官又好心托了托，随后扭肩擒腕，膝盖冲人家屁股一推，给送出警戒线外了。

小伙子再回过眼来，面色都发虚。朴有天好笑地拍了拍自己的肱二头肌，警告道：“黑带，你小子别闹事儿啊。”

然而这小子一脸没有会过神，他拽了拽挎包的带子，有点惊恐，却坚持说：“我觉得你刚才一定没有听清楚！您好，我叫沈昌珉，称呼我沈博士就好……呃，事情是这样的，我的确应该早点来报道的，但鉴于……”

“朴警官！”从车库入口处钻出个青年打断了沈昌珉的辩解，正是先前那名冒失的痕迹员。他挥着手跑来，喘道：“老大带人进房子里勘察了，他叫你也快过去看看。”

朴有天应声点了点头，刚转了个身，就见这位没刹住脚的实习生自己摔了个狗啃泥，手中一整捧刚拍的现场照被撒得漫天散花。朴有天咂了咂嘴，没好气地敲了下冒失鬼的后脑勺。

“‘他却不知道耶和华已经离开他了’。”

“什么？”朴有天回眼。

“呃……剜眼、剃发、铜链。这本该是《旧约》士师记里参孙所受的刑罚。”自称沈昌珉的男人将散落在他脚尖前的照片捡了起来，转向朴有天，指了指，继续说：“参孙天生受耶和华神力庇佑，却因耽溺女色，受诱惑而透露了秘密，以致遭到仇敌非利士人的捕捉，剜去眼睛，割了头发，被铜链拘索。但很显然，凶手认为——该承担罪责的，是女人。”

朴有天仔细盯着女尸的照片，滞后其语速几秒，才消化了刚才的信息量。他紧锁着眉，舔了舔唇刚要开口，沈昌珉却已抢白：“不是巧合，全大韩民国人口中，基督徒已超过36.7%。”

朴有天正被堵得无语，揣着笔录本跑回的警员却唤了他一声，两人走到一旁。

“受害人闵赫珠，丈夫早逝，仅留有一个儿子，叫金在中。这个女人十几年都没有再婚过，直到三个月前，嫁给了一名叫郑允浩的男人。这个人不到四十岁，是个海归，据说在大学里当教授，具体的尚不清楚。”

“母子关系如何？”

“嗯……很微妙。”小警员挠了挠头，“闵赫珠这个女人对儿子的控制欲貌似很强。按保安的说法，孩子都快二十了，可母亲仍与他亲密得过分怪异。另外还有个发现，能和……呃……那小子的说法对上号。”

“什么？”朴有天以余光瞥了眼警戒线外，那个沈昌珉还在试图与阻拦他的警员进行交谈。

“附近的警署刚才来人，告诉我说，三天前，郑允浩就曾去他们那儿报过案的，表明金在中的精神状况可能有问题，有那个……”警员瞄了眼本子，“钟情妄想症，对象还是郑允浩本人。但警署的没怎么好好调查，不了了之了。现在闵赫珠死了，金在中和郑允浩都不见踪影。您看，是不是金在中他……”

“钟情妄想症？对他继父？！”朴有天因费解而不由自主提高了声音，他不免将沈昌珉的话放在心上，重新审视起地上的照片。

惨亡的女人始终圆睁着眼睛，她必然目睹了一切，却无法为自己申诉。如果还能有一丝光线透过她的视网膜，那么她定看见了自己儿子那簌簌发抖的身躯，边哭边扯开郑允浩的衣扣。

郑允浩重重吁了一口气，只得任他动作。铜链在几分钟前被金在中解下了，他得以坐起身。金在中也在他安静了一段时间后，用剪刀划开了其双唇，撕裂得鲜血如注。随后他被喂下了一杯水，半杯都是自己嘴里血液的味道。

“你信我吗？还是迷恋而已？”

“是你放弃我！你离开我！你不救我！”金在中哭湿了整张脸控诉，他的十指紧紧扒在郑允浩的胸膛，几乎要嵌进肉里。“你只看着……我讨厌她舌头的味道！我讨厌她那个腐烂的洞！可你只看着……我本来是信你的，我当然是信你的……”

“宝贝，我警告过你，绝望是有罪的。”

“我知道，我知道……站在上帝面前也是有罪的。我害怕……”金在中伏在他膝盖上呜咽起来，红肿的眼睛紧闭。“可你看着我受苦……我在黑暗里哪有方向可以跳跃……我不要再看那些假话了，都是骗子！骗子……”

郑允浩试图勾起嘴角，却只因疼痛而抽搐了两下，他又咽下一口腥锈的唾沫，低语：“乖孩子，看来没少听话读书。”

不料话音刚落，金在中便重重几拳砸到了他的腹部。郑允浩吃痛地弓起背脊，闷哼了一声，问：“这就是你想做的吗？嗯？”

金在中委屈地收起拳头，又贴近郑允浩胸前，去亲吻那些被他抓破或撞青的伤痕。亲吻化为舔舐，又进一步啃咬。

“肉体的欲望，眼目的情欲，并今生的骄傲。你都要，这很贪心。”

“反正我已经做错事了……”金在中缓缓攀上他的膝头，坐了上去。他战战兢兢地捂着自己的嘴：“神……神不会赦免我的。”

郑允浩瞟了眼地上的女人，她并没有真正死去，美工刀只竖直插进了她的气管而已。这个孩子太懵懂，他需要向导。而到底是需要“贝雅特丽齐”还是“维吉尔”，已全凭郑允浩了。

“我饶恕你。”

“你骗我放开你！”

金在中重重摇了摇头，他欺身去吻郑允浩的唇，抿住被利刃划破的伤口。血液被他有意吮吸过去，乱无章法的举动弄得两人半张脸均是黏稠模糊的。几秒钟后，郑允浩毫无挣扎的默许又令他大胆起来，舌头扫入，由一开始的试探到主动捕捉，金在中稳稳擒住了男人的舌尖。

“慢慢来。”郑允浩低喃了一声，并非拒绝。

然而金在中已急躁地剥去了他的上衣，手也往下摸向熟悉的地方。阴茎就算蛰伏着，也极有力量，在单薄的布料之下，透露着该有的形状。男人不出声，沉默望着金在中的动作，这是个年轻却很有天分的学徒。

金在中哭红的鼻尖抵在郑允浩的胸膛，贴蹭。四周沉寂，死尸般的沉寂中他可以听见自己与对方心脏搏动的声响，与下体脉动的频率是一致的。在金在中的努力下，那根阳具挺立。他用双手轻捂着，像在呵护一簇火苗，随后又扬起晶亮的眸子，偷偷瞄了郑允浩一眼，弯起眼角笑着，仿佛一只夺回领地的猫。

郑允浩的目光却依然蒙着一层隔离情欲的遮罩，他只定定凝视着金在中。后者舔了舔唇：“你鼓励我的……”他没有理由退却，兴奋得双腿间泛起汗来。

金在中不释手地捏住火热阴茎的顶端，另一手扯下了自己的裤子。明明还未更进一层做什么，却已肤色潮红到发烫。他将肉棒揉挤出的腺液当作赏赐，迎着遥遥光线张开五指观摩了一阵，其后重重舔了上去，一滴不落地吮干净了指缝间的咸腥味。迷乱的满足，似是祈到了黑门甘露的降临。

仅用带着郑允浩体液味道的手触碰自己的皮肤，金在中就哆嗦起来。他将湿润抹到自己的乳头，胸口，肚脐上，仿佛沐浴在温流中，连血管里奔涌的细胞也洗涤纯净了。

“哈……哈哈……啊……”金在中闷笑得微微发颤，但却突然间顿住。他盯着自己勃起的下体，表情逐渐扭曲，像审视一位罪大恶极的犯人。悲愤过后又耸着肩啜泣起来：“我……我不想要……被使用过的，该死的该死的……”他甚至于举起手砸向自己的耻骨部位。

“住手！”郑允浩喝住，“没必要这么做。”

金在中愣住了，郑允浩的神色有些不同寻常的凌厉。他乖乖止住了动作，有所忌惮般。

“你别生气……别生气……”金在中轻轻念着，不再管顾自己的下体，反而扑身抱住郑允浩的腰，挪动双臀夹住了那根肉棒。他哼哼唧唧地嘟囔了一下，磨蹭起来。男人潮热而浓密的阴毛将其大腿内侧的嫩肉刺得红软一片，龟头挤压在会阴处，又有弹性地滑开。金在中的呻吟一声高过一声，右手摸到身后，急切地稳住那根胡乱戳动的热源。

后穴很快便一翕一张地抵住了凶器，金在中歪着脑袋，在上头去寻郑允浩紧闭的双唇。咬住唇肉的那刻，狠狠坐了下去。他力道之猛，犹如将刀刃插入母亲喉管的瞬间。

金在中压抑着吟叫，发出了类似濒死的呜咽。他是痛苦还是愉悦，身体的语言已无法展现。郑允浩眼底闪过一抹波澜，垂视着二人的交合之处。他深长地呼吸片刻，开口道：“木桩刑的精髓是交媾的象征。任何形式的征服，都殊途同归，你说呢，在中？”

金在中痴痴笑了一声，激动而缠绵地环上了男人的脖子，开始大起大落地让自己接受“刑罚”。饱满的臀肉撞击到郑允浩的大腿上，金在中高仰起头颅，无意识张开了嘴。他脊背僵硬地挺直，大腿阵阵痉挛，内脏仿若真的遭木桩贯穿了。他变成一枚旗帜，而占据了领地的王者勒令他迎风舒展。

郑允浩沉默如旧，他脸上浅淡的笑意转瞬即逝，只是专注地凝望。他的孩子沉浸在欲望中不可自拔，但这是必经之路。就在金在中情难自禁地要抚慰自己的阴茎时，却听到男人低沉的吩咐：“不准碰。”

“呜……”金在中咬着牙关缩了缩指尖，一瞬间，他只觉得郑允浩有哪里不一样了。

“很好。”

郑允浩眯了眯眼，他主动在金在中的胸膛印上一个深长的吻，以示赞许。或许是这番举动大大超乎了意料，金在中抽着气，快速扭动了两下身子，便惊叫着喷射了出来。受到高潮影响的肠肉机械性地绞紧，郑允浩闭了闭眼，充分感受到包裹自己下体的温度，半刻后，热流冲进那狭窄的甬道。金在中抽搐了一下，越发并拢了双腿，不愿二人分开一厘一毫。

“该起来了。”冷静至极的命令。

金在中听到一阵衣料的摩擦声，他朦胧睁开眼，竟见郑允浩双手活动自如地脱去了睡衣。他未能反应过来是怎么一回事，愣愣看着郑允浩扬了扬其指间的一根细铁丝，手铐脱落在旁。

“这里工具太多，可不是囚禁人的好地方。”郑允浩说着，拿睡衣擦干净了身上的体液。

金在中这才警觉，无措地站起身，可不见郑允浩有任何要制服他的意思，即便对于能活动自如的男人来说，是轻而易举的事。郑允浩只一如既往地优雅动作着，拿过床尾的衣裤换上。

“允……允浩……”

金在中眨了眨模糊的泪眼，精液还顺着他的大腿往下淌落。而郑允浩只一言不发地先整顿好了衣襟，其冷漠的神色令人分辨不出喜怒。随后，又对金在中招了招手，并尚算温柔地替他穿戴齐整。

“你的无知缔造了一切。我一开始便问过了——你信我吗？然而你怀疑我的救赎。”

这回金在中颤抖着忍住了眼泪，垂首而倔犟，像个犯错的孩子。

“该如何挽救，需要我教你吗？”郑允浩捏着他的下巴，轻轻摇了摇。“孩子，我可以提醒你——若是你的右眼叫你跌倒，就剜出来丢掉；宁可失去百体中的一体，不叫全身丢在地狱里。”

“好……好……”金在中一手紧捏着郑允浩的衣摆，生怕他背身而去。他另只一手迅速从旁边工具箱里捞出把匕首来，不多说半个字，便朝向自己的眼窝扎去。

郑允浩虽及时扼住了他的手腕，可薄嫩的眼皮仍已落下一道血痕。扑扇的眼睫毛托住了血珠子，轻眨睁开，血泪便滑下脸庞。郑允浩这才对他露出整日里第一个笑容：“你给我的惊喜，远比我以为的要多。今天流的眼泪，足够你在活水中重生了。”

“那你原谅我吗？”

“我也早已说过，我饶恕你。”

他语气柔缓，给金在中擦净了脸颊，并拥入怀里。彼此深长交替的呼吸中，郑允浩搂着还在小声啜泣的人拍了拍，像是爱惜一只羔羊。

“他们与羔羊争战，羔羊必胜过他们，因为羔羊是万主之主，万王之王。”朴有天念到这里，揉了揉太阳穴，将手中的小册子甩开，嘀咕着：“……哎哟看不下去了，实在看不下去了。”

“你一个过了十岁还在尿床的痴呆，别试图当文化人了！”

金俊秀翻了个白眼，无情地从他手里抽走书。毫无隐私，是竹马特有的弊端。朴有天倒吸一口凉气，下意识打量起四周，幸好手下的一个个开会都不积极，暂且只有他两人而已。但朴有天还是喝了口茶压惊，赶忙转换话题：“你觉得真是金在中绑走了郑允浩吗？我总感觉有哪里不对劲儿。”

“这可不关我事，朴大警官，我只负责尸体的。”

“嗳，可咱们组里，除了你信基督的，其他都是无神论者啊。你说你能不能以凶手的逻辑，给我来点儿灵感？”

金俊秀举起那本圣经，佯作要砸他脑门上去。

“准确来说，我是未知论者。”这道略显耳熟的声音出自门口。

朴有天一扭头，看清了来人，差点没将茶水呛进气管里。

“谁问你了？不是……你小子怎么出现在这儿的？！”

沈昌珉扬起一张纸晃了晃，走了进来。

“公函。”

朴有天狐疑地扯过那纸文书，通看一遍，竟揪不出什么毛病。他拧着眉，翻来覆去又扫了扫官方署名，纳闷是否手续出了什么问题，否则他这儿作为接洽的一方，为何一丝通知都未收到。而就趁朴有天审视公函的空当，沈昌珉已环视完整间会议室，并小心将一个歪倒的垃圾篓扶正，把没有对准桌空的椅子推还原了。

折好纸张，虽心中存疑，朴警官还是友好地对沈昌珉伸出了手，想起先前一番乌龙，多少有些歉意，重新介绍：“咳……你好，我是朴有天。”

然而沈昌珉没有及时握手，反而警惕地瞪眼问他：“请问你除了尿床，还有没有纵火及虐待动物等……”

“操！”居然给这小子听去了。朴有天甩下手，吼道：“你还怀疑我有连环杀手倾向怎么着？！”

“呃，并不是，你貌似美剧看多了。嗯……其实这三个要素之于连环杀手并不具有统计学意义的预测性，它们只能说明你交感神经比较兴奋，而交感神经兴奋的人，容易出手汗……”沈昌珉顿了顿，见到朴有天有点面红耳赤的架势，他又紧张地补充道：“而且猝死的几率也是常人的三到四倍……我是说，不知道为什么两次见到我时，你的自律神经系统反应都十分紊乱，就是……太，太过激动了。”

金俊秀已忍不住哧笑出声了。朴有天抽动了一下嘴角，便令沈昌珉心有余悸地忆起早上被这男人一招砍趴下的场景。他捏着挎包的背带，再度后退了一步。但好在有几名小警员陆续进了门，为了面子，朴有天压下火。

人到的差不多了，金俊秀便将具体的尸检情况公布了：“受害人的死亡时间为昨日晚上八点到十二点，血液检测出异戊巴比妥成分，血浓度为23μg/ml，不致死，可能有中度昏迷，这与在墙角发现的注射器内的残留物相匹配。损伤检查记录中，关键是颈部的两道锐器伤，其中左颈的切创为致命伤。”俊秀说着，点了点玻璃黑板上细致的图片，其上已将伤痕的数据罗列出来了。

“从伤口来看，凶器有两把，其一是造成刺创的大号美工刀，但在第一现场并未搜到；其二便是从车库工具箱中找到的日式匕首，值得注意的是，匕首上附着的血液有两种，除受害人外，另外的不明血细胞来自男性。而床上的蓝色睡衣沾有不同二人的精液，其中一人的DNA可与不明血液的主人吻合上。”

朴有天点点头，以马克笔指了指另外一侧的照片，问：“屋内有提取到什么有用线索吗？”

“车库是原始现场，而房屋里没有任何打斗的痕迹。餐厅留有三份尚未清洗的餐盘，与女尸胃内食物残渣做过比对，可以确认犯罪嫌疑人是在晚餐后动手的。”金俊秀紧接着将一张照片单独拎了出来，“值得注意的是，这个房间的书架上明显被抽走了一本书。整个区域堆放的全是威廉布莱克的著作，我估计主人几乎收集了他所有的出版物。而排列顺序是按书脊来的，打乱了年份，如果花点时间排查一下……”

“1826年。”

金、朴两人不约而同望向突然出声的沈昌珉，连带着众人好奇的视线。

“缺少的是1826年出版的《约伯记》的雕刻版插图。”

朴有天半张着嘴，瞄了眼照片，又瞄了眼沈昌珉：“这里大几十本书，你只看书脊照片就……排查完了？”

“对，准确来说是五十七本。呃……大家都熟知威廉布莱克是一位诗人，常忽略了他其实也是一位画家。那个……我其实特别想要书架上那本他早期的水粉画集，虽然只是影印纪念版，但我总不能去摩根图书馆偷真品吧？哈哈！”沈昌珉自认为讲了个笑话，然而四周鸦雀无声。迎着聚焦的视线，他不自在地迅速撇下了嘴角。

令人焦虑的冷场，然而朴有天解救了他。

“拿走的那本书，有什么说法吗？”

沈昌珉深吸一口气，又说开：“啊！事实上，约伯之书是最有意思的一个故事了。因为撒旦质问上帝这世上哪有‘无故的爱’，于是上帝便和撒旦打了个赌，收回了赏赐给其忠诚的信徒约伯的所有财富，并降灾给他，以考验约伯是否仍然信他，爱他。而这常成为一个普遍信仰的困境——如果你坚信上帝是公允的，便要承认是因为自己的德行有失遭致降灾；如果你相信自己为人的品德，便是要质疑上帝的决策。”

朴有天被他一席话给绕了进去，不自禁地发问：“所以应该怎么办？”

沈昌珉耸耸肩，语气有点傲：“我可是未知论者。”

朴有天呵地一笑，转而挑眉望向俊秀，想看看这位基督徒是什么表情。金俊秀利落地剜了他一眼：“别不务正业行不行？继续开会！”

朴有天清了清嗓子，这才指着玻璃板上一幅简略勾画的关系图，说道：“我们来理理人物关系。这个……受害人的儿子，金在中，有钟情妄想症一事，大家都应该清楚了，且根据刚才的物证，可以初步假设，金在中因对其继父长期怀有妄想，弑母后绑架了继父，并在车库进行了一些……咳……的活动，而目前呢，两人均下落不明。他对母亲的宗教式刑罚，也表明可能在他的认知中，一切错误都源自于自己的母亲，然而确实，金在中与母亲之间很可能隐藏着些问题。而他的继父郑允浩呢，是……”

“郑允浩？！”沈昌珉插进一声惊呼。

“怎么了？”朴有天皱起眉头。“你认识？哦对了，说起来他曾经貌似也一直在国外生活……”

“认识……”沈昌珉缓缓站起身，他的目光略带惊恐，脸上则是别无仅有的肃然。“不仅是认识……天呐，我应该早点想到的，你们简直犯了一个巨大的自然主义谬误！嗯……我的意思是，你们解释一切的前提都是基于金在中的钟情妄想，那么当然所有的事都变得合情合理，当然会这样……因为他就是想让你们误以为如此。”

沈昌珉似乎被冲击得有些混乱，他忽然从怀中再度掏出那份公函，倒吸口气，懊恼地拍了下脑门：“这全是假的！”

“冷静点，你到底在说什么？”朴有天似乎也意识到严峻性。

沈昌珉焦躁地十指紧扣，再度张口时略有颤音：“如果涉及到郑允浩，那么这件事根本与钟情妄想无关，是二联性精神症，他才是真正主导的那一个。”

“为什么这么说？”

“相信我，在美国我整整花了四年的时间，才意识到自己在与一个怎样危险的人物相处。他刻意带偏你们的调查方向，却用假的公文引我介入，便是想以我之口告诉你们他真正的的意图。这不是一场谋杀，是一份邀请函。”

“也便是说……一切才刚刚开始。”

“扮演上帝，靠试炼来饲育他的信徒，而金在中，才刚被引领着迈出第一步而已。”沈昌珉面色凝重，他几乎即刻便下了决定：“我宁愿把自己关进马路上的四轮铁皮箱子，也不愿插手了。既然公函是假的……抱歉，我要退出！”

“一旦进入狩猎场上，就不可能有弃权的选项了。”郑允浩的拇指轻轻抚着面前人湿软的鬓发，被他揉弄得极其舒服，金在中不自觉便撒娇似的点了点头。

“如何才能成为一名最好的猎手？”郑允浩问他，意料之中迎上金在中投入的目光，于是耐心告诉他：“从变成猎物开始。”

见金在中懵懂点了点头，郑允浩便蹲到女人身旁，检查了一下她的脉搏与瞳孔。他指着那把插错了地方的美工刀，摇头道：“这可不是什么好想法。孩子，来。”

金在中紧握住郑允浩伸过来的手，那五指修长有力，被包裹在其中不禁令人联想到情事的温度，他耳根微红，贴上去蹭了蹭。右手中沾有自己血液的匕首尚未放下，则被郑允浩引着在女人的皮肤上比划了一下。

“在一个人的重量里，每公斤有75毫升都是血液。因为血里有生命，所以才能赎罪。”

郑允浩言语中的温和，使他从未如此像一位父亲。金在中则乖乖听着，他生命里所缺失的，现下郑允浩都将满足他。女子的肤色与金在中如出一辙，却在下一秒被划开一道血盆大口。

“你得切记避开动脉，因为弄得天花板一片狼藉，可不是什么有礼貌的行为。”

金在中不知听见了这句话没有，他的呼吸因兴奋而急促，直勾勾望着那片汩汩奔涌而出的鲜红，这些液体仿佛霎时便溢满了他自己空荡的胸腔。金在中甚至分不清这和做爱时的高潮有什么不同，也许还要更畅快些。

地上的女人在失血的过程中开始痉挛起来，金在中看到她翻出白眼的模样，噗嗤笑出了声，仿佛是收到什么新奇玩具的孩子。郑允浩揉了揉他的碎发，瞄了眼手表，接下来只需稍等片刻。女人会逐步减轻30%的重量，然后迎接死亡。

“可惜死亡并不是终结。”

“对！”金在中忽地状似惊恐，躲到了郑允浩的肩膀后。“她总有奇怪的力量……诡异极了。她没有脸……有时就变成会说话的肉洞。”

“你知道她的秘密在哪儿，对吗？”

金在中想了想，附到郑允浩耳边悄声说了几句话，男人了然地点了点头，安抚性地任金在中埋头在他胸前。当尸体明显发凉时，郑允浩便将女人气管上的那把美工刀抽了出来，交给金在中，说：“如你所愿，剔下来。”于是，女人那一头栗色的长发便一缕缕离开了主人。郑允浩又说：“剜去眼睛，她便再也找不着你。”于是，黑红的液体从眼眶周围溅了出来。

金在中欣喜凝视着手中这把似乎无所不能的刀刃，随后在女人的衣裙上仔细擦干净了污血，收回自己的衣兜。

郑允浩知道夜幕已深，他将外套给金在中披上，并拾起床上遗落的手铐，摇了摇，饶有意思地说道：“我不太喜欢这东西，但不介意你喜欢。”语毕，轻扣到自己的手腕上。金在中立时裂开嘴笑起来，灿烂至极，他几乎迫不及待地贴到郑允浩身边，并将自己的手腕也套进铁环中。

回眸扫了扫地下室，郑允浩果然见到自己昏迷前捧在手中的书册被遗落在地。他捡起来，拍了拍灰尘。封面上正中央，撒旦挑衅凝望着上帝，并在心照不宣的赌约中朝约伯的头上撒去苦难。郑允浩满意地将书收入怀中，在衣袖下与金在中十指交握，走出车库。

“你认为约伯应该如何走出他的困境呢？”

金在中歪了歪头，望着身边的男人，坚定道：“不思考。”

因为从思考的那一刻，便开始对信仰起疑了。

郑允浩轻笑：“你不问我们去哪儿吗？”

金在中惬意地望了眼星空，今晚的风格外清凉。他的眼角滑过一丝狡黠，说：“不问。以免太贪心了。”

“吃饱了肚子的人再说这话，可不令人信服。”郑允浩深深凝望着道路前方。

诱惑的代价，便是开启一段英雄式的旅程。这乐园，将会重构。


	7. 7. Dirty talk

“0626号，出来！”

栅栏拉开后，狱警不出意料对上那双波澜不惊的眼睛，半耷着垂视下来。亡命徒，杀人进来的，如无意外得把牢底坐穿。偾张的肌肉将他身上的蓝色囚服撑得别样显小，领口不得以开了两颗扣子，于是这家伙便整日顶着明敞敞的蜜色胸肌在牢里晃，服刑搞得跟进了同志会所似的，前几天还刚把一初进号子的小白脸给操得脱肛就医。

但他有充足的理由辩解：是那骚货自己凑上来的，谁知道屁眼不经操。

这样一个三五天就爱犯事儿的刺头，看监的没哪个不记得他名字的——金在中。

手铐咔哒戴上，脚镣有规律地一步步拖打地面。途径走道时，两边号子的犯人一个个都探头出来看热闹，金在中戏谑地回了他们几眼。

“上级监所部的检察官过来视察工作，特意给你做做思想疏导。你小子好好表现听到没？”

金在中没吭声，半笑不笑地活动了一下脖子。给他上教育课这套已经来了好多次了，结果任他头发从青皮长到寸板，也没遇到过一个有种的。清一色熟门熟路的训骂，金在中连应付都提不起劲儿。

待走到审讯室门口，金在中才认真抬了抬眼皮，发现这阵仗与以往有些许不同。几个平米的逼仄空间，四面空墙，一张椅子，一张桌，没人。金在中被摁到束缚椅上，顿时发觉这刑椅微妙地变宽了，而椅面仅有普通的一半长，恰够他坐半个屁股的。椅腿上的脚铐变成了黑色松紧带，绑上后强行迫使他大张开双腿来。狱警闷声安顿下金在中，便一言不发地出去了。金在中嗤笑了一声，扫了眼桌上的警棍后，便牢牢盯向面前那扇单向的透视镜。这个新来的家伙隐在暗处，与他拼耐心。

金在中最不缺耐心了，他足有几十年的光阴可以在这里耗。但不出几分钟，因椅子不盛力，整个下半身便开始有种蹲马步的酸痛。差不多熬了一个钟头，待这坐姿撑得金在中的小腿肚绷着打颤的时候，门把手才被重新扭开。

来人一身肃穆的黑色制服，领口戴着检徽，左胸口袋上别着一支藏青色的钢笔，外套的三颗纽扣全工整地扣实了。这男人双手插兜里，进门便与金在中来了个视线交锋，然后一瞬不瞬地径直走来。那双蹭亮的皮鞋比地板还要反光，止步在极近处，使金在中不得不随之仰起头。片刻后，别具心思的“犯人”歪了下脑袋，舔舔唇，觉得冲这衣架子身材，勉强可以原谅前一个小时的等待。

“看够了吗？”男人问。

这声音瞬间勾起金在中的回忆。他判刑当日，正是这人，用这席低沉禁欲的声音在法庭上发表了公诉意见。

“郑允浩。”金在中脱口而出，他饶有兴趣眨了下眼，“怎么……做检查官的换个部门这么随意？还是舍不得我？”

郑允浩丝毫没在意他的轻佻，反而凑近坐到桌沿，由上至下一颗颗解开胸前的西装纽扣，然后随意勾着领带结松了松。金在中的视线如同被鱼钩套住了似的，随着男人的指尖动作徘徊，滑过精致的银色领带夹，落到桌角。骨节分明，手背上暗突起青筋，弹簧般压着股力量。

待欣赏了个够之后，金在中才抬头，继续他打趣儿的腔调：“手是够性感的，看得哥哥都硬了，就不知道脚怎么样？”

郑允浩几不可见地勾了勾嘴角，金在中正觉那瓣微厚的下唇很适合吮吸，猝不及防就迎面捱了郑允浩一脚。后脑勺顿时砰地撞到金属椅背上，一阵眼冒金星。那45码的鞋底正踩在金在中的左脸上，崭新的皮革味道直灌上他的脑门。

“谁准你狗鸡巴硬了，嗯？”

郑允浩的语气听不出太多情绪，唯有种高高在上的压迫。被皮鞋在脸上碾了碾，金在中反而发出一串低笑，乜眼狠盯着郑允浩，后深深嗅了一口气，张嘴就舔上皮鞋侧面。郑允浩状似毫不诧异他的举动，懒洋洋摆了个舒服的姿势，便随金在中的舔弄转动脚面，并将鞋头浅浅插进他的嘴里打圈，任脚下这人合不拢嘴地流出口水来。

直到将金在中的嘴磨破皮，郑允浩才抽回脚。皮鞋被伺候得水光滑亮，牵出三五根银丝，又压在金在中脸脖子上蹭干净了。

注视着郑允浩胯间已略微撑起，金在中便敢确定彼此都是爱走旱路的同好中人。他抻着舌头慢慢舔了圈嘴，摆出副意犹未尽的样子：“老子想射你嘴上。”

“射我嘴上？”郑允浩哼笑，弯腰欺身，“知道我是谁吗？”

“检察官大人啊。”

“知道我来干什么吗？”

“检查我啊。”金在中敞着身子，两手一摊，就等着看郑允浩还有什么动作。

“不错。”郑允浩点头，将审讯椅的挡板拉开。“站起来，衣服脱了。”

金在中倒也遵从吩咐，慢吞吞起身来活动了下筋骨，叉开站立的双腿还在发麻。他有模有样学着郑允浩先前的节奏解开衣扣，却因手铐原因，囚服只得褪到手肘。郑允浩盯着他作秀似的动作，也不催，拎起警棍搁在掌心拍了拍。金在中继续脱裤子前，双手在髋部煽情地自摸了腹肌一把，顺着腹股沟滑下，将内裤一脱到底。

郑允浩将眼前这副裸体打量了一番。胸肌像小丘般隆起，两颗肉红色的乳头突着，已经硬了。臂膀上肱二头肌的线条健硕流畅，隐没在衣料里。由于双腿使力，筋肉都十足紧绷着，臀侧轻微凹陷，更突出屁股饱满的圆弧。而人鱼线下吊着的那根肉棒已经从阴毛里冲出头了。

“呵，骚货。”

郑允浩不轻不重骂了句，刻意拿警棍撩了撩那二两肉，转而在金在中各处肌肉厚实的地方拍了拍，如同检查猪肉似的。最后警棍逗留在胸脯那片麦色上，戳按奶头，问话：“这是什么？”

“奶头。”

“这么小，有什么用？”

“舔着用。”金在中瞪着桌上这男人，呼吸的频率有点兴奋。“舔大了好给检察官儿子喂奶。”

“想喂我吃？”郑允浩扬眉笑了下，提手便将自己的领带夹拿下来，利落地往金在中右侧乳头上一夹。

“嘶！啊……呃啊……”

金在中被微妙的锐痛刺激得脑门充血，耳根和鼻头一起泛红，两块胸肌一鼓一鼓地发颤。这时，郑允浩却撇开警棍，上手重重揉起他另一侧奶头，修长的食指和中指夹着乳尖用劲一扯，再松开弹回。金在中的呼痛声就渐渐变了调子，垂眼盯着郑允浩拨弄他的手，垂涎想着要在这五指间撸一管的话，肯定爽爆了。

但郑允浩没容他时间宵想，警棍指着金在中胯间，继续问：“这根是什么？”

“阴茎，老二，肉棒，鸡巴，你爱听哪个？”

郑允浩攒足八分劲往金在中屁股上一抽。

“啊！！！”金在中顿时高声痛喊，差点往前栽倒，所幸审讯椅扯住了他。

“我爱听这个。”

金在中垂首半天，粗沉地喘着气，脚趾全然绷紧扒住地面。沉寂几秒后，突然嗓子眼里爆发出笑声来。

“哈哈哈哈……我叫一声，你他妈就硬成这样！”

郑允浩确实在腿间支起了个帐篷，但仍在自持范围之内。他跳下桌子，给金在中的双腿解了绑。之后两手蛇游而上，从金在中背后搂住，一边掰着他的大腿内侧不让闭拢，一边将那半硬不软的鸡巴捏手心里了，巧劲儿套弄了三两下，这根肉棒就翘得直戳手心。怎么说也是个曾把别人操脱肛的玩意儿，粗度长度都可观着，龟头较圆，马眼大张，往外直淌淫水。

郑允浩薅着金在中的短发根，黏腻的舌头舔进他的耳廓搅弄。被嵌死在他怀里的金在中红眼挣扎了几下，手臂却缓缓朝后勾上了男人的脖子，犟着对峙的劲掐紧了，雄劲的荷尔蒙味道仿佛要填满金在中浑身上下每一个洞。

“自己看，骚水流了我一手。”郑允浩在他耳朵眼轻声吐着气，将湿漉漉的手往金在中唇上抹。

“湿了刚好操你！”

“就你那小鸟？呵，今天让你见识一下，什么叫‘操你’。”

话音刚落，金在中便感到扣着他头皮的手又紧了紧，随后膝窝捱了一棍，不得已就顺着郑允浩下压的力气跪倒在他跟前，脚链一阵哗啦啦作响。悬在鼻尖处的那根大鸡巴左摇右晃地摆着，金在中眯了眯眼，仰头哼声：“你就不怕我把你咬成太监？”

郑允浩拍了拍他的脸颊：“我看你更想舔。”

郑允浩说得不错，这根粗长厚实的肉棒确实让金在中有几分心痒难耐，而抬首望到男人西装笔挺的上身和紧抿的薄唇，金在中又咽了下口水。一种蠢蠢欲动的饥渴从郑大检察官进门的那刻就冒上来了，想把他上身的制服扣紧，再把下体扒得一丝不挂，吃遍他全身，掰开屁股往死里操。可现实状况不太允许。

搁在金在中眼前的棒子足足有十八公分，还没完全勃起，硕大如蘑菇般的龟头红润又干净，金在中瞅着瞅着就伸舌头贴了上去。膨胀起来的鸡巴立马塞满了金在中整个口腔，他最多只得含进去半根，裹着两腮吮了吮，就又沿着中线那条肉筋咂着嘴吃，舔到卵蛋，衔起沉甸甸的阴囊，故意发出暧昧的享受声。而垂下的双手，戴着手铐一并握住了自己的老二，一视同仁地照顾起来。

金在中边吹边吊起眼，就见郑允浩长吁着气，压抑又淫荡地舔着唇，舌尖卷到唇角那颗小痣，直看得金在中的鸡巴又硬了三分。随后，脑袋突然遭郑允浩猛地按压，大半根鸡巴就此干进金在中嘴里，轻抽狠插地撞击起来，前后甩动的囊袋打到他的下巴上，发出啪啪啪的脆响。金在中被迫大张着双唇，不过几秒就被捅得发不出半个声音了，脸上血色爆红，眼瞳蒙上厚厚雾气。

郑允浩虽然呼吸紊乱，说话却还清晰：“哈……哈……哈……先检查你上面这个洞，再检查你下面那个洞，怎么样？”

似乎为了方便听取金在中的回答，郑允浩饶过将要窒息的人，松开桎梏的手，放慢了速度。金在中缓过神来，膝盖前的地面上都已落了一小滩口水。他唤了个方式呛声，眼底飞快闪过一抹狠色，合齿就冲面前的鸡巴咬去。哪知郑允浩先他一步急速抽回肉棒，同时揪住了金在中的发根，用力到指甲都深陷进男人的头皮里。可金在中那一记狠咬是下了死劲的，上齿磕着下齿的瞬间，生生啃掉了自己一小块腮肉，顿时鲜血如注。

对视上金在中专注而狠戾的眼神，郑允浩感到有股兴奋窜上头来，烧得人发躁。他反身将金在中推到桌上，警棍捣进那张涌出鲜血的嘴里戳了戳，笑他：“鸡巴没用，嘴也没用。”

金在中调整调整呼吸，汗水泪水蹭模糊了视线，半刻后他撇头吐出警棍，一大口血沫子便吐到郑允浩衣服上。郑允浩一愣，而金在中则对染脏了那件雪白的衬衣格外满意，甚至于为郑允浩也狼藉起来的模样躺在桌上就哈哈大笑起来。

郑允浩无声弯了下嘴角，就在金在中视奸的目光中，将自己上衣扒了。揉成一团的衬衣被劈头盖脸甩到金在中的脸上，可他只是享受地闷在郑允浩这残存的体温里深吸了口气，还格外淫靡地长吟了一声，再探出眼神观看郑允浩受调戏的表情。

但金在中还来不及看清楚，手铐就被警棍撬起来一绞，绞过头顶，双臂也给压在了脑后。金在中刚想跃起身来，郑允浩却两脚踩到他镣子中间的锁链上，一手捏实了他软下的鸡巴。金在中的屁股恰好硌在桌沿，双腿拉不开也闭不拢，动弹不得，挣了两下起不来也就作罢了，任郑允浩大半个身体贴肉压着。

金在中以余光打量，郑允浩比起他的健硕似乎还差个一两分，且常年蒙在制服里的肌肤也与它差个色度，算勉强及格，只是下面那截公狗腰爆发力似乎很强的样子。金在中正优哉游哉地暗里较劲儿，就忽然感到胸口一阵麻痛，这才意识到是那领带夹被粗鲁地扯去了。

右边乳头这下如同喝饱了水的葡萄干，红彤彤地发亮，肿得跟花生米大小，与左边的形成了鲜明对比。身体被人搞成这幅样子，金在中一时有点动怒，挺着胸就往郑允浩嘴边挤：“你妈逼！奶子够大了吧，吃啊！”

郑允浩不负所望，张嘴便将那粒乳头吃了进去，抿紧双唇揪起来舔弄，另一手抠着金在中的左侧乳晕。夹肿了的这颗格外敏感，遇上口水刺激，又痒又痛。不知道是不是郑允浩技术太好，仅被他揉胸舔乳片刻，金在中底下耷拉的鸡巴就又要抬头。郑允浩的整双手掌都覆到了金在中的两块胸肌上，打着圈儿地挤按，揉得发红发烫，揉出奶尖子揪起来。金在中本咬紧牙关，将呻吟吞在喉咙里咕噜着的，但当郑允浩的舌头扫过他腋毛，在腋窝来回啮咬那处薄嫩的皮肉时，金在中破功泄出了声音。

“嗯啊……哦——哦啊……嘶！啊！”金在中突然拔高一个音节，低眼一瞧，见郑允浩竟趁他正爽的时候，拿那只钢笔捅进了他的后穴。

因处男穴紧致非常，肠肉顿时将刚挤进来的小半截笔帽给推了出去。郑允浩不满地朝金在中紧绷起来的大腿扇了两下，重新将精巧的钢笔往屁眼里送，视线注视着肛门边的褶皱一条一条被撑开，嘴上问：“这是哪儿，嗯？要掖着藏着不给我检查。”

金在中摇着头，费力想合拢双腿，却至多只能夹紧郑允浩的腰，越发像邀请这男人来操穴似的。郑允浩顶着钢笔来回往他屁眼里抽送十来下，终于操开了，穴肉不再把异物往外推，反而巴巴地卷着往深处勾引。

“啊……嘶……好冰……嗯唔……”金在中高扬起头颅，眼角飘红。

郑允浩便握着钢笔末端，就着送进去的大半截开始在穴内搅动，前后左右地戳转。冰凉凉的钢笔不一会儿就被直肠里的温度捂热了，还发出咕叽咕叽的水声来。金在中先是感到一阵阵地酸麻，便知道郑允浩是戳对地方了。前列腺那骚点一被刺激，前头的鸡巴就迫不及待地竖直流水。

郑允浩拎起金在中的膝窝，让他脚跟紧贴屁股打开腿。这时候金在中满脑子的快感云集，哼哼唧唧地任他摆布了。于是大敞着M字腿，把正贪吃的小嘴露给郑允浩看。既已被他操破了，金在中也但求一爽，屁眼一缩一缩地想要一记后穴高潮。

郑允浩却停下了，只小幅度绕着前列腺那块骚肉打转，俯身捏着金在中的下巴晃了晃，命令：“别光顾着发骚发浪，还没回答我的话！”

“啊……是骚穴，给检查……给检查……”

郑允浩这才满意，却把细钢笔彻底抽了出来，径直拿胯下被金在中喊硬了的鸡巴往骚穴里干。可龟头刚噗嗤进去半截，就再戳不动了。

“操！”金在中吼了声，缩着屁股想往后躲，却被郑允浩牢牢扼着腰，鸡巴又挤进去小半截。肛口眼瞅着就被撑得绷起来了，泛着跟上头肿起来的奶头一样的光泽，似乎再多扩开一寸就要裂了。金在中不由自主地提起臀肌，半个悬空在桌沿外的脚掌翘得老高。

于是郑允浩就以一个龟头的深度慢慢抽插了几下，不多时，金在中的肌肉就放松下来，脸上皱成一团的表情也松散开了，鼻间轻不可闻地哼了几声。郑允浩再伸手一摸，屁眼周围潮潮的，似乎湿漉漉地出水了。

郑允浩俯身趴到金在中身上，将男人的脑袋半托了起来，照着他屁股蛋子上未消的警棍红痕就拍了一巴掌，又埋首在金在中耳边：“小骚货！欠操。”金在中浑浑噩噩地拖着长音应了一声，他也是感到下面的小洞出水了，想到马上就要张着屁眼挨操，还是被这个压根不及自己健壮的男人压倒，就难得泛起一瞬的羞耻，紧接着便感到下面的小洞一举被塞满了。金在中被满满当当的感觉刺激得倒吸一口气，刚将脚跟压踩到郑允浩腰窝处，身上这男人就耸着公狗腰疯狂干起来。

“啊啊……！唔啊！嗯嗯——呜……舒服……啊！啊！好棒！”

郑允浩刻意朝他骚心撞，擦得金在中既麻又痒，忍不住也半抬起腰，弓着结实的腹股沟去迎合郑允浩的狠操。凭着审讯室隔音，越发放开了声叫：“嘶啊——大鸡巴操得……嗯啊啊……好爽！啊……好爽……”

“谁把你操爽了？”

“啊哈啊哈……检……检察官哥哥的……大，大鸡巴……嗯啊操我……操我……啊啊啊！骚穴好爽……唔用力！”金在中连连粗吼，颈侧撑起一道青筋。

“屁股真会夹……”郑允浩表扬似的掌掴他臀肉几下，鸡巴在金在中小穴里磨出的骚水一浪接一浪，几次都差点滑了出来。男人湿湿热热的说话声钻进金在中的耳朵里，略带沙哑，性感得骚气腾腾。

“上面的嘴会叫，下面的嘴会吸，就是这根鸡巴没什么用处。”郑允浩一边不停操弄，一边两指夹住金在中那根没受抚慰也爽得直流水的肉棒，左右晃晃，问：“废了它，好不好？”

“呜啊——别……别！”金在中使劲儿扭了扭腰，屁眼却因此嚅动得更勤快了，裹得郑允浩舒爽至极。

“要是有下回让我知道你用前面这鸡巴犯事儿，就等着我把它切开来检查检查。记住没？”

金在中淫声浪语蒙了心，一时没答话，还在哼哼啊啊地叫。郑允浩不禁厉声又问了一遍，被操得爽过头的男人这才应声：“……知道了，知道了……哈啊！骚穴湿透了……哈啊！不行……嗯啊啊……大鸡巴好厉害……啊不行了……”

确实，郑允浩每戳弄一下，滑不溜秋的肠肉都会挤出水来，打成泡沫堆在通红的屁眼周围，又湿到桌子上被臀肉抹开。

“这就要射了？”郑允浩明知故问，拿厚实的腹肌碾压金在中挺得要爆开的鸡巴。两人汗水相撞得都溅了起来，一再升高的体温让整片整片的蜜色肌肤透着暗红光亮，跟涂了蜂蜜似的。

“呜——要丢了……被大鸡巴……操，操射了……啊！啊！唔——啊！”随着最后一声愉悦，金在中蹬着腿挺了挺胸脯，两粒乳头都在发颤，麦色肌肤上覆了一层的汗，大腿根部更是直接有汗珠一滴滴淌落。受他高潮时抽搐的肠肉挤压，郑允浩拼着狠劲儿内射了五六股浓精，鸡巴一拔出来，白色的精液竟争先恐后地从金在中肛口溅出，印着屁眼周围被操红肿的肉褶子，格外饱眼福。

郑允浩按着大拇指在那穴眼处划着圈地揉，被操开有一指宽的小洞还没能合拢，周围旋着的浅淡阴毛都彻底湿哒哒的。精液跟肠液被郑允浩抹开了，滩在屁股间。而金在中自己射出来的淫液顺着腹肌就要滑到桌子上，也及时给郑允浩抹了回来，其后，他毫不浪费地将染得腥臊的五指重重放入嘴里一吮，才抽回警棍，给金在中松了手上的压制。

金在中缓缓坐起身，重重蓐了把头发，一手湿汗。他呼吸渐渐平稳，挑起眼角盯着郑允浩那双唇，问：“老子的精华好吃吧？”郑允浩刚嚅动了一下嘴，金在中就豹子似地袭来，呼着热气咬住他的下唇瓣。后颈也被金在中的掌心摁紧了，郑允浩被压得俯首接吻。口腔里仍是满满血锈味道，下颌张到极致，也不够将对面男人的舌头吃过瘾。

两人又啃又咬，手掌均默契地往对方胸背肌肉上摸捏，硬邦邦的线条揉热乎了，眼看又要勾火，郑允浩却挣了两下，终于捧着金在中的脑袋将人推开了，开始慢条斯理地整理衣服。金在中吹了吹口哨，三两下就套上了自己小号麻袋似的囚服，瞪向郑允浩那一丝不苟的穿戴，笑着哼声：“狗日的……装模作样。”

郑允浩斜眼瞥他，声音恢复清肃：“牢记你自己先前说的话。”

金在中耸肩：“我说得太多了，叫得嗓子都哑了。郑大检察官指的哪一句？”

郑允浩默然拿警棍杵了杵金在中软趴在裆间的玩意儿，警告意味分明。随后，便沉稳地推开门去，如同来时那般。金在中翻个白眼啐了一声，紧接着又听到门外传来郑允浩的声音：“这个犯人危险指数偏高，不思悔改，接下来一段时间我要好好跟他谈谈话……”


	8. 8. 水仙

第二十回 撞天缘解佩弃幽兰 走时运抱归湘君影

如梦令  
月盏霜葩居傲，尘袜追芳绝少。孑影自怜时，只叹秽俗可恼。难料，难料，谁省春韶来早。

这个词儿，单道些个自恃风流的儿郎。个个从来娇养，纵性子耍玩无状，谓己水仙凌波，藐他梅兰矾者二三，门阀相称的也便瞧不在眼里。可大凡世事，悉数得谈个机缘，比方云泥异路，算不着的也不定能撞着。到其时，都不消那个做牵头，遮莫公子性儿做张做智到天上去罢，只索依了缘分。还有一说，不论麤使贵侣，乘了情缘的又须得下足心腹，至如吊谎讹闹，但凡牵得了属意人入彀吃饵，则不负了机会。这闲言可不脱空，且今把个话儿来讲。

昔日龙阳地处有个弱冠，姓金，名字唤在中。生在大族，祖上受堂皇宠贵，留有家俬万千贯。这金公子琼林玉质，风韵艳逸，几分颜色可够把首魁的来羞，别来才调也高。虽是个有本事的，性分却忒煞兀傲，眼孔里觑谁都是个腌臜。但因着手里头撒漫，许些儿男仍巴巴凑交情，妄招接些眠花醉柳的韵事，金在中都懒于理会，可他委的是好南风的，不差风月。

有人要道，说话的，你怎给讲左了？看官们是不晓得，这金在中闻得那家有公子生得标致的，好屈尊去观观容样。七八分天姿，两三分妆点，这般尚可的就揽来吃杯酒，只要欠上一分，便着恼詈辱，犹言扫了兴头。因而挑毛剔刺下来，不曾真教甚么人物傍上，也试发一回那弄人的趣处。这话非是说金在中未瞧过光景，他也偶有与相熟的膏腴子弟作大佬，寻那小倌的乐子。别个是滥钱钞买屁股顶，他却不晓得是不是假清，排了场子不下，岂不落得尖担两头脱？要归是不屑顾那卖后孔的，赏琴听曲儿堪可，睡做一床好耍就白日见鬼了。

一日，正是他生辰时节。酒朋肉友一齐串哄，在小官塌坊里约下了。金在中将就过去，迟了些时。他们酒约吃过一歇，围了三五个伴当儿，调弄在热闹处。都是些乔眉画眼，满面的粉皮，金在中瞧着未免憎嫌。那炕桌儿上头，当中有个唤杨景的，也是殷实人家的大少，一径推了周围光赤条条的膀臂，笑道：“晓得你也没个中意，且唤口茶来吃一吃，我替你寻着个上画儿般的在后头哩。”金在中耐了性儿道：“都知你是吹嘴的货，我也待待，算作份上。”就叫个倌儿，点了几出小调让唱。

候了片时，那榻上一群早就戏得喘汗连连，成团歪腻斯缠，皮绞股叠的，热闹非常。由着浪声喧天，弄琵琶的小优儿红了面皮，羞人答答的，偷眼把金在中上上下下的打量，见是白面丰颐，英爽俊洁，一时移了魂，错拨了弦头。金在中听得，瞅作一个白眼，骂道：“谁人给你八个胆使那涎瞪瞪的眼望我？走了滚！”小倌吃吓，诺诺连声，有哥儿调侃道：“乖乖肉莫怕，到我这处，把穴儿摆端正了与我来肏，好给金公子看了消消气儿。”

正说着，推门进来个人，模样周正得紧，不似寻常软媚，又清俊堪怜，溜了金在中一眼，两眶秋露，盈盈微涩，约有十六七岁，却只立着不近前。金在中瞧他乖觉，尚足心意，拉手来细瞧，问道：“叫甚么名？”他回答不及，小倌里头就有恃宠的瞎三话四，笑说：“他初来不多日，窠子里就都闻得詹七郎的风头了。”金在中因问何故，那小倌刚与杨景亲过一个嘴，嘻嘻答道：“他有个同乡伴哥儿，做坌工的，七郎撩了别个好些时日，可莫说贪情念爱，就是想遣兴与人耍子，人都不要他屁股哩！”杨景听了，奇道：“怎的恁般欺过玉仙的也不动情，真个得福不知。”倌儿道：“小油嘴，你道都像你是养汉精么！”两人就又揉胸摸穴的闹。

詹七郎嗔了几眼，又羞又气，好不可爱。金在中看着甚有风趣，温慰了几句，唤他在傍伏侍点心茶酒。不料这七郎心中屈闷，又仗赖金大少宽待，偎着吃过几盅后便觉沉醉，迷了心，纱裤湿透骚水，摸金在中的手来扯。那知惹起金公子突然气骂：“恁的没个规矩！”詹七郎着了惊怕，擎在手里的半盏酒晃泼出去，淋淋漓漓撒至金在中衣角儿上。他发了急，忙捏那汗巾子要拭，却如何拭的清。金在中立起身来，登时怒容满面，拍腿就走，径出了门去。他脱下云绢衫子，心火要冒到顶门来，只想拣个地儿净手。不防在廊子转弯角上，正和一人撞了个对面，险些绊着一交。

你道是那个？原来就是七郎的那位伴哥。这后生叫做郑允浩，生的剑眉星眼，长挑八尺，精壮雄凛，合该是赏力气饭吃的。不争与七郎有些个交情，教鸨儿招了来修盖屋房，破了几月功夫，恰才做完活，前头与匠人吃过半台酒菜，后头那紧好财的老鸨又置了一个局，撺掇詹七郎并几个俏生的小倌应酬，以少兑些工钱。郑允浩甚是戆直，没奈何，勉强承情一回，终不然七郎怎生迟到大少这屋了呢？

榻坊里那班会干事的粉头，圆到极了，三魁五首的热乱，把郑允浩灌的混混淘淘才罢了。目下他觌面撞着金在中，踉跄之间一口辣气透出喉咙来。金大少顿时发作，破口痛骂道：“瞎了眼的鸟汉！混帐囚囊的敢撞我身上！”郑允浩被迎头一叱，还不酒醒，倒反仔细端详起面前。金在中的肝火再捺不住，攘臂就将衣物砸杀他脸上。郑允浩躲避不及，劈面受了，一忽儿只觉温香扑人，便揪着绉纱衫儿又摸又嗅，醉眼惺惺踏进一步，猛然挚了金在中的手，要吃入腹似也一般。他细细把人一看，自忖怎的遇了这等伶俐人物，宛如灯人儿活现眼前，着实痴喜。郑允浩正作兴，腮颊就吃了个大耳刮子。金在中气狠狠的洒脱他的手，回转未几步就再被截住，竟教郑允浩怀中抱月的架势搂定了。

两人跌脚撞进一边门，挤在角缝，金在中只当他要胡搅扯皮，由不得喝道：“贼狗才！怕你怎的？”一头打骂，一头推掼。郑允浩愁着眉，暗道这小倌人怎生八阳经般咶吵，摸着他红馥馥的嘴儿就连亲了七八下，咂出声儿来，还要抻舌头撬一撬唇齿。金在中舌尖儿教他唆的一阵火辣，这才提回神来，脸皮赤涨，气的鼻内要生烟，啐了一口到郑允浩面上，狠声道：“呸！好个王八东西！”郑允浩醺醺然以为美人雾唾，心中还快活，就把金在中襟口扯了一把，携人翻进罗帷，一时间飞燕惊风，红烛顾影。

金在中七手八脚的乱挣，一歇就衣宽带散，被剥的精光，这下两厢赤条条的贴压了。只瞧他杏眼圆睁，高声嚷道：“你、你、你省可无礼！忒、忒不象模样了！”一又触着郑允浩那话儿，蓬鼓鼓的惊人，金在中急煞快，再没脸儿看。郑允浩兜着他脑袋，麝兰气暖，魂神便出了窍那般说道：“我的乖乖，真个有这等妙人，我是被勾了去了。”金在中分不辨他是醉是醒，但听那话里由衷上心，便露出颇是得意的神气，道：“痴虫！人都十分爱我，差着你一个不成？”郑允浩说不出甚么话来，发了性，直把粉颈香肩的来舔，又不断捏弄圆了硬了的小小奶头，送嘴里品咂。

金在中从也未曾教人如此待过，毕竟万没有这般大胆的。一摸二捏下来，给他弄的似酸似痒似酥似麻，大有羞恼之色。而郑允浩耍的正在爽利头上，裆中兴胀，他将人扳过面扒好，又掀起阵滔天被浪。

金在中嗳哟嗳哟唤得两声，乳头跟蟠桃尖儿似的，红突突磨着，该是给咬破着皮了。不用分说，滑溜的肚皮又教郑允浩揉了数十揉，窄腰握在他手里，发了汗，害热的很，连鸡巴也硬的紧。郑允浩拍开那屁股，见金在中浑身颠颤，白花花的屁股肉儿就跟凉粉团子样儿乱哆嗦，便将舌头凑上好一顿卷舐，吃咬。金大少哼哼唧唧，把腰扭作了几扭，慌叫道：“啊哟饿煞鬼！忒过了分！不与你弄！”然而郑允浩突然搊杀狠了，凭他如何，总也挣脱不能。金在中再打了一眼那根大屌儿，八寸有余，火棍一般模样，龟头凸棱跳起来，马眼贲的似茶盅口，真个晕杀人了。

郑允浩那晓得金在中被吓的心头就吊了半口气，只一味脖赤脸红的伏于他身上，交颈拢臂，入怀了个宝贝，径把塵柄往前狠命墩送。金在中尚未觉着甚么，就杀猪般嚷起来道：“使不得！使不得！”一霎的叫死叫活。不多时，倒没疼痛难熬，垂睫一瞅，那鸡巴居然插在他腿缝当间，淫水嗒嗒的，锯也一般抽前磨后，把他屁股都肏热了，也没进穴里边。金在中长吁一口气，感天谢地，暗道这人幸而是吃醉了酒，一面转念，呐呐海骂得几句道：“下流的屄崽子，看我明日如何报了这仇，必饶你不得！”这金在中那生受过此般欺侮磨折，想了一想，气的添了泪，阁着将流不流。

郑允浩把脸偎过去，朦胧哄道：“哭眼则甚？害我心疼要命。”金在中喘息了一会，冷笑道：“那个听你扯淡。”郑允浩道：“莫是不趁意？给你撬子弄一弄则个。”反身便将金在中白玉似的两腿一架，提搂起来，两个金鱼锁尾的来缠。郑允浩一看，撬儿粉粉嫩嫩，卵儿肥肥胖胖，香喷喷甚可人的，张口就吃，咂得狗儿舔面般噗嗤有声，涎唾牵连溜下，都教金在中穴儿盛吃了。那屁眼一开二合，翕翕浅动，郑允浩伸手在穴门边上搽抹着两下，缝儿瑟瑟湿软，于是就尽根的揿进指头，又挖又抠。金在中被他吮的快活难当，迭腰耸上，乌发斜堕，生出情态，咿呀几下叫将起来。

郑允浩听他浪着声儿软似豆腐了，屌儿一发硬红。指头在金在中屁股眼里捣蒜，鸡巴也垂到他玉靥上敲敲打打。金在中是腊鸭子煮到锅里——身子烂了，嘴头儿还硬，那肯伺候个一二，淫液流滑在面上，只顾侧了头去，努嘴泣声。一晌功夫，两个都骚水直淋，不觉把芙蓉绣褥浸了个透。

金在中渐入趣乡，迎臀摇摇弄弄，叫道：“嗳、嗳呀，过不得了！”头一遭阳精大泄了去，全教郑允浩接口咽下。鸡巴受用着，屁股里骚心却不着实，哼啧起来，郑允浩却把手抽去，晕头转向的调过来与他咂嘴呷舌。金在中半是爽利了半是没得气力了，乖顺赏了他几个嘴亲，吃的自己也呆醉几分。亲着腻着，郑允浩就眠在床上，沉酣如雷，两人衾温枕暖，搂抱睡去。

次日晌午，郑允浩宿酒醒来，枕畔那有个温香可傍，活似发了场襄王梦，翻复唏嘘。却看席垫上，摸着个青白玉佩，水精中央，仙花碧波倒影。詹七郎奉茶刚进着门，就见郑允浩捧了个佩环发怔，不免凑趣要问。郑允浩把昨夜一事约略说了，七郎一听，惊道：“阿哥，你一时快意，可招着了个不轻易惹得的！那大官人最是气傲的，作怒来，定要把你这厮结果了。”郑允浩忙细问对方，詹七郎就一一与他言明白了。见郑允浩还起念想，生出七分诚意三分酸意，劝道：“那样个人物，敢怕谁也消受不来。我这样熨帖的你不挂心，偏生自贱涎着脸去贴别个屁股。”郑允浩道：“我却瞧他并不如你们说的凶放，好不可爱哩。”七郎知是再劝不得，终是应了郑允浩的央求，去讨些口风来。

却说金大官人丢了屁股，怕吃别人笑话，于是天不亮就流水跑了。他一回屋，口干舌苦，却连口香茶也没得吃，那随身的小童竟见不着人影了。忿气儿不忿气儿？金在中去几间屋里寻了一圈，走至东厢书房，檐边就听见里头一番好耍。两童儿你撬我屁股，我嚼你嘴舌，淫兴泼天，甚得趣。金在中正是心头因这档子事儿屈着哩，眼里要撺出火来，厉声大骂道：“好贱奴！小囚儿毛都未长齐呢，也不怕肏烂了屁股！给爷爷看茶去！”两小童栽着跟头滚下桌来，张皇失措，又见金在中随手抄起笔砚“当啷”就往地上摔，一发吓的二人冷汗满头。

这些个不清白的帐，平昔里原是开一只眼儿闭一只眼儿的，那料金大少兀的借题发作起来，都不晓得如何是好。撒气了一会，金在中几乎将书房毁拆了去，累歇下来，才道：“罢！罢！这稀烂屋子我也不要了，去找匠人来推了重新动土！”小厮诺诺应下，接连好几日都似要捧着脑袋过日子，战战兢兢的慌。金在中则把那歹人查点了个一清二白，统不过是个扛大活儿的，跑不脱，当该寻思个法子教他好看。

这天，金在中到院中信步消闲，数米外遥见一群匠作在兴工，方才记忆起书房那事儿。略把眼一望，且惊且喜，你道如何？叫郑允浩的那个不就在当中么！金大官人随即逞了精神，暗道：“便算你蹭蹬，我还未去寻你，你倒撞着我来了。”于是蹬着时新的玄缎衬金薄底小靴，橐橐的大踏步走了过去。

这金大少那里料想到他郑允浩是飞蛾投火来着。从七郎那晓得了信息后，是着意把金在中一面来会的，总好过睹物伤情。这才隔不多时，又见金在中顾盼异彩，郑允浩就欢喜的不行，凝视脉脉，听得他说道：“都去坐歇个罢，今日不上工了，银钱照拿，我与眼前头这位有好些话要叙呢。”便打发了监工和其余的。郑允浩刚要开口，金在中就撒眸一视，俯身掸了掸靴面，昂首伸眉，指着地上尽堆的物料，道：“砖瓦污了我鞋儿，你赔也不赔？”明瞧出他是寻衅来的，郑允浩也只似笑非笑的敛了眉，答道：“定是赔的。”金在中呸了他一口，道：“你赔得起个甚东西？也罢，便把这些搬去花园角门儿那，免碍了我走路。”郑允浩一口应承下，虽一身汗浃，也是照话做了。金在中就唤人在荫地儿置了个桌儿，看了些儿小菜、凉糕、干果，坐定在鹅项椅上，懒设设把郑允浩的动作来瞧，好不自在。约莫打盹一晌，又道：“木石挪移得忒远了，敢怕误了工程哩，想着还是搬回来这处罢。”

郑允浩欲言不语的立在那，没个奈何。金在中斜横一眼道：“做甚么不依？难道我摭赖你不成，我是那没心量的人么？”郑允浩对着他委实心拙口夯，就由他逞口舌了。歇些时候，他把揣腰间的玉佩摸了出来，道：“你前来遗了玉佩都不知么？我系在身傍，日夜里都……”话至此际，郑允浩又噎住，不知如何说那相思调。金在中睁睁的道：“休要罗唣！真个惹人厌得来。我屋佩饰要的多少，有的多少，原也不稀罕那一个！但凭着你个甚么东西就敢碰我的了？”趁郑允浩不意，就劈手夺了去，多瞧一眼都臊在脸上，举手狠摔了地。

郑允浩进宅来数日，知他是养在朱甍碧瓦，极有次第的，该是闹闹标劲儿，就是任诞过分，也不妨事。可实难为郑允浩将玉佩兜了一厢感情，现如今人直恁把这摔了，能无不沉了脸么？金在中那晓得端的，见他不善的模样，调头要走，却早被郑允浩抢一步揪住了，震声道：“凭我是你亲汉子！”金在中未及嚷骂，就教他掀翻在桌上了，惊得呛喊道：“满身臭汗的，你勿要碰我！”没见过这般直头牛皮做的面，居然青天白日里要干勾当。

可他湖色绸裤就似纸糊的，给郑允浩一手扯成两截，鞋落袜散。金在中吊着双精赤条条的腿儿乱踢一番，不意踹着郑允浩硬如铁的那根，热烘烘要烫煞人哩，就勉强告饶道：“你、你莫弄我屁股，给你亲嘴儿便了。”郑允浩可笑可气，拥了他伏上身，舌头在他嘴里舔刮来去。金在中实记得那夜里爽利情景的，尝过滋味儿便识了情趣，不禁得闭目勾上手，吐了舌尖在郑允浩口里，转转绕绕，拱拱卷卷，不得休歇。

郑允浩挺立阳物，抵住了他的穴，上头使手钻里衣底下，千捏万揉的戏那奶头，问他道：“我鸡巴忒大，怕你一时叫疼，可兴味在后头哩，受不受得？”金在中道：“就你晓得满口吹牛屄！”话完之际，穴眼一紧，吞了屌儿几寸。龟头不进不出，塞得屁眼结实满当，金在中果要哀声叫道：“啊哟慢些！你好狠的心，贼短命的！”郑允浩一身热汗洒下，亲他疼他，道：“我当你作心肝，作宝贝儿，管设法教你快活。”然后也把他鸡巴来摸，索弄得数十下，硬骨骨的发兴，不知出了多少骚水，都淌在郑允浩手心了。

金在中敞着的穴儿开始百般不得劲儿，郑允浩顶着塵柄不挤动，只顾研左研右的。他见金在中哼起暧昧的腔调，舔到心肝的耳孔里，问他道：“要快活不要？”金在中跷起自家腿来夹住郑允浩的腰，脚掌儿把他硬邦邦的股肉拍了又敲，强着嘴不作声。郑允浩逮着又问一遍，金在中只得答了他道：“好人，好人，要的，要的。痒煞我骨髓里去了！”郑允浩就努劲儿一插，鸡巴捣进去半根，一举大破阳关道，轻抽猛送的肏开来。金在中给他肏得肌体粉红，骨头酸麻，颠腰迎凑上去，教他弄了千余抽罢，淫声叠起，心里道好生受用。少顷，肏到穴心，金在中越发痛快的要腾云上天，前后出水，捏着鸡巴泄了精，却还随着郑允浩的狠肏抖着雪白屁股，摇个不能停。

郑允浩在他穴眼里重重擂了两下，快要丢精，忙从羔羊似的腚中拔出鸡巴，把淫液精水拿桌儿上吃茶的杯子盛了，小半杯喂到金在中嘴边，笑道：“那日我尝得你味道好生妙不过，你且吃一吃我的。”郑允浩言语浅逗，金在中听了，汗浸浸扭过头去他怀里，忒嫌的模样，却吐出舌尖舔了一舔。郑允浩霎时觉着鸡巴又硬作几分，抖擞的一根粗屌儿再又往金在中屁股里送，这回十分软滑可爱，全没进去，龟头缓研慢磨。

金在中就觉肠子里的皮都要给他肏熟了，热气腾腾的，快活难当。半歇儿后，难为情道：“方才射急了，现下想着要溺尿哩。”郑允浩道：“无妨，给我肏得撒出尿了倒也好。”金在中执着不肯，扭颈要起来，郑允浩却那容他，一发狠弄，愈肏愈急，顶的金在中双腿倒竖，心旌摇曳，一片声的叫着要去了死了，突然浑身一个猛挣，真个撒了尿来，汪汪的几注射出。他掩脸不及，又觉屁股里耸动异常。原来郑允浩吐了精后，臊尿紧随，横冲直撞的打进金在中肚子里，滚烫热乎的要烧化人来。金在中似筛子一般颤颤，嘹声啼闹道：“嗳呀、嗳呀！烫杀了我了！忒没廉耻的贱骨头，做甚教我穴儿里头尿出水去！”郑允浩撬子一拔，不想果然尿水如喷珠滚出，涌发难抑，却是泄得金在中再没更爽利的，蹬着腿又大丢一回阳精。

两个在院子里云雨好几番，淫心炽炽，肉浪骚滚。刚刚完事，金大官人就令郑允浩烧了汤，要伺候着洗澡，便当得很，虽是无有丝毫不爽，仍道：“我才没个情愿，不过是瞧你满也可怜罢了。”郑允浩已揣摩尽他口不应心的架子，当下一声未吭，只拾了碎玉，隔日辞着工去，再没见个踪影了。

后来相熟的都察知，金在中衹今不知怎么的减了脾性，还容可行上一步了。花柳场也不去傍个影儿，只把个叫詹七郎的小倌相处上了，人都道那倌儿步着个好时运，殊不知詹七郎与他当耍不得，尽日去了只敬过瓜子，闲话些个消磨，再听他如此这般话里藏阄，不多几日，詹七郎就心切不安，索性把事说个溜亮，道：“金大官人，这原也没我拈酸的份。阿哥心事牵你身上，我更做到恨天恨地，也是个识时务的。可你两个既做了贵相知，还拿班作势的则甚？他是个粗人，料想你也没得真心真情，竟不然就实在的把我那呆哥儿骂却了，好教人死心，省的你天天的吊他在那，寻我讨嫌。”金在中听得，一股无名火起了三丈高，喝道：“我心思那般累你腿事儿？滚了开去！”詹七郎陪着一个笑，嗳了声，道：“左右他是要离你眼睛了，你便使性子罢。”金在中不觉呆了脸，忙问道：“怎么说来？”七郎偷睃他片刻，方才答道：“闻是与人去别地要做道木料生意，谁省的几时回哩。”

金在中不作声吃了盏茶，约莫又细问些话来，就打发詹七郎去了。不消半个时辰，如坐针毡，自言自语说道：“不争他就此去了，我这还找那个计较？”便流水出门，走将过去码头。见郑允浩卸货正忙，心中又踌躇一会，令轿夫候在街口不前，自个拨着帷幕探头舒脑的。他那里晓得郑允浩是做意央七郎说了那些个话，使心作幸就候他来，那得瞧不见这乘轿子？

金在中自恁交战了歇儿，终是前去了。郑允浩瞅了他来，暗自好笑，口中还道：“做甚么来了？这处尘土重，也不怕污着鞋面儿了。” 金在中眼不采他，把脸儿高扬了去，瓮声瓮气恶道：“你是万不想我来的！碍着你入谁柔乡怎的？总之要离了去别处，山遥水远的还顾我鞋面作甚？横竖是无人理的了。”郑允浩蹲下身去，把他靴脚一摸，笑道：“那个敢怠慢你，我是不敢的。不知听信甚么言语，我几时说的要走了？”言毕，一耸一抱，把他扛搭肩上了，向货船边去。金在中呆了一呆，问道：“却不是做生意么？”郑允浩道：“做的，只不出城去。但凡捞赚几个钱，好不委屈你吃他们那彩凤随鸦的笑话。”金大少环过他脖子，立时嚷骂道：“管他们鸡巴相干！”

自此后，金大官人又买了个与前头一般模样的玉佩，得意还送郑允浩了。所以说，纵轻肥日子里惯出来的，只消对上眼了，千般好的也抵不起眼里头那一个，始知缘来没甚缘故。诗曰：天姿不肯下琼殿，帐暖灵芬只任凭。一朝西厢锦心破，蒹葭玉树总关情。


	9. 9. 暴露/偷窥

“嗯……现在是十点多，你们看我身后马路上还有好多车经过……”

高跟鞋清晰地踏出脆响，说话人的声音略显低哑，“她”调了下自拍杆，凑近镜头，理了两下流海。水凝灰的美瞳，近来的最爱，于是又对着视频画面左右眨了眨眼。这看起来并没有什么不妥，就像是夜里出来散步自拍的姑娘一样，如果忽略其胯间有屌这个事实的话。

“我老公今晚参加制服趴去了，他让我自己玩儿。”看了眼飞速刷屏的直播留言，金在中随口答着，更多则是对镜头浅笑，捋了捋垂肩的栗色小卷。今天的妆是介于成熟与俏皮之间的，出门时有些急，没捯饬够。

中山公园的栏杆外，又有几个行人走过。金在中回头看了看仅深及腰际的矮灌木丛，开始有点紧张了。但说没有半点兴奋，也是假。风衣底下那套情趣内衣箍得很紧实，可怜兮兮的一点布料把金在中折腾出汗来。

“这有路灯，光线还成吧，应该看得清的。我跟你们说，我都出汗了。嗯？湿……没湿啦，还没，就是有点儿兴奋。啊……谢谢XXX的礼物，嗳谁准你们刷小骚蜜了，那是我老公专属的！哎呀真的，我老公一摸我我就湿，浑身都烫红了的那种……”

【wwwww话唠J妹又犯病了】  
【我日！来晚了……开始了么？！】  
【先看腿！先看腿！先看腿！想舔】  
【那么问题来了，G站五大谜题之一，J妹的老公到底是谁？】

G站是一个会员制的同志线上平台，里面也有直播间。金在中当初是以G站第一美腿的称呼火起来的，ID是jeje，昵称J妹，他首拍的那套白丝写真，就是到现在还重金难求。既然也算圈内网红了，自封个小名媛也不在话下，从论坛跳到做直播，以化妆变装教程为辅，卖肉聊骚为主。

不过没多久，细心的粉丝就发现，金在中的微博里多出了“老公”这种称呼，指向不明，更有亲友明里暗里表示J妹名花有主了。粉丝一度担心福利日子不再，然而万幸，J妹仍是该脱的脱，该露的露。看来那位“老公”大方得狠，又或者另有隐情？粉丝猜测不断，金在中却护得比什么都紧，秀恩爱时也各种隐晦，硬是一年多了也没人猜得出对方到底是哪尊大神，因而这问题荣升为了G站五大谜题之一。

“下面穿的啊？就是你们投票呼声最高的那条。”

金在中调整了一下手机角度，跪蹲下身，他太知道如何将美腿呈现得色气满满了。暴露在镜头前的是一席光滑的黑丝，修长笔直。镜头从纤细的脚踝往上拉，小腿肚的弧线绷实漂亮，精瘦又不显得无力，就连膝盖的骨形都完美得跟花骨朵儿似的。当金在中自己煽情摸过大腿内侧时，围观群众更是炸起来了，深夜档的氛围终于撩开。

【操，真想干你！】  
【纸巾准备就绪，妈的，这月的用量又因J妹翻了一倍！】  
【哥哥把你腿都舔湿了】  
【鸡巴硬得流水了，射你腿上好不好？】  
【凑近点，哥哥要看你屁眼】  
【这条黑丝的重点！快把屁股对过来】

金在中在答应做暴露play的时候，发起了个穿着投票，而粉丝之所以对这条黑丝情有独钟，就是因为它在设计上从会阴到肛门留了个洞。转过来屁股一翘，就像是在求操。

“啊……你们说得我都湿了。”金在中的声音确实有点情动。他已将整个风衣的下摆都拉开了，跪在地上，大腿根半开半阖。周围有什么风吹草动他都格外紧张，不敢大喘气儿，毕竟车流声跟人声总时远时近。

为了凸显这条黑丝的特点，金在中里头自然是没穿内裤的，裆部因而晾在空气里，有些发凉。他把自拍杆夹在大腿中间，往下身凑近了些，一手捂着龟头，半推半就地张开了手指。屏幕上彻底映出阴茎的模样，虽由黑丝罩着，还是能看清龟头那里因濡湿了而变深颜色。一想到这画面正被屏幕那头不知多少双眼睛盯着视奸，赤裸裸的，金在中就一阵小腹滚热。

【妈的！隔着屏幕都闻到了骚味，好想吃J妹的骚水！】  
【镜头抖得好狠哈哈哈哈哈，小骚逼别吓尿了】  
【告诉哥哥，小妹妹为什么深夜要放根大香肠在裤裆里？】  
【想变成自拍杆！插进J妹的穴里】  
【好想法！！！就直播拿自拍杆插穴吧】

金在中哼哼一笑，两条细长的大腿闭紧，夹着自拍杆来回动作了几下，问：“这样？”留言里顿时又鼻血满天飘。他弯下腰来，故意凑到镜头跟前，笑得像只狐狸：“你们想得美。”

【爆乳了卧槽！】  
【等等！奶子是不是又大了一个罩杯？！】  
【好真啊！凑这么近都看不出来……】

看到留言被胸刷屏，金在中才注意到弯腰时风衣上面的扣子竟陡然散开了，好像就是被撑爆的。

“你们去看我那条义乳种草的微博，推荐过这款的啊。”金在中干脆把里面衬衣的纽扣也解开了两颗，让镜头聚焦到乳沟上来。“真的，强推！乳晕跟乳头都好逼真。没穿胸罩，你们看……”

金在中说着，食指和拇指就在隐约露点的奶头上拨了两下，指尖绕着它打圈，显然又惊起一群骚浪贱的话来。他扫了几眼，发现人群中确实没有那个人的小号，不禁有点泄气。虽然明确知道他今晚去参加那什么制服趴去了，但仍是抱有侥幸，毕竟那人以前不曾错过他任何直播的。而且，金在中怕太矫情，没提今天是一周年纪念日。

接下来，是要脱去丝袜露阴部，还是把本就露着的屁股掰开放大在镜头前呢？粉丝还在争个不停。金在中委身在树丛底下，猫腰缩着，又警惕打量了下周围。如果真被人发现会如何？那人是会吓得跑走，喊他变态，还是偷拍？又或者干脆不作声地偷窥，打起手枪来呢？金在中胡思乱想的竟还走了神，顺了会儿假发，突然见屏幕里有句话飞快闪了过去：【有人注意到半个小时前浩姐发的微博么？！】

“发什么了？”金在中几乎下意识就接口问了。

【嗷嗷嗷我也看到了！23333333而且女皇大人又卖了回蠢】  
【我女皇大人卖蠢也是很酷的！】  
【J妹也很关心浩姐？！不会是暗恋吧喂】  
【先发了条：十点半，东单公园。结果秒删，改成：十点半，中山公园。】  
【什么鸡巴手误！吓死宝宝了，还以为浩姐要改混隔壁恋老圈了！】  
【wwwww你们快看，J妹都变成目瞪口呆.jpg了】  
【所以什么意思？浩姐也在附近开直播？卧槽一起吧一起！】  
【看J妹骚成这样，女皇会直接扑倒操哭他的吧】  
【说不定浩姐一直就在默默偷窥啊！】

金在中确实僵了一阵，不过不是吓的，是感到鸡巴更硬了。谁让他们口中的女皇大人浩姐就是自己喊了一年的老公呢。

郑允浩，在G站开直播几年了，被粉丝跪舔为浩姐、女皇大人，几乎是封神的存在。但他完全不同于金在中的骚浪贱，反而格外高冷，直播内容通常是和圈内朋友的日常，但关键在于，性感指数是MAX级别的，且完全不用靠肉。金在中不得不承认这点，他当初就曾对着郑允浩直播抽烟的简单视频，直接撸了一管。

镜头里是上薄下厚的唇型，抿过的滤嘴留下玫瑰色的口红印。手指堪比女士烟一样修长，蹭的把打火机拨轮一滑，焰苗燃起，烟雾缭绕，金在中的那颗少女心就彻底失火了。

后来他发现，郑允浩确实相当会玩儿。不是被这人带着，金在中还真不知道，自己有那么多潜力可以开发。他一年前开直播那会儿，刚跟女朋友分手，原因显然是癖好被发现了。女友揪着一堆假发和丝袜来当面质问。金在中认为的确是自己一开始没把这事儿说开，被痛骂也就受着了。但后来女人盛怒之下，把他的黑丝白丝渔网袜，卷发弯发黑长直一举来了个焚书坑儒，金在中就不能忍了。撕逼一场，分个你死我活的手，还在微博上发泄了一番。没料到，不久后郑允浩竟亲自勾搭他了，金在中被他撩得五迷三道的，于是半点儿空窗期都没留，就顺理成章多了个老公。

金在中那之后才知道，原来女皇大人竟早在他发写真的时候，就有默默关注自己了，还直言喜欢看他在镜头里，在众人窥视之下卖骚，比一对一的视频调教更让人兴奋。这点小癖好，金在中屁颠颠地满足他，每次直播自己也更带劲儿了。然而毕竟是CD圈小有名气的，为避免寻那不必要的麻烦，一年了两人都没正式公开。

但如今再联系起郑允浩发的那微博，难道说……其实今天有惊喜？金在中裹好风衣，扶着自拍杆起来了，评论里也都是嚷着说让他去找浩姐的，可金在中不知道他人具体在哪儿啊。举着自拍杆，粉丝们的视角比他更开阔，突然惊叫说让金在中看八点钟方向，好像有人来了。

夜色里，金在中也瞅不清楚，只好佯装良家妇女，乖乖走到一旁长椅边，坐下。那脚步声渐近，是女人，很沉稳的尖头细高跟声，咯噔、咯噔、咯噔。在抽烟，有猩红的一点火光。穿的是件西服套装，好修身，长腿高挑。她拨了拨头发，侧边大波浪，脸廓怎么好像有点熟悉……金在中一直用余光注视着那女人走到路灯范围内，突然对视上，受宠若惊！是郑允浩。

屏幕那头的粉丝们正因什么都瞧不着而焦急万分，镜头就一阵翻转，多出了女皇大人的美颜。

【日狗了！什么状况……浩姐亲自找来了吗？】  
【J妹J妹，赶紧擦一下你的口水】  
【现在是女皇大人在拿自拍杆？活的女皇大人？！】  
【我的世界观崩塌了，J妹居然能笑得这么羞涩wwwwww】  
【你们懂什么！J妹就是外骚浪，内少女啊！】

郑允浩对镜头弯了下嘴角，二话不说就掰着金在中的下巴，吻了上去。四瓣红唇相压，纯情又柔和的啄吻，发出黏腻的轻响。然后郑允浩才伸出舌尖，金在中会意地也吐舌勾住，像两根花蕊暴露在空气中交缠。

【是在一起了吗？！吻得好熟练】  
【get！这种玩舌尖的吻法简直了】  
【2333333我是J妹老公绿】  
【等等！J妹的老公不会就是浩姐吧？！】  
【恍然大悟……娘希匹！大半夜的虐狗？】  
【浩姐撩功绝尘，劳资tm居然看个接吻看硬了】

两人一吻毕，郑允浩又对着镜头舔了舔自己唇珠，挑起凤眼，不轻不重地问了声：“除了我，谁够格当他老公？”

好似磁性女低音，听得人阵阵酥麻酸爽。然后不说J妹了，留言纷纷表示要给女皇献身。郑允浩还是托着镜头，另一只手却摸着金在中的后颈摩挲，凑到他耳边悄语。观众们听不着说了什么，反正就见到浩姐目光如炬，而J妹的表情精彩万分，又是咬唇，又是偷眼望镜头，羞嗔交替，闷骚得不行。两人似乎是在商量什么，片刻后镜头又是一阵挪移。

自拍杆最终被靠在长椅椅背上。画面刚定下来，群众就欣赏到了湿吻画面。金在中正面对着镜头，软妹跪姿，被郑允浩从后面拥吻。这回，两人的双唇贴合得没有一丝空隙，吃进去不少口水和口红。随后，腿也给郑允浩掰开了，露出裆胯，大方供人赏玩。郑允浩的手顺着黑丝由他膝盖到腿根揉捏，摸上湿乎乎的肉棒，两指夹着在丝袜上左右蹭。而本就极其逼真的双乳在光线不足的情况下，越发带出效果。肉球沉甸甸的，被郑允浩捏在掌心，金在中眯眼瞄了下手机里的画面，感觉底下自己的乳头就真的硬了，还发痒。

【终于！正剧来了？！】  
【J妹脸好红哈哈哈哈哈果然是被老公一摸就发骚啊！】  
【真大的奶子，想埋胸】  
【露了，龟头都硬得露出来了，J妹尺寸不错啊】  
【我还撑着在，双脚打字以示清白！】

刷留言的人渐渐少了一半，但围观人数还在增加，显然已经有相当一部分人开始发情了。

郑允浩将金在中的左腿往胸前折起来，俯身下去，从大腿内侧一直慢慢舔到黑色高跟鞋尖。他还专门为了不挡镜头，把自己长发挽到另一侧。金在中半遮半掩地捂着身下翻露出来的小洞，被舔得浑身舒服，直打哆嗦。

“嗯……唔……他们要……要看到了……啊哈……”金在中蚊子音般呻吟。不像是拒绝，倒像是撒娇。

郑允浩舔到他的屁股，托得更高，放大到镜头跟前。粉丝们终于看清了金在中那紧闭的后穴，褶皱嫩红，一缩一缩的像张小嘴。

【妈的这屁股又骚又肥！】  
【J妹屁眼里是不是出水了，看起来亮亮的】  
【操！想灌精进去】

郑允浩的神色颇有点炫耀意味，淡笑得别有深意。他居高临下送出一口唾液，滑过性感的下唇，垂直滴落到金在中后穴上，空气中细细的银丝又弹了回来。郑允浩伸舌在唇上舔了一圈，一副看着小穴嘴馋的模样。他用两指将涎水摸匀，这回那骚穴才真是亮晶晶的了。

金在中躺在地上只有哼哼的份，自己抱着膝弯，高跟鞋随着气喘一翘一翘的。见留言里有人说想不到J妹叫床好纯情，只会嗯嗯啊啊，郑允浩便对镜头眨了下眼，风情万种：“小骚蜜是紧张了，平常叫得可浪了呢。”

【啊啊啊啊啊！终于听到了这个昵称，听得我菊花都痒了】  
【前面那个，想不想要哥哥的大肉棒给你解痒？】  
【J妹是被视奸得爽过头了吧！】  
【J妹快叫两声，爸爸就要射了】

“嗯哈……要老公干我……”金在中垂着眼望过去，说浪就浪。

郑允浩在他龟头上嘟着红唇亲了一口，折了折手腕的西服袖口，柔声问：“老公先用手指干你给他们看好不好？”金在中没工夫回答，就感到屁眼里被入了根手指，热乎乎的内壁连进来的两个指节都感受得一清二楚，骚肉又裹又夹。这个竖直压下来的体位，让前列腺格外敏感。可无奈记得是公共场合，要不是用手背压着嘴，金在中早就大声喊爽了。

郑允浩自然分外熟悉这小穴的敏感点，手法纯熟至极，不一下就能插入三根手指了，金在中肛门红红的一圈括约肌箍着他的手，往外抽时还紧咬着不放。

“……要……要塞满了……嗯……快点……”金在中细细的声音压在喉咙里，还发抖。郑允浩挽了挽耳旁垂散的头发，动作开始由慢到快。修长的手指或干进两截，或整根埋入，插得又猛又急，抽出时总不忘带一记勾挖。

【这技法太他妈牛逼了！】  
【哎哟我日！加藤鹰之手……】  
【J妹要是有那功能，早被干潮吹了吧】  
【想学啊！浩姐下次出个教程吧！】  
【不会潮吹也被干出水了啊，没看到浩姐的手都湿了么！】  
【J妹是爽哭了吗？！声音怎么哭腔好重】

金在中虽然没哭，但眼里已经盈盈爽出泪花了。每一下，前列腺都被粗糙的指腹狠狠蹂躏过，郑允浩另一只手的大拇指又搓着他龟头上的马眼，感觉简直分分钟就要出精了。

“嗯嗯唔……啊啊老公……好棒……要丢……丢了呜啊……”

郑允浩的手臂迅速摇动，三指逐步撑开，空气顺着缝隙被送进去，插出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，在静夜里被放大百倍，听得金在中自己都捂脸，别提屏幕那头一堆自慰撸管或插按摩棒的了。

共指插了百来下过后，金在中就真的射出精了。乳白色的粘液喷溅到黑丝上，四处都是，极其色情。郑允浩在他高潮的余韵里也没拿出手指，反而抵着金在中紧缩抽搐的骚穴慢慢摁着打圈儿。最后，带着肠液的手指才终于被抽出，郑允浩将它摆在镜头前，前后展示了一番，昏暗中亮晶晶的格外显眼。结果还没完，他又将自己的嘴唇凑到镜头那儿，舌尖点了点嘴角的小痣，然后把金在中的淫水缓缓抹到自己多肉的下唇上了。

金在中费劲撑起身，一把将郑允浩黏腻的手指抓了回来，埋首到他胸上，拱了拱，鼻腔里还一声闷哼，哼得千转百回。

【夭寿了……浩姐太会玩儿】  
【我射了】  
【我也……】  
【我也……】  
【J妹平常还能硬充一下御姐，到女皇面前就成迷妹了哈哈哈哈！】  
【你们一群快枪手！】

“我也想干老公……”金在中嘟囔着，手摸到郑允浩裹臀的西装裙，把下缘一点点往上卷。郑允浩没说话，只抚了抚他侧脸汗湿的发丝，算是默许了。

【我被那宠溺的眼神闪瞎了……】  
【不自量力的J妹，我预感到了惨剧2333333】  
【干穴就好好干！为什么要秀恩爱！】

裙子被卷到腰间后，郑允浩跨到金在中脑袋上方，自己屁股对向镜头脱了肉色丝袜，动作还是那么优雅煽情。

“啊……老公今天把叽叽用胶布收了，我是说怎么没戳出来呢。下回我开贴教你们哈！”金在中仰着头，对镜头乐了一下，又说：“不然他现在大肉棒就要打我脸上了。”

【求用大鸡巴打J妹脸，看他骚的！】  
【他是在秀浩姐屌大……心机小婊砸】  
【快撕开来给我们看看，女皇大人的处女卖肉秀全在今天了！】

这些话郑允浩自然没看到，他埋头含进金在中的肉棒，吮舔得又半硬起来。金在中被他口交得又想叫床，真是丢脸，忙专注到郑允浩的臀肉上，刚把紧实的两瓣拍开，却突然哎呀一声：“我忘了自己最近做了指甲了……”金在中举起手在镜头跟前晃了晃，虽然并没有很长，只是厚厚的一层酒红色指甲油。

“没关系，把自己手舔湿。”郑允浩回过头来，弯出漂亮的肩颈曲线。金在中乖乖听他的指示，由指缝到指尖地把自己手指舔了个遍。

“小骚蜜乖，舔深点。”郑允浩似鼓励似哄骗，把自拍杆的角度往下拨了拨，让金在中的动作全入境。

【哈哈哈哈哈J妹是傻蛋吗！又听话地把自己卖了】  
【舔得好认真，让人想爆口！】  
【浩姐受不起来，就跟J妹攻不起来是一个道理wwwww】  
【我艹！有生之年居然可以看到女皇大人的小穴，好感动…】

终于，金在中将自己的手舔到湿哒哒的地步，兴奋地把郑允浩的肉穴掰开，生涩插入一根指节，揉了揉。再费了半天功夫，才小心翼翼没入整根手指，看得粉丝直喊着急。金在中用中指缓缓插了几下才熟练，却不见郑允浩有什么反应，倒是自己的肉棒又给他舔得开始出水了。像是金在中肚子里的蛔虫似的，郑允浩回过身，虚眯着眼，随金在中的动作摇了摇臀，倒成了用屁眼操手指。

【J妹放弃吧，大写加粗居中的尴尬！】  
【233333不想当攻的受不是好伪娘】  
【其实浩姐是故意摆出高潮脸，怕J妹难过吧哈哈哈哈哈】

但随后，金在中就没精力纠结什么了。郑允浩出色的口技吃得他鸡巴酸胀，不禁眯眼哼哼神的，搁在郑允浩肠道内的指头也没了动作。郑允浩让肉棒在喉咙里整根进出，速度飞快，收紧了下颌，舒爽得金在中张开腿，腿内侧的肌肉都在打颤。由于动作幅度大，也是兴奋很久了，郑允浩那根被胶布束缚着老二终于不负众望地弹了出来，果然打到金在中下巴上，淫液也滴了下来。留言里顿时一阵嗷嗷嚎叫，对着巨根舔屏。

金在中闻着熟悉的味道，实在忍不住了，抽回手指，握住那根粗屌，哼道：“唔唔……小骚穴想吃老公的大肉棒。”

等的就是这句，郑允浩把他家迷妹拉起来，对着镜头送了个眼波，然后正面压下，一双红唇肉欲十足地从金在中的脖颈吻到肚脐眼，埋进臀肉里大亲一口。刚被干过的骚穴还湿软得很，郑允浩轻轻一撞龟头就进去了，粗圆的柱身再缓缓撑开肛口。金在中合不拢嘴地吸气，刚要开口骚浪贱地叫上一番，就给郑允浩重重捂住了嘴。他惊醒过来，听到有皮鞋的脚步声走近，一瞬间脑袋充血，心脏几乎蹦出胸腔。先前爽得都忘了自己是在公园了。

那个路人直线距离离他们不过五米，走得又慢，直把金在中吓出了一身汗。郑允浩匍着从长椅底下的空当处往那头瞄了瞄，几眼后笑着摆胯，狠顶了金在中一下。金在中瞪了瞪双目，只得咬紧牙不出声，紧接着又迎来郑允浩疾风骤雨般的十几下插弄，但那个插曲也径直走远了。

【刚刚怎么了？有人？！】  
【不管是人是狗，看到J妹这骚样儿的话，都得来干一发吧！】  
【J妹想被轮么？浩姐带他玩儿群p吧】  
【两个玩他的奶，两个玩腿，两个玩脚，两个爆口，让女皇和别人一起双龙！】  
【给狗鸡巴干了的话，就不是浩姐的小骚蜜，是小骚母狗了】  
【前面那个十几p的体位好复杂，不过彻底变肉便器被玩坏的J妹肯定很可爱…】

阴茎被刚才肾上腺激素一冲，竟更加充血了。金在中瞟了眼屏幕上一群说想轮他的话，脸色越发潮红，双脚勾紧了郑允浩的大腿，一下一下的挨操。郑允浩咬着唇，腰腿的劲道也是一级，捧着金在中屁股蛋猛干，手指几乎要掐进那肉里。整个鸡巴像是被热气腾腾熟透了的肉泥泡着，一如既往地爽。金在中小翻了几个白眼，骚叫又再度溢出嘴来，但好在郑允浩速战速决，最后往穴里深插了几下，犹豫了片刻，还是拔出来了，撸着龟头放到金在中嘴边。屏幕里立马高声叫着一群求内射，想看屁眼吐精的，但见郑允浩不管，只好嘤嘤嘤地求颜射。

没有套，不好清洗，郑允浩怎么玩儿还是把疼他放在第一位的。金在中汗涔涔地笑弯了眼，伸出舌头抵住郑允浩的龟头，打了几个圈。不一会儿，浓精就泄了出来，大半都落金在中嘴里了，当然也有小部分射偏到脸上。金在中跪到手机跟前，斜眼：“哼哼，你们刚才好污啊！”话虽说着，却伸手把脸上的腥液抹了，对着镜头吃到嘴里，还吐舌给群众看了看。

【J妹今晚非常不要脸，到底是谁先开始污的啊！】  
【有老公公开撑腰的J妹胆儿太肥了】  
【啊……女皇大人在背后默默整理衣服也是一幅风景啊！！！】  
【就让我们污的人，自污一团吧】

“这是一周年福利，我明儿接个纸巾的广告，到时候抽奖送你们补贴家用吧！那拜拜，各位晚安。”

金在中卖萌挥了挥手，潇洒关了直播。回头见郑允浩已经理好了衣服，对他勾勾手，于是搔首弄姿的J妹又变回听话小可爱，挽着郑允浩的胳膊出了公园。

“老公你今儿微博又恶意卖萌，哈哈哈哈哈他们还以为你要去东单公园玩儿恋老。”

郑允浩瞥了他一眼，半笑不笑地问：“性癖这事儿说不定，那我哪天真来了这兴致呢？”

“嗯……那我去画老年妆。你喜欢帅大爷还是漂亮老太太？”

郑允浩夹紧他挽着的手，说：“我喜欢你。”


	10. 10. 第一次

隔壁那位只有两条腿的家伙开始叫唤了，绵长又刺耳。金在中打着哈欠翻了个身，滚了两滚，将自己拱到饮水器的乳头旁，嘟起嘴砸吧。他余光撇向左边的那堵墙，相信不出一会儿，就将发出咔哒的声响，门打开，走进三个“爸爸妈妈”，带来早餐。当然，他们的脸和衣服偶尔是会改变的。

金在中曾一度认为“爸爸妈妈”是靠那两条腿的邻居尖叫出来的，直到某日，打鸣声未响起，门锁依然按时解开，他才明白，二者并没有关系。这种思维模式偶尔会出错，但大多数时候还是极好用的。譬如说，咬橡胶乳头可出水解渴；非餐点时间，在食槽末端也可舔到饼干吃（实际是上一顿残留在凹槽里的渣沫）；墙上哪块时间表走到数字6，哪块对面区域的伙伴就会被送走，再也不曾回来过。而空落的四方格子里，将被新的“宝宝”填满。他们通体嫩红而脆弱，却已经会滚爬着嗅到水源了。

金在中是唯二有时间与数字概念，以及，名字的。另一个，则是与他同住在这个三平米空间里的伙伴——郑允浩。这是他们用为数不多可以发出的音节互相通晓名字之后的结果。金在中猜测他同自己一样，并非出生于此。不错，他是被之前的“爸爸妈妈”售卖来的。

这些与自己在外观上并没有多少差别，只是高大了数倍的生物，便是金在中印象里的“爸爸妈妈”。他们可以带来食物。

这一切都源自于金在中早些年的宠物生活，而那段时光则结束于另外一个新宠物的到来。原因分外简单，他到了学会说“不”的年龄。

可惜，金在中预料不到的，今天的状况有所殊常。母鸡都开始欢呼着下蛋了，送饲料的人依旧没有进来。金在中能注意到的，唯有郑允浩醒得比平时早。

就在金在中蹭到饮水器旁不久，郑允浩贴在地上的耳朵便灵敏一抖，听到了屋外的喧杂。他醒来，懵懂地盯着门口。金在中则自娱自乐了好几分钟，发觉可口的早餐并未按时出现，才瞄向郑允浩的。那脸上是一副金在中熟悉的表情，也是他并不拥有的表情——姑且称之为困惑。金在中从不困惑，他只有高兴、难过与惊吓。而郑允浩时常在盯着时间表上的数字，或者清空的隔壁时，便会露出如此神情。没有人知道为什么，即便这间养殖场里全是人。

“人”只是一个定语，准确而言，他们是“肉”。

“我们这间养殖场里的肉畜，都是经过若干次杂交组实验而筛选出来的优质品种，还可以根据客户的需求对膘肉比例、骨骼大小、前后躯宽度、甚至皮毛要求等来进行改良。”随着食物香味的到来，有陌生的声音从门外窜入。

养殖场主任携着三五个投资家阵势浩荡地大步迈进。工作人员穿上了比平日洁净万分的制服，在镜头之下，微笑着给圈舍添加饲料。他们需要尽量在每个隔间前逗留片刻以便拍摄，因而只是象征性地倾倒了一下。

不够吃，金在中焦急地想。

“全部都是幼畜吗？”

“是的。根据市场需求，幼崽肉质的嫩度是最受欢迎的。我们将饲养周期精确到六个月，每天严格监控他们的活动与肌肉ph值。等一下，我再带大家参观旁边成人畜育肥的情况。”

“咦，为什么这个栏舍里会挤放两只？”

“是这样的。”主任瞄了眼对面的时间板，说：“我们打算扩大业务，涉猎宠物幼崽的培育，而这两只是没有去势的公种。由于食料的不同，他们已经达到性成熟，再过一段时间，便可以配种了。”

客户满意地点了点头。主任还热情地令员工将围栏里的两只家伙捞起来，剥出阴茎供大家观看。

被近十双眼睛注视着，金在中不安地挥动手臂，赤条条的四肢一把就被饲养员擎住了。比他挣扎得还要激烈的，当属郑允浩，一边踹脚一边还要咬人。

“让！”郑允浩用他少得可怜的词汇表示出了激怒。

一群人被逗得前仰后合地笑。宠物畜比肉畜要聪明些，确实不假。然而当今人类繁忙，费时养宠物畜尚不普及。主任便托着郑允浩和金在中，给那几位上帝欣赏一番。

“这长相，皮肤手感，机灵劲儿，确实比我家的宠物还要优质些。”男人拍了两拍金在中的屁股蛋。

主任眼珠一转，就殷勤道：“宠物的泄欲功能，我们也将做最大程度的调教。私人定制的全过程都是透明公开的。”

他的话刚落地，郑允浩就逮着机会，牙口一合，咬上了投资人的拇指。男人感到微微刺痛，怒火腾起，一耳光将郑允浩扇到地上去了。主任也连忙大喝一声，接过手下递来的鞭子，朝着郑允浩就是一顿教训。这种忤逆程度，已经超出了可爱的范围。

郑允浩扑腾得稻草乱甩，在围栏里打着永远也转不出去的圈。而那嗖嗖作响的鞭声也惊恐到了金在中，他嗷嗷呜呜地咕哝，却没离开抱着他的工作人员，反而往其怀里钻，试图埋头。

半分钟后，见老板再度眉开眼笑，这个小插曲才翻页过去。

金在中被放回栏舍的好几分钟里，都躲在离郑允浩最远的角落，一动不动地发呆。过了会儿，爬到食槽旁边，开始捡散落的食物吃起来。今天的是大豆麦片，他不太喜欢，他最爱的应该是上个星期的玉米培根。对口味这件事的关注已让金在中遗忘了三分钟前发生了什么。他舔嘴，瞄了眼郑允浩，不知道他为什么不来吃东西，于是捧起一把，走过去分享。

金在中的两腮鼓满了食物，艰难得无法咀嚼。他只是将嘴凑上去，在郑允浩的嘴巴上拱了又拱，要给他哺食。

“真幸福啊……”

幽幽的感叹，出自于抱空麻袋的男人的喉咙。这间圈舍只留他了，被命令完成喂食任务。

“你们，每天吃睡不愁，不用懂活，自然也不用懂什么叫死。被人精心照顾着，关注着，比谁都健康。你们身体的每寸部分都会实现它们的价值，被人细细品尝，没有一丝浪费。真幸福啊……”那人说着，浑身激动到发烫。他的眼神称之得上盘踞，迷醉在这群哼哧啃食的畜类身上。

他欣羡至极。

郑允浩对男人是有印象的，他与其他匆匆而来匆匆而去的工作人员们不同，经常自言自语地在房间说话，或是干脆刻意进来过夜。至于这人说了什么，郑允浩毫无头绪，但他清楚的是，男人与自己一样正在困惑。

如果说，郑允浩是因“我为什么在这里”而困惑，男人便是因“我为什么不在这里”而困惑了。

金在中不懂这些，他忙着把自己填饱、长肉。然而今天注定他的吃食任务不能顺利完成了，因他突然被郑允浩拖着往某个方向拽。金在中蹬着腿，还不忘从食槽里顺了最后一把粮食。

原来刚才主任在鞭打郑允浩过后，便气得忘了关栏舍的门。而忧思冲冲的饲养员走掉之时也没有留心上锁那扇大门。从金在中的角度望过去，就像高不可及的围墙上突然破开了一条裂缝，白花花，亮敞敞。眼瞅着越走越近，他却突然畏惧挣扎起来，可郑允浩将他捉得死死的。

金在中是见过外面的。他从以前的房子搬家到这里来的一路上，都在一辆蓝色的皮卡里蜷着，被四周各种疾驰而过、没有边际、陌生可怕的东西吓得一身冷汗。一进这间养殖场，他便迅速把自己埋进了角落里，瑟瑟发抖。当这种恐怖的记忆要复苏时，金在中的力道也是大得惊人的，却始终拗不过郑允浩。

“上肢”被截掉的“鸡”在园圃里巡视领地，“母鸡”蹲着下蛋。她们的阴道是被缝合的，肠道改成了泄殖腔。金在中探出头时，正好瞧见一颗圆溜溜脏兮兮的蛋从鸡屁股里滚出来。郑允浩牵着金在中碎步走，沿着围墙溜。两人逐渐越走越快，最后竟小跑起来。金在中的恐惧也消散了，新奇感支配着他。 

再远一点的棚栏是“奶畜”圈，这里的奶畜不分公母，胸前全部垂着肥硕的乳房，乳晕和奶头奇大无比。挤奶的工作人员是个新手，直弄得奶汁四溢，喷溅到脸上，遭到同伴打趣。他们聊天正欢，都未注意到肉畜那儿有两个家伙跑了出来。

新人舔了舔奶汁，味道格外的好。但他仍不满地对着眼前巨乳扇了两巴掌，甩得这对奶子重重垂晃。这只奶畜是公的，被打得呜呜呻吟，紧接着居然翘起屁股伏爬下去，屁眼一张一合的翕动。新人不知是什么状况，其他人却捧腹笑。原来，他们时常在暗地里偷用奶畜泄欲，导致惩罚这些畜生时，畜生都学会了撅屁股讨好。在怂恿之下，新人将鸡巴塞进奶畜的乳肉间，径直操干。他手背突出青筋，以要捏爆那对奶头的力道用劲揪着，往自己鸡巴上揉搓。奶汁和乳肉都从他指缝间挤出来，喷了一地。

他们在这儿消磨时光，郑允浩和金在中却早跑离了养殖场，进了山林。只是没走多久，金在中的那股好奇劲儿就被辛劳代替了。山路泥泞，黑黑压压，也没个好景色。更重要的是，光嫩的脚板心也磨破了。他喉咙深处发出委屈的嘟囔，最后蹲在地上一步也不愿挪动。

郑允浩随之也迟疑地停了下来，他不知该去哪。

金在中搂着身旁这唯一的热源，往他身上蹭。缺了养殖场里的恒温环境，寒冷袭来得很快。两人光溜溜的凑在一头，不多久，郑允浩就感到金在中在舔他的胸口。小粒到只有舌尖才能体会到其存在感的乳头，被金在中卷进嘴里。他是渴急了，巴望着齿间的东西能像那只奶畜一样被吸点什么出来。

他啃得郑允浩既疼又烦，胯间有股躁动。忍无可忍之下，凶恶地低咆了半声。金在中小心翼翼地顿下动作，迷茫抬头，可几秒种后又不怕死地往郑允浩胸膛拱。

这次，他没那么幸运。郑允浩一口下去，咬着他的耳朵将人扑倒。落入别人嘴里的耳朵随时可能被他扯掉，于是金在中像只被母猫衔住脖后跟的猫仔一样，软乎乎地躺着，缩起手脚。玩闹中认输投降，一贯如此。

郑允浩靠暴力一击压制了他，体内却反蹿起更多攻击的意向。这与平时的嬉戏打闹稍有不同，他明确感知到了。双腿间那根先前被人触摸得很不愉悦地玩意儿，现在兴奋地弹了起来。

他们两的身长都不过一米多，阴茎顶多像根细树枝。郑允浩的稍显粗些，他勃起得厉害，抵在金在中的肚脐眼上。那个微凹的小孔让他本能地想插进去，却无路可进，反而使金在中被热烘烘的温度杵得舒服极了。以致于郑允浩要抽离的时候，金在中还伸手抱住了他。两人肉贴肉地打了个滚，金在中就摇晃起屁股，拿腰肢去摩擦。

从未使用过的肉棒都异常红嫩，接近粉色。两人不得法，却也互相蹭舒服了，只是一身的泥沙。郑允浩嗅了嗅鼻子，他闻到两人身上有股腥味，并寻到是硬起来的那根东西淌出水的缘故。他下意识要清理干净，弯腰去舔，够不着。

抚摸、舔舐。金在中对这样的亲密行为再熟悉不过了，他开心地爬过去帮忙。从单纯的舔舐，到后来的吮吸，无师自通。郑允浩感到下腹剧烈膨胀，像是那根肉棒里蓄着冒气儿的开水一般。他凭着阴茎的指令，立马朝金在中的口腔里冲撞起来。金在中顿时受惊，喉咙剧烈收缩。他挥舞着双手要退开，脑袋却被郑允浩捏住了头皮与颚部，生生掰开上下齿。刚发育成熟的阳具不那么粗长，却也够金在中受的了。近百下胡乱插弄，便出了精。金在中得脸涨得通红，眼泪滚珠而落，几乎在郑允浩一松开桎梏的瞬间，就嚎啕大哭，任精液从嘴角稀稀拉拉滴下来。

射精过后，郑允浩大脑空白地呆了片刻，空白到他以为这就是生命的终结了。直到金在中的哭声慢慢传回耳朵。郑允浩有些不知所措，甚至被金在中的痛哭弄得警惕而惊恐。他急切地要去安抚，舔净金在中脸上的眼泪，嘴角的精液，裸肤上的污泥。柔软的舌面爱抚肌肤，不多久，金在中就放低了哭声，只抽泣不断。这种道歉，他是乐意接受的。

就同两人在栏子里也互相清洁身上的尿液和粪便一样，郑允浩舐便他的全身，被伺候的金在中则安安静静地哼哼，双手捂住自己的小肉棒上下揉搓。他高潮的表情昭示着自慰效果不错。

就在卖力的过程中，郑允浩发觉自己的龟头触上了软嫩无比的肉感，且比先前的嘴唇更具吸力，几乎是在嘬他。他低头一看，是金在中用来排便的地方。郑允浩顿时浑身一激灵，才塌下不久的肉棒重新立起，试探着往那小孔里挤。金在中连忙拱起屁股使劲儿摇摆，意图甩开那硬贴过来的尾巴，却给郑允浩又强制性地摁住了。反抗激起了他条件反射地压制。

两指粗的阴茎没了一半到肛门里，并没有给金在中带来灭顶的痛感，只是不适。他挣了两下，发现挣不过，便放弃了。为让自己舒服些，金在中只好塌下腰，摆出了与那只奶畜一模一样的动作。

郑允浩将屁股一耸，顺势就整根捅了进去，两个小卵袋子清脆地拍到金在中臀肉上。

“啊——！”声音透着扭曲的惊喜。

他们还未经历交配，就率先领悟了鸡奸的快感。

郑允浩没发育开的骨骼还不足以支撑剧烈抽插的力道，他踮着脚，小腿颤巍巍得可爱，只顾跌跌撞撞地往那肛穴里头推挤肉棒。即便是这样，金在中也脸色潮红地哼起来，扭动身子迎合。他稚嫩的性器在小腹左晃右摆，又出淫水了。

郑允浩摸索着角度，小小的鸡巴和屁眼很快就契合了，彼此开始舒服。金在中从未不信任过身后的同伴，被干屁股时也一样。可体内逐渐燃起的陌生感觉，令他下意识觉得危险，危险又耽溺。他自控力差，不过几下就被操得流出口水，收不回舌尖了。如果会叫床，金在中定然要赤裸裸地喊出喜悦来，但他只会随着郑允浩的节奏一声声急促地哭叫：“啊！啊！啊啊！”他的呻吟像连绵的麦芽糖，招来发情的牲畜也不在话下。

郑允浩也喊得极凶，硬是将那穴口干得发红发亮，肠肉凸起。他握住金在中肉滚滚的屁股，全身的肌肉都在服务于这公狗交配的姿势。汗与污渍裹在身上的两人，像于泥地里卷过似的。可郑允浩渐渐体力不支，肉棒的操干放缓了后，反而引起金在中不满又焦急的扑腾。龟头一下子滑出了肛口，让金在中有空隙打滚着翻了个面。郑允浩无意再压他，只扶着自己小小的鸡巴寻刚才的洞口，两人于是面对面又抽插了几十下。

金在中仰着头被口水呛了两下，忙喘息息地去抱郑允浩好直起上半身。他边舒服挨操边舔上郑允浩嘴，不具哺食意义的唇对唇没谁知道是什么意思。因而很自然，郑允浩愣住了。但他很快回舔了一下，彼此碰到对方的舌尖后，开始有意识行为地去追逐。

郑允浩在接吻中射精。

养殖场里，没有任何其他一场交配有如此完备的开端与结束。似乎完成了仪式，两人歇着休憩。

忽然一阵车轮呼啸，金在中远远看到一辆蓝色皮卡开过来。两人惊起，忙逃开了。卡车在路前方的转弯处停下，下来几个工作人员，还是金在中和郑允浩熟悉的制服。原来这旁边便是与养殖场对接的屠宰场。皮卡上的肉畜被赶了下来，排队进门。

“叔，你跟老板说一声，把我也送进成人肉畜吧，我好想……”

听见不算陌生的声音，郑允浩定睛一看，果然是那个男人。趁着他哀求的空当，无处可去的两人好奇偷摸进了屠宰场。

流水线的作业上一片喜乐。幼畜们坐在传送带上乐呵呵地感受自己的移动，还有机器给洗澡，搓揉得舒服。他们不知尽头那个黑箱子里有什么，但盼望着过去瞧瞧。

而传送带那一侧则是完全不同的景象。被电击麻醉的肉畜安静无声，他们由铁钩倒吊起双脚，一排排地作业人员利落地拎着尖刀从乳中线到肚脐眼划上一道口子，内脏就哗啦啦往外倾倒。反复地洗刷与消毒过程是繁琐的，有的幼畜尚睁着眼，似乎还没死透。

金在中不知他们空中倒立是在干什么，只蹲在角落里偷偷冲最近的那排伙伴摆手打招呼，却没有会回应他的。如此几次后，金在中也感到无趣，他盯着地上粉色的污水，口渴加剧了。他最终趴下身子，舔了好几口。喝惯了栏舍里的纯净水，这种腥臭的液体简直难以入喉。但他挨了一场操，渴得嘴巴冒烟。

金在中偷瞥了下郑允浩，见他一眨也不眨地盯向那群同伴，表情依旧困惑。他也有些许饥渴，却在金在中捧水到他嘴边时，下意识拒绝了。屠宰场里机械性的动作看得两人困倦非常，于是郑允浩重新牵起金在中的手，头也不回地往屋外溜去。

他们实在是幸运，经过这两站后，一路安然走到了半山腰。天幕早便暗了，山林愈发深阔。金在中瑟瑟发寒地被郑允浩拖着，两人步伐渐慢，直至在坡边远眺见山下灯火时，才停了下来。

那灯火与浩瀚的星空连成一片，没有你我。金在中心底的惧意与茫然无预警地开始膨胀。他的心境太过起伏，以致于未注意到连郑允浩也小小地往身后退了一步。

他们沉默着看向那片远方，谁也没有再提走下去的意思。金在中很想告诉郑允浩他心里在想什么：我们回去吧。我好像闻到今天的晚餐是玉米培根的味道。

继“我为什么在这”之后，此刻的郑允浩又多了一个问题：我为什么要离开？他与金在中并未思考同一件事情，却在几分钟后，不谋而合地转过身，踏上了来时的路。

他们是自己走出来的，然而他们也将自己走回去。

金在中与郑允浩不知道的是，发现二者不见了的工作人员，已经备好了新的公种。而他们将会换到肉畜隔间去，等待不日宰杀。


	11. 11. 多攻一受

湿黏交叠的吻一路向下，毛躁地又顺着腹中线舔回来。两个成年男人的身躯把沙发撑得陷到了极致，那劣质皮布下的弹簧呻吟都盖过金在中的叫床声了。他吸了下嘴角的涎水，后穴小兔子乖乖地咬住闯进来的龟头。虽然是一贯的莽撞，但半个月没吃粮的身体还是又想又骚。哼哼唧唧地将髋部挺高了些，就等着肉棒一鼓作气地操进来，却忽然感到揉搓自己乳头的手指带上了刀锋般的力度。

“你干嘛……弄疼在中了。”

“哼，他不喜欢才怪。”

“别……现在……”声音半气半急的。

“两个男的，成天到晚地……搞屁眼，要不要脸！长针眼哟！”

金在中望着身上突然瓮声瓮气骂话的人，一个激灵，情染的眸子顿时恢复了理智。好，真是好。鸡巴还插老子体内，就开起茶话会来了，再加一个实打实能凑足一桌麻将。他心里还腹诽：红袖章大妈啊，您上次瞅见我俩白日宣淫都个把月前的事了好吗！

“郑……郑允浩！郑允浩！”

瞪着这副身躯喊名字的空当，又被目前这位眼角风情万种的主朝屁股扇了一巴掌，臀肉一抖，有点羞耻。

“我说他喜欢吧，你自己看。”

金在中欲哭无泪，打着商量问：“能不能……先回去？我跟你不熟，这样很尴尬的。”

“哥哥，你为什么把我的小鸡鸡插这里？”

还是那双眼，眼瞳里却溢满了天真无邪。金在中被问愣了，反应过来才惊叫一声，赶忙抬腿往后缩。尚硬着的大肉棒从他穴口滑出，龟头弹了一下，甩出道淫液。再配上面前这个“七岁男孩”标志性的嘟嘴，绝了。

“呜……他们吵得好凶好凶。”

金在中一边找衣服胡乱套，一边敷衍安慰着：“不怕，不怕啊，咱先把衣服穿上。”

他正手忙脚乱给鼓成包子脸的郑允浩扣衬衣，下颚一紧。强迫性的抬头让金在中拧起眉，花了几秒的时间分辨，他才认清是谁。手顿住，心一沉。郑允浩的这个人格已经许久没出现过了，一度让金在中忘了枕边人是具有一定危险性的。若说前面四个的捣乱只是令人糟心，这位的鸠占鹊巢，却真袭来敌意。瞬间，金在中脑袋里划过数种对策，警铃大作。

“他们都挺喜欢你的。”“郑允浩”俯身，双唇正好轻擦对方耳廓。

金在中试图挣了下，但扼住他下颌的手却如钢钳般结实。

“出差前，你和他吵架了。”

怔了下，金在中反问：“你这回想干什么？”无法自然发声的口腔，让问话听起来更像咕哝，但男人听得懂。

半月前，他们确实因为金在中应付相亲的问题，大吵了一顿。当时也在气头上，口不择言，骂什么来着：你他妈的又没有爸妈要顾及，当然站着说话不腰疼！

郑允浩是孤儿，这点两人在一起时他就清清楚楚。当时还隐约觉得少了一对父母需要应对，多少值得庆幸。郑允浩，讲真，多数时候比较木讷。但胜在体贴宜家相貌堂正，看起来怎么着在情场也不会是个愣头青。所以当金在中知道自己不过是他第二任的时候，一度怀疑对方是否有性功能障碍。后来验货，不说活儿好，也算正常，仅是没配上他那根硬件设施的水准而已。

分离性身份识别障碍的毛病，是金在中自己察觉出来的。郑允浩再怎么小心，处久了，事儿总要露馅的。他率先遇见的人格，是那七岁的小男孩。某天雷雨夜，金在中酣得正熟，忽然感觉胳膊被人摇晃。两人睡前刚来了发餍足的情事，他还以为是郑允浩兴致又逞上来了，于是半睡半醒地撒娇喊累。谁料不久，听见脆生生的一声哥哥，并着郑允浩那头短刺毛往他怀里钻。这什么情趣？金在中乐清醒了点儿，垂眼对上了双乌漆的眸子，莫名意识到有什么不对劲儿。兹时惊雷骤地一炸，照得敞亮，“郑允浩”皱着张包子脸，神情稚嫩无比地贴住金在中胸膛，还嘟嘴直委屈，似在控诉这人怎么还没宝贝地搂紧他。

“……郑允浩？” 金在中不确定地喊了声，自觉有些荒唐。

“哥哥，我叫瑜瑜。”

这回轮到金在中脑袋里雷霆过境了。

虽诡异，他却还是应要求将“孩子”护着，拍背睡着，尽管这孩子竖床上比自己还长半截。第二日，金在中旁敲侧击地打探，发现郑允浩神态如常，没一点儿别扭，浑然不记得有异样。他自然没点破，却凡事多了些留心。于是陆续的，金在中见到了——有少女心的骂街大娘，傲娇的斗S画家，沉默寡言的老干部。数了数，共四位，也都不是很难相处，只是各有各的任性罢了。若郑允浩不愿说，或兴许本人格压根不知道，便也无刻意戳破的必要吧。

身体里住着其他人，郑允浩是从十几岁起就模糊认识到的，他那时尚不清楚到底有几人，分别什么样儿，只得在彷徨中妥协、交流。他不是个强势的性子，好在其他几人也都没有过分的恶意，直至与那位危险分子打上照面。

“他来了。”这是每当郑允浩试图与四人深交时，他们讳莫如深的说辞。随后，便是逃散与沉默。

而金在中初碰上“他”，更是在鬼门关边缘。那本是两人周年纪念，买了双对戒回家，约会时喝了点小酒，腻歪得在电梯里就吻上了。

门口时，你在我裤兜里，我在你裤兜里掏了半天。两双手不去摸钥匙，倒覆在裆间那鼓囊囊的肉团上，傻笑。

“暖和……”金在中咧嘴，凑上去从郑允浩眉头吻到唇角。

这兴奋的热头也烧到隐忍的爱人，喉结滚了两下。金在中迷糊中感后背一痛，他破笑，还正为爱人失控的粗鲁燃起兴奋，就猝不及防被掐住了命喉。索吻转瞬成了呼救，金在中本潮红的脸，胀紫泛白。

嘶哑的气喘卡在了嗓眼里。

“想喊他？”

这语气，如弃敝屣，绝不是郑允浩。金在中瞳孔骤地一缩，聚残力锤到身后门上，哐当震响。这楼隔音堪忧，加上邻居对俩同进同出的男人一直有微词，此刻听到反复动静，终于不耐烦地开门来查看。

金在中窒息得额上青筋鼓起，邻居探头出来时，已经要白眼翻过去。几乎在被外人打断的瞬间，“郑允浩”就松了桎梏，假模假样地拥住爱人，风衣将其罩在阴影中。

金在中直打哆嗦，邻居却仅警告一眼就摔了门。他再抬头，郑允浩已变了茫然的神态。

此后，才撕破了必不得已的坦诚。

“他”的威胁不单是针对金在中——其他人格都各具名字，唯有他，自称便是郑允浩。

“我不想干嘛，就是看你们好笑。”

男人说着，手从金在中凌乱的衣领口探进去。

“把你脏手拿开！”金在中耐着性子闭了闭眼，是真动怒了。回想起对方的武力值，他都备好了迎接一场恶斗。

“郑允浩”不屑地嗤了声：“如果我想，他一辈子都出不来。”满意地看到金在中的脸色扭曲着变了又变，张皇浮在面上。

“但他好像挺在乎你的，比谁都上心。”男人捏在金在中肩头的手忽地狠掐进去，吐字变得阴鸷：“可惜他就是个废物，没我，他能有今天？”

按理说这么些年，眼前人的确随时有能力抢占主人格的地位，但他没有。金在中意识到这事儿还有商榷的空间。

“是……你们都在帮他，可他现在过得好好的……”说到这，金在中自己打了个忐，突然想到与郑允浩出差前那次争吵，指不定就是刺激“他”出现的契机。

“我警告过你一次的是不是？你不走。”男人几乎在低喃，“呵……包括他在内，都是胆小懦弱，自艾自怜的一群人，哪门子去跟人交往……非吃教训才学会不踩红线。”

金在中警惕地盯着眼前人咬牙切齿的模样，果不然，话音刚落男人就揪着他后脑勺的头皮要往玻璃茶几砸去。幸而金在中反应快，只磕到了鼻梁，那也是像被人热油泼了面般，痛辣至极。

眼瞅着“郑允浩”又要使蛮劲把他往死里整，头皮都快扯脱了，这个暴力狂却忽然在半空打住，抖着肩发笑：“他居然跟我打商量，求我别伤你，还说可以把‘郑、允、浩’给我……啧，快急哭了。”

金在中晕晕乎乎地啐了口血沫子：“你他妈想得美……”

“他就是这么没用，什么也做不好，见着了？”男人挑了挑眉，勒令金在中好好看着自己，自顾道：“这名字分明是我，赏给你用着玩儿的。不过付出点代价换我走也可以，五个人，五倍的痛感，都给你受着。”

金在中红着眼，动了动嘴唇。

“好，他同意了。”

“郑允浩”轻松展开五指，金在中瞬间倚着沙发滑了下去，沉重的眼皮微微发颤。没等他喘口气，眼瞳里竟就倒映出男人扬手往茶几狠砸的举动。

“别——！”

钻心的一声哗啦，玻璃四分五裂，连金属矮柱都被撞弯了形，更别提郑允浩的小臂了，桡骨折断处立马肿紫。

男人埋首蜷成团，同时爆发出一声痛吼，连带嗓音都扭曲了。是郑允浩。金在中连忙扑上去，他不知生生骨折五倍的疼痛是什么概念，他连想象都做不到。这变故来得太过迅速，分明半小时前两人滚到沙发上去时，还谈笑着等会儿要一起去置年货。

“允浩……”金在中手忙脚乱地将男人往怀里揽，一边在玻璃渣里摸手机。“允——”

声音戛然而止，金在中触上男人抬起头来的目光，那是赤裸的戏谑。顿时，背脊爬上一阵寒意。这个人在佯装“郑允浩”。

“哈哈哈哈哈……”

低沉的腹笑充斥着客厅。诚如男人一开始所说，来看笑话的。他点了点太阳穴，说道：“他还在这儿，疼着呢。”

骨折弯扭着的左手臂，于面前男人而言确实毫不见负担的样子。他甚至用断臂肘撑着地板要支起身来。

金在中猛地心头一抽，嘶哑吼道：“你别动！你别动他！”眼角已经染上了崩溃的色彩。

对方一笑，当着他面，无所谓地甩了甩几乎脱节的手，懒洋洋两下，却若扇了金在中几个耳光。“郑允浩”继续屈身上前，胁迫性地将右手重新压在金在中肩头，扯下他外衣。

“这回不喊我拿开了？”

金在中咬紧后槽牙，扭着头没再出声。就连“郑允浩”一只手将他套头的毛衫褪下来时，也顺从地遂了动作，只双眼死死盯住男人左臂。见他眼眶里有圈水雾，“郑允浩”不再出言给难堪，反柔缓了身段，啄吻他耳根的皮肤。

“你少他妈学他！”

“郑允浩”似也没料到，刚才的举动反引起了金在中激烈而出的情绪。

“我没学他。”男人闪过稍纵即逝的迟疑，他的气息下滑，喷在金在中的肩窝，“你知不知道，第一次跟你说话的是我。”

心头有一刹那的咯噔。金在中别扭地躲了两下身子，回忆起邂逅郑允浩的地点，是在常去的那家夜宵店。在满是食物的烟火气中，遇见一个普通男人，虽然搭讪显得三分刻意，但同道的话自然心知肚明。因而随便的关系确立也许并不那么相爱，过日子却比凑合多了些珍惜。

“他会什么？只会在寄人篱下中用那些脆弱的面孔逃避。什么也不敢争，喜欢你也不敢说。”

“郑允浩”的手将金在中软着那根与自己的合握起来，唾液从他口中垂下，正好滴在金在中的马眼上，致使身下之人回过神来，仿佛有微妙的电流窜过。龟头在揉弄中慢慢颜色鲜艳起来，碰撞的两根肉棒互相挤压，挤出咕叽作响的水渍越发湿润。

金在中有种微妙的羞愤，他确实是在恋人眼皮子底下跟别的男人做爱。

“你想怎么样弄……你快点！”

“郑允浩”紧盯着他的眼，把这份情绪尽收于心，却不慌不忙地将阴茎插入他腿缝间，两手掌着金在中的臀肉缓缓夹紧。金在中哆嗦了一下，不想看见这张恋人的脸，会阴到肛门的每一寸私处皮肤都觉得火烫。

“他看着我操你在，不喜欢吗？嗯？”郑允浩鼻音一重，身下也就着之前润滑过的肠道重重来了个猛扎，顺利的一记抽插。

“啊！嗯……”

金在中有种终于避开前戏的如释重负。

三五下后，郑允浩猛进猛出的试探逐渐加快了，绷紧的腰臀开始使劲儿，撞得金在中只得抠紧沙发扶手，指甲在皮革上一晃一晃地扒出声来。

金在中紧蹙的眉头一直未解。这就是强奸，没有二话好说。但熟悉的身体不可避免起了反应，自己龟头流出的淫水在肚挤眼上滑弄。亦不用男人扳着金在中的腿，他就自然而然地顺舒适的方向屈起，汗湿的脚心朝斜前方翘着。这操弄他的节奏陌生又熟悉，令金在中甚至泛起怀疑，以前日常有多少时候，他所面对的其实是这个伪装完美的“郑允浩”，并因此满心愧意。

“不要……唔……”今天的快感来得还要更迅猛，“别看……”

小穴在郑允浩的注视下阵阵收缩，男人在他体内射精时，也将金在中的眼泪彻底逼了出来。

“郑允浩”的腹部又鼓动了两下，从金在中体内抽出肉根。挨操的穴眼还没能彻底回缩，看得见肛门那一圈肠肉缓缓将白稠的精液吐了出来。

男人居高临下地摸了摸金在中汗湿的脖颈，轻声说：“这样吧。我可以不伤你，你如果点头认‘我’，我们就好好处。”

金在中以手背遮着眼，喉咙里哽咽了半晌。他没射，半硬的肉棒还杵着。

“幼稚……”

“郑允浩“容色颤了一下，他未想到金在中突然如此说话。

“越硬的墙遮的是越透风的洞，谁他妈都没你弱！“金在中擦了擦眼角，瞪着说道，“他今后就算撞一鼻子灰，也不需要你了懂不懂？！”

唔！嘶——

身上的人突然狠狠抖了几下身子呼痛，金在中感觉他的灵魂是在被拉扯，不禁后怕自己是不是说重话了，又是一番刺激。“郑允浩”神色复杂地盯着他，欺身上前时金在中下意识要躲。然而迎来的不是桎梏，只是一个较轻的拥抱，以及男人沉重的气息：“记记这个感觉。”

金在中愣了片刻，不知作何回应。可也不须他回应，男人就陷入了昏迷。

送医院，上石膏，打夹板，跟咨询师备报。睁眼就重新归来的郑允浩听恋人数落听到耳朵长茧，置年货的日程也拖了一周，巧遇上初雪。

从超市出来的时候，郑允浩习惯性地想接过爱人手上重头的购物袋，却发现自个儿左臂笨拙而无用地吊在了胸前。金在中乐不自禁。男人淡淡垂下眼，忽而有个冒了许久的问题脱口而出：“那时候，干嘛不答应他？”让自己拥有更完美的恋人。

金在中挠着毛线帽，深深吸了口气，他说不出什么感天动地的爱和理由，就……“挺喜欢这样的你啊，就你，想跟你过下去。”

瞅到眼前人抿紧的嘴线，就知道他是有一腔说不出的热切堵在喉头。金在中弯了弯眼角，下巴点了点自己被风吹掉一圈的围巾，垂头道：“快给你的小祖宗戴上。”

郑允浩哦了一声，右手购物袋都没放下，就忙着用不便的左臂给他绕围巾，最后还是金在中自己原地转了一圈。一圈过后，被郑允浩拥进怀里。这个感觉……金在中恍惚了片刻，眯了眯眼，手揣进爱人羽绒服口袋里，并思考起团年饭多加一副碗筷的可能性。


	12. 12. 骑乘

金在中拎着两袋豆浆油条刚进门，就见家里那只绣眼被搁到了茶几上，在罩笼下正雀跃得欢。今儿天气的确不错，冬阳干燥，起了几分暖意。

“去遛鸟儿呢？”

他注意到了被揉成一团砸在沙发边的外套，问话的语气有些小心翼翼。沙发上的人显然不准备回话，佝腰塌着肩，只有呼吸透露出要发火的频率。金在中明白是为什么，默默将早餐放下，捡起了外套。他纠结着眉头，试图狠狠说点话，却最终只向着对方嚅动了下嘴唇，低声抱怨一句：“郑允浩你这个糟老头子，真是越来越难伺候了。”

“你这个！这是什么意思？！”

猝不及防的，郑允浩倾身一把拽过那件外套。他起来动作太急，以致于一只脚上的拖鞋都甩了出去。金在中尚不及出声，外套就劈头盖脸抖到了面前——肩膀内衬上有自己偷偷摸摸缝上去的姓名、住址、联系号码。对峙时，郑允浩眼角的深壑皱纹明显褶了一下，脸颊上垂耷的皮肤有些发颤。

见他竟然还先借机发作起来，金在中顿时也急火了：“叫你去医院又不去！我做点防范措施怎么了？难不成又满大街找你啊？”

“去医院……什么去医院！我又没病！”郑老头背着手，声音扬大得似乎过分刻意了。

差不多年前时，郑允浩走丢了一次。金在中多少不愿再去回想那天的心境，六十多岁的人了还要担这种惊怕，实在有够受。那日，他是过了中午才意识到不对劲儿的，就算郑允浩在公园的象棋摊子处逗留久了，也不至于这个点还未归，更何况清早再三嘱咐过买完菜就早些回来，好一起备置备置年饭。手机这玩意儿两人都有配，但无儿无女的素来作用也不大，郑允浩更是用不来这陌生东西，便就图个心理安慰。待碗里的饺子馅和到一半，金在中终于耐不住了，擦擦手，架起老花镜一个按键一个按键地拨电话，切切地贴着耳朵，却只听见机械音在那头说已关机。近几个月来，郑允浩忘性极大，金在中确是有注意到的，此刻不禁慌了神，忙沿着对方一贯的散步路线出门去寻。

已是季冬，又近年关，公园人工湖结上了薄冰，沿圈儿连个人影儿都不见。金在中一时茫然地杵在那儿没了主意，眼神不好使却仍硬抻着脖子，颤巍巍原地打转。他出门时忘了围巾，寒风一掠，鸡皮起栗。后来出了公园，金在中又往菜市场找，那儿人倒多，多得越发无措。他摸出老年机来想在一眼望到底的通讯录里翻个能够求助的人，却半天寻不着一个妥帖的。不一会儿，匆忙的人流不禁就对这位挡道的老人起了抱怨。也有心肠好的，上前询话，问他是怎么了。

“我老伴儿……不，不见了……”

他的嗓子早因寒气沙哑得不行，翻来覆去就说得清这么一句话，任路人想帮忙也爱莫能助。

“要不是后来运气好，在菜市场那头碰巧找到你，你要迷糊到哪儿去啊？啊？”金在中说着，一屁股坐到椅子上，再不去看他。菜市场另一头与回家的方向南辕北辙，郑允浩也说不清走丢的所以然来，这个年纪是什么状况则不言而喻。知道男人脾气犟，金在中多半时间迁就着，老小老小越发来了脾性，尤其在对待这件事上，讳疾忌医。倒是金在中，未雨绸缪地做了考虑。

“有什么不服老的……”金在中掰开油条嚼了两口，觉得胸闷，“你非气得我血压高。”

半晌，两人彼此没再搭理。就在金在中拾掇塑料袋的时候，恹恹坐沙发上的郑允浩出声了：“唉，今天豆浆加糖了吗？”

“没加！”

金在中想也没想便吼回去了，随后又择出一袋豆浆倒出了大半碗，重重搁到桌子边缘，全程依旧没递郑允浩一眼。沙发上的老头即刻顺从地坐到桌旁，抿了一口豆浆，砸吧嘴：“……还是，淡了。”

“爱喝不喝！”

郑允浩半滴都不剩地喝完了，还胃口倍儿佳地解决了金在中吃剩的早餐，一如既往。只是下了桌这几小时竟就再没说过话。郑允浩用老花镜加放大镜叠着看了会儿报纸，喂了鸟，浇了花，拖了地，到点时把降压药搁金在中手头，两人热了些昨日的剩饭菜吃毕，不约而同地感到困意——十二点半作息准时的午睡。

郑老头背着手在客厅里踱步消了会儿食，才进屋。那位已安静地侧身躺在床上了，呼吸平稳，不知熟睡没有。郑允浩调了调暖气，其后轻手轻脚地往他身旁一陷，视线正好落在金在中后脑发茬上。焗黑的头发中，这几抹白色格外显眼。

郑允浩闭目养了会儿神，熟悉的睡眠感却并没有袭来，反而是洗发水的味道冲进了鼻子里。他们这么多年，没有什么不是共同的，包括以拌嘴掩盖下的心情。

胳膊自然而然覆到金在中搭在腹部的手背上，郑允浩感到疲惫，却格外清醒。他不自禁捏着那只手若有若无地摩挲。掌下松弛的皮肤粗糙，像绵软的豆腐皮，尽管包裹下的骨节也格外突出，微鼓的青筋更不会有什么平滑的手感，但郑允浩早不知何时起就熟悉了目前的一切，他甚至偶尔故作回忆也忆不起几十年前该有的面貌。一瞬间的衰老，永不够用的记忆。

这无声的安抚终究让金在中消了气，微妙的浅叹后，他局促地翻了个身，扎实地对上套着老头衫的胸膛。近几年总觉得身体缩了水，连件背心都撑不起来了，对方亦然。郑允浩自然不认同，但腰间绷紧得十分勉强的赘肉没有什么说服力。所谓缩水，各个方面都是如此，很多事情都不再讲究，也无精力关注了。金在中忽而为这种凑合感到烦躁，忽而走马灯般又记起郑允浩出事那日的恐慌，种种思绪下急切地想寻回某种失去已久的精致。他们的相处本不该是这模样，是值得更好的模样。

手心在对方的捏握下都出了汗，金在中顺势往下滑了几寸，指尖就碰到了闭着眼都能描绘出形状的地方，自然还软着，有点可怜兮兮的。金在中为自己的想法笑出声，实则他并不确定是否还能来一场尽兴的做爱。两人最近的一次性事已是好几个月前了，互相抚摸着打出来而已，精水稀薄，累身累心。

冲动不须言明，但若如同以往那般仅仅交杂有心无力的喘息，金在中的心绪也依旧无法找到一个切口喷薄而出，他于是手上的动作用劲了些，脸颊也往上蹭，又缓又重，直至与对方皱纹相叠。他们贴压着，终于潮热起来。湿乎乎的吻缺乏了弹性，并不是很有力道，嘴里像尝着了雨后发潮的朽木，紧贴的胸膛也似乎应景地挤出陈旧的声响。大脑某个地方许久不运作了，这刻却被拨动了齿轮。

感染力一瞬间烧了起来，郑允浩的手比金在中还快地从他裤裆钻了进去，握住那根斜斜搭在小腹的肉棒。情欲驱散了些许两人眸子里的浑浊，甚至目光炯然。金在中刻意将急喘放大，他翻身夹住郑允浩的腰，但筋骨不太能跟上激烈打开的动作，于是大腿根部一时紧绷得发疼。两人互相蹭扭了一阵，龟头慢吞吞地这才出了水。然而从睡裤中放出来时，仍旧有些干瘪，颜色褐红得暗沉。往常，顶多黑灯瞎火地草草完事，如今私处敞亮地展现到眼里，竟有无处遁形的陌生感。见金在中动作迟疑，郑允浩又双手掂起他下面两颗阴囊，技巧的揉搓拉回了其注意力。那粗短的柱身硬起来后始终以半弧形弯曲着，已经很给面子了。阴毛稀少得无以遮羞，更别提被郑允浩拢在掌心里的那光秃秃的两丸了，而囊袋那层单薄的皮肤皱缩得厉害，有气无力地兜着，因此郑允浩又往掌心吐了好几口唾沫，终于将身上之人的整块私处——从马眼到肛门，都抹得湿漉漉了。

情欲来得缓，剥裤子的动作也慢。金在中的头埋在郑允浩乳腋那处，漫无目的地舔舐、啄吻，随后感到屁股蛋上的凉意逐渐扩大，一层棉布除去，居然不知这个年纪还能燃起激战的羞耻。臀肉虽然松垮，但脂肪的手感尚在，郑允浩轻拍上去发出闷闷声响。挂不住肉的屁股两侧微微凹陷，金在中知道并不怎么悦眼，却仍旧压低腰耸起下体。被肥厚海绵体围裹的阴茎就这么垂着戳了下郑允浩的肚脐，有几分笨拙，后者在他的主动下越发觉得迷情，宽大的手掌从金在中撑得发颤的大腿往上摸到背脊，又来来回回地抚。

“插进来。”金在中咕哝。

他的唇正紧贴郑允浩的乳肉，不留空隙，手指在男人的两颗乳头上打转，他甚至感触到了其胸骨一根根的弧度。人老了，两胁这里明显也积着肉，倒是不错，大片发柴黯淡的肤色被金在中舔得有了口水的光泽。

“算了吧……别折腾。”郑允浩哑着嗓子，理智压住了他在刚听到金在中说什么时的一瞬冲动。他的目光逡巡在身上人的颈纹上，垂眼可见，突然很想连连吻个遍，也便如此照心意做了。

金在中从他印过来的密吻中昂起头，自己往身后摸，穴眼干巴巴的，显然不是什么可以操干的状态。他熟练地在郑允浩的肉根上撸了几下，以龟头轻轻拍打自己穴口。他背手的姿势不是很灵活，但在郑允浩的目光注视下几分难堪渐渐都转为了情欲，还发出了第一声呻吟，耳垂红烫。郑允浩半笑不笑地凝看两人相接的下体，捏在他屁股上搓弄的手越发使劲儿。那浅褐色的肛口在蹭了他半天淫液后，终于一圈晶亮。

跪了许久，金在中的膝盖内侧已经磨红，他试探着压了两下臀，郑允浩也忙顺着他的动作握直肉棒，两人似是在完成什么精细的配搭活计般，认认真真地做。圆润的龟头卡陷进去个尖儿，金在中适应了一两秒，就改用深蹲的姿势，让后穴随之扩开了。他太熟悉这根肉棒，知道如何吃进体内更惬意，穴眼浅浅吞吐了几下后，就重重深坐下去。

也许是因括约肌失了紧致，整根肉棒吸进去并没有想象中的困难，只是单纯鼓胀得不好受。金在中从脚脖子到小腹都酸得打颤，鼻尖微耸，有汗珠沁出来，附于皮肤细细密密的纹路间。然而郑允浩竟比他还粗喘得厉害，腿难耐地弓起，挺腰操了一记。

“啊啊啊……！”

金在中滚在喉咙里的声音被他顶了出来，随后就干脆放开地连哼了几声，虽难复清亮，但就算是磨砂般的哑叫也让郑允浩年过半百的心脏跳到了危险频率。

“我……我来。”

金在中轻飘飘说着，动作却没有怠慢，当真缓缓抬起屁股将龟头吐到穴口，继而深蹲下去，两对睾丸都相撞出啪的一响。他身子微微前倾地撑着，前半个脚掌着力，而郑允浩的手正上下抚摸着金在中绷得笔直的小腿肌腱，甚至可以感到掌心下一路凸起到膝窝的静脉。大腿的筋肉大大拉开，着实有点吃力，腰背也力不足，因而金在中耸动自己的频率不算快，只深吞浅出。即便如此，两人也被这程度的激情冲得几乎翻上白眼，尤其是骑着肉棒的金在中，目光散得恍惚。整个房间就听见有规律的操干拍响在起伏。不一会儿，两人不约而同的，脚趾都紧紧蜷起，勾凌乱了床单。

“要出精了……”郑允浩低吼一声，是想提醒，却自控不住，没赶得及抽出肉棒来。之前好多次，精水都是这般不知不觉淌出来的，没到射的程度，且清液似的。但今天似乎浓稠了些许，至少当金在中猛地拔起身时，尚闭合不了的肛门抽搐着露出了红白分明的颜色。那穴眼依着整圈褶皱收缩了好几下，却依然透着一指尖的小洞，随金在中刻意的肠道蠕动吐出白精来，滴到郑允浩阴毛上，湿漉漉糊成一团。躺床上的老男人在剧烈喘息中仍不忘裹着金在中正垂头的阴茎快速撸动，另一边还伸进半根指头在他后穴里掏弄。没几秒，金在中也闷哼着迎来了高潮，脸上痴露出一种出离苦痛而撞向爽快的神往，矛盾而解脱。他终于长长从肺部深处吁了一口气，双腿软得就直接跪下，歪七斜八地坐到郑老头的小腹上去了。

“哎哟喂……”郑允浩煞有介事地哼了声，却没将人挪开，双臂重新搭在金在中汗湿的身子上，缓缓揉捏。

午睡时间恐怕要变成一下午了，金在中想，他们可完全不是有时间耗费的人。他尚记得年轻时有多恐慌去探讨未来和衰老，暮年却坦然接受了许多留不住的失去，因为身旁，恰有位与他相对静止的人。这种永恒，致使他们恐怕才是最有时间耗费的。这场为尊严叫板的性事累极，但待休息足够，依然能挽手去公园散个步。


	13. 13. 漫长的前戏

砂糖70g，牛奶80ml，鸡蛋5个……郑允浩照着蛋糕食谱一一往碗中添加。他不是个有创造力的人，因而遵循量化的步骤很能带来安适。发泡的蛋白在搅打下越来越干硬，白腻得似他爱人的肌肤。郑允浩拎起打蛋器，眼神在蛋白提拉起的可爱尖角上很留恋了一会儿，有些舍不得倒入蛋黄和色拉油了。然而有人还在楼上等着呢。

郑允浩加快了动作，关上烤箱后一转身，脚上猝不及防地踢到了个金属玩意儿，哐当一响。他垂眼看了看，嘴角一直噙着的笑容忽然淡下去。那是块精致的学生铭牌，蒙了层暗黑色的脏污，已看不出名字了。郑允浩迟疑几秒后，俯身捡了起来，指节发白地攥在手心里。

金在中知道他是做蛋糕去了，晨起时他还凑到耳边来悄声讲生日快乐，赞扬说——你的眼瞳今天像秋雾一样美。

都亏了昨日，那场意外奇妙地让两人关系紧密起来，这是金在中无论如何也没料到的，因而一个念头久久震惊：原来他也喜欢我。这个沉默寡言、很少对同学投以关注的男生，竟其实对自己有狂热的喜爱。说狂热并不过分，只是郑允浩相当内敛，表达方式与别人不太相同而已。若非意外，金在中怕是这生都无契机知道了。他犹记得那时郑允浩在河边紧紧搂着他，胸膛的热度高到要蒸发浑身的水汽，以及灵魂。而之后带他回家的神情，就像终于得以抱走每日路过的橱窗里的精美物品。金在中有点骄傲，为还能满足某个人如此的渴求与眷恋。

郑允浩的与众不同，金在中再清楚不过了，因他的暗恋便始于好奇。一次生物课上讨论时间，金在中于全班的喧杂中感受到了身后桌郑允浩的安静，这人向来如此。他因而憋了几分钟终于回过头，没话找话地试探问：我喜欢猫狗，你呢？当时，郑允浩正认真盯着课本上生物循环那章，良久都没有抬起视线。就在金在中以为在冷漠的同学那儿碰了一鼻子灰的时候，郑允浩出声了：“微生物。”金在中反应了很半天，讪讪哦了一声，他们俩短暂到可怜的接触就此完结。要不是郑允浩的眼神认真得过分，金在中就要以为刚才那几个字是在敷衍他了。但现在的金在中知道，对方并未撒谎。就在男生床头的窗台上，精心摆着几个花盆，堆满了混着泥土的枯枝烂叶，兴许还有其他脱水的食物，腐烂味道不算浓烈，与有机物的降解过程一般温吞。它们不是任何漂亮植物的陪衬与养料，它们自己就是镜头下的主角。只是从昨天起，郑允浩便将房里的摄像转作他用了。对于入镜这点，金在中还是相当忸怩的，更何况背景是私密的卧室，是床。昨晚，郑允浩那些轻飘飘的抚摸与触碰都给摄像机忠实地记录了下来。他能感知对方与他一样青涩，但满身心地发潮，刚被他用浴巾擦干净的身体仿佛又像白天一样不小心浸到河里去了。

房门被悄然地推开又迅速关上，发出神经兮兮合拢声。金在中不知这算不算初经人事的紧张，但郑允浩是差点打翻手里蛋糕的。这个他偷偷花了整个高中时间暗恋的少年，笨拙得有点可爱，再非遥不可及。从他闯进他孤独的秘密开始，他们就算相爱的了。

蛋糕胚上那层奶油成色极好，散发清淡柠檬香，但铺遍的水果不用说一定是罐头。郑允浩嗜吃这个他是知道的。以前每次午休快醒来时，金在中总有种后颈遭视线凝望的错觉，现在想来应该也不是他多心了。那时，他为了多浸沐些目光，便会再佯睡个几分钟，这几分钟里，耳朵与鼻子异常敏感——身后人拧开罐头时空气轻轻一声砰响，勺子叮当撞到玻璃罐边缘，还有湿哒哒的香甜。金在中不明白为什么比起新鲜水果郑允浩却喜欢吃这个，但乐于听听身后那牙齿挤碎陈旧果肉的声音，认真咀嚼着咀嚼着，仿若福尔马林里能蹦出鲜活。

蛋糕就放在金在中脑袋旁，像是幕布的某种点缀。摄像机的红点尽责地闪烁着，屏幕上郑允浩缓缓望过来，几秒后似乎不太满意金在中未能交汇到一起的视线，于是轻推了下他的脸颊，让他转过头来。随后，那只手便流连在他微浮肿着的下颌上抚弄起来。

“以前每次中午，我都喜欢看你睡觉的样子……不想你醒来。”郑允浩呢喃了两句，肉嘟嘟的下唇微翘。

撒什么娇啊……金在中腹诽，这不遂你的意了嘛。

郑允浩俯下身，又细细地将金在中从额头到脚趾尖打量了一遍，白晃晃的，安柔得似棉絮般。他的注视一遍比一遍热烈，抚摸变为揉搓，将金在中软绵绵的胳膊摁出了指印。情切之下多少会粗暴些，金在中没想怪他，只等待密集的亲吻落下。果然，比他皮肤温度高出太多的唇紧贴过来，在他面颊处嚅动，眼窝和腮边因而都留下了不少凹陷的痕迹。

郑允浩还是会因情事发抖的年纪，他胸中溢满了热潮，没有什么比幻想成真更令人兴奋的了，勃起是最直接的反应。他压住金在中赤裸的身体，龟头陷在少年大腿根处外侧，这里的皮肤不知怎么的鸡皮立起，比起别处来更有摩擦感。马眼的嫩肉被粗糙磨砺，格外舒服，郑允浩震了好几个激灵后，杵着肉棒挺起腰来。他深深吸了口气，双手在金在中手感略显凹凸不平的肋骨上蹭了几下，跟昨天一样有咕叽声，恋人的口鼻也随之浅浅泛起些粉白的泡沫。

金在中难为情，但无法，谁叫他在生日前一天就溺死了呢。

但郑允浩的迷醉丝毫不受打扰，他煽情地伸出舌尖，舐去了那些蟹泡，就仿若舌头已在金在中的肺泡里搅过一圈了。微抬起眼，就对上金在中浑浊的瞳膜，朦胧了眼底斑斓的淤点。郑允浩向来冷漠的脸上终于泛起了几秒欣笑，因感到自己终于抱住了真实。从前他总觉身边来去的人一个个都在矫饰着什么，虚假得不能看，现在明白了，他们拿生命矫饰死亡。这并非是说郑允浩自诩什么高高在上，相反，他的性爱与生殖背道而驰，因而他也是死的。但他有这点自知之明，受生命欲异化的他人恰恰没有。

郑允浩就垂眼望着床上这张白生生的脸，肉棒悬在金在中的鼻尖上方，机械地撸动。他并不需要多高的生理技巧，甚至套弄的速度也很笨拙，但高潮早已在大脑伺机而发，不出片刻，阴茎就抖着出了精，相当浓稠，喷得金在中从发丝到下唇都没能幸免。但并不妨碍郑允浩细心将他脸上精液抹开，温柔得如同呵护栽培盆中的土壤。

他对自己的所有物每个毛孔的模样都早记在心里，因此金在中右侧肩颈那处不请自来的尸斑惹躁了他。然而将床上的人侧翻过身才发现，从肩胛到腰际不知何时起都有了浅淡的紫红斑点。郑允浩皱眉抓了抓自己的发根，开始使劲用拇指将金在中后背的皮肤又擦又推。

这样也是无用功吧，金在中无奈。但一具尸体，能抱怨什么呢？就像被郑允浩从河中捞起来时，躯壳像个漏气的皮球，但分明胸膛还残有几口温热。郑允浩却就无动于衷地凝视着他，将温热瞪到冰凉。金在中第一次感到力量如此不对等，虽说失足落河怪罪不了别人。

“我昨天偷偷去了趟你家。”郑允浩终于放弃与尸斑对抗了，轻轻侧躺在少年旁边，对着他紫绀的脸颊说话。“那个胖胖的警察告诉你父母立案要一步一步来，又安慰说你可能是贪玩。他的工作做完，又接到另一个案子匆匆走了。大人们好像都这么忙，总腾不出超过规定额度的时间给你。”

金在中知道他口中的胖胖的警察，负责这片区域的家伙，偶尔放学后还会见到他巡逻。他有句口头禅：这件事就值xx分钟。金在中常觉得不可思议，这个看起来厉害的男人似乎总能将一切复杂的事情量化成数字解决。

郑允浩说着话时，手却没停止抚摸，埋进金在中两腿间。那根可怜的性器皱缩得厉害，蛰在阴毛里看也看不出来了，更何况金在中的肚子还变大了。郑允浩虚握着拳头，干巴巴的阴囊便全托在了他的手心，像是他丢进花盆里的一团橘皮，格外亲切。于是郑允浩缓缓蜷紧五指，额头也抵在金在中肩膀上，他勉强接纳了那片尸斑，兴奋得几乎要捏碎手中不堪一弄的肉干。阴茎内的海绵体发出咯吱声，不出意外，待郑允浩回过神来，已经呈扭曲状折到一侧了，即便如此，龟头也自然仍死气沉沉地缩裹在包皮中没能胀起来。他喘息着粗气往金在中的下体望去，眼神茫然，嘴角留有动情的唾液也不知。他喉结一动，下意识去看金在中的脸，虽知对方并不会疼痛，郑允浩依然小心翼翼拽着心里那只有利爪的猛兽，已成习惯了。曾每次将目光停留在金在中小憩时的脸上时，他都牢牢地用锁链箍住那只猛兽也箍住自己的脖颈，以免撕碎了对方勃勃的生机。但在自慰的幻想中，他能任由暴虐驰骋，桎梏的对象不再是自己，而是金在中白嫩细长的脖子，绕上几圈再猛劲拉扯，让所爱也明白明白他每日的煎熬。生命流逝得很快，金在中便能一直保持着胀紫瞠目的模样仰望他，合不拢的嘴替他口交，脸颊两侧都是失控流下可作润滑的涎水。如此，郑允浩的高潮来得很快。

金在中的脸果然没有任何扭曲，可爱地安静着。郑允浩窃喜地意识到：是了，他终于死了。

“你掉进河里的时候……其实我看见了。”

“听到你喊救命挣扎，我激动得站也站不稳。”

“我真不敢相信好运气的降临。但我还是有些内疚……你原谅我。”

我的恋人真是个坏透了的家伙啊！如果可以，金在中一定大吼出来。可“活着不能与他交集”与“死后被他拥有”哪个更值呢？说不清，于是他也没当真生气。郑允浩的癖好是一种关系——动对静的制约，生对死的掌控，可反之亦然。金在中就这么觉得，觉得是自己高高坐在郑允浩给他打造的蛋糕上了，只是这蛋糕漂在黏腻腐臭的河流里。

剖露心声的时候，郑允浩太过急切，小臂搂在金在中的腹部拥紧，导致竟有液体淅淅沥沥从尸体肛门淌出。经过一晚，恋人的下腹腔和肠子可能被溺液泡坏了。郑允浩干脆揉了揉金在中膨胀起来的小腹，对床单留下暗黄的污渍也不在乎，反而指尖沾着腐液在他后穴好奇抹了抹。突然想起什么，郑允浩从蛋糕上拈起一块沾着香喷喷奶油的黄桃便往金在中肛门里送，而失去弹性的括约肌也方便了他的举动。金在中敞着双腿，任他一手食指勾着自己穴口往外侧扒，一手五指捏成尖，将与他身体温度一样的黄桃推进直肠里去。郑允浩吮了吮手指头，继续依次往恋人没有一丝血色的肛口增添颜色，白胖胖的梨块，红彤彤的草莓，西瓜、猕猴桃，最后堵上一颗樱桃。毕竟干这情色事儿没什么经验，被胡乱挤破的汁水将金在中屁股下的床单染得像画布。

金在中现在，终于像极了郑允浩爱吃的罐头。

场面确实让人食指大动，于是少年先舔干净了手上的奶油，又埋头到金在中的双腿间大面积地吮吸，水声啧啧。他的舌甚至挑逗地在金在中后穴打转，绕着那颗漂亮的樱桃顶弄，满足到嘴里呜咽声不断。因郑允浩弓起后臀，硬邦邦的肉棒便随着他急不可耐的动作摇晃，两个囊袋在垂摆中也绷紧了，准备随时舒爽地射出精液。

金在中明白自己被精心装饰了。而若是那天被警察找回去，恐怕其他人只会抱着尸体痛哭，然后还丢进火堆里烧得一干二净吧。这在他的恋人看来与摧毁美丽的暴行有什么区别呢？金在中还好奇，那个胖警察会给他估值多少，有没有比橱窗里的商品高呢？郑允浩对他的支配，他谈不上喜欢还是不喜欢，只隐约觉得似乎与活着的时候差别也并不大。他万分期望将这点感想告诉身边的人——其实当你们静止下来，与物体是没有区别的。

不知是不是郑允浩动作太大，第二次射精的时候，猛地搓掉了金在中脚心被水泡烂的皮肤。真皮带着筋肉剥离，隐约可见肌理线条，这块类似从冰柜里拿出来解冻了的肉便就垮垮耷拉在金在中脚上。尸体正在朝脆弱前进，意识到这点的郑允浩忽然恼怒得不行。他伸手去确认肛门里的水果，却发现不知什么时候已掉落了出来，干透的汁水重新被腐菌的腥味代替了，隐隐在空气中弥漫。他顾不得自己下体也是狼藉的，执拗地试图重新将水果塞回去，但失败了。他颤抖不止的指头几乎全塞进了金在中肠道，捅出更多腥液。在连手背上的指节都被吃进去后，穴口张开拳头大小，呈现出一张仿佛嘲笑郑允浩的嘴来，并滑出更多碎果肉。郑允浩再也支撑不住似的，手臂一垮团缩着，不舍地将脑袋拱在金在中双腿间，大口大口如同溺水者呼吸，眼泪也融进那片精液、口水、果香和内脏气息并存的皮肤上。他的脸蹭着冰凉贴过金在中鼓胀胀的肚子，去吻乳头。如同阴茎，这两粒青紫凹陷着，被含在郑允浩口腔里良久也没得到一抹鲜艳，尸体的胸肋甚至开始发青。

金在中仍在生长，向死而已，而只要是生长便都是杂乱丑陋的。郑允浩仿佛感到所有权利一瞬间被抽走，无力得他背脊都弯曲了。

对不起……金在中实在有些抱歉。他没能在亘永中静止，像恋人希冀的那样。他会腐烂，然后滋养出更多所谓的生命来。而被摄像机记录下的无助的恋人，短暂得到了爱的眷顾的恋人，又要何去何从呢？

也许有另一个乌托邦，那里人人都是活着的。


	14. 14. 纹身/穿孔

金在中领着实习生进门的时候，朴有仟正悠闲地斜倚在前台与接待员插科打诨，精神抖擞。

“你们知道ED（急诊部）的头儿牛逼成什么样了么？转门诊利润不足保险百分之四十的话，全部给我出门右转，过条街，公立医院排队去您。他们顾问医师的客源这季度估计能与咱们分庭抗礼了都，我这危机感呀……”

“主管你得了吧。也不看看咱保健门诊独立的这楼有多气派，那在沈CEO心里就是独宠一家的存在。”小姑娘一边整理预约表，一边吐槽，头都不带抬的。

“……为什么呀？” 朴有仟似笑非笑地问。

小姑娘陪他演：“哎您说为什么呀？”

朴有仟翘着的嘴角还没收回来，就被一股浓烈的焦苦味袭击了嗅觉，于是很清楚谁来了。

金在中将那杯浓缩不轻不重往台子上一搁，几个学生鱼贯着先进诊室去了。他胳膊肘撞了撞朴有仟，张口就是正题：“昨天你抄送的那几份邮件太长，没仔细看，怎么就不能用了？”

朴有仟哪信他，昨天跟儿童安全中心的吴主任来往斡旋的结果不理想，金在中一句“没仔细看”就给带过去了，哪儿能啊，分明是讨说法来了。

“他们就是租咱地方，使用方面还是有绝对优先权的。你瞧我昨天为了你跟人沟通了老半天，没有功劳也有苦劳不是？”

金在中不乐意了：“我半个月前就预定了，现在突然说不给用，我这边计划怎么办啊？”

矛盾焦点的这间房，是儿童安全中心借地放的一间特殊诊室，因儿童治疗的特殊性，搭配了完好的监控设备，由单向透视镜隔开，方便观察记录，正是金在中带实习生想要的环境。

“对方我也不熟啊，为今之计，”朴有仟巴掌一合，“只有用你个人魅力去征服了。”

朴有仟虽调侃着说的，这话倒还真没错。社会工作部入驻健康中心四个月以来，金在中确实领导得及有分寸，和心理医师、理疗师、言语治疗师等合作效率很高，也一度打消了朴有仟在接收项目之前的顾虑。他与金在中相处的这段时间，不说了解对方，也能看出是个专业素质特别强的人。这种凡事带着疏导倾向的专业性甚至蔓延到日常各方面，有些密不透风，从而超然。若说其神秘感是个人魅力的重要组成，社会工作者骨子里透出的包容便是另一则不可忽略的方面。虽说听起来矛盾，于金在中身上却不失融洽。

正路过的心理部科室助理忽地被朴有仟戏剧性的表情逗笑了，可下一秒就听见对方故意沉声：“你们主任可是今天回来知道么，嗯？好日子到头了吧。”

“今天？！”助理一怔，随后欣喜露于颜表，“不是下周么？”

朴有仟看了眼手表，终于正紧了语气：“确实本来给他几天休整的，结果一听说今天开部门交流会，工作狂的劲儿就上来了。我想着也成，他走了快一年刚回，正好能借今天开会熟悉熟悉状况。呵呵，你小子，早知道报告就准备得更好一点了是吧？”

“谁啊？”金在中浅笑着问了句。几人顺势往会议室走去。

“就是……”朴有仟一顿，猛地打了个响指，“啧，哎这不有办法了嘛！他跟吴主任熟啊，等下介绍你认识。”

眼见事情有转机，金在中客气道了谢，随后毫无拖沓地快步迈进会议室去。朴有仟的目光有好几秒都凝在了男人背影上。出于在精神健康领域工作的极高敏感度，他不得不承认金在中偶尔会带来一定压迫性，比方今天这类事态不尽如其意的时候。他推测多半是出于对工作的极端认真，于是情不自禁暗暗将金在中与即将归来的那位做了个比较，猜测日后火花可能会擦得过猛。

交流会议的气氛很松弛。鉴于社会工作部门目前的阶段，金在中少不得要亲力亲为，接连两回都是亲自做演示报告。

“……最值得一提的是与LPC（life promotion clinic）合作的团体治疗，主要针对精神病患者看护员的自杀干预及心理教育。就一个疗程的数据来看，治疗方针尚不够多元化。往大了来说，多元化这应该是值得所有门诊重视的一个趋势。我们都清楚彼此在经历磨合、结构转变，各部门互相弥补实践框架的不足以全面帮助案主。这个势头相当好，好到——我们都嫁出去了位姑娘给你们心理科了。”

底下顿时起哄大笑，前几周刚喜结连理的两位也在其中。

“那我们赔个医师给你们？”

这声搭话非来自场内，大家都循声回头，就见门口正立着一位不苟言笑的男人。只静了半秒，拍手与欢喝声就此起彼伏了。

“郑允浩你舍得回了！”

除了新来的社会工作部，保健门诊的人事变动并不大，因而迅速破冰。大家都只当郑允浩一回来就好心情地接了句玩笑话，唯有一个人知道，男人没带丝毫真正的笑意。金在中的这份察觉是训练有素的，然而他只迟疑了半秒，便恢复了正常，轻描淡写露出个欢迎的微笑，继续将话题说了下去。只是一结束发言，嘱咐了同事几句后便悄声离席了。郑允浩的余光随他身影移动片刻，视线重新落回到下一位发言者身上。

与会过后，郑允浩难免要与办公室的各位多寒暄一番，但他心思早不在这儿了。从同事的热情中脱出来已经是半小时之后的事，他没慌着回个人诊室打理，而是径直把朴有仟拉了出来。朴有仟见他确实神色严肃有话要谈的模样，心中自然纳闷。两人路过走廊时，恰见到金在中在康复训练室和某位病患交谈。虽听不清说什么，却可见他低姿态地蹲着身，握紧了老人颤抖的手，眼神充满鼓舞。

“你们……认识？”朴有仟这点眼力见还是有的。

“他什么时候来的，现在还有可能先把社工部隔出去吗？”

郑允浩问得很急，越发令朴有仟摸不着头脑，他眉头渐渐皱起来，反问：“什么意思？”

“你要想保健门诊乃至整个医院安生发展下去，请他就是最错误的选择。”郑允浩又从窗户往康复室瞥了一眼，金在中已经站起了身。

“你们有过节？”这是朴有仟能想到的最靠谱的结论。但一转念，郑允浩哪是计较到这种地步的人。

郑允浩犹豫了几秒，也明白不是几句话可以与朴有仟说清楚的，浅叹了口气：“过节有，但不关这个的事儿。”

“我们有过一段。”突兀的，金在中的声音插了进来。他已经背手合上了康复室的门。“十几年前陈芝麻烂谷子的事儿了，再度重逢，我没想到郑医生公私不分成这样。”

所谓“过节”竟是如此，朴有仟半信半疑地愣住了。而郑允浩没有再多做解释，只眼神又阴了几分，凝视金在中的模样发狠。

“私聊会儿？”金在中脸上仍挂着道疏离的淡笑。

郑允浩一言不发地动了动下颌，指向自己的诊室，金在中便后脚跟了上去。那道素色的门轻飘飘地咔哒两声开合，就朴有仟从外面看来，状似风平浪静。可实际上，就在开了灯后的下一秒，郑允浩对上那张略带嘲讽的面容时，已是第无数次压抑了自己一拳招呼上去的冲动。他们两人近距离对峙着，绝无可能是恩爱过的状态，因二者分明都泄露出准备随时撕咬一口的警惕。

“你装得很像，但还不够像。”

郑允浩一句话就成功让金在中嗤笑出声：“你十多年前分明对我说的是——你要装得更像一点。我听了你的话，还满意吗？”

“他们见过你这幅嘴脸吗？”

“不管你捅出去什么，都只会让自己更像个跨不过去旧情的小丑。”金在中耸耸肩。他确实在第一眼看见郑允浩时进入了愤怒的应激状态，但自发权衡风险的大脑阻止了潜在的危险行为。他早已不是小学时候那个每天都因打架请家长，毫无控制力的异类了。

“你刚刚在对患者做什么？”郑允浩的目光带有强烈的审视。

“我，一个从业者，怎么到你嘴里变得要害人一样？”金在中眉头微挑，好声好气地抱怨。

“我他妈让你别装了听不见吗？！”郑允浩终于吼出声。

金在中的表情这才慢慢起了变化，这几乎是戏剧性的，仿佛刚才还诚心为自己极力辩护的人就此蒸发了一般。他此刻的眼神称得上是狠戾与戏谑交杂，甚至又靠近郑允浩几分，得意地扬了扬下巴：“我刚刚握着那老东西的手……在想，这皮肤真是恶心又干燥，咕哝半天话都说不清，他到底能不能快点把看护人约来参加我团体治疗项目。”

随着他的话，郑允浩两腮咬肌一阵绷紧。这才是他想对朴有仟做出警告的，真正危险。眼前这个人，小学三年级就把刚转学而来的自己打到眼角留下永久性疤痕，如果当时再躲得慢些，树枝是要插进他眼睛的。随后金在中还能在受老师训斥的时候，天真地说出我们玩得很开心的话来。磕磕绊绊从竹马到恋人，十几年前分手的时候，郑允浩庆幸自己逃脱得不算太迟，却是如何也想不到，有一天金在中会再度以这样的职业这样的身份走进他的视线。若不是太凑巧了，他恐怕有足够理由认为这都是金在中的预谋。

“你毁完我前半辈子还不够，为了走到今天，你这些年到底都干了什么？”

“怎么，你认为我就应该一辈子干些小偷小摸的事或者蹲在牢房里是不是？还真让你失望了，我有更得体的活法。”金在中的语气渐渐扩大了嘲讽意味，“我知道你在质疑什么，可对病人来说有区别么？”

“区别……你一个连基本同理心都没有，只知道模仿伪装，不择手段利用干净身边人的畜生……”说到这里郑允浩眯了下眼，“我懂了，你需要千倍万倍的苦痛来愉悦自己，就把这些人当粮食。”

“我说过了，于病人而言没有区别。我内心的状态与动机都与此无关，对外的我，给病人带来疗效，给医院带来利润，彼此互惠，不用讲得那么难听。”

“现在说得这么无害了，你清楚自己干过什么！”

金在中眨巴下眼，点点头：“嗯劈腿，多次，反正你也跟我分手了……”

“你知道我说的不是这件事！”郑允浩的眼眶有些充血，到了情绪的临界点声音反而压低在了喉咙里。

金在中貌似困惑地想了想，然后才呵笑一声，言辞充满奚落：“你还没跨过这坎啊，你不提我早就忘了！我生母，你养母，她可不是被‘我’气死的。要我再提醒你一遍吗？她让你照顾我，你把我照顾到床上去气死了她，怪谁？哦当然，她本来也得了脑瘤离死不远，你根本不用太自责啊。”

就是这样，金在中永远有办法将事情合理化，且将自己划到绝无错误的一方。他陈述的也确实是事实，除了没提一字关于他是如何利用郑允浩喜欢他这点故意气死母亲的。那时金在中的想法很简单，得了脑瘤的母亲实在是个累赘，一并带来的各种琐碎的麻烦他都不愿处理，就连放学后去医院陪床耽误了他本来的吃饭时间都是令人恼火的。

死掉不就好了。很快萌生出这个解决办法的金在中连母亲死后他和郑允浩两个孩子该怎么生存都完全不曾考虑过，就一意孤行。毫无察觉的郑允浩被他操控得像个可怜虫，还一度将之后相持度日的那段光阴作为人生最珍贵的部分。

但于金在中而言，这真没什么好记在心里的，尚不如与郑允浩分手令他印象深刻。他不知疼，不识边界，不敏感规则，需要成倍的刺激才能获悉到一丝情绪波动。因而幼时大多数时间，金在中都被唯有的两种状态：冲动和无趣所支配着。万幸他聪明，渡过了无法自控的时期后就学会了观察和模仿。与其说更理智了，不如说他眼光更长远了，知道“懂事些”能给自己省去很多不必要的麻烦。但绵延的无趣感依然没有尽头，此时，不打不相识的郑允浩便成为了他最初试炼自己的手段及找乐子的工具。即便金在中无情如此，也是承认比起其他人郑允浩是特别的——或许这不是什么好意义上的特别。

金在中这幅一如既往的态度让郑允浩燃起嫌恶，久违的感觉了。男人似乎一秒都不愿再跟对方待下去，他大致明白了金在中的出现是个什么状况，得盘算接下来该怎么办，闪身要出门去。

“我挽留过你。”一声低喃冒了出来，“我只挽留过你。”

金在中说的是分手那时的事。郑允浩确实没有料到，一个对于除自己之外的人事都无所谓的反社会者，还能开口挽留什么。

听他又提起，郑允浩搭在门把上的手只顿了片刻，就自嘲道：“因为你觉得我还有点作用。”

“是。那时候怕没了你约束，我就彻底完了。”

他用了“怕”这个字，郑允浩的大脑有一瞬的空白，热雾压在眼底。不管如何恨，郑允浩都得承认在无依无靠的时期，金在中即便满是佯装也一定程度上分担了他独自承受不来的彷徨。

金在中身子骨往门背上轻轻一靠，试探着抬手，搭在了郑允浩手腕上。他眼斜乜着，哑着嗓问：“想操我么？”

郑允浩随即感受到某种陌生，不知是进还是退为好。小时候的金在中即便习得伪装，在他面前也施暴得比较放肆。作为他所有负面行为的对象，郑允浩在知道金在中人格不对劲之后也没尝试分手，便就是因为难以割舍的忧虑，他后知后觉地明白了养母让其照顾他这话背后的隐忍，他也怕金在中下一秒就把自己毁完了。如今，不一样，虽说对方骨子里的恶劣没变什么，但陌生身份的相处模式一时令郑允浩无以应对。他想起以前性事的开端也往往是由金在中的这句笃定的疑问句开始的。

没等男人回答什么，金在中就已解开衬衫最上面那两颗禁欲的扣子了。在印象中，他们上床少有温和的时候，金在中是因快感唤起低而以各种行为寻刺激，至于郑允浩，则多多少少有发泄的成分在其中来回馈金在中施与他的压力。此刻亦然，他本该利落甩开的手却紧揪住了金在中的发根。

诊室有股陈旧的味道发酵，与荷尔蒙碰撞加重了两人呼吸。金在中被迫艰难仰着头，语气反而柔和，问：“那个……还在吗？”并肆意将五指覆到郑允浩腿间触按。他就是有本事将眼神放得懵懂又天真。就像初次差点弄瞎郑允浩并认为玩得很高兴时，是真心的。

金在中口中的“那个”是郑允浩原谅了他第一次出轨后打的PA环。种种巧舌如簧把自己从出轨原因中推脱得一干二净的借口，在郑允浩后来看，无非是自己被愚弄的历史中又一笔。但当时为了满足金在中所谓的“没意思”、“缺激情”、“太青涩”之类的控诉说辞，他往龟头上穿了PA环，连着尿道和系带。金在中也确实感兴趣了很久，亲自挑了钢珠来精心装饰他的“按摩棒”。

金在中身板蹭在门上，垂着眼去捕捉郑允浩脸上的细微之处，他早已能靠逻辑推理弥补天生情绪粒度的缺陷了。很显然，这个男人现在正游走在暴躁和难堪之间，说明按摩棒恐怕还是熟悉的样子呢。金在中心底不屑地发笑，眼神却越发示弱。他演得像个饥渴的婊子，一手拉下郑允浩的裤链，另一只手臂压着郑允浩的后颈索吻，甚至眼角急出泪花。

郑允浩猛地从他脑后收回手，一巴掌迎着那脸就扇下来了。啪的声响过后，金在中侧着脸静了一秒，却听见郑允浩沉闷的喘息比他还起伏剧烈，当下嘴角无谓地一撇，没点羞耻地照旧去贴那近在咫尺的双唇。郑允浩这回猝不及防给他撞上来了，抗拒地重咬，金在中却摁着男人的脑袋压根没退开，痛吟从他嘴里出来反而变了暧昧味道。双方都知道，一旦进入彼此熟悉的发泄-求欢模式，就没谁抗拒得了。郑允浩似他经手过的每一个病人般，沉溺于痛苦的权力关系却做不出丝毫改变。他手上动作一重，压得金在中后脑勺撞到门上砰地作响，理智应声被挑断，深吻上去。

从唇舌的凶残，金在中就能知道对方有多想致自己于死地。死虽然没什么大不了的，但寻死也没意义。他只为自利，遂别人的心是万万不能的，于是偏生好好活着。谁也质疑不了他比常人更努力，才拿到虚伪的身份和魅力的表象。

如同对待砧板上的死物般把金在中翻了个面，郑允浩手背上青筋凸起，直接扒了他的裤子。内裤不上不下地勾在大腿间，金在中额头抵着门，浑身微潮，懒洋洋地回眸盯着男人动作，吃死了的傲慢。视线交汇，郑允浩的表情一直有些扭曲，甚至眼角都抽搐着。他瞅着金在中自己双腿互蹭褪去耷拉的内裤，两瓣屁股在灯光下白得刺眼。

“喜欢？”

金在中轻声问后，牵着郑允浩的手就往自己腿根处贴。他甚至分开双腿，塌了一下腰，好使臀肉翘得更趁手。郑允浩五指陷在那脂肪里，用劲到指印清晰可见，压抑了片刻后忽而重重一个掌箍，打得紧实的两团肉瓣直抖。他的嘴几乎同时碰到金在中耳垂，咬牙切齿恨道：“真是一点没变。”这语气里有难以言表的苦忍，不知说得是金在中还是他自己。

金在中还没来得及反唇说回去什么，脸上轻松的表情就倏地扭曲皱起，嗓子眼里短促地啊——了一声。原来郑允浩已毫无前戏地往他穴眼里送进去小半个龟头了，双手拇指还掐着干燥的肛门边缘往两侧扩。金在中的臀肌在他掌心里下意识猛地收缩，绷紧的大腿弧度发颤。他狠皱起眉，倒不是因为疼，而是因想到若出血恐会难以打理。

“我给你舔……”金在中摸索着扶上郑允浩手肘，急切地回身，“……我想吃你鸡巴，给我……”

郑允浩红着眼，真想现在就将这门拉开，让所有人看看这是个疯子。

而金在中似乎生怕他拒绝，跪下身就在半勃的肉棒上嘬了一口，还仰起脸打量郑允浩的神情。他也终于看清了那圈闪着金属光泽的钢环，色泽很亮，应该是换了新的。也对，都十几年了，表子一样里子也不一样了。有些东西就是个习惯，能很妙地被利用。

郑允浩左臂撑着门，目光只虚焦在半空，没低头看他。金在中缓缓沿肉根上下舔了几个来回，那形状略尖的龟头是他最喜欢的部分，记忆中总能操到自己敏感点，磨出肠液来。他呼吸粗重，喷出一道道热气在郑允浩腹股沟，尽量让每一寸舌面都卖力讨好。他非常清楚自己应该照顾哪些地方，拇指轻揉马眼，勾着粉色的舌尖在郑允浩会阴处打转。

在金在中衔住那枚阴环时，郑允浩终于背躯震了震，垂下头来。伏在他体下的男人也正好抬眼。乌黑的眸子、驯化不了的眸子倒映出郑允浩的脸。金在中不理会对方有什么挣扎的情绪波动，只一脸专注于做爱的模样，把圆润的钢珠含在舌头上玩弄了几圈，轻轻拉扯龟头。他长长的眼睫毛搭下，像个乖巧的情人。

郑允浩深深吸了口气，挪开视线，他眼底有层浅淡的泪雾。下一秒，便猛地把金在中拽起来重新压回门背上。他摁着男人后脑勺，紧扣住头皮的手使劲得金在中动弹不了分毫。他注定苛求不来让一只野兽去理解人，无力地只能把阴茎撞进对方身体里。

“啊……嗯啊……操得好深……”

被湿漉漉口水完全润滑过的肉棒这次顺利了许多，没捅两下就听见金在中享乐的淫叫。钢环与肠肉互相磨蹭拉扯，更令金在中拔高了声音叫床。若不是诊室为案主保密性考虑而隔音效果极好，两人这动响就绝对要成为谈资了。

“用力……操……呜呜……啊……”

郑允浩耸腰抽插，腹肌渐渐泛起细密的汗珠，湿乎乎拍打到金在中的屁股上。这快速的律动甚至有些敷衍意味，但都无所谓了。高潮快到的时候，郑允浩死死闭着眼，在临界点时猛抽出肉棒，贴紧金在中的臀缝。小钢珠快速划拉而出的快感，令金在中肛口那圈媚肉好几阵收缩，浑身也舒服地哆嗦了下。一股股精液紧接着便喷到金在中腰窝处，稀稀拉拉往下淌。尚没合拢的骚穴微微红肿，一缩一缩地吞了些进去。

郑允浩无心知道金在中射了没，这场性事他几乎从头沉默到尾。先整理好下体狼藉，他才又抽了几张纸塞给金在中。后者仍旧垂首趴在门上，漫不经心地接了。

“你不设密码的习惯要改一改了。”

郑允浩一愣，才注意到金在中不知何时从自己外套拿走了手机。他面色一变，伸手去夺，却被金在中躲了两下，手指似乎飞快地在上面打字。

“你到底要干什么？”郑允浩懒得与他玩这种幼稚游戏。

“发个简讯。”金在中慢条斯理回答，也不在乎自己一身淫液、吊着生殖器在裤子外面的狼狈相。

不几秒，手机被重新甩回郑允浩手里。最近一则短信显示是发给儿童安全中心吴主任的——借房间的事。郑允浩低头凝视良久，到了这一刻反轻笑了声，想问句至于吗却也只嚅动了下嘴唇，始终发不出话来。他选择离远点，开门出去，十几年前最难的时候郑允浩都如此做到了。

踏出去时，身后的金在中似乎自言自语了些什么，郑允浩不想分辨，以同样低沉的关门声回应了他。


	15. 15. 撸给他看

  3月6日  周一  天气晴

今天，班上转来了一个扌⺶ chā 班生。很多同学都想要他当同桌，但是老师还是把他安排和我坐一起了，因为我是班长，要担负起照 gù 新同学的责任。我非常热心的将jia建庚 kāng课的课本借给他看，他用很小的声音和我说了谢谢，脸红得像苹果。课间的时侯，我给他介绍了我们鸡鸡5班的情况，还知道了他的名字，叫全金在中。

做完挤一挤脸部按摩操后，就到课间餐时间了。今天老师发的是我的最爱：牛冲蛋白小饼干和羊蛋蛋糊。真是美味佳有啊！可是金在中不太喜欢吃，就都给了我。难怪他长不高呢，上个月我都有16厘米了。他虽然整个人都小小的，但皮肤粉嫰nèn很好看。我放学后本来还想和他一起玩，可是金在中说要回家抓紧时间复习。虽然被拒绝了我有点生气，但没想到他学习这么认真，我也要努力才行，下次考试要争取保持年级前三。

3月10日 周五 天气多云

原来金在中这么努力是因为他的成绩真的好差。我帮老师批改卷子的时候（之前写成了侯，不能再写错别字）发现他昨天的建kāng课小测验都没有及格，后来发卷子的时候他低着头快要哭了。我不知道怎么安慰他，就一直没说话。最后一堂自习课快下课时，他眼睛红红的问我海绵体有几根，我告诉他有三根。他一副不太dǒng的样子，肯定是忘了跟尿道连着的那根小海绵体，我就miǎn强把自己的笔记借给他看了。我的笔记可是班上公认比学习委员的还要好。他盯着我画的图一直嘟着嘴，默背了半天。我觉地金在中虽然成绩不好，但是挺可爱的，就偷偷把记忆诀巧⺳qiào告诉了他。我在他背后靠下的地方摸了摸，跟他讲其实你自己硬起来多感受一下这里，就不会忘了。后来，在我的帮助下，金在中终于背清楚了填空题。为了感谢我，他说要请我吃学校门口最好吃地那家炸羊蛋蛋，我认为不能收同学的礼，挺起胸脯就走了。路上风吹过来时，我觉得自己脖子上系带的颜色更加鲜艳了呢。

3月16日 周四 天气晴

今天我知道了一个大消息！原来金在中的爸爸是第二十六界全球先生龟头组的冠军，同学们都说难怪他的颜值这么高。其实这算什么啊，我曾爷爷还是第一届全球射精比赛冠军呢，可以说我们俩当同桌还比较般酉己吧。

 

下午去多méi体上影视教育课之前，好几个同学都来找金在中问能不能和他一起坐，金在中都拒绝了。还算他有自知知明，成绩这么差，怎么能上课还想着聊天不听讲呢？考虍厃虑到他是第一次上这节课，我身为班长肯定得多关照，就问他要不要我帮忙给占个座位，他开心的地答应了。

我们观看的片名叫做《马眼的泪》，是教育部推荐必看100部里面的，主要讲前戏步zhòu。其实我在甫甫导班都认真学过了，相信今年的暑假初级实践作业一定能完成得很棒。我打量（新学的词）金在中，果然他歪着脑袋很迷茫的样子，我问他：“你有什么不懂的吗？可以问我哦。”他说：“允浩，为什么那个人脸上嘴上流那么多汗啊？”“那才不叫汗。你没上过实践导论课吗？”其实这是甫导班的培优课程，他知道才怪，但他眨着眼睛chóng拜我的样子让人真高兴啊！后来我们就约定这个周末他来我家玩，并且一起学习实践导论。

3月19日 周日 天气大雨 烦死了烦死了烦死了！

没想到从星期五下午就开始下大雨，今天都周日了还没有停。金在中打电话来说因为雨太大了，他爸爸妈妈还是不准他出门。亏我还准备了精浆小蛋糕，记得有次课间餐他说喜欢吃这个的。明天一天都不想和他讲话了，他求我话，可以减到半天。

3月20日 周一 天气大风

金在中生病了，一直吸鼻涕很可怜的样子。他说因为周末老是开窗看雨有没有停，所以受寒感冒了。快到中午的时候金在中有点发烧，脸蛋和下面的蛋都烧红了，我主动把他送去了医务室。作为新转校生他肯定觉得很孤独，所以下午的体能课我给老师打了报告，特意来到医务室陪他。金在中很抱欠qiàn dān误我上课了，我说没关系反正今天是三分钟接吻练习，这个我已经很熟练了。倒是他又不怎么会还dān误了才最麻烦，于是我主动提义意给他当陪练搭当，他很感激，脸更红了。

我一碰金在中的嘴心里就叹气，他嘟起来的角度都不对，真的很差劲。这样下去，期末考之后我们班的流动小红旗可能就没了。我又是班长又是他同桌，肯定也是他在班上的第一个朋友，没有理由不帮助他提高，以后要激lì力他多多练习。可能因为有些生病，金在中的嘴巴比较干，热乎乎的，我叫他先把舌头吐出来，然后我里里外外suō了半天，终于让他自动分泌体液了。因为距离很近，他每一寸皮肤我都看得好清楚，脸上圆润的弘度很漂亮，真不愧有选美冠军的gī因啊，比我前段时间看过的所有龟头组选手都好看。不过就是笨了点，才半分钟kē到了我三次，体液还无法自控，流地呛到了自己。但三分钟接吻训练规定两人嘴巴是不可以分开的，我只好将舌头往他嘴巴深处扫，争取把他的淫水（虽然口语词汇最好不要用在书面写作，但我忘记课本名词了）吃多点。

3月31日 周五 天气多云

前段时间总是帮金在中甫导功课，玩得很彼此进步很大，太忙都忘写日记了。但今天值得纪念，因为金在中跟我告白了！

今天班上组织踏青活动，上车后金在中很自觉地坐到我旁边，他肯定是越来越喜欢我了。虽然这没什么，我在班上人气本来就高。路上我把自己的那份精浆纸杯蛋糕送给他吃了，他捧着蛋糕，笑起来的时候眼睛像蚕宝宝。吃完后，我看到他嘴角有蛋糕渣，嘴巴没经大脑允许就突然问他要不要做接吻训练（我们已经可以做到五分钟了）。也许是我热爱学习的态度感氵rǎn了金在中，他说好。五分钟过后，金在中用很小的声音说他想亲亲，突然提训练以外的要求，我有点mēng，头扭开说你想亲就亲啊。金在中就亲了下我的脸。我本来想回一个的，可是后面有同学突然起哄说班长和金在中在谈恋爱！他们起哄声好大，闹的金在中脸红透了，后来还被后排的那几个抓走去玩游戏。当时我很不耐烦，我还没亲回去呢。结果不一会儿，金在中突然跑到我面前来说：“郑允浩我能做你男朋友吗？”

我回他说要考虑一下。

写完这篇日记，我觉得可以明天起床后跟他打电话说同意了。

4月1日 周六 天气晴

告白是玩游戏的。。。。。。

4月8日 周六 天气晴

一周了，我只跟金在中讲了三句话：让一让，哦，金在中（值日点名）。一辈子都不想跟他讲话了，忧伤到可能没法拿年级前三。

4月12日 周三 天气小雨

金在中真的是太笨了，都一个多星期了，他还是只会给我吃的来讨好我，根本不会哄人，这样下去我们可能一辈子都和不好了！今天体能课是前列月xiàn液100ml训练，因为是考试项目，老师超严格。我猜到金在中肯定过不了。这么多人，他估计又要难kān得哭叽叽了。

果然，我花2分46秒完成后不久，就听到老师吹哨子说：那边的同学不要拿眼泪充数！结果金在中抽抽得更厉害，哭得打gé。我见老师走到另一边巡视，就偷偷到金在中那里去，本来只想看看他到底有多差劲，可是心太软。他身子根本就没有完全石更起来，手从蛋摸到胸又摸到龟头别别扭扭的，面前的测试杯都差点被他硑 pèng倒了。我纠正了半天他的姿势和抚摸部位，还是不管用，他真的太不xié调了。我只好坐到金在中的对面给他示范。揉脸的时候不能像做挤一挤保健操似的，要在铃口打圈让它张开；撸身体也不能跟搓澡样的，仰起脑袋后脖子那层皮肤和蛋蛋都是需要重点照gù的对象。在我的帮助下，金在中进步了点，前列xiàn液多吐出来了十几毫升。他浑身湿哒哒的，阳光照下来在发光，我突然好想摸一摸。没想到我一pèng他，他就哼哼！叫床技巧是中级课程啊，我也是在培优班才见过，他居然预习的这么早……

最后，在我偷偷摸摸的帮助下，他终于完成了100ml，虽然是倒数，但总算完成了任务。我的手也有点酉suān，金在中就懂事地给我捏手。我看他笑的像个傻子，非常大声警告他我还在生气。他居然恍然大悟地说原来你这周在生气啊！而且反而比我更委屈地问：“你不想跟我谈恋爱么？老师说我们要一帮一的，你不能xián我。”我说：“你在电话里不是说告白是假的么？”“可是那天是yú人节啊！我马上就跟你说yú人节快乐了，你都不回我话。”

我想了想，好像那天他是又说了点什么。但当时我天都土坦tā了没听见，怎么能怪我呢！

金在中喊我去吃炸羊蛋蛋了，我要先约会，不写了。


	16. 16. 强迫/半强迫性行为

清晨七点一刻，北街口有段日常正在早点摊上演。

“大爷，您这碗炒肝儿真实在，硬是没硌着我牙，全喝芡汁儿了！”

前天说饼烙得白不呲咧的，昨天是粥稀了咣汤儿的。老板恨不得将刚热乎捞出来的糖油饼儿醢丫脸上：“小子，搁我这儿每天为讹五毛钱嘚啵一周了，能换一家逗闷子么？”

小伙子心里想：那不成，别家还真没您这儿好吃。他抻了下都洗得脱线的衣角，摊手道：“那今儿这五毛……”

“给给给！滚操！”

“滚操——！”

这学语的声音来自于一只鸟。不错，这小伙子每天顶着只绿头赤羽金冠背的鸟儿遛早儿，头上还绑着根红绳抹额，不知道的以为是城中村贾宝玉呢，可惜他户口本上叫郑允浩。

接过五毛钱，说滚就滚。这时兜里嗡地一震，郑允浩在众目睽睽下掏出个直板小灵通，几厘米宽的屏幕左半边还花了屏，短信闪闪烁烁：五分钟内再看不到你丫人影，下下个月的工资全tm扣光！！！——人妖监管局H区巡防大队队长王子夜。

郑允浩吓得头皮一麻，赶紧回道：队长，我下个月还剩五块三没扣呢吧，怎么就扣到下下个月了呢？！

他回完短信，立马撒丫子狂奔，头上那条红带子“抹额”硬是被风灌醒了，吐着蛇信子两腮抖得翻白眼。郑允浩身经百战地将两手捋到脑后，蛇头蛇尾并抓，打了个蝴蝶结。

跑到人妖监管局的时候，他头顶上那只赤鷩已经凌乱得像一只野山鸡了。半刻不自恋都不得劲儿的家伙哪受得了这个，顿时犯牛脖子，要跳脚纵火。火团正鼓在嗓子眼里时，一道水柱呲溜儿射过来，恰灌进它嘴里，给灭了个透心凉。赤鷩整个吃瘪，末了还打了个水嗝。

“不好意思啊兄弟……谁家没个熊孩子呢。”

郑允浩冲四合院儿瓦顶的那只玄武作了两揖，闷头赶着去开会。赤鷩也不拔谱儿了，蔫儿了吧唧地怂着。

巡防队的办公室就在二层厕所边儿上，郑允浩回回挨呲儿就都会听见队长这样开头：你看看隔壁整天勤勤恳恳吃粪的祸斗，再看看你！一度导致郑允浩瞅见那只黑土狗就特烦，但要计较也忒跌份儿了。说这大家都是公务员，怎么有的关系户就能拿吃东西当工作？他的任务要是每天吃二十斤麻酱花卷还有工资拿，巴不能够呢。说一千道一万，命不好。他爸身长七丈，腹围如其长，早早得三高没了命，于是郑允浩小小年纪就成为了祖国的一颗螺丝钉。

办公室里例行开头过后，王子夜就重重放下搪瓷缸，严肃说道：“这次会议，我要着重批评一下郑允浩同志。”

队长是您，队员就我，还能批评谁啊您？心里头腹诽，但郑允浩表面上还是毕恭毕敬的。工资再上缴，他就要连豆腐脑都吃不起了。

“我们单位呢，群众路线很扎实，是十分鼓励居民监督的。这你知道吧？”

郑允浩坚定地点头，目光无神。

“那你知不知道这半拉月我收到了多少投诉啊？十五封！”队长为了加强气势，猛地拍了下桌子，结果本就是拼凑的身子给震着了，左手弹开两米远，惊得在走神想回家吃什么的郑允浩打了个激灵。麻溜儿给王队长将手捡了回来。

“咳——我粗略念念。”王子夜把手安回去，抖搂开一张信纸，“尊敬的人妖巡防队队长，您好，我是市民小金。我写这封信是想要投诉您的员工郑允浩同志。他养了只一级野生保护异兽精卫，这玩意儿每天从厨房哒哒哒蹦到厕所又哒哒哒蹦回去要蹦8235个来回，真是吵得民不聊生，希望您对队员的四风问题予以检查。”

郑允浩这房子是他爸留给他的，家里那只精卫也是从小养着的，那时候可没什么保护不保护的，只有养着的和吃掉的。就前段时间黑市售卖的《精卫饲养指南》还有他一部分著作权呢。这玩意儿爱好衔小树枝，郑允浩就在厕所厨房各挖了个浅水坑，中间串好。当它把木石从厨房彻底搬到厕所后，会自己踩阀门，让水流另一头去，再颠颠儿地重新把小树枝从厕所衔到厨房玩儿。

“尊敬的人妖巡防队队长，别来无恙，又是我，市民小金。这回我是想投诉您的员工郑允浩赚外快的事情。他在当值期间兼职卖药，眼歪口斜、壮阳滋阴、不孕不育都治。而且我想他肯定没有跟您分过红，这种没有分享精神的员工怎么能当好人民的公仆呢？”

郑允浩咽了口唾沫，赚外快这事儿大发了。果然，队长没急着展开第三封信，问了句：“……治不孕呢？”

郑允浩一愣，忙嗳了一声热情应道：“对对鴢肉干，青要山新鲜捕的，古法晒制吸收阳光的味道……买够八百再送五斤虎蛟，治痔疮的！瞧您每天坐办公室……”

“胡咧咧什么呢！”王队长眼瞅又要拍案，“……寄我家。”

“好嘞您！”

郑允浩笑得没眼看，讨好问：“那我能先吃饭去么？”饿得快，没法儿。他小时候可是跟他爹白天三千恶鬼一口吞也不带剔牙的，夜宵还能吃三百。

“吃！就知道吃！我给你一大耳帖子你吃不吃？”王子夜翻了个白眼，问：“对于这小同志的种种投诉，你怎么看啊？别抹不开面儿，搞搞自我批评之后才能轻装上阵。”

“队长啊，他这……做人不能太‘帝江’——不要脸啊！”

郑允浩口中这位不要脸的对象，正蹲在胡同口一上午了。他新搬来这胡同半个多月，就一见钟情恋上了隔壁男神朴实的气息。第一天偷看他蹲台阶上刷牙时被抓包个正着，男神糊着一口白沫子盯过来，目光灼灼火热，吓得小金同志头顶上的独角都软了。猫了好久，听见院子口起了点儿动静，不一会儿等消停够他才敢去䁖个明白，就见门当上迎风贴着张条儿。撕下来一看，还是巡防队罚单：建国后成精，黑户，请于三日内到监管局机关部缴纳罚款7000 （如愿将钱直接打到以下账户上则享受95折优惠）。

小金同志仔仔细细琢磨了会儿那个“以下账户”，谁让H区所有人的小金库都在他肚子里呢，瞬间就将男神郑允浩的家底摸了个门儿清。他想找机会寻男神辩解一下，作为龙子他家的成精许可证是世袭的，可发觉自个儿但凡瞅着男神了，眼睛就只会朝他猪肉茴香包子似的俩胸肌上瞟，打着滚儿意淫。于是破天荒的，在微博发了条：怎样告诉男神，吃个钢镚儿都是爱你的形状？粉丝顿时滋儿哇炸了。要知道平时小金同志的日常都是雷打不变的——转发这只貔貅，发完邻居的财，让邻居无财可发。

讨论当中就有他姐儿们哥儿们。

贝贝贝搬砖：是编制内不？

皮丘金小九：是的啊！可得他们队长器重了，什么要务都交给他干！

贝贝贝搬砖：那也不一定靠谱，想想你七姐夫，就是名声大，还不是在监管局当喷泉使。

小腹三层非一日之饕：小九有男神了？！天啊……能吃吗，好吃吗，怎么吃？？？

吃生米儿的概儿不吝<(`^′)> ：拍婆子要够份儿，等二哥来给你撑场子！

对牛弹琴：弟啊一定要先引起他注意，来个曲线救国也行。我听过的曲儿比你吃过的金子多，信我没错！

小金同志便自以为领悟了他大姐的话，居然笔耕不辍半拉月写投诉信给巡防队，他虽然没落款本名金在中，但字里行间也大概齐浪得交了底儿，还觉得自己这辈子都没这么机灵过，不就是爱的力量！还真不怪他爸妈总捎叨他瞎摸海大晕头。

“男神今儿怎么还不回啊……”金在中骑石鼓上嘀咕个不停。要按往常这个点，男神已经回家吸溜进第十碗面条了。虽然人吃得多，但绝不像他五哥一样一身的囊膪。男神四脖子汗流都是腱子肉，那画面能美出泡儿来。但就好像比较穷，只吃得起清汤白坯儿，买个烧饼都舍不得夹肉。这越发说明得跟他搞对象的必要性了，咱有钱啊！不吹，真够趁的能买前门楼子去。

“谁家男神经啊？”

金在中眼前溜过只三足乌，小孩儿鼻涕嘎巴儿的舔着一坨糖杂面，糖饧得要滴下来。说他是溜过去的因为脚底下正踩着只崭新的乌龟作滑板。

“你妈新给你买的啊，借我玩儿会呗。”

“我妈不让我跟傻子玩儿。”

“这怎么话儿说的！忒不局气了，你妈不让你就听啊？”

小乌哼了一声，可拽了，溜着龟儿就跑，打算找他发小儿尚付去，四头凑一块儿能玩儿斗鸡。

金在中坐累了，回屋端了碟炒红果、冰镇西瓜，外加一大扎酸梅汤，贼爽了，开了胃还能再拍三海碗杂酱面，然后继续徜徉在对男神的幻想里。就等着郑允浩急赤白脸地来质问他：跟哥哥这儿耍猫儿腻呢？他到时候就服个软，一来二去男神就会发现这小伙子真俊！想到以后的幸福生活，金在中脑袋里冷不瞅地冒出件大事儿。他顿时托着脸蛋，苦兮兮又发了条微博：请问想被男神肛但没有肛该怎么办？

然而男神只觉得他最近真是不走字儿。领着五千字检讨书的要务出办公室门之前，见到王队长从抽屉里掏出个红包，拿出了他下个月工资仅剩的五块三，要塞桌上小貔貅嘴里，按例充公。

“嗳嗳嗳！”郑允浩几乎飞身扑过去，掰着那玉貔貅的嘴，急道：“您气性那么大干嘛啊这是！”

然而最终郑允浩也没掰赢那貔貅，这ATM太尽责了。等王队长走了后，他还溜回来一趟，试着撬了两撬，真名不虚传内，圆润屁股都没地儿下手抠。郑允浩是彻底两兜一掏摸不出个镚子来，恨死这鸡巴玩意儿了，到处散德行。还有手里头一打投诉信，真是罪加一等。于是郑允浩生无可恋才走回到胡同口，就朝蹲大门的“中央银行”甩眼刀子。

天哪！男神看过来了……金在中这心里头无桨划船浪翻天，沾着西瓜籽儿的嘴角咧到耳廓了都。可郑允浩此刻的心境截然不同：瞅那笑哟得了蜜了，净整些假招子有意思么？金在中在男神走近时小声清了下嗓子，仰着兴奋脸儿，准备回答——男神就一阵风似的刮过去了，无痕。

脑子还没转过弯儿来，金在中懵了会儿，这怎么跟畅想得不太一样呢？头上角耷了，蔫儿了个底儿掉。

嘬着最后两口酸梅汤，金在中郁闷着又刷了会儿微博，刚才那条底下评论上千， 都撺掇他有梦想就创造洞也要上。可还肛什么啊，都砸锅了！他决定睡个午觉反省反省。

金在中这半个月来总做些咸咸湿湿的梦，但没哪次像今儿样十分不可描述。他梦到郑允浩捏着赤鷩的尾羽撩他，撩得他直来劲儿地撒痴，结果被郑允浩兜头盖脸地一喝：“甭跟我这蹭楞子，快把我钱拉出来！”金在中委屈，他小时候有次珠光宝气吃多了窜稀，倒霉催的被他爸逮着一通揍，屁股蛋肿了，屁眼没了。郑允浩见他不拉，拎着羽毛尽往他臀缝里扫，给金在中痒痒得笑醒了。

一个视线对上，俩人都有点儿尴尬。郑允浩想：完了，抢银行应该戴丝袜的。金在中想：完了，男神要强奸我，我该几分配合呢？

郑允浩没拿羽毛撩，只趁对方瞌睡的空当，把他白花花的皮肉前后里外探究了个遍，发现人形也少个洞，真没法儿弄了。直觉告诉小金同志这个时候一般要喊救命，于是他深吸一口气儿正张嘴要喊，被郑允浩一把捂严实了，气音问他：“你……你干嘛？”

金在中费力眨巴眼。郑允浩松了松手劲儿，听他咕哝说：“……你这是强奸。”

“谁说的！公务员哪能干这违法乱纪的事儿？”

“别介！能啊。”

连赤鷩和赤蛇都对视了下绿豆眼，以为自个儿听错了。郑允浩愣了两秒钟，再回忆起那些费尽心机的投诉信，这下门儿清了：“你！你钓鱼执法啊你！”祖国的一颗正直螺丝钉绝不上当，但也舍不得那五块三，摊手索要。

男神要牵手吗？金在中不好意思地把爪子搭了上去。

“啧，嘛呢！”

郑允浩掀开他，语气捎带软了，催道：“您今儿收了笔五块三的账，能还我不？”

这样的对话发生在手还搭人屁股上的场合，不太妥帖吧……可金在中算明白了，眼珠子提溜转，趴着支吾跟人拿乔，也不瞧瞧大裤衩都快褪到膝窝了。 

郑允浩见他还来劲儿了，一巴掌扇人屁股上：“告儿你我神气的时候，你特么还白蛇避难——塔儿里闷着呢！”

“哪儿的塔啊……”金在中意有所指地瞟向郑允浩裆部，给郑允浩气也不是，乐也不是。谁知道金在中还抻出尾巴来，拂上了。

“不是……我头上俩孩子还小呢，多不好意思。”郑允浩怕犯错误，“得，我不要了。”

金在中腾地坐起来，双手踏实按上郑允浩胯间，急道：“五块三有嘛意思，搞对象不？”末了又补充：“我让你吃羊杂汤随便加肠不是梦！一碗豆汁儿配五十个焦圈儿，包你胳臂都串不下！”

诱惑还挺大的。郑允浩将《组织性修养章程》默背了几句，将将儿稳住，忽然感到大屌漏风，简直雷峰塔倒，这白娘娘化为五指嫩玉似的缠上来。要了亲命了！

“同志你……我这是要捅娄子的！”郑允浩身上的大汗衫儿有点儿湿，俩手心捂住金在中的手背。

“我就是娄子。”

郑允浩心道这小貔貅真特么狗舔盘子——满嘴词儿。他口头上非常言不由衷地拒绝道：“不成……”但那话儿一柱擎天。郑允浩想指着自个儿龟头骂：丫怎么这么欠啊，平时主子伺候得不够好么？搁这儿现眼。他只觉得太腐败了，金钱就是资本主义的糖衣炮弹，好挣扎哦。

挣扎你大爷！

郑允浩的内心戏有点儿重，然而就在他天人交战的空当，金在中已经起身将裤衩给蹦下来了，他一身白玉，自然通透得干干净净，脸颊还带红晕，下身杵到郑允浩面前，说：“甭客气了。”

“嗨，偏您了。”嘴秃噜完郑允浩就恨不得扇自个儿，干嘛呢俩人这是？！吃饭呢？

其实也差不多远，小貔貅那根肉棒，就像街边跟打冰盏儿的买的那块金糕，嫩红弹牙。郑允浩脑补了一下，他有个大胆的想法。在金在中如聚光灯般的注视下，他礼礼貌貌地将对方搂臀抱了。金在中还没反应过来，就发觉俩人调了个个儿，现在正趴在郑允浩身上，鼻尖闻着肉香。那厢郑允浩已经舔上了，他也绝不能落下。落后就要挨打，比方屁股蛋就冷不防被郑允浩催促着啪出响声了。命根子要双方互相挟持才对。金在中眯着眼重重唆了那肉根一口——男神这下不是四脖子流汗，是五脖子！

满口淫液吮得金在中心里头骚得慌，吊在郑允浩嘴里的那根更是激动得打摆子。面对快感的海啸，金在中突然怂了，虽然有点儿台上撅人的意思忒不厚道了，但他拖着腰就想起来，嗡嗡说：“今儿先到这儿呗。我害臊。”

立马，郑允浩皱起的那张脸比额上打成蝴蝶结的赤蛇还要多几道褶儿。他捂了捂眼：“我可能要犯原则性错误了。算了……犯完再写检讨。”说着，起身就一个扑，背面将金在中摁倒在凉席上。

“你说你怎么骑脖子拉屎，干的稀的我都收着呢？”

“扯蛋！我后头没眼儿。”金在中挣扎道，虽然挣扎得也不是很敬业。“……指不定捅捅就有了。”

没下边的嘴，可上边的嘴抹了一半辣子一半蜜似的。郑允浩一劳永逸吻上去，一连几个啵儿打得老响亮了，导致金在中现在美滋滋地特想发微博：尝到了男神今早喝的炒肝儿味，百年老店就是好。

郑允浩蓄势待发的肉棒贴得他屁股之间滚烫了，金在中才收回神来。劳动人民的手正兜着他底下两颗蛋玩儿核桃呢，有茧，倍儿舒服。小火车过腿缝，没有洞不妨碍两根棒子一前一后地撞。秋千啊秋千就是荡。

“呜……哼嗯……”

车头撞车尾的速度加快，啪啪声听起来还挺猥琐的，金在中想掩面，但同时也疑惑：是不是我屁股肉太多了啊？哪知道心里话无意识给脱口问出来了。

“肉多好，聚财！”

䁖䁖，对象多会说话啊。金在中迎着身后的操弄颠儿臀，不一会儿就青涩地交代了子弹。郑允浩又伺候他射了两发才一起完事儿，原来排泄这么爽！

“有点难为情……但是你卖的药有治缺屁眼的么？”

“别！我祖宗，千万别！你怎么还缺心眼儿了呢？”郑允浩一个激灵，既然貔貅是自己的了，漏了洞算怎么个事儿。“就爱你后头缺个眼儿！”

两人射得一团污，赤鷩都能对着凉席照镜子臭美了，但它不忘衔来郑允浩震了许久的小灵通。王队长发来消息：北街口有群玩儿斗鸡的熊孩子严重影响市容，立即整治。

今时不同往日，郑允浩抚摸了下求在自个儿脖子上的貔貅小金，白凉凉的，手感好。他回道：爷（谈）有（恋）钱（爱），谁还上班？


	17. 17. 非插入式性行为

【我爱你，我不久就要死去。】

金在中推开杂货区的铁门，深秋，冷到鼻腔干痛。他对自己太过苛刻了，好像逞强能说明些什么似的。出门前有看守者给他吃过药，就是将瓶瓶罐罐拧开，一颗颗地数，然后行刑。但他没那么绝望，只似看见远方的自己脚底蹭上冰渣，想告知，却有心无力，因其无暇他顾得僵直着走路，下半张脸深深埋进发潮的围巾里。

天地很空，我就是一切了。

以前这样想时总傲着嘴角，如今却垂着。谁不是被精心挑选的那个呢？须得像亚当遇见夏娃时吐出的第一句话那样圆满、自律、有路可寻：Madam I’m Adam. 这样美的告白，是属于金在中的。正着，倒着。

仍在一轻一重地呼吸，就算未死，他尚能走动。远处的引擎声逍遥在思绪之外，因此闻见烟草味时金在中已离得极近，仿佛有火星划过味蕾。他喉咙痉挛了几下，弯腰就吐了。围巾都未来得及摘下，脏兮兮地兜着。

他这才忆起曾身体尚好时，与烟酒默契得本如同克洛岱尔撰写的舞台上信仰主宰的狂情。正因需要赎罪才落到如此地步吗？金在中思考过，可但凡开始适应，便可不必思考。他喘息着抬头，下意识望向高墙悬挂的彩灯列，第一千九百八十四盏灭了，他一直记着数，没有忘。雪在灯泡上反射出刺目的白，像个光亮的头盖。

拍打声持续从墙砖的缝隙间传来。金在中贪婪地望过去，他既渴望那人的到来，却又是怯懦的。

而郑允浩还是来了。他熄了火，从车上下来，确实是他点的烟。这种奢侈物品只能够在被蟑螂爬过的记忆匣子里找到。匣子可装的东西是极有限的——胴体纠缠的石膏、吻过破晓颜色的唇、密密匝匝的蝴蝶，当然还有香烟，这便是郑允浩偷藏的全部家当。它们是流动的，非停滞的，因而可贵。与烟草形成剧烈对比的，要数他另一只手上的花束了。菊瓣像复制粘贴的像素，堆叠成所谓花规定该有的样子。

几周不见，双方早有形销骨立的趋势，一人身才刚刚填满狭窄的砖缝。郑允浩抻长胳膊与他紧握，两人相连在一团参差里。这毕竟是唯一能做的了，考虑到郑允浩失去五官的面孔。

危机始于那场盛宴。被邀请者慑于主人神秘莫可言的背景，而一个接一个走进这座红色殿堂般的建筑。组成那栋高楼的元素只有方块，各自待命在各自位置，而园地当中，对称的焦点，是一座美貌女人的雕像，黑色的光泽铺盖头脚。金在中拉着恋人停下，打量雕塑，有紧张感就此从骨子里窜出来。与周围人带笑寒暄的恋人却没太在意，重新提起步伐，将金在中拖着绊倒于雕塑底座的一角。他没注意到疼和郑允浩的抱歉，因为目光所及有两行潦草的蝇字几乎要长眠地底。见他久久不起身，郑允浩也弯腰去瞅，铭文湮没在草腥中：I keep one eye on the door, and a hand on my sword. 两人还没来得及反应，某首单声部的圣咏吟唱了起来，伴随着鱼子酱、烤牛肉、熏鲑鱼等令人叫绝的香味。

他们被引诱进门，锃亮的餐具反射出宾客的笑脸，充满谈资的交流气氛很是愉悦。房间布局精致到连红茶升腾的热气也是对称的，侍者一左一右，同步替来客脱去风尘。不错，所有人都亲密依偎着伴侣，如同郑允浩和金在中。他们挑了个圆桌座下，那菱格的蕾丝台布编织得可爱。馅饼、南瓜派、芒果蛋糕、坚果黄油挞挤满了银质点心架，郑允浩还闻到了鲟鱼汤和肉冻的味道。一切似乎都就位，这只是场繁盛的筵席罢了，没什么好警惕，正如每人手边的红册子扉页上眉飞色舞所写的那样：荣光。金在中翻开来细看，发现是本主人的相册，他惊喜捕捉到有几张的背景里约莫显出自己的身影。旁边的恋人不知喝了点儿什么，脸有绯色，高谈阔论。似有束太平的光聚在他的头顶，赞颂者一蹴而就。

双目消失的时候，宾客淡笑置之，这无碍他们品尝主食的味道。后来嘴也消失了，没来得及吞下甜点的人开始有了抱怨。欲离席的（他们如今被称作变节者）推不开门，事实上，早在最后一道目光遗忘了门时，就推不开了。

成批的无脸人面面相觑，静止，他们的刀叉再也碰不出声音。金在中及其他半数来客或许是在前世今生中曾沾染主人的裙边，未遭这巫象波及，却哪知，真正被衰亡迅速咬住咽喉的正是他们。金在中早在宴厅，被动等待如今的祭奠之前，就该想明白的。他当时从通风口分明都听见了来自神秘主人的唯一的主宰的声音——银具在餐盘上切割红肉，咀嚼。

“我爱你，我不久就要死去。”金在中将脸抵在墙砖上低喃。

舌尖的颜色不属于他们，因此万不可露出，惩罚虎视眈眈呢。但金在中急切地想亲吻恋人，他清楚自己的身体状况，不出意外，应或是面向男人的最后一次仰颈。

郑允浩使劲儿蜷挤在狭缝间，指上的猩红仍亮着，没有灭，焦曲的烟丝挣扎着不使这狂欢灭去。他将爱人的手贴在脸侧。从他拥抱金在中起，他就知道自己有了滑进任何巨浪的力量与智慧，称之为人之为人的始初也不为过。然而他所爱要被捆上链条扼杀了，在霜冻漫长的季节。郑允浩压抑着，面孔无可流眼泪的地方。但紧接着，恋人的唇舌贴了上来，热乎乎的像个活物，就是个活物，他已经很久没见过活物了。安慰的舔舐和啄吻在郑允浩本该报以回应的那处徘徊，让他纯白如布的下半张脸沾了唾液，光泽与雪地争较着，可谓不屈。金在中舌尖的那抹红不受保护地坦诚在外，恐怕冒着被冠以淫靡扭动的罪名。

一吻毕，金在中问他禁区外光景如何。郑允浩想说：外面什么都没了，但一点儿也不空，爬满了名为通则的蛆。多年默契的交流让金在中不费力气就明白了，他点点头。只是他明白的还不够彻底，郑允浩敢肯定，比方三天前人们的生殖器开始消失。

见怪不怪了，许多人就这样说着，并进行等待。大家都在探讨被困囿的恋人，言语之尖刻似天都塌了下来，可太阳照常升起，人们想想，也就重新坐回了餐桌前，优雅地垫上餐巾，有营养液统一输送到胃里。明天与办法总会有的，总会有。

郑允浩却感觉这营养液烫得如同热油灌进血里，这得亏了他的记忆匣子，还有顽强拖着残躯到如今的恋人。

“嘴非是用来吞咽，而是用来吐露的。”金在中怕他忘了，只得咬牙切齿。这已经可以算是遗言。

说爱，说诤，就是别沉默。

郑允浩记忆中纠缠的胴体是有温度的。旋转的呻吟应该调皮得像红酒，醉醺醺地激荡。阴茎和肛门都真他妈可爱，体面地嚅动。抚摸之处成了天堂，理所当然，就像积云成雨，雨要落，地要湿。他沁着汗在爱人体内撞击，孕育着某种黏糊糊的灵感，因此可见这些汁液多么有生趣。

做爱的念头咕咕冒泡，金在中在那张没有五官的脸上亲了又亲，重重的，否则穿透不了凛风。他实则怀揣着夯实的信念：毋让我永眠。

郑允浩当然理解，他一手攥紧情欲，捏出令毛孔愉悦的驱力。两人冻得像遥远的星辰，但金在中仍想褪去碍事的衣物，他没什么羞耻可遮。只有贫瘠才值得羞耻，正如暴力的白是自卑者的矫饰。

男人蹲下身，去小心拥抱金在中的那根性器，空无一物的脸仰着。他在以往的做爱中经常使目光缓缓扫过恋人的皮肤而欣赏肉体，像品评一根权杖。而此刻，这习惯让他的姿势显得滑稽。金在中以指代吻触了触他的“眼”，助长这份滑稽。于肉体，郑允浩并没有被割离什么。因他们相爱的关系，可以简单以那句话概括，即他是他的“我思”。金在中是声音洪亮的那个。

欲望这个毛线团滚落，郑允浩要揪着线头去追根溯源，就该让性器在他脸上戳出眼耳口鼻来。但是太晚了，只有湿滑的爱液抹遍光溜溜的面颊，似开始冥想的仪式。屁股在许可范畴之外的话，那么这颗头颅也是，音符也是，还有钟摆，黄昏，克尔凯郭尔的信仰，属于金在中的告白。通通是让相恋的人陷入情潮的东西。

郑允浩双掌的纹路是幸福的，至少让他的脸嫉妒。来到臀肉中间时，弗顾小孔的呓语就进行窥视。男人将手指插入恋人体内，只为确认自己立于何处。他的生存是无关紧要的，因为所追求的道路在金在中那头。

郑允浩在瑟瑟发抖，他的手与所爱内部绞揉，裸露在外部相贴，挤压永无止息地耸动。这样才是对的——此生保持战栗。

已经赋予了他一切的金在中是个合格的恋人，即便他们在摸索成长中错失了些东西。热流在小腹滚涌的时候，金在中忽而忆起神秘主人的那册荣光，射了出来。

目睹着的香烟抖落了几粒惴惴不安的烟灰，它也想在精液中打个滚。郑允浩将奢侈物递了过去，在凝视中也镜像审视自己。

金在中一件件裹紧外套，踩过那束花，他需要的是恋人唤醒他时炽热的浪潮。地上已堆满了苍白菊瓣，连腐烂都缺乏色彩，但不曾有香烟。他跨过肃穆的祭奠，搁下手中所剩的这点猩红。

风起烈些，说不定就烧出一片玫瑰了。


	18. 18. 拒绝高潮

郑允浩是第一个醒过来的，尿憋到膀胱疼，去厕所放水。这一切动作都只是身体肌肉的指令，大脑尚未调动。洗把脸顺道喝了几捧水龙头的水察觉到味儿不对时，才意识到自己几天前已经回国了。镜子里的人神态是餍足的，这得感谢外头躺得横七竖八的玩伴们，四男两女，基本都是双插头，且昨天到下半夜女性体力不支先睡了，四个男人才将这场群P玩到高潮。

盯着盥洗镜找回意识的空当，裤裆被松松一握。郑允浩低头就瞅见个熟悉的发旋，晨勃反应在这人口腔里瞬间放大。舌头重重转舔了几圈冠状沟，敬业地清干净尿渍。活儿很熟，带着三分讨好的意味。对方低垂着眼，但郑允浩记得他瞳仁圆黑，总湿漉漉的。这位是一圈人当中自己唯一不曾打过照面的，昨天也姗姗来迟。那刻他进门时郑允浩就不禁多打量了几眼，因为对方竟穿着身休闲运动服，感觉是跑步跑到一半顺便逛个商店般简单地就来群P了。事实证明，还真是。

硬邦邦的肉根抵着这人腮侧软肉，比起喉咙深度，郑允浩确实更喜欢被这样伺候。才一晚上磨合，这家伙就记住了，老练不下自己。郑允浩没随着本能动作挺动腰腹，只虚虚揉着他发根，温和地把节奏交给对方。不多久，被吸出精液来。毕竟交了一晚上粮，想必很淡了，都没什么腥味儿。跪着的男人眼神都没波动一下，便滚滚喉结吞了下去。他伸着舌尖，还要扫干净马眼，却给郑允浩懒洋洋拉了起来。湿哒哒的唇粘皮沾肉地交换了几个浅吻，对方咕哝了一声谢谢。郑允浩听见，眼角蕴着玩味，突然拦腰将人抱坐在盥洗台上，半阖着眼低笑问他：“还要吗……嗯？真是倒霉孩子。”

他清楚对方这声谢的缘由。昨天到最后还在干的就剩他俩了，老实说，郑允浩性欲旺盛精力又好，在性史上遇到个匹敌的几根指头就数得过来。但对方与他的享受性爱不尽相同，觉察到异样的郑允浩并没太在乎，毕竟彼此不过是个一夜情关系。可当这人不知第几次摸向鼻息器时，郑允浩忙停了快速进出他后穴的打桩动作，几乎是哄着把rush夺过来了。助兴工具散得房间四处都是，因而郑允浩不记得这个是什么种类什么浓度了，但不难发现，身下男人三番两次用它来压制勃起好延长快感。几个小时前，郑允浩还饶有兴致地因这人的过分主动笑骂他骚货，摸着他身上非今天做爱留下的粗暴虐痕格外来劲儿。可后来才发觉对方身体的调动是强迫性的，被干到涣散得难以捕捉快感了却还要求操，仿佛被无形的命令逼着榨干净自己才能罢休，随之而来的是头痛和干呕。郑允浩最后在倦怠中依然好脾气地去哄，与照顾病号无异。但凡做过郑允浩床伴的无一例外感到性事质量高，原因之一便是他对待每位都似对待情人似的的态度。可实则就恋爱来说，自与前任女友分手后郑允浩空窗期有一年了。

“叫什么名？”

郑允浩微微仰脸，捏着眼前人的后脖颈摩挲，不可否认他有点感兴趣。

“金在中。”

郑允浩刚想张口报自己姓名，对方却暗哑地说已经知道了。这次的性事是由门外那对开放关系的bg朋友牵头的，想必是在郑允浩出国后认识的金在中。好奇朋友口中的自己是如何的，一个念头随即闪过，郑允浩脱口就问了：“你昨天会突然来是因为我？”

于任何人来说，问这样的话都显得过于自恋了。但郑允浩察言观色的能力出众，猜测并不突兀。果然，金在中嗫嚅了下唇，斟酌说：“算是吧。”

他想知道真正操控性的人该是怎样，不像他自己只有被操控的份。

“有性瘾？”郑允浩直直盯着对方的眼睛问。

“嗯。”

金在中并不讶异男人的敏锐。

“什么程度？”

没有避开视线，金在中甚至诱惑似的贴近了气息，像闻rush一样嗅他的味道，不能自持地答郑允浩的话：“下面总是湿，随时随地想自慰，被任何人怎么操都可以，更喜欢用后面高潮因为比前面爽多了……唯一能交往的对象是喜欢看我被别人上的，不然的话每天出轨好多次，还是觉得不够……”

他本就消瘦，因常纵欲而气色显差，整个人的精神状态飘飘忽忽的。郑允浩觉得他自己恐怕都没察觉到自己的语气有种惯性的悲凉。

金在中探索自己的身体探索得很早，小学他便可以有事没事沉溺在自慰的快感中，从而断掉了与周围环境的所有瓜葛。他甚至不记得父母是什么时候离婚的，因为彼时他正与某位学姐初尝禁果，一门心思地乐在其中。他觉得自己找到了个万能的法宝，阈值越来越高，这个法宝也益发变幻无穷。但是自慰，依然是他最无法舍弃的，甚至常常在一天几场的性事过后仍需要自慰才能睡着。对自己无尽的索取和开发成了金在中生活的唯一主心骨。在多次见识女性高潮后，他便开始打前列腺快感的主意，并最终意识到上帝是何其偏心——那种层层叠叠从髋部开始爬至脑顶高潮到空白濒死的乐趣衬托得阴茎射精前那几秒格外低级。等他那两位又各自成家了的父母在意到他一塌糊涂的学业和生活时，早已脱轨。直至现在，金在中依然干不长任何一份工作，没办法用性以外的任何元素与人建立关系。即便是开放关系的情侣，也能在不做爱时普通谈恋爱，但金在中不行，除了用性拼命填满自己，他想不出任何其他模式的相处。就滥交来说，他有个在圈内也难以不被人加以戏谑的名声，因为他自己也没把自己当人看。得靠性快感这点可怜的奖赏才能活，“性”踩着他当狗，他便认了。

郑允浩任他坐洗漱台上勾着胳膊搂过来，索要什么都给，恨不得眼耳唇舌都送出去。他是真的觉得金在中又纯又乖，像个做爱机器人，内部编码一览无余。昨天后入干到这家伙泪水口水都往外涌时，他去亲他，看见那双眼空得跟宇宙一样。

可此刻在金在中要摸向他下体的时候，郑允浩还是捏着那只手顺势挪开了。这场盛宴已经是尾声了，出了这个门，他还有许多衣冠楚楚的事儿要干，正儿八经的生活要过。

两人默认般一前一后出了洗手间，直到金在中离开也没再发生什么对话。已经是下午了，他草草填了下肚子，去便利店上夜班，路上接到他妈电话，说过两天他姐生日，全家吃个饭。深秋有些冷，大衣也挡不住，金在中在哆嗦中嗯了几声应下。他妈就是真的挂个通知来着，毕竟金在中连个拜拜都没说出口，那边就挂了。他没什么好值得操心的，从小就这样，不哭也不闹，跟“自己”玩。金在中恍惚记起昨天，自己不可控的病态索求分明出乎了郑允浩的意料，但即便在不应期对方也没不耐烦，任他挑逗骚扰。按往常金在中就自个儿手淫去了，可昨天给纵容得像郑允浩身上的一块狗皮膏药。他记得男人有点无奈，喊他倒霉孩子，用情欲后的沙哑嗓音问他怎么那么不乖。

我不要乖，金在中想，并且付出实践。他那时呼吸都已有些困难，吸多了rush的头蛛网般疼，可是性欲连根揠着他残败的肉体说不准停。射精有碍高潮的叠加因此被他频频压住，他所渴求的那道临界值偏生又是他最惧怕的。一旦企及，多深的快感便会转为多深的自我唾弃。被这份空虚和孤独淹没的时候他只得又跪在性欲面前，下贱地求救。

路上思索郑允浩不过几分钟，金在中便可察知自己的内裤又被龟头洇湿了，于是开工前和干过几炮的同事又来了场简单的抽插。逼仄的厕所，没有前戏，最后以被对方用鸡巴拍着脸射出来结束。之后工作的几个小时，一直半勃着，忍耐到双手发颤。

那餐饭终究还是吃完了。他妈、继父、继父那边跟他没有任何血缘的弟弟、姐姐，当然还有姐夫。如果金在中忽略“姐夫”视线里掩不住的鄙夷的话，这餐饭还是看起来其乐融融的。饭后他妈煲甜汤，继父和姐夫聊事业，旁边的姐弟为电视频道争抢，阖家欢乐。金在中局促地坐在茶几边，为了不显得太尴尬假装认真盯着电视看，即便那荧光两秒一换。他不敢贸然提出个理由好溜，似乎那样便主动成为了一个扫兴者，于是脑袋里囫囵填充着几个小时前或几天前乱七八糟的性事。金在中觉得这时谁给他个几平米的密封空间让他自慰就值得感激了。回过神来，发觉姐夫那边已停止了交谈，男人正从眼镜的余光中瞟自己，似乎在说：这畜生怎么还活着？

金在中知道自己活该，谁让他之前在男人半醉的情况下干过诱奸这种事呢？具体什么状况他记不清了，但是自己忍不住主动的无误。其实也并没能做到最后，对方一个直男从头到尾似乎都没摸清怎么回事。连姐夫也能觊觎，他这个烂到骨子里的畜生，怎么还活着呢？金在中亦想自我诘问，他得艾滋的归宿几时才能到来。

我不乖，坏透了，是倒霉孩子，会得报应的。死的时候他想抱抱自己的身体，说对不起，你终于可以休息了。

金在中一瞬间不知道哪里来的勇气，进厨房跟他妈说累了想先回去，他妈着紧着舀甜汤，仿佛只要抽空多回下头，这汤就要坏掉了。金在中的喉结上下滚了滚，然后说：拜拜啊。轻扬的语气像小时候要出门去上学，他爸妈那时却总顾着埋怨彼此，很少报以什么回应。

但已经不重要了。

金在中下楼的时候比来时脚步轻松多了，他很久没有过这样脱离浑噩的状态，仿佛终于知道自己该干什么。迎着风，他从疾走到小跑，仅凭嗓子眼里吊着的一口气，甚至热泪盈眶。在决定死的这刻，他由衷感受到了希望。

“金在中——”

一声横叉而来的喝喊，凭空截断了金在中喉咙里哽着的果决。他看见马路对面有人慢慢迎过来，周遭的现实喧杂一股脑重新钻进耳朵里，风也不澎湃了。待对方走近，金在中眉梢的喜色早逆来顺受般垂了下来。

“瞧你刚刚，什么高兴事儿？”

郑允浩插着裤兜站立到他面前。金在中恍惚闪烁着眼神，仿佛受了什么打击一般。郑允浩眼睁睁看着他的一系列表情变幻，有些莫名其妙。随即，几乎下意识地去摸他的耳根，抚着问：“怎么了？”

“没……”

对于这场偶遇，郑允浩察觉到他突而升腾的惊喜大大超出了预期，甚至有悔意说早该将前几天想找朋友要金在中号码的打算付出实践的。面前的人此刻耷拉着肩膀的样子，总让他想做点什么。但不及他做点什么，金在中就先发制人了。

“你爱我好不好？”

这一步跨越得太大，郑允浩挑了下眉，下意识疑惑。但他直觉到金在中不太对劲，问这话时缥缈得快要散架了。他忙搂着人的腰挪到马路牙子路灯照不着的地方，期间金在中始终一错不错地仰眸盯着他。

“好啊，好。”郑允浩低喃着去揉他冰冰凉的面颊，“你要多少爱都给你。”

金在中依旧不眨眼，赌气似的想看出言语真假来。他知道自己的判断一点儿也不靠谱，除了性之外他什么也没能力感知，或说，感知到的所有东西都只能转化为性。从没有哪一刻，金在中像现在这般懊恼自己的缺陷，他甚至焦急到薅住自己的发根，要哭出来。

“哎哟哎哟……我们倒霉孩子这是干吗啊要？嗯？”

郑允浩顿时掰着他的手，一把将人抱在怀里锁得四面不透风。金在中闷在他的颈间，半晌蹭干净眼泪，啄着郑允浩那处咸咸湿湿的皮肤。他刚才其实问题一出口便自己也愣了，曾经无数次他的开场白只有你操我好不好，两句话于金在中来说其实没什么区别。没有人拒绝操他，边操边说爱他。

郑允浩隐约有接了金在中救命稻草的意识，他前后一想便也大致明朗了对方是什么状态。他即将拥有一个空荡荡的恋人，渴爱的胃口很大。

郑允浩是下来遛弯儿的，家里隔得近。金在中都等不到他开门就把手伸进了男人裤裆，气息紊乱湿热：“想要……”

“多想要？”

郑允浩忙中有序地终于开了门，架着金在中的屁股反身抵到门上，安抚他的急切。护食的孩子在食物面前养成了卑微，狼吞虎咽总怕遭人抢走。不乖的孩子也有属于自己的碗，郑允浩想告诉说，谁也抢不走。

“要哥哥干我……湿透了……骚穴里面好热……”金在中轻轻呢呢地说着，眼神痴醉，却只像在陈述事实。他握着郑允浩的手往自己臀缝里塞，不知是汗水多还是淫水多，真的湿透了，两半臀肉滑不溜秋。前次群P的时候金在中哥哥爸爸的叫过很多，却都没这次令郑允浩听来得顺耳。

他笑得熨帖，裹着金在中进浴室，温水一开便互相吸铁石般交缠起唇舌。金在中是跃起双腿来箍住郑允浩腰际的，肉棒压在男人腹肌上，被坑洼的线条蹭着。他反起胳膊就想把郑允浩的老二直接往自己穴口塞，却被后者带着手避开了。郑允浩似乎不急着干他，只不厌其烦地在他脸上落吻，五指插进湿发间按抚金在中头皮。

有异于以往所有的性事，金在中朦胧得无所适从，竟让密密叠叠的吻亲到耳廓发红。他的身体向来都习惯去渴望浪头，被一波高过一波地重重拍打，郑允浩如今却只携着温热的潮水包围他，在耳边问：“乖宝，舒不舒服？”

比起舒服，金在中几乎是战栗的，他有些陌生的恐惧，眼眶红了一圈。洗暖和了，金在中仍绞在郑允浩身上不愿下来。男人便拿浴巾罩他全身揉着擦，肉多的地方揉得越发狠，嘴将近在咫尺的乳晕嘬嘴里咂摸，舌尖快速拨弹着奶头。金在中本该早不屑这些刺激了，可被郑允浩玩弄起来不太简单。男人叼着他鼓鼓的乳粒，咕哝说乖宝又流了好多骚水，怎么这么浪呢，是不是喜欢哥哥爱你？金在中只听到他的声音就止不住呼吸急促，紧张的手一只重重游走在郑允浩腰背肌肉上，另一只摹着男人脸庞的轮廓，摸到哪儿忍不住亲到哪儿。恍惚中金在中有史以来首次感知到交媾对象的模样是如此清晰，有存在感，这不再是他自己一个人的游戏，而以主人自居了半辈子的性欲突然成了第三者。

没有及时回答的金在中被惩罚打了屁股，郑允浩本托着他臀的手高起轻落，连连拍了三下，浪肉抖颤。

“啊！啊……啊……嗯喜欢，好喜欢……”

被这样一打，金在中的欲望又叫嚣起来，扭着身子求郑允浩操他，求大鸡巴操骚穴。他回回被虐得重时都觉得是自己应得的，本来就像母狗一样贱不值得什么像人样的对待。曾也做过努力试图改变：让自己在夜跑中筋疲力竭，定禁欲计划戒瘾到生理性抽搐，但都以失败和反噬告终。除了在我是垃圾的认证上盖章之外一无用处。

“哥错了，不操你，爱你，一样让你爽好不好？嗯？”郑允浩掰着他的脑袋，将他迷散的神志喊回来。金在中不知道他何意，以其状况不被塞得满满当当根本不会爽。但不容反驳，郑允浩就推他出浴室。

收拾了自己出来后，郑允浩一眼就瞧见床上不知从哪里翻出来按摩棒的金在中自慰得正紧。黑色的塑胶龟头嗡嗡震动着在后穴打转，水光肉眼可见，金在中另一只手则撸着阴茎自顾喘息叫床。他弓着膝盖将屁股打开了，被子一大半被踹到了床下。感受到郑允浩进来，金在中勉强分神挑了挑半阖的眼角，回视着郑允浩的目光，动作是一点儿也没停，直到郑允浩亲手把按摩棒拿开了。

看见对方变严肃的神情，金在中咽了咽口水，然后听到男人说：“我们先做件力所能及的小事好不好？不可以在我看不见的地方自己玩。”

郑允浩说着这才重新递回按摩棒到他手心：”有我在才可以。”

金在中眯着眼思索了两下，忽而缓缓牵着郑允浩的手往自己下体引，并委屈道：“都是它的错。”

“对……都是它的错，跟我们宝一点关系都没有。”郑允浩翻身压了过去，耳鬓厮磨，哑声回应他：“以后不听它的话，听我的话好不好？”

“你比它厉害，你爱我……”

金在中迷糊喃喃，胸膛起伏得剧烈，而郑允浩的大拇指正盖在他的龟头上，拭抹淫液。他的笑意扩深了些许，重重啄了金在中的唇两下：“……倒霉孩子，这么可爱怎么办……”

郑允浩眼里映着他，喜欢喊他倒霉孩子，和他商量好不好。做爱时与之互动的应该是这么个人，而不是性本身。金在中忽然意识到自己是真的得到这一切了，并对此感羞愧万分，喉咙一哽，捂脸低喊：“我太不乖了，你不要爱我……”他指缝间泪水珠子大颗往下砸，哭到太阳穴绷起青筋来。

“不要你乖。”郑允浩摸向他汗得透湿的额头，“要你舒服。”

金在中在抽泣中肉棒挺得更直了，他后脑勺哭得发麻，反而加重了别处的敏感，被郑允浩大力蹭过的寸寸肌肤都要起鸡皮疙瘩。郑允浩推开他白生生的两条腿，舌面高频率地舔在他下体每一片出骚水的地方。屁眼随着抽泣一缩一张的厉害，穴口软肉沾着稀疏的肛毛，郑允浩一用舌尖拱上去便被吸了进去，多肉的骚穴比自己口腔都热乎。他嚅着舌头搅了两圈，又以同样的法子戳进马眼里。

“啊哈……呜好爽……骚死了，别舔……”

金在中感觉有道脉搏藏在肛门里阴茎里，随微胀的太阳穴一起跳，跳得敏感到惊人。他喜欢这样，充实得不得了，一点儿也不觉得不够。

郑允浩依言支起身，左手飞速地替他撸动，小臂青筋微鼓。他凑到金在中泪痕交错的脸旁，伸出腥咸的舌头哄说：“不舔了，乖宝自己吃一吃。”

“唔啊……”

金在中迎着他也探出舌尖，两条舌头在口腔外绞裹，湿哒哒的水声刺激着神经。郑允浩的喘息粗重，突然猛地按住听话的人，吃进他的抽泣声。就仿佛潮水终于钻进毛孔里，烧滚烫了金在中的血液，他下腹绷紧，敞开的双腿蹬了两下，终于丢了精。

郑允浩的手依然没停，将还带着体温的精液抹开在自己指尖，搁到金在中眼前吻了吻。而金在中餍足得像只刚睡醒的猫，他没曾想一次简单的出精能这么爽，大脑空白之下，也学着郑允浩的动作在他黏糊糊的指头上连吻。郑允浩笑得胸腔轻颤，脏手抹他泪渍：“你也爱我好不好？”

就在几个小时前，他和世界说拜拜的时候，这个男人喊了他的名字。

金在中没有说好，他说：“爱。”


	19. 19. 电话性爱

作为铂金会员，郑允浩这半个月被escortmen当头牌挂了一星期。做爱与赚钱两不误，他闲暇喜欢用这种方式打发时间。回评都在讲他服务好，知道对不同性经验、不同情爱需求的人怎样照顾才周到。郑允浩也时常自诩这是种天赋，但即便如此，半个月下来也仿佛被掏空。生理方面倒还是其次，发自内心地对一个陌生人赤诚地接纳是很耗神的。

凌晨三点回的公寓，外套都没脱，郑允浩便习惯性开了电视。150平的房子一时充盈起来，整天只有秒针声响的寂寥这才得以打破。电视里正不知第几轮地重播新闻，郑允浩放空在沙发上听了会儿，什么哪家餐馆又被查处了，哪个豆腐渣工程出事故了，哪学校大学生上吊自杀了……

漫无目的地换了几个台后，茶几上手机轻微一震。他瞄了眼，是短信，十有八九来自刚刚分手的客人。郑允浩很分得清“工作”上与对方关系的界限，但有些客人是容易迷惑的。没想到的是，等郑允浩收拾一通洗了澡再滑开手机，短信竟有几十条了，且全来自于一个未知号码。这并非是刚才客人的号，郑允浩皱着眉，看到每条内容清一色只有复制粘贴的仨字：喂 你好。

这用语看起来太怪异了，郑允浩直接拉黑号码。他的联系方式在网站上是半公开的，偶尔收到恶意骚扰也有。但谁知刚拉黑，竟跳出来电，而来电号码正是才被拉黑的这一个。

“操！什么破手机！”

郑允浩一边按下拒绝通话，一边去翻查黑名单，确实躺在里面在没错。于是来电再度显示的时候，他一脑门问号地接通了。

“谁？”

电话那头不知在什么场合，是繁杂的电流声，非常噪，听得人耳朵要崩溃。但过了会儿，郑允浩仍依稀从中辨认出人声，年轻男的，貌似还有点儿急切，但翻来覆去就是短信里那几个字：……喂……你……好。

“我问最后一遍，谁？”

郑允浩失了耐心，在那头又回到电流声后，直接断电话关机了。他困得要死，打算睡个一天补补精神。

下午三四点郑允浩被饿醒，迷迷糊糊开手机要点外卖，却猝不及防有短信跳出来。他这才清醒了几分，意识到昨晚有个陌生号码跟他纠缠不清。冷哼了声，郑允浩决定给对方下最后通牒。然而点开短信后却发现不再是恶作剧的那三个字，而是一张图片。图片照的唇舌特写——双唇半张仰面吐出一小截舌尖。唇瓣颜色红到充盈且线条不太明，显得格外肉欲，再加上这暗示性的动作，让人不得不怀疑对方用意。郑允浩注意到下面还有附带信息：[现在好丑。]人高潮时的样子确实容易狰狞，但郑允浩从图片上沿的鼻尖和下唇凹窝判断，可以极有经验地肯定这张脸很不错。

他玩味着来了几分兴致，回过去：[上面这张嘴看起来很会舔。]结果不到两秒，对方竟立马回短信了：[舔什么？]

按装清纯的路子撩吗？郑允浩好笑翘着嘴角，掀开被毯，手机下移，将镜头对着鼓鼓囊囊的子弹裤也来了个特写，然后发过去。他许久不曾与人耐心玩过这了，因为文爱的需求方都是没什么经验的雏，然而想要玩好却得本身身经百战，可不矛盾嘛。郑允浩感兴趣的那段时间大多是为了享受成就感，看到对方最后发来图文说硬得好快、很湿、流好多水、射得到处是等等，便就心理相当满足。

这回发过去私照后，对方好久没有了动静。郑允浩还放大缩小盯了那张唇舌的图半天，觉得再看下去自己就真要来一发了，于是意兴阑珊起了床。待吃饱喝足，竟发现那陌生人又是一连串的消息一起发了过来。这回是成叠的自拍，虽背景很虚，脸也大多不对焦，但还是足够清晰看见对方面貌了，让郑允浩略有吃惊，因为大多数爱这样玩的基本不会露脸，除非熟悉后视频。

[看得见吗？]对方在最后短信问道。

郑允浩不得不承认自己对这张脸来了兴趣，看起来是真的很青涩，于是他回问：[学生？]

[嗯，大三。]

郑允浩突然有点饱暖思淫欲，加了微信后照例先把对方into什么了解清楚。问了些大多基佬意淫倾向：脚控&白袜、体育生、警察&制服、凌辱……最后发现对方虽然嫩但竟没什么禁区，无论什么都很乖地说觉得可以。在询问对方叫什么时，本以为会给个昵称，哪知道这家伙发过来个一看就是真名的三个字：金在中。但郑允浩不愧有专业素养，仍是下意识格外耐心地问明对方偏好，这种免费服务除了心血来潮也没第二回了。

[今天阶梯教室上课，老师觉得你很不用心。我站讲台上一眼就可以看清底下任何的小动作，很明显见到你在座位上扭来扭去，脸色还那么红，咬着下唇微微发颤，是怎么回事？只不过骚穴里放了两个跳蛋，老师都还没按开关动起来就受不了了，这哪是好学生该有的水平啊，平常在办公室里你可是能撅着屁股吃下老师整根肉棒的，还浪叫说不够，想再有一根大鸡巴一起干你]

[你其实觉得那两颗跳蛋挤在骚点旁边，只不轻不重触着根本没法缓解饥渴吧，所以才在椅子上挪来挪去。小腹偷偷绷紧，屁眼也用劲收缩，想让跳蛋磨个痛快。你的眼神情不自禁黏在老师敲打讲桌的手指上，那修长的手指非常灵活且劲道十足，每次给你的骚穴扩张时都狠狠捅进去，猛地抠挖，较粗的指节抵在肛口那里时不时撑开，夹着挤出来的肠肉揪弄，又痛又痒。郑老师最喜欢的姿势是从背后把你死死压在办公桌上，舔咬你的耳朵，问小骚逼今天水怎么这么多啊？然后将沾满润滑液和肠液的手指塞你嘴里，命令你好好舔干净。骚母狗舔得好，老师才会操你]

[老师的指尖又推了一下眼镜，视线终于与你撞上了，却突然当着全班同学的面点了你名字：“金在中，你来回答一下这道题。”你只得咬牙站起来，双股打颤，因为两瓣屁股和大腿根都被汗水淫水打得湿透了，薄薄一层裤子说不定已经沁出来，那样你身后的所有同学就都会发现，平常规规矩矩的好学生居然在郑老师的课上发骚。你的同桌已经觉得你有异样很久了，一直在观察，他好像已经发现了什么，表情有点不怀好意，各种打量你。就在这时，老师突然将手插进兜里，按开了跳蛋的开关，直接推到最大档。你猛地惊啊了一声，不意外全班同学都听到了你金在中的呻吟，把通红的脸埋下去也没用了，那样骚气十足的淫叫谁都能想明白是为什么]

郑允浩几段话发过去，那头才终于有了反应。这回直接是一条语音，郑允浩点开，率先入耳的仍是电流杂音，过了会儿终于小下去，便可听见有细细的呼吸声，是绵长动情的喘息。郑允浩听着听着，舔了舔唇，继续打字。

[你听见整个教室都在小声议论，跟脱光了站在众目睽睽之下没什么区别。但最羞耻的是即便这样你也好想有什么粗硬的东西立刻插进自己骚穴里去，好止止痒。郑老师这时对你招手：“金在中同学，上来。”你没办法，只能慢吞吞地往讲台走。跳蛋在体内震动的声音给过道两旁的同学听得清清楚楚，他们都用又兴奋又好奇地目光注视你。老师勾着一边嘴角笑，在你走上来后明知故问：“你双腿僵硬地夹着干什么？”你不知道怎么回答，嗓子眼里细碎地哼吟，湿漉漉的眼祈求地望着郑老师，快哭出来了。老师给你擦了擦脸上的汗，又说：“我看看裤子里藏了什么东西。”然后双手就从你后腰伸了进去，直接抓住你那两瓣经常被男人揉弄而挺翘的屁股]

“原来上课时间用骚穴却自慰啊，老师要惩罚你。”郑允浩点开语音，低沉沙哑地开口。

对方被郑允浩这般带着也学会了，他的声音似乎从有些遥远或者空旷的地方传来的：“……要怎么罚？”

“罚你当着全班的面自慰到射出来，好不好？”

[你被锁在老师胸前，微弱的挣扎根本不值一提。我重重一拉，就将你的裤子剥到裆部，两瓣浑圆的屁股瞬间就弹了出来，大半边裸露在外头正对着全班同学。他们哗然吸气，肯定很羡慕老师，因为金同学被裤沿挤出来的臀肉，实在又肥又白嫩。老师重重拍了几下，啪啪啪的声响脆生生的，还留下了漂亮的五指红印。为了展示给这群看得到吃不到的学生们看，我又将你的裤子扯到膝窝，动作粗鲁了些，金同学你都发抖了。我兜着你的屁股一把抱起来，真是骚货，腿立马就缠着老师的腰了]

[老师掰开你的大腿给他们看，不准你哀求闭拢膝盖。一教室的同学看见你骚水流了满屁股都发出了惊叹。润滑剂被你热乎乎的肠子捂化得一塌糊涂，混上马眼淌出的淫水，把鼠蹊到肛门的阴毛都染湿了，一绺绺地贴着。屁眼外头吊着跳蛋的线头，浪得一张一缩把淫水往外头挤，都起白沫了，绕着熟红的一圈肛肉显得格外欠操。你看底下的男同学们鸡巴都硬起来了，连女同学都被你勾得夹腿在磨]

“老师不要……”

“他们只能看着，老师才能操你，要不要郑老师的大鸡巴干你骚屁眼要不要？”

“唔嗯……嗯要……”

“要什么？说清楚。”郑允浩循循善诱问着，自己的手也已经往自己身下摸去。肉棒被对方意乱情迷的声音吸引得发硬发烫，实在是很对他胃口。

“啊……嗯……”那头有舔唇又吞口水的声音，“要大鸡巴老师干我骚穴……骚穴好湿好痒……操我……”

“那你得先把跳蛋吐出来，才能吃老师的肉棒。”

[老师帮你忙，帮你把屁眼也掰开点，让同学都看看你怎么把跳蛋吐出来。为了奖励你，老师给你舔干净脖子上的汗，舔你硬起来的乳头]

郑允浩的整根肉棒竖得青茎环绕，马眼张合，他自己又吐了一口涎液到龟头上，快速撸动，没有功夫打字，直接按开了语音呼叫。那一头几乎是秒接，意料中传来黏腻的水声和放肆呻吟。

“哈……小骚逼叫这么大声，不怕给隔壁听到，嗯？”

“嗯啊啊……嗯老师，跳蛋……啊出不来……”金在中哭腔听起来还蛮真实。

“那老师要对你更严厉点才行。重重咬你骚奶头，拉起来吮……”

“……嗯疼……啊唔咬破了要……”

“咬破了老师再给你舔舔，舌尖左右玩它，再用鸡巴狠狠戳几下就好了。”

“骚奶头被老师的肉棒搞得又红又肿……”

“那就和小母狗一样了，老师就骑小母狗身上。跳蛋不用挤了，老师直接用大鸡巴顶进去，让它们在你骚点上震个够！”

郑老师在情欲中眯着眼，透过禁欲的眼镜片俯视讲台上大敞着双腿的金同学。这孩子现在已经被跳蛋折磨得射了一次，浓浓的白稠精液糊在小腹上。郑允浩的几缕发丝因汗湿而松垂在了前额，零零乱乱的两具胴体叠在一起。肉屌当真径直整根捅进骚穴，他抓着金在中的脚腕耸动公狗腰，高频插干那已经又软又热的屁眼。

“啊啊！啊啊啊！啊！啊！”

骚洞里的肠肉跟会舔鸡巴似的，湿哒哒地裹缠。跳蛋扎得很深，带着郑允浩的龟头一块震颤，被操干得吐舌头的金在中也随着这个频率浪叫出声。

“啊嗯……啊老师好会操，唔要到了……到了……唔！”

“老师想……射你脸上，给老师把鸡巴舔干净。”

“……嗯给老师舔干净。”

郑允浩从高潮后抽搐的骚穴中拔出肉根，并对着还没来得及完全合拢的骚红肛口拍了两巴掌，直拍得金在中又吭声扭了扭腰臀。郑老师捏着龟头处，快速把金同学从讲台上拉了下来，将瘫在身下的人下巴捏起，精液就已经迫不及待喷出来了。腥黏的异物滴滴答答糊在金在中脸颊和眉睫上，还有更多淌出来的都被金在中鼓圆的两瓣唇堵住了。

郑允浩手淫出精来，满脑子是对方一开始发过来的高潮时唇舌图片。

电话那头终于在长吟几声后，开始沉重喘息。郑允浩平躺着，饶有兴趣地闭眼听那头动静，不久后那个缥缈的说话声又传来：“……谢谢。”似乎觉得太简略了，顿了几秒，那头又补充道：“你人很好。”

郑允浩好笑地想，他的挂牌费时几千起，免费给这家伙服务当然好。

“你一开始是打错电话了吗？”彼此了解了会儿，如今郑允浩也不觉得对方像是会故意打骚扰电话的。

那头迟疑了很久，伴随着轻轻重重的电流杂声起伏，才说：“……我不知道打给谁，就打到了你的号码。”

郑允浩虽然很想问这话什么意思，但凭直觉感知到金在中聊这些时情绪很低。他于是换了个话题：“和陌生人这样，第一次吗？”

“……嗯。”

“不怕被男朋友抓到啊？”郑允浩低声笑了两笑，情事后的沙哑嗓音带着胸腔震动。

“我……没有，没有男朋友啊……”

“逗我呢怎么可能！”郑允浩翻了个身，而且床下乖得像是用一朵花儿就能骗走，床上调教的空间又大，是个宝贝了。

“没……真的。”金在中的声音听起来孤寂寂的，还真不像假，他过了会儿，小心问：“我还能跟你说话吗？以后……”

随后的大半个月里，两人对彼此的好感双箭头地发展起来。郑允浩不催他视频露面，很知道金在中舒适的度在哪儿，两人间依旧以语音文字试探暧昧的方向。他有趣地发现，金在中在不压抑自己的状况下，其实是个小话痨，有他在，不知道什么时候起还给郑允浩省了许多以前白白浪费的电视费。虽然和郑允浩整天有聊不完的微信，但金在中的朋友圈似乎从遇见男人不久前开始就不再更新了——有明显屏蔽郑允浩的嫌疑。但一旦质问，对方便真挚地否定说不是那样，如同当初坦诚没有男朋友的时候。

郑允浩还时常觉得金在中有超乎寻常的感知力，能准确地知晓他当下的情绪，几次都令他笑称金在中可以出师了。糟糕的是，郑允浩在休整后重新接下escortmen的第一笔单子，默契十足的金在中便立马发微信来问他在干什么。郑允浩竟莫名燃起几分心虚，撒谎应付了几句。哪知道一分钟不到对方直接生气起来，如此一下冷战了三天，郑允浩越琢磨越觉得不对劲，好似自己一举一动都其实在人眼皮子底下似的。

冷战对谁都不好熬，在连续三日开着冰冷的电视机后，郑允浩终于忍不住。

[你到底在哪，我想见你。]

他看见微信上头立马显示正在输入中，可什么回话也没能出来，直挨了一个钟头，才见金在中说：你看附近的人。

郑允浩迟疑地打开来，刷新后最上方显示金在中——100米内。

[你来我这儿了吗？]

可郑允浩不记得他有告诉过对方自己地址，又刷新一次，那数值竟又缩小了，这回是80米。他还从未见过微信可以显示一百米以下的。郑允浩现在不仅疑惑，更有些手发凉。过了几秒，刷新第三次，50米。

30米。

15米。

郑允浩机械地划着拇指，出现0米的时候他僵住了。从沙发上缓缓侧头，房子仍旧空荡荡的。突然，电视频道自己动了，飞快跳跃换了几个台，郑允浩惊得弹起。

“……下面我们就来听听这段电话录音。”

“嘟……嘟……嘟……喂，你好……”

郑允浩木然地盯着电视里的新闻，被“喂，你好”这三个字炸得倒吸一口凉气，那分明是金在中第一次打电话来时，背景里的声音，一模一样。金在中的声音，他这一个月来熟悉到骨子里了。然而新闻的标题写着——大三学生自杀案真相剖析：最后一根稻草。

这是金在中的最后一通电话，自杀干预热线。电话那头是个女声接的电话，没有任何温度地回应了一个字：嗯。然后开始了模式化地询问身份。隐私部分被音频处理过，但郑允浩仍然可以从间隙中听出金在中轻颤哽咽的声音，语无伦次。对方问得繁复，金在中跳过了些，自顾说了两句自己的状态后，又被女人打断问道：“如果想自杀的程度最低是1，最高是5，现在给自己打个分是几分呢？”

“我们的时间是有限制的，麻烦回答我的问题好吗？”

“还是个孩子吧，有家人在身边吗？告诉我父母的联系方式。”

“如果真的想自杀也就不会打电话了。”

郑允浩听着那个接线员心不在焉的声音，眼眶一下红透，而金在中唯唯诺诺回应了两句，最后也不说话了。那个女声对着声筒“喂还在吗”重复了两遍，没有得到回应，便就在沉默中结束了这通电话。

成绩优异，家境贫困，因父母缘故背债，喜欢同性老师的事情遭室友曝光欺凌……屏幕上关乎金在中的一条条简介，郑允浩没有能再仔细看下去，因为视线一片模糊。之前的惊恐逐渐消散，但他的心仍是凉的、抑制不住发颤的——出离愤怒。

金在中那时说“现在好丑”，因为自杀的样子不好看。

沙发上电话铃声的响起异常突兀，郑允浩回过神来，看到那个号码，喉结一动，伸出手去，算起来这是他第二回接金在中电话。

“……喂，你好。”

郑允浩仰起头几秒，没让眼眶里泪水滚落，哽咽了几下才说出完整的话来，柔柔的：“你好啊……”

沉默良久，熟悉的声音重新响起：“当时死之后不知道为什么只能接触电话，我想我可能是须要打给谁吧，很渴切，但什么都记不清了，最后就稀里糊涂打到了你的电话上。允浩，郑允浩，谢谢你回应我……你不要哭。”

郑允浩捏着手机的手指节发白：“……别那样死去。因为你就快，就快，遇到我了。”

沉默良久，金在中轻轻说道：“对不起……”

已经死掉了，对不起。

电视机已跳到了下条新闻，房子再度变得空旷到四周都触不可及。可这与别的个体不相关，别的个体也与这里不相关。


	20. 20. 占有欲

工作人员用长钩将骨渣从燃烧炉钩出，发出刺耳的刮响。口罩上方是一双木然的眼。他将大半块完整的头盖骨碾碎，利落地扫进骨灰盒里，递到对面等待着的唯一家属手上时，还是好奇掀了掀眼皮子。零下好几度的天，可不知怎么的，对方鬓角挂着汗滴。他少有见过那样咬牙切齿的眼神。在接过骨灰盒时，这男人铁青的眼窝甚至不自然抽搐了几下。

死者和对方是父子关系，但因姓氏不一样，开火化证明时手续还繁琐了点。而且，尸体是自杀。尽管如此，面对今天第二百多具尸体了，他没有心思听故事，只在男人从焚化室离开时，多看了背影两眼。

廉价的羽绒服不挡寒，等雪花贴在脖子上化成冰水，郑允浩才突然记起，自己将围巾落在殡葬场了。他定住脚步，转身茫然望了望那座红砖房子，一排排高耸的烟囱正喷出灰烟，那股刺鼻的气味也从他浑身每个毛孔侵入。抹了把脸，郑允浩把骨灰盒揣胸口，打算回去拿围巾。没两步，发现自己刚才一路出来竟在雪地里踩出了两道黑黄的脚印，脏兮兮的。他突然怔住，眼里那股狠劲儿一下子散得无影无踪，迟到的泪水夺眶，哭得狼狈极了，不一会儿硬邦邦的羽绒服袖口就蹭满了眼泪鼻涕。他哭得没声，但到后来，间或发出了两颤声笑，咧着嘴把骨灰盒掏出来，猛地开了盖子，一倾，冽风就把那人仅剩的一点儿东西卷进天地里了。

白茫茫一片，真干净。

郑允浩记事时，正是90年代初农村劳动力往城市蜂涌的时候。他尚还不懂什么是倒插门，只知道在村里他爸老被人笑。印象中，父亲总像田里犁地的老黄牛一样没日没夜在干活，却还是经常挨骂，有时候母亲甚至会动手。每当这时，郑允浩就哭，因为他发现自己一哭，母亲便得分心来哄。他是有些许得意的，觉得自己了不起，过后还总往父亲跟前蹦，无声地求表扬。他爸就坐门槛上用干燥又热乎的手给他擦泪痕，揩鼻涕。郑允浩喜欢把脸蛋埋他手心里闻，细细地嗅，觉得像枕着湿漉漉的太阳。他父亲骨架不大，浑身薄薄一层肌肉，还没他妈腰膀粗。农忙时，就得城村两头赶。郑允浩每回都偷偷去路口等，小小年纪还挺操心，确保他父亲精瘦的身板安安全全出现在视野里，才若无其事地跑回去继续打谷子。

六岁那年冬天，他妈栽进河上冰窟窿里，死了。

郑允浩懵懵懂懂地明白了死亡这回事，他倒没哭，只是接连几晚尿了床。天蒙蒙亮，看着他爸佝着肩背蹲炉子旁给他烤棉裤，郑允浩觉得日子有什么不一样，却又似乎没什么不一样。

怕是因此打击，之后开春，姥姥姥爷一病不起，家里越发捉襟见肘起来。父亲一合计，决定随几个同乡一起，干脆去南方沿海城市务工，据说苦点累点但是有钱赚。才六岁的允浩，按周围人的建议就留给亲戚照顾了。但临走那刻，他爸在三蹦子上回头，见郑允浩依旧自以为隐蔽地扒在路口探头，不知怎么的，一咬牙，从准备提速的三轮上跳了下来，硬是决定将他捎上。

经人介绍，他爸最初在东莞一工地上挖土方、搅水泥。住的地方就是工地旁边勉强有个遮露的棚子。虽然生存空间封闭，还不算真正进城，郑允浩依然是感到了环境的陌生。那段时间是日头最盛的几个月，他却不肯在棚里呆着，偏跑正太阳底下能一眼看见他爸的地方，石头烫屁股，他坐不了就蹲着。父亲工友买棒冰引他都引不回去。他爸只得给他套个破了的黄色安全帽，一盖，大半个脑袋都遮了去，可以当头盔玩。

郑允浩真正意识到日子艰难是工程结束后去到深圳。周围人说着他听不懂的语言，他爸租不起出租屋就带他住在楼梯角，仅几个平米的地方，放个床就再放不下什么了，似个三角形的棺材。可不像其他打工者那样邋遢，他爸总也将几平米的地方理得整整齐齐。枕头下藏着生锈的铁盒子，里头几张大团结就是命根子。黄色橡皮筋捆捆着的是要往老家寄的，红色橡皮筋捆着的是他们的。郑允浩心里划得泾渭分明。

郑允浩学会的第一个词是“暂住证”。那些戴红袖章的治安仔一出现，不分白天黑夜都是噩梦。有时夜里，整个出租屋的人都蹿起来，像篱笆里四处逃的母鸡。他爸抱着他难跑脱，被抓到过几次，就跟几十头猪猡似的挤在货车里往派出所运。等待他们的有两条路，要么解送，要么交赎金。可一张暂住证是两个月的工钱，没人舍得。

后来他爸辗转在玻璃钢厂、制鞋厂、电子厂打工，到可以租铁皮房子住时，郑允浩已经快八岁了，还没能上小学。顶多他爸夜里教他两个字，让他扒拉着铅笔照着画。郑允浩生日正是快过年的时候，深圳温度不低，但没太阳，或连绵下雨，格外阴冷。近年末，他爸上班的地方倒闭了，但他们有点余钱，不至于难熬。郑允浩甚至隐隐开心，要撒娇，要睡前缠他爸讲故事。生日那天，下着雨。屋内烧碳火，郑允浩就在火钳上烤了两个橘子，等他爸回来。收音机里轻柔的男声正唱到“一生何求，迷惘里永远看不透……”，郑允浩也跟着哼。

他爸推开门，不仅回来给他带了块蛋糕，还从上衣内掏出个缠了好几圈的白色塑料袋，倒出一把大白兔奶糖，和几张巴掌大小的卡——是暂住证。郑允浩印象中是第一次见他爸笑得那样生动，与那个常年做小伏低的模样简直不是一个人。三张证排开摆在床单上，市内的、关外的，神气极了。他爸剥了颗大白兔塞他嘴里，郑允浩第一次吃，特香，没舍得上牙咬，就用两腮裹着慢慢吮。他捏着那张深圳经济特区暂住证，囫囵照着上面的字念：“姓名，金在中。性别，男。”

他爸也不知是嘀咕给他听，还是嘀咕给自己听：“再办点儿手续，开春估计能上学了。”

两人都垂着头，发旋对着发旋，没说话，只盯着那几张珍贵的证，反复看看，摸摸。郑允浩认为应该发出点什么声音好让心头热腾腾的兴奋溢出来，开口就又脆生生喊了一遍：“金在中——。”没大没小，他爸佯打他屁股，他就捂着嘴笑，没把住咧开的嘴，满满奶香的涎水就滴指缝上了。郑允浩一头倒在床上，打个滚，不好意思地吸溜回去。虽然不知道为什么活着要被一张证允许，但郑允浩头一次觉得世界的实貌在他的概念里清晰起来。他们会有归属，对未来有份安稳的渴盼。无论长大多久，郑允浩都对那晚火钳上橘子烤糊的气息，以及奶油黏糊的糖精味记忆犹新。那是他可以说出口的，有底气的幸福感觉。可惜后几十年，再不曾有过。

与他们这爿出租棚户隔一条街就是块红灯区。郑允浩放学路过，不自禁会打量。他早熟，会鲜明地意识到那些大姐姐与学校里的任何女性都不同，她们像脚趾头上蔻红的指甲油那般饱满欲滴，又像蜂巢里裹在甜浆中的唯一母蜂，是鲜艳黏腻的。但同时，穿梭在出租屋各条小巷间的倦怠妆容，在郑允浩眼里总是蒙上一层坏掉的路灯颜色，灰扑扑的。天冷时窗户上有雾气，那些女人来去的身姿就被毛玻璃放大，进他梦里来，模糊朦胧的妖娆就是郑允浩对性的初懵印象。

兴许是随母姓的缘故，越长大，郑允浩就越喜欢直接金在中金在中地喊他爸名字。他急切地想独立起来，长高些，长大些。归根到底他是怕的，怕很多东西。最常做的梦是搂着父亲的小腿从冰窟窿里往下坠，他仰起头，对上金在中无声的视线，冻得四肢僵硬却死不放手。

后来小升初遇到麻烦时，郑允浩才知道，原来他父母结婚证都没扯。他爸十六岁就入赘，母亲大三岁，却都没到法定年龄，等能够领证之后又耽搁了一年，然后他妈就出事故死了。小学郑允浩是靠民办的混过去了，初中却决计没法入学。这些东西金在中没给他清楚解释过，都是郑允浩东听一句，西听一句自己摸明白的。可有什么用呢？他早不再是那个自诩聪明能干的小傻子，也逐渐意识到，他能拥有的自尊，仅是父亲搭建起来的四方天——工地旁矮棚的高度罢了。但郑允浩没那么多所谓，好成绩于他是没用的几个数字。他更希望这几个数字可以是他们铁皮房子的平米数，好让他爸睡觉时不用在床沿和斑驳墙壁之间谨慎地腾出佝偻着脊背的空间给他。郑允浩有所谓的，是刚上六年级那年，他爸多了个“男朋友”。

其实在他意识到男人身份之前，对方就来过好几趟了。有时会进屋坐会儿，大多时候不会，顶多在转角的电线杆旁和父亲说些话。他们凑得极近，郑允浩总遥遥在门口望，地上那两条交错的影子便晃在他脑海里好几个小时，夜里都会睡不着。男人给郑允浩带过次礼物，一台玩具四驱车。郑允浩一句谢谢都没回，只在他爸拍他后脑勺时憋出了句叔叔再见。玩具他过后拆了，在金在中数落他没礼貌的唠叨声中，兴致缺缺摆弄了一阵，就再也没碰过。真正意识到二人关系不寻常的那天，其实反倒没什么不愉快的相见。当天学校开运动会，放得早，郑允浩回家路上飘了阵小雨，特别舒服解闷。他知道他爸今天休息，奔得格外快，上楼梯时校服外套还擦上了墙壁，上头老旧的蜘蛛网被几层黑油烟腻住，蹭脏了肩头。还差一层楼梯时就看见屋门虚掩，他忍不住喊了声：“爸——”。没回应，郑允浩推进门，听见厕所里有洗浴声，他爸这个点在洗澡。郑允浩下意识扫了眼室内，床单皱成一团堆着，准备清洗的模样，床头有陌生的打火机，烟灰缸里的两根烟还没完全灭。郑允浩嘴唇一抖，恍悟就是瞬间的事情。他正呆站着，金在中出来了，见儿子不知什么时候回的，有难以掩饰的慌措，下意识瞄了眼门。

“今天放学得早？”金在中问着，上前要去帮他拿书包。

他刚洗完澡，随意套着件背心，皮肤上热腾腾的气息迎面罩住了郑允浩。郑允浩紧抠着书包肩带，无声退了一步。金在中愣神的功夫，他已自己脱下书包。拉链因其经常马虎而半敞着，里外都淋了点雨，正潮潮地耷着，余光中自己校服肩头的那块污迹被放大了，脏乎乎的，郑允浩突然感到格外的难堪，仿佛隐秘堆积的自卑一朝暴露在了金在中的注视下。他手一松，在眼泪要漫出来前，飞快地夺门而出。

郑允浩觉得自己像条没什么出息，就知道护着骨头的狗。他甚至没有利齿与硬爪，因此不能体面地好好站着。在接下来的很多年里，他都被这种落差感拉扯着长大。

郑允浩终究还是上了初中，他不想知道金在中如何办到的，而且自那以后，再不会在家里看到别的任何外人。父子两没有就这件事谈论，却把该页掩了过去。郑允浩懂事，少有诉求，也归功于金在中近乎逆来顺受地在满足他。鉴于孩子上学日增的花费，他们的出租屋依然只有可怜巴巴的几平米单间。十几岁的男生个头已经不小了，天冷时倒还勉强，天热时金在中总觉得早晨的郑允浩像刚从热水里捞出来似的，拥挤在自己胸前像个旺盛的蒸汽机。金在中这时已经开始捣腾些零碎玩意在夜市摆地摊，回家经常是凌晨，睡前总会记得给郑允浩擦遍汗。

第一次睡梦中遗精，毫不意外是由金在中给他收拾的。郑允浩甚至都没意识到弄脏了床，还是周末一早醒来，发现自己被换了条干爽的内裤才想明白的。脏的那条已经洗干净了，在床尾晾着。他思索自己究竟梦到了什么，却怎么也记不起，似乎梦里只是道似有若无的气味。郑允浩在那早通透的阳光里闭眼细细回味，熟透到烂掉的水果，黏糊糊的汗液，都混杂在那日金在中刚洗完澡后猛地凑近自己的蒸腾水汽中。他猛地睁眼，突然忆起自己许久没有喊过金在中一声爸了。

郑允浩不知道在他看不见的地方，有没有别人仍和他爸来往，猜测是没有的，因为他见过金在中自慰。他因睡得不安稳凌晨醒来，迷糊中听见身边的呼吸格外重，呼吸到深处时喉咙里还会哽住。郑允浩半阖的眼一瞬聚精，无法从身边人的背脊和薄薄的耳廓上挪开，意识到时竟发现自己已屏息了好一段时间。高潮瞬间，汗珠汇成一大颗从金在中脖子后头滚下，郑允浩渴得血液都在蒸发。猎物没能发现草丛中匍匐的狮子，都是猎物的错。

真正没忍住那次，已是高二暑假。帮父亲摆完摊子收工回家，路上有辆摩的驰得飞快从金在中旁边擦过，人虽没撞着，但把金在中摔蒙了。郑允浩转头就和破口大骂的司机扭打在了一起，金在中本来没大碍的，却在上前拉架中崴了脚，最后只得以郑允浩背他回家收场。知道孩子胸中闷着一股气，金在中将息事宁人那套搬出来又啰嗦了一遍。郑允浩没吭声，已经高过他几公分的个头微微耷着，上楼梯时脚步跺得极重，汗滴都震落到下巴尖上。金在中的脚踝肿成了个小馒头，但一进屋，先拿浸着水的湿毛巾给郑允浩兜头擦了擦汗。孩子发茬硬，一抹，细碎的水珠纷纷弹起来。金在中瞅他气鼓鼓的脸好笑，推他洗澡，郑允浩却自顾扭开了红花油，不由分说给金在中揉脚。红花油的气味冲鼻，却熏得人疲劳都释放了出来。金在中眯着眼倚床头，任郑允浩揉了一阵，呼吸规律得要打瞌睡。等清醒回笼时，郑允浩的手已经揉上了他的小腿肚，那样的动作已经不能称之揉了，是抚，且随之起变化的，是郑允浩短裤裆里的那团。金在中怔了怔，第一反应缩回了脚，郑允浩这才眼皮颤了下，状似清醒过来，但他随后凝望金在中的眼神，却又似仍还迷蒙着。金在中想起身，郑允浩却比他动作快地趴到了床上，且手臂斜斜往他腰上搭定了。

“……怎么了？”

郑允浩依然没说话，却猛地收紧了臂弯，额头抵在金在中肩膀上。

他就是不知道怎么了。

鼻间充斥的气息滚滚烫烫，他难受委屈，想像小时候那样跟他爸撒次娇，喉结一动，眼泪却难为情地下来。郑允浩舔着自己唇角汗液泪液的混合物，往上蹭了下身子，他知道自己私处肿胀的那团已经压着他爸手指了。金在中想抽开又没能抽动的摩擦彻底绷断了郑允浩脑袋里的那根弦。他缓慢挪动着大腿根部，几乎整个夹住了金在中的手臂，脑袋里一片空白，没有任何旖旎，只全身心感受着腿间虚握成拳头的手，不多时，就抽搐着射了出来。湿意蔓延开来，腥酸腥酸的。金在中也颤了颤，僵持着没动，可见郑允浩仰起湿乎乎的脸，逐年拉坚毅了的线条仿佛此刻瞬间模糊成了还在门槛上等着他擦眼泪的肉团子。金在中也确实这么做了，他不知道自己的举动与鼓励无异。郑允浩几乎同时就再度硬了，这回他整个人翻身压到了他爸身上，因为太匆乱，脑袋甚至磕了下床头。他回避了金在中的目光，迟疑了下，清浅擦过对方的唇，只贴到脸颊上，肉躯压实着肉躯，呼吸都在战栗。

“爸……”

仿佛叫了这一声，选择权就名正言顺推给了金在中。这实在是狡猾的，金在中懂什么？在背负养活郑允浩这个担子时，他自己也才是个不满二十的孩子，连性向都没摸索清楚。他在郑允浩身上倾注的成本，杜绝了所有“不”的可能性。因为之于生活，他是比郑允浩更没安全感的那个。金在中不知道一个成熟的父亲应该如何当，觉得自己已是拼劲全力了，但如今也意识到他应该是做错了许多事情，才造成不可挽回的结果。因着他喊他一声爸，这个罪疚就得他来担。

有第一次就有第二次，这样边缘性的行为持续了小半年。经常郑允浩一歪脑袋就滚到金在中怀里，或在对方还处于睡梦中就上下其手，让两人性器撞到一块。再后来，顺理成章地他在金在中那里交代了性事的初体验。逼仄的出租屋床上，郑允浩终于将他肖想过的脚趾头含进嘴里，没玩弄过的地方一再玩弄，不敢触的唇现在敢咬了，仗着荷尔蒙力量往金在中体内冲。后入时金在中始终会把脑袋闷在枕头里，只在郑允浩实在操狠了的时候才哼出声；被郑允浩正面扳开腿时，手臂总也遮着眼。他的恃宠，金在中的纵容，都在一块砖一块砖地把这份不可对外的关系搭建得牢固。郑允浩再没做那个噩梦，他总想，他们这样亲密，都是该的。

高三毕业，直至去读大学前，他都还浸在私密关系的蜜罐中。学校到家不过个把小时路程，记得临走前还与金在中争是每周还是半个月回一趟家好，却没想，不多久就接到他爸电话，单方面通知，到别处打工了。郑允浩懵了很久，从没想过他爸会这样直接地试图从他生活中退出去。

“你去哪儿了？”，“不要我了吗？”，“我错了爸我错了。”再低身下气的话郑允浩都说了个遍，金在中无动于衷，似乎下了狠心。整个大一郑允浩都过得浑浑噩噩的，他忽而意识到自己以为的成熟全是假象，金在中一个离开就能让他无能到什么都塌了。大一快结束，金在中终于松口，回来见他了一次。郑允浩明白他爸意思了，是打算这样慢慢断掉。他也不敢再贸然有什么出格举动，时间一久甚至也以为自己可以，要不是那次偶遇的话。

已经是两人断断续续分开的第三年，当时郑允浩正和同学聚餐，门口透气时，恰巧看见附近卸完货的金在中。他一时兴奋就要过去，转念却打算默默跟到工作地点或新住处。郑允浩万没料到的是，金在中不是一个人住的。那个从屋内出来接他的男人亲熟地揽肩膀，拇指碰他耳垂，两人在门窗后头偎着交谈。郑允浩仿佛一瞬回到了六年级那个细雨毛毛的天，他本来很高兴地回家，路过红灯区那片时地上有只死得发僵的流浪狗，满身伤痕，脖子被咬断了。他扫了眼，继续兴奋地往家里跑，想和他爸多待上得之不易的一下午。

可是，心脏由炽热降到冰凉。郑允浩回过神时，只有金在中的惊叫。玻璃碎在血泊中，他把那男人撞得脑袋开了瓢，大块玻璃扎进了脖子。

过失杀人，三年。

三年里，金在中只来探监过一次，握着电话不出声，几分钟里哆嗦了哆嗦嘴唇，迎上郑允浩犟着望他的眼神良久，便挂了。他自杀那天，是郑允浩出狱的日子。

把空荡荡的骨灰盒重新揣怀里，郑允浩没再哭了，也没回去拿围巾。他不知怎么的，想起一切都有了盼头的那天，他跟着收音机里的歌学粤语，哼到一生何求，迷惘里永远看不透……他爸推开门，后半句正唱到：没料到我所失的，竟已是我的所有。


	21. 21. 权力对调

——在动荡恶劣的境地，抑郁症成为了你的救命稻草，但也同时，将你永远桎困于该境地。现在，你要向它索回自己所缺失的，你要长大了。

金在中带着疲意推开家门，他的“狗”已经跪坐在玄关等待，习以为然地俯首叼起金在中脱下的鞋，规矩摆好。这是他的恋人，自甘在每周五摇起狗尾巴的恋人。

金在中下意识望向日历，他们确实由于外因，停断了好几周的固定相处模式，就无怪对方是如此迫不及待，连护膝都忘了戴上。他没有再向一条狗施舍多余的眼神，径直走进厨房，从冰箱拿了瓶水喝。而盲头苍蝇般追随主人的脚步，则是所有贱狗的天性。

金在中解了渴，默契地扬手一胡噜，掌心下是短扎扎的发茬。他的狗奴仰头呜了一声，肩臂大幅度的动作掀起阵金属链扣的声响。结实的肉体上有唯一一条贞操裤作束缚，并联着腕带，而腕部与髋部间的金属环长度有限至极，爬行时不得不挺起脊椎和后臀，格外费力。宽厚的倒三角背肌因此绷出深沟，一路向下，隐没在腰际的黑色皮革里。

金在中抹了下自己嘴角的水渍，奖赏般施舍到贱狗的嘴边，手指立马被温度颇高的口腔包裹，涎水湿哒哒发出舔弄的黏糊声。

与“狗”的兴奋不同的是，金在中僵住了面色。他留意到项圈内侧的脖颈透着新鲜的勒痕，随后一把拎起狗奴掌腕，不出意外也发现了破皮的肌肤，在已经爬满疮痍割伤的手腕上再添负担。这是其故意偷偷拉扯摩擦的，金在中心知肚明。

察觉到那份眼神中的失望，脚边的狗顿时埋下脑袋，脸侧贴近金在中大腿，声音惶恐：“我错了……我错了……”

卑微得理所当然，如同天赋之权。

金在中拽着项圈上那条狗链指节泛白，其后用劲一扯，将男人摔得四肢匐地。他咬牙切齿吼了一声郑允浩！

在此之前，金在中从未想过自己要成为一名斗士。

他初时是为这份恋爱关系沾沾自喜的，拥有一名睿智强势、幽默乐观、实力卓越的同性恋人，无处不值得庆幸。他也敢肯定，自己毫无保留地展现了这份爱慕。从学业到工作，对方于他，更多的是一位引领者，进而，愈促进了金在中的积极成长。这段良性关系为外人欣羡，似乎看起来全无诟病，直至金在中意识到不对劲时，他在泥沼里已无从脱身。

恋人郑允浩的完美，隐隐透着一种用力过猛的规避。在最开始几个月中爆发的荷尔蒙主宰了理智，金在中毫无察觉，可于随后一段时间的冷静审视中，他逐渐感到心底发凉。然而这是件连埋怨都无以提及的事——毕竟恋人角色的任何本分，郑允浩都十分尽责。

唯缺乏一样东西，参与感。

旁观者、不涉入、无弱点，这种行事逻辑居然长期主导着两人的恋爱关系。金在中一旦惊觉，便亲自撕开了假面，从“你究竟是不是爱我的”质问到“你究竟在隐藏什么”，结果出乎意料。他所谈恋爱不多，但仍清楚，即便是两个男人，磨合期的争吵也不该如此充满戾气。这种针对甚至进入到了某种规律性的情绪爆发，通常是由鸡毛蒜皮的琐碎为开端，以攻击性的暴力作结束。整整一年多，金在中疲惫不堪，数次表明二人不该再制造矛盾，将感情冷处理一段时间能给予彼此空间，却遭到郑允浩咄咄逼人的讽刺，这种讽刺激烈武断地否定了所有爱与付出，不可避免地将双方推入新一轮冲突。

矛盾由来已久，屡教不改。郑允浩遭那一摔，身上应激泛起了一层薄汗。膝盖和下颌骨的疼痛警醒着他，而同时，亢奋也像病毒般顺着毛孔侵入。

“贱狗不会说话。”金在中的声音稳稳当当，勾松了领带结，“爬过来。”

郑允浩立马乖乖朝着主人落座的椅子爬去，他眼睁睁瞅着金在中抽出暗红色马鞭，瞳孔一阵收缩。这鞭子大段为细牛皮编织，有韧劲地弯翘着，鞭尖垂下来的尾穗在空气中厚积薄发，啪地炸响。

用多大的劲道，使怎样的弧度，全是两人慢慢摸索出来的。但今天，金在中显然刻意下重了手。才不过五鞭，郑允浩就抽搐着腹肌，弓下了腰身，颀长的脖颈在忍耐中微微发颤，太阳穴也鼓胀起来，却没有一声呼痛。交错的红痕吸引汗珠卷噬，像极了用烟头灼烧自己的轨迹。

金在中突然以上扬的角度猛拉起狗链，迫使郑允浩仰首，跪行到面前。他直视男人低落汗水的眼睫，更加让一条狗自惭形愧。郑允浩泛起红意的脸颊在哆嗦，耻骨间被金属环圈锁着的阴茎，只能半勃。阴毛早被剃除，一切都是毫无遮掩的坦白与暴露，这一点是必须的。

金在中懒洋洋往下扫了眼，见他充血的龟头直挺挺冲着前方，弧度微弯，当即手握马鞭掸了掸，翘起腿，哼了声骚货。郑允浩的目光随着主人的腿挪动了，注意到这点的金在中微微后仰，白袜未脱的脚朝着那犯贱的鸡巴就是一蹬，重心压上，不紧不慢地碾动起来。不一会儿，脚心已感到湿滑。脚下的狗在强忍快意，他不可出声，五鞭的教训尚还铭记着。

白色棉袜本来就薄，此刻已能窥见金在中弧度诱人的足弓，和圆润的拇指腹。郑允浩沉重的喘息和心跳都赤裸裸地摊平在主人面前，被廉价地忽略，这是他做错事应得的。金在中变本加厉地用脚拇指摁着郑允浩马眼那处，左右摩挲，灵活的指头或夹着包皮撸两下。

“嗯……啊哈……啊啊……”

“这就不行了？”

金在中瞅准时机发问，他清楚狗奴的临界在哪，因而于关键时刻蹭开脚心，滑向郑允浩胸肌附近的鞭伤，虐狠狠地踩了几脚。脚尖靠近他下巴时，明显看到男人的喉结拨动了几次。

“把自己淫水舔干净，就可以说话了。”

回应他的，是饥渴的舌尖，和男人如释重负的眼泪。

恋人的完美形象在急速崩裂，但彼时不及金在中提出分手，郑允浩反倒率先转身了。

那是个周五，时光难得，金在中下班后购了支红酒，嘱咐好郑允浩买菜，一切打点都显得轻松而妥当，近来几天升温的相处更给予他以期望，能彼此交心渡过这个坎。可事实是，沉默了一整日的郑允浩，以一道分手短信回应了他。

【就像我之前说过的，如果我们之间到了走不下去的地步，那一定全是我的问题。现在是时候了，真的对不起，让你辛苦了这么久。】

一如既往的隐晦而克制，与情绪失控时判若两人。金在中在每次与他争吵后，面对一屋狼藉，甚至会冒出荒唐的想法：对方是否刻意摆出狂躁的一面来恶化并终止这段关系？

于是接到短信的一刻，金在中燃起被人得逞的愤怒，极大程度掩盖了分手该有的失落。他迅速回去，拨了一路电话，也是无人接听。二人共有的居所漆黑一片，金在中正想调头去郑允浩家，却鬼使神差地又从车内出来，上楼。之后无数次，他都感激自己细腻的直觉。

还没开灯，金在中就听见水声。昏暗中仿佛有张绷得快要撕裂的网，悬着焦虑。他从玄关走到浴室门口，短短几米路，忍不住屏息。与水声共同流出的，还有压抑的哭声。郑允浩在洗手，用劲地揉搓，而金在中没敢再做任何多余的举动。室外光微乎其微，却也足以让他看清盥洗池里不是什么净水。有源源不断的腥污从郑允浩手腕处流下，不多，看得出止血了一段时间。在此之前，金在中见过他手腕上的坑洼，仅以为是青春期不值一提的叛逆。

如鲠在喉，最终张嘴时，像是被人硬生生地撕拉开上下唇皮。

“你不小心……伤到自己了吗？”金在中试图让自己的声音显得镇定些，能在这片欲倾塌的氛围中，起到支撑的作用，然而可能是徒劳。

郑允浩的身子陡然震了震，随即关了水龙头，掌心暗色的水渍撑到冷白的盥洗台上。他侧脸的线条模糊到脆弱，眼睑重重耷着，没回话。金在中哆嗦着去摸浴室的灯，却一把被郑允浩扼住手。

“别……”

几乎条件反射的，金在中在他冰凉的手心里蜷缩了下指头。另一只手的主人仿若也明白了什么，顿即松开。两者的小心翼翼在逼闷的空间里发酵，郑允浩再开口时已经在乞求了：“走吧……”

金在中大可转身走人，把对方最后的尊严埋在黑暗里。他的理智也是如此诉求的，离开面前定时炸弹般的危险，那是个会将他拖垮的无底洞。但他们早已不是可以随意脱身的初识，一年多的折腾让背身而去的痛苦比任何针芒都袭击得猛烈——

“为什么不向我求救？！”

爱人下了多大的决心才祈求他放弃他，金在中不得而知。固执又冷漠，渴望却伤害，全只是冰山一角。羽毛之下那些腐烂得千疮百孔的内里，郑允浩费尽心机地去掩盖。他充斥负面杂质的感情，像是生日会上孩子拿不出手的礼物。

“要信任我啊……你要先信任我啊！”

郑允浩的耳朵里钻进一份哭腔，那是在承受他混乱情绪时金在中都不曾有过的。于是突然像是被吓到惊醒，男人慌忙在身上擦净手，抚上金在中湿润的眼，想要抚平绝不该侵袭他恋人的污浊。

“你已经是我最大的动力了，千万别哭，我不值得……”

是他的错。那时他处在停药期，他信心满满。

“我本以为自己可以的……能试着不成为你的累赘。”

因为深爱着，所以止不住抱歉——我的恋人需要担负的其实是这样一个糟糕的人。拥着金在中，却说着推拒的话。还有许多自怜自怨的言语，都被黑暗的嘴吞噬了。然而金在中恢复到冷静是迅速的，他需要有成为一道暖光的自觉。

“你只需要把对我的温柔分一点给自己，一点点。”他的手穿过郑允浩的发丝，“剩下的我们就可以撑过去。”

形成“我们”这种联结，意味着所给予的无条件认可。郑允浩深知转向他人寻求认可于对方是多大的逼迫，尤其当裹着“我爱你”的糖衣之时。他在原生家庭中为此付出了足够多的代价，无时无刻不提醒着自己——你如今所有的要强都是曾经那个孩童的怯懦所致。母亲死后，被父亲强权支配的关系得到了最大程度的固化，这种关系通常隐晦，藏在所有看似自然的苛求之后。有条件的爱成了未可厚非，并以郑允浩自己无能的依赖加强。一朝成为附属，则独立的人格永远停留在孩子的阶段，即便到了足以反抗父亲的年纪，他依然一文不值。

如果你始终像个孩子，我们就以孩子的奖惩来解决问题。

“啊……很棒。”金在中紧绷脚趾尖，眼角眯了起来，他的眼瞳里倒映出郑允浩认真吮吸的模样，几乎将他半个脚前掌都含进嘴中，口交般进进出出地吃，发出卖力讨好的呻吟。白棉袜彻底被口水和淫液浇透后，郑允浩又一寸寸用牙齿咬着剥离。

彻底裸露出的白净脚趾有几分张扬，郑允浩将其舔舐得水光淋淋。金在中的身子也热乎起来，他缓缓抽回脚，湿乎乎地往郑允浩奶头上蹭，磨弄得其中一边褐色中暗暗透红。那两团蜜色的胸肌贲张得厉害，被金在中用脚心蹂躏得发红发烫。要知道，这幅胸膛常年覆着一丝不苟的正装。

“想要吗？”

金在中小腿一使劲儿，跪得服服帖帖的男人就顺势仰倒。

“哈……想，想……求主人。”

金在中起身来，将鞭子放回了装性具的柜子，换上硅胶的前列腺按摩棒。

“教过你怎么求主人的，嗯？”略带情欲的鼻音是性感的催化剂，郑允浩浓眉紧扭，有循着本能想起身来操干的念头，但他连雄性的冲动都被剥夺了，两颗囊袋在贞操环下被挤压得红肿，脆弱得可怜。他还未露出任何举动，就已被金在中利用腕带上的锁环反扣了双臂。胸部更不得已挺立起来，划过乳头的那道嫩红鞭痕被撑开，显得越发虐欲。

金在中的双腿分开立在奴隶肩胛两侧，好整以暇俯视到男人的耳廓红透，才不慌不忙蹲下。他的双臂继续撑在郑允浩耳边，倾轧性质的凝视。

“求……求主人玩弄奴隶的鸡巴和骚穴。”

渴求换来的，是金在中反手一巴掌拍到他的肉棒上，被抽打得歪到一边的鸡巴也没软下去，相反，男人大腿根部遭贞操带覆住的地方全汗湿透了，隐隐发痒。

金在中两指利落地夹住他的下巴，后者就顺从地张开嘴，接住主人从舌尖居高临下滴落的唾液。吞咽发出了重重一声咕哝，郑允浩盯着身上男人因咬唇而醴红的唇，眼色发急。可金在中只顺着两人之间勾出来的银丝象征性地往他嘴边凑了凑脑袋，在施舍给郑允浩舔弄了一下后，便坐直身子避开。

见金在中随后调整了下姿势，将裆部对准了自己，郑允浩连忙熟练地勾起脖子，半用唇半用齿地扯下拉链，将主人的肉棒迎接了出来。那鼓囊囊的内裤上已经有些许腥潮，郑允浩挺着舌尖，在开口处急不可耐地舔了两口。金在中顿时推开他的脑袋，背手摸到胸肌上，将乳头下狠手一揪，喝声：“让你吃了吗？”

郑允浩身子一弹，牙根咬紧，不敢动作了，但仍直勾勾盯着离自己面颊越来越近的阴茎。金在中轻握肉棒撸了两下，龟头抵到奴隶脸上，有一搭没一搭地磨蹭，然后举着半硬的鸡巴开始一声声清脆拍打在郑允浩面上。

“啊……啊啊……唔……”

足以咽下痛感的郑允浩，此刻却难耐地声音发抖。他紧闭着双目，似是抗拒，却分明将另一侧面颊也乖顺地递了过去。金在中弯着嘴角，摸上郑允浩被缚住的下体捏揉，加紧了刺激。

“你流的水把我手都浇透了，够贱的，这样都可以射……嗯……嗯啊……”随着郑允浩微微挺胯的节奏，金在中配合地吟哦，而自己龟头上的淫水也几乎涂满了奴隶的脸。

“唔——！”

郑允浩压抑地低吼了声，胸膛托着金在中的屁股顶起，在半空僵直了几秒。被贞操环困住的阴茎来了一记干高潮。

混着生理泪水的眼角，餍足地眨了眨。郑允浩半张着嘴喘息，没反应过来，金在中的肉棒就带着湿热的气息插进了他的嘴里。

“给我接好，一滴不准浪费。”

话音刚落，郑允浩就尝到了些许咸味，随后滚烫的水柱打到他的小舌头上，直直冲刷进食道。尿液的温度仿佛要烧坏他的味蕾，郑允浩不可避免呛了两下，却还是尽责的用喉咙裹住正在淋漓排泄的阳物。淅淅沥沥的尿渍从他嘴角溅出，狼藉地铺满了上半身。屋内一时间腥臊味十足。

“谢谢……谢谢主人，赏赐。”

吞尽尿液至最后一滴，并替主人清理干净马眼，郑允浩才恋恋不舍似地吐出那根肉棒。金在中缓缓将奴隶胸膛的淫液混合物抹开，湿漉漉的手甩到男人眼前摆了摆，质问：“浪费了多少？”

郑允浩一愣，突然明白这是狡猾而必然的，主人的怒气从一开始就没消退过。他仍记得当初金在中濒临崩溃后的坚定：“如果你非要惩戒自己，这份伤害让我来做。你把身体交给我，我们就立下约定。”郑允浩他不是自己肉体的好主人，因而该由金在中来掌权。藏在背后的拳头，立即愧意满满地捏紧了。

“狗奴错了，请主人惩罚。”

卷入抑郁症流沙的代价是巨大的，金在中给自己做过心理准备，却防不住实况的惨烈。周期性的，郑允浩进入到了最差的状态，重新见咨询师，重新服用舍曲林，身体因再次适应药物而在嗜睡和失眠中交替了一周。他对这个世界仅有的一丝参与感，都以自戕的形式展露尽了。然而在此过程中，恋情的发展进入到了另一个极端。金在中开始意识到承诺下那句不离弃的分量，他的爱人像是紧攥住希冀的溺水者，附于依赖：占有欲、试探、撒娇，喜与悲都极端到窒息。而这些激进的负向情绪，金在中全盘容纳。

他亦希望自己是个永动机，然而某天清晨不安惊醒，感到背后紧拥着自己的身体温度时，舒心没有预期而至，反而闷滞到眼眶酸了。金在中刚移开那份呼吸的势力范围半寸，枕在颈下的胳膊就立马于睡梦中勾紧。他只得抚着郑允浩腕上未好全整的肉色伤疤，终于意识到自己不过是个夸下海口，却也会耗尽能量至临界的普通人。他亦会恐惧自己担负不起郑允浩无休止的摄取。

不过是低落而已，这是二人相对平和的分秒，更多情况下，金在中不得不站在暴风雨的中心，任对方将怀疑从自己波及到周身。失控时，刀尖直狠狠地指向金在中，亦不是没有。透过那眼神，谁都可以断言他是当真会拖着金在中一了百了的。面对死亡的恐惧，承诺可以撑下去的恋人咬紧牙根，张开怀抱就是了。这并非金在中最难以消化的，他真正无措的，是郑允浩恢复理智后铺天盖地的自厌与愧疚，嚎啕着哭求原谅，又吼着求他滚远，而随之带来的，多半是孜孜不倦对自己身体的惩罚。

“你还记得我们在荷兰读书时，关在房间里试蘑菇那次么？”等到恋人勉强冷静，两人时常这样在残碎了一地的玻璃渣中拥抱。郑允浩蜷在他怀里，安静至极。金在中仿佛一人在空洞地演讲：“我心里的埋怨被放大，发疯般揍你。你哭着，却难得睡了个好觉。我觉得这也不错……如果你非要惩戒自己，这份伤害让我来做。你把身体权利交给我，我们就立下约定。”

随着压倒性侵犯与剥夺的降临，羞耻与自我责难会被主人带走，这是无数次都被证实了的，是郑允浩上瘾的缘故，并因此能在接下来的深夜里慷慨地分与自己一点温柔。如此奇怪，明明被随意玩弄，却感受到了作为独立人格的价值所在。

贞操锁释放开了，粗壮的肉棒在主人的命令中就可以勃起，而金在中拿禁止射精来惩罚他并非首次。按摩棒仅二指粗，混上尿液的润滑后，几乎没有过多阻力地挤进了郑允浩后穴，直接对前列腺低频震动的刺激比对肉棒的刺激更能折磨人。郑允浩敞开的身体瞬间绷紧，按摩棒的顶端有发热的设置，滚动揉压得肠肉又酸又软。

金在中衣冠楚楚的上身不变，将双臀压到郑允浩嘴角上方，低头吩咐他舔湿。男人忙张开嘴承接，舌面从金在中垂下的湿热卵袋抵到同样温度的后穴，往他肛门内连连杵了几下，勾出噗嗤噗嗤的声响，迎合按摩棒的嗡嗡震动。两瓣屁股软肉夹得郑允浩略窒息，屁眼里的舌头极尽灵巧地吃舔，几乎让金在中都把持不住地塌下了腰。但他是最需要保持清明的一个，心理的愉悦远比身体来得深入。于是及时爬开了些，握着按摩棒的手在郑允浩大腿间加快了搅弄的速度，这种高潮潜移默化地叠加，几欲冲破男人的极限。极具冲击性的硕大龟头上，马眼像饥渴的唇一样翕动了好几下。前列腺液分泌过旺，淫水都开始直接往下淌了，却生生靠意志力抑住射精。

郑允浩抿紧着唇，刚毅到有些苍白。火胀的肉棒随后就被穴眼裹住了，金在中的双臂重重摁住对方胸膛，他引诱性地往下坐了坐，却在郑允浩挺腰顶上来时翘起臀。他的指甲于男人乳晕上留下月牙般的掐痕，在对方实在难耐哀求之时，才重重下压。

“啊哈——嗯——唔——！”

“主人操你鸡巴，要说什么？”

“谢谢主人……谢谢主人。”

覆满体液的肌肤下泛起潮红，郑允浩受着金在中的频率控制，不得快也不得慢，后穴遭按摩棒侵犯的肠肉充血绞紧，连肉棒都似乎在金在中体内抽搐了。忍抑数百下，见男人眼角都撑得爆起红血丝，金在中才终于哑声说：“射吧。”几乎是刚刚翘起后穴，让郑允浩的肉棒弹出，这根主人口中犯贱的鸡巴就喷出浓精，一股股打到金在中的肛肉和阴囊上。

两人肉贴肉地挤压成一团倒在地上，浑身腥膻地拥抱。金在中趴在男人胸膛听他精疲力竭地喘息，温柔抚摸起他的头皮。按摩棒没什么力道了，还在郑允浩体内轻轻摇动，他就这般浅浅休憩了一下。恍惚间感到金在中解开了他的腕带，指尖搭在那些错综而丑陋的疤痕上摩挲。

“宝贝儿……”郑允浩以气音凑近金在中耳旁，“在写什么？”

“我的名字。”

金在中呢喃，枕在他肩颈处，细细笔划着，其后轻柔吻着男人的手心。

“说不定下次，你就会记起对我的不忍。”

两人是否会有迎来曙光的一刻？金在中偶会疑问自己，每当这时，他坚持下去的动力是咨询师的话：你们要历经的是场漫长的斗争，而会出现这么一个你，令他开始愿意改变，已是曙光。


	22. 22. 鞭打/拍打

“我们不是分开可以做朋友的关系，就各自安好吧。”

透过电视机屏反光的部分，郑允浩看见自己倒映其上的脸，与里头回话采访的人恰贴着，一明一暗。左下角的娱乐新闻标题在滚动：七年组合分道扬镳。

分开第17天，在媒体面前一方嚣闹，一方退避，但有默契似的谁都没对双方关系吐露任何盖棺定论的评价。现在金在中松口了，他说各自安好吧。相应的，郑允浩在昨天首次打了一通主动的电话过去，金在中也没接。确切的说，是助理接了，那头金在中不知以什么语气模糊自语“不是他说没联系的吗”，随后电话便被强硬挂掉。“没联系”是前段时间郑允浩对外的说辞，实则不然是肯定的，但短信语讯等来来去去太过激烈，导致于沟通上仍一筹莫展，还不如没联系来得好。期间种种约谈也好、宣泄也好，都是金在中在主动推究勘问。相较之下，郑允浩的反应未免显得敷衍，不怪对方如今以此借题发挥。

解散招致的风波确实需费精力兜着，但这个理由还是太蹩脚了，无异于粉饰太平，而当中隐约占上风的是郑允浩对未来的迷茫。他习惯性想寻求到一个完美答案再着手去解决烂摊子，但此刻，盯着电视屏幕上的两张脸，郑允浩只领悟到一点：他们总有一天要分开走的，不是今天，也是明天。这就是答案，也是问题。

健稳的爪步交替，草风蹑影。郑允浩迎着那兽目凝望——这头猛虎连续入梦多天了。费解的是，他次次对峙都无任何逃窜的想法，倒也非赤手空拳，他手中有鞭子，劲道扬起来能抽得腥风扶摇。而猛虎胸背上的几道皮肉伤痕，都是他前几次的杰作。此刻，一人一兽交锋的目光剑拔弩张。那虎压低着重心，肩高弧度似两弯蓄势的弓，只待脊柱肌肉秒瞬贲张，便可扑跃上去，张合虎齿至猎物于死地。郑允浩小心着自己每一道呼吸，兽味顺着大草原上的风灌进他鼻腔，如雷霆般炸开的信念在脑袋里轰响：驯服它。

驯，靠鞭子，郑允浩深信不疑。他对自己就是如此。在还没能出道的训练期，极苛刻的自律便足以支撑他脱颖而出。十几岁，对于要成为什么样的人，要走一条怎样的路，他向来有所规划，而目标之外的都是旁骛。因此在公司安排下初次与金在中认识，他还讶异对方竟也是同公司练习生，且后者表达了兴奋于言表的倾慕。郑允浩迄今受到过无可计数的类似眼神，却没曾这样嘴上向对方说着谦虚话，脑袋却沸腾了似的发懵，仿佛冬天雪地里突然拱出了一只热乎乎的小白兔。

被安排为组合出道，在郑允浩认知里则是互相绑定了的人生。他也无意留心起许多八卦，什么因外貌而闻名的家伙，漂亮到冷漠难搭话的家伙，却觉得都不尽然。他的搭档是个怎样的人呢？彼时金在中正从他手里把搅得一团糟的拌饭抢过去，重新拌得漂漂亮亮地再递过来。讷讷对上金在中黑白分明的眼，郑允浩忽地忆起前几天被拉去照大头贴时，对方歪着脑袋靠向他并可爱吐舌头，双目便是这样溢出亮乎乎的笑意。回头定要把相片从钱包里拿出来，郑允浩猛然想到，并一度气恼自己的肤浅。

心头住着只猛兽，每日用滚烫的皮毛蹭得人发痒。这是那年他在蝉鸣嘹亮的末季，写于日记中的困扰。太困扰了，总是不知在大汗淋漓练舞之后，板着脸说再加强一遍好，还是用指肚擦去对方鬓发湿汗好。瞬间，郑允浩福至心灵。我们做不成朋友关系，因为知道了他是谁，却迷失了我自己是谁。

为勒令这头野兽趴下去，他何尝不鞭笞得它鲜血淋漓、奄奄一息？可唯有那双兽目始终轻蔑兀傲地扬着，灼如盛夏骄阳。鞭子失了效，驯服它的是吻。

镜头前太极打得越多，后来初恋这个话题便越多次被知情友人拎出来调侃。解散新闻还没爆出来前，郑允浩已经疲于接到各路人的询问了：“真的假的？”“你们两个是怎么打算的？”“出什么变故了？”。根本不知如何回应。过了好些天，郑允浩才与某个熟友见面时坦白：我不知道该如何爱他了。

年少时，他与金在中也是吵架分手闹得够多的。记得某次醉酒后，金在中说过这样的话：是不是每个人生命中都有那样一个同性，以非友情、亲情、恋情的身份存在过？是我们太小看爱了。郑允浩现今脱出他们的关系来看，忽然觉得金在中说的很对，我们太小看爱了。

他不得不承认，是这段关系本身的隐秘与危险，推进了这段关系的深度，因这世上没有比成为共犯的两个人会更相爱了。比接吻更过分的事要怎么做？金在中较之他懂得多。游戏中的孩子王总是坏透了啊，老叫你当那个说什么都错的角色。嗯还没成年吧……会被人发现的吧……全成了过不了关的借口。而孩子王自己呢，全知全能地挎着小披风扑你面前来啦。金在中在车后座抠着郑允浩的裤腰皮带要解不解，垂着睫毛好像正思索什么芝麻开门的咒语。他坐在对方大腿上的两瓣屁股怎么放都不得劲儿，蜗牛似的一点点儿挪，但面上还是挺有自信的。当时，郑允浩有点想落荒而逃，然后回去偷偷在日记里写上：今天有一只神气极了兔子跑到我家野兽跟前，搂着它的獠牙说我教你怎么吃饭。

但他终究没逃，兔子还自以为是自个儿力气霸道呢。他想将金在中从外到内啃得脏兮兮的，让其有一丝惧怕。但不是现在，现在仍是该按捺住的。只郑允浩的目光按捺不住，斜斜的丹凤眯起比往日还要热切的光，忍受隔靴搔痒。金在中用掌心裹着我们队长腿间那鼓囊囊的一大团，帐篷尖儿好脾气地任人推左推右。郑允浩没觉得丢人，他仔仔细细盯着金在中的举动，让抬胳膊便抬胳膊，让敞腿便敞腿。金在中就像与他一掰为二的玉器，屁股乖乖嵌在他大腿内侧贴合稳了，舌头也送出来给人家吮。口水被两人滑溜溜的舌面贴搅得无处可躲，只得羞愤地往嘴角外涌，溢出咋咋呼呼的声音。都是舞台上的大孩子了，凑在一处却还像洒奶糊的小孩子。

真滑，真乖，给弄一弄。说的都是些什么话啊……

金在中还沉浸在前一步骤时，郑允浩已自学成才了。他双手钻进身上人的薄T恤里，在蝴蝶骨流连。他渴求自己的手掌再大些，成熟些，好更放肆。没有技巧的揉抚透着让人脸红的纯真，金在中就是没被他触到的地方也发烫了。汗液里有比任何麝香都霸道的香调，横冲直撞地交融。郑允浩只觉得嘴里寂寞透顶，吻也填不满空洞。他汗涔涔的脑袋猛地就顶进了金在中的上衣里，眉骨到鼻尖都紧紧贴上那一秒三起伏的前胸。

“干嘛呀……”没叫你瞎动呢，“我要生气了……”

郑允浩总说自己嘴拙，生气也不知怎么办。可金在中知道他才不笨，他熊抱住自己一顿乱晃：“哎呀，宝宝……怎么办嘛……”就气也气不得了。

胸乳有这么好吃吗？从舔到咬都不知轻重了。金在中推他推不动，膝盖压在后座上着力也起不来，圈在腰际的手臂不知几时这么有劲儿了。那两颗肉粒肯定肿了，金在中愤愤然地想，等下出了车门，岂不乳头鼓鼓顶在T恤上，任谁看一眼都知道他厚着脸皮玩过坏事儿被人弄过啦？五指从领口插入郑允浩发丝间，把他揉成鸡窝头。明知没人听得见，还是把声音压到可怜兮兮得小，几乎是气音：“咬坏了要……”

郑允浩闻言不咬了，只用舌尖和小虎牙重重地拨，轻轻地磨。这下，金在中有些欲夹紧大腿根的冲动，痒，他过电似的打了几个颤，知道自己的内裤肯定湿惨了。下意识要捂住这个秘密，他用手掌挡在本互挤着的肉棒之间。郑允浩的手顺着他的肋骨往上爬，唇舌动作怠慢了，金在中竟反而耸着胸脯往他嘴里喂。虎口在腋下一挤一推，似模似样的也算个小奶丘，湿乎乎连着乳晕都包进郑允浩嘴里去了。金在中长长呜——了一声，他有点希望自己整个人都是颗巧克力球，裹进郑允浩口腔里给含化了去就好。或许已经是了，金在中现在就觉得骨头都要化了。

他迫不及待地从内裤中缝掏出发潮的阴茎，这处倒有骨气，不像身体其他地方都饧成了糖稀，反而格外硬邦。龟头下面就是两丸鼓胀的卵蛋，他这样急切地往郑允浩眼皮子底下露，显得骚了，自己心里也知道，气急败坏地马上解开郑允浩的皮带。抽出来时，唰的摩擦声竟让金在中打了个激灵。难道自己对凌厉的声响有什么癖好么？金在中茫茫然揉着皮带尾巴。他不清楚，他们才刚开始“玩”，有的是时间去探索。后来，他们也试图成熟地抽插。金在中用股缝夹蹭郑允浩那根凶器，想叫郑允浩堵在他耳边絮叨“想干进去……想干进去”的热辣气息快消停下来，就撅着屁股用穴眼去吃那湿滑龟头，肉褶一触上，就仿佛挨烫了似的赶忙提起来。两人商讨着换个简单的姿势，好说歹说，金在中终于答应不骑着他了，下来跪到后座一角。失了威风，孩子王老大不情愿，双手背到屁股上，遮遮掩掩地捂着小洞不让瞧。但郑允浩身躯一压，用鼻音在他耳畔哼了几声撒娇，比两人体液还黏糊呢，金在中就又被他顶两下屁股顶开了后门。

郑允浩戳着食指尖儿在那圈肉红上打转，却无论如何只能顶进去一个指节，再多金在中就疼得要撒脾气了。他哄下面的嘴儿哄到一半，又得去哄上头的嘴儿，来来回回，肉棒更硬了，却始终没能插进去。两人胡乱贴着挤啊蹭啊耸了会儿，郑允浩倒也舒爽地泄出来了。精液射到金在中两瓣屁股上，有些露怯地往下淌，那骚坏又难伺候的小穴这时候知道馋了，翕动了几下把雄汁留住，硬像被舌头舔过一圈唇的奶渍。看见这一幕的郑允浩心头气急，左掌把金在中半边臀肉压出指印，往一侧撑扯开的穴眼更红白相间了。他另一边随手操起什么玩意儿就往那娇气地方轻轻抽了下，好解气，随后才瞅见是那根皮带尾巴。金在中后穴被抽得一绷，忽地白花花腿根乱颤，嘴里也带哭腔长吟，龟头便淫水涌了一滩又一滩，手心都兜不住。回过神来，骂骂咧咧地要找郑允浩算账。

后来他们再不青涩了，做爱这项游戏如鱼得水。互相取暖的岁月，爱如云聚雨来般容易；可一旦各独当一面，就得求合。

郑允浩想快点醒来，他厌烦了在睡梦中对那只猛虎的无能为力。但似乎被魇住了，他没能如所愿。相反，大草原上暴雨骤降，他不得不离开巨木，寻个可避雨的地方，野兽亦然。他们彼此的张劲松了松，因着这突如其来的外力灾祸，只各据一方朝前行进着。郑允浩突然想，他们不再是鞭子与被驯服的关系，而是淋过同一片雨幕的关系。最后，都在一爿岩石处落定了。伏虎用余光扫男人，警惕着，却自顾卷出猩红的舌头吞咽雨水。

我们不是分开可以做朋友的关系——但谁要跟你各自安好了？我安好不了，你也别想。被梦境折磨至头疼的郑允浩醒来便是愤然。他已经好多天浑浑噩噩了，无论是退是进都无甚动力，现在竟被说不清道不明的理由激得决定马上要做些什么，马上。于是先直接给金在中助理打电话，得知在友人家喝酒，收拾一下自己便径直驱车过去，为杜绝记者口舌兜了不下几个小时的圈子。他太阳穴微微泛起青筋，一直闷痛着。等在目的地楼下时，脑袋始终压在方向盘上，冒胡茬的腮帮紧绷。

金在中姗姗来迟，带着酒气和寒气。郑允浩几乎同时感应到了外头动静，侧过头。两人视线隔着车窗玻璃相对。半刻，金在中才慢吞吞上了副驾，神色看不出什么喜怒。郑允浩出门前那番随意收拾，实在是糟糕的，可惜自己并未意识到。金在中瞥了男人一眼，从深锁的眉心滑到衣襟。围巾打绺儿，风衣三颗扣子错了位。他一声不吭地抬起手，先给人把纽扣重扣了一遍。

别人都以为是共事的问题，只有当事者才明白是相处的问题。

“这些天我总想起咱们出道前，为同一个目标攒劲儿。那时候我们一无所有，因此得什么都是快乐的。”

金在中闪了下眼神：“快乐什么，你老凶。”

郑允浩直视前方笑了下，也的确，不否认。他常把金在中当做自己的一部分作要求。金在中继续开口：“是的你有自己那套，可你总也不想是不是适用于每个人。这次我无法不生气的是……你那副仿佛我们再也没有未来的态度。”

“我固执你是知道的。‘不论你做什么决定我都支持你’，那是不需要立场的人才说得出来的话。但我不是，我是站你身边的那个人。”郑允浩一顿，嗓音沙哑：“我也并非笃定我们没有未来，虽然不愿承认示弱，但我只不过对目前感到彷徨和力不能及了。”

金在中怔了怔。

“你能迈出多稳的步子呢？通向想达的彼岸是否踏实呢？我能做些什么降低你的阻力呢？都成为我的顾虑。”

走出这片草原的你。

“不知如何是好我便总回想，初心时候我到底是希望我怎样，希望你怎样，希望我们怎样呢？”

金在中侧过目光，有些湿润，这也是他时常审问过去的问题。

“我告诉自己说，我愿你成为你所见的。”

从车上下来，室外凛风扑面。两人相顾平和，没多说赘言。金在中隐约觉得暗处有镜头，四看了下，却没精确捕捉到什么。他再隔着车窗望向郑允浩，心境与来时决然不同。临转身，金在中提臂勾了下郑允浩手心，后者下意识回握了握，不足一秒，随后分开。

等雨停，他该放下鞭子。猛虎将甩干净湿漉漉的皮毛，重新上路。

 


	23. 23. Rimming

23\. Rimming 

我想这大概是我最后一次更新了。在动笔前，将之前日记式的博客一一翻过去，觉得挺有意思的，像在看别人的故事。

前段时间我还喜滋滋地把手机捧他面前说：“老公你看，365天，一年了。”一年，365天，8760小时，其实又不是每分每秒都在一起，可我就是要满打满算，等他夸一句了不起。这是七年里我跟他相处最长的一段，期间他没女朋友，我也没月抛炮友，俩人就跟谈恋爱似的。我们当时正做了一场，他叼着烟在玩贪吃蛇，好像很专心，没有像以往那样回我说“你就美吧你”。我听着他手机里咔嚓咔嚓的卡通音效发了会儿呆，突然说：“我要是早认识你三年，咱们现在就锡婚了，再早几年，就链婚了。”我自己都被自己逗乐。

就做白日梦来说，比起“往后加日子”，“如果早相识”好像要简单多了。

他玩到那条蛇骨骼惊奇后，却突然被蹦出的好几条微信干死了。他妈发来的，问他对前几天的相亲有什么看法。他没管，重开了一局。于我向来就没什么好避讳的，他清清白白的直男，有什么好避讳的。我也没管，滑下去把他鸡巴含硬了，肯定长得比手机里那条蚯蚓要快。他眼睛仍盯着屏幕，一手下来搭到我后脑勺上。这双手我特别喜欢，够大，漂亮，有厚实温度。还喜欢他毛发浓重，很熊。口交时，他把我按下去深喉，鼻尖埋进阴毛里吸着腥腥潮潮的味儿我就能勃起。那天，我照旧摆正了自己高级飞机杯的位置，含了一嘴精，已经比较淡了。我咽了大半，伸着舌尖的一点往他嘴里送，他偏着头半笑不笑地躲，我也半笑不笑地扇了他一耳光。好像落得有点重，他绷起唇盯向我，静静盯着。我说：“我不等你了郑允浩。”

他总说金在中你长不大，可最后像个大人一样懂得离别的却还是我。

最近已经着手收拾东西，如预想中那般，他没置任何意见。我是个敏感多思的人，前些年只要一想到和他分开，都会难受到气急腹痛，往外直冒眼泪。他偶尔也会哄哄我，吐不出什么好听的话来，只用他那酒吧里不知道放没放过期的薄荷糖堵住我的嘴，说两句别哭了。但近几天，我挺平静的，似乎是多年下来被他磨得钝感了许多。而相应的，他潜移默化也受我影响颇深。前天关酒吧比较早，回来时我俩一起吃的宵夜，他炒粉没扒拉几口，突然就着大排档吊灯的光，硬给我拔了根白头发下来，晃着说：“你看，处着处着都到白头了，如你所愿了吧。”我杵出去筷子把他嘴唇夹成鸭子拉了拉，真油。

你们都知道，我认识他时，他在酒吧做调酒师。待人看似客气周到，其实高岭之花，沉默寡言。我花了几个月的时间订座吧台往他跟前凑，才让他对我眼熟，才让他下班后还能回我一句你好或谢谢。半年时间，不算生也不算熟络，但也是可以约出去玩的关系了。我虽然有诸多试探，却还是将性向瞒得严严实实，尤其见过他女朋友接他下班之后。豁出去那次，他跟女友分手好几周了，我觉得自己表面安慰并同时暗爽的行为真他妈又gay又婊。那晚他请我喝了杯玛格丽特，淡青色的液体被镭射灯和躁动耳膜的音乐渲染得像一杯恶魔。我食指点了点杯沿那圈晶体颗粒，再往舌面上一抹，味蕾炸裂得咸咸甜甜。我撑着吧台凑他耳边问：“这圈是什么？”他在震耳欲聋的音响中嘴唇触到我的耳廓，说：“rimming。”很有滋味。我的余光无法从他脖后根的短硬发茬上挪开，话不过脑子就蹦了出来：“rimming还有别的意思你知道吗？”

他当时不知，现在分外熟练，可自然只有我伺候他的份儿。郑允浩从一开始就没有抗拒我的同志身份，偶尔还会好奇问问。但最初会和我滚到床上，我多少还是有些拐带责任的。他那天状态微醺，我送他回家。都喝了点酒，我知道自己有些话痨，抑或更像赖在别人家里不走。他阴茎一直有轻微的自然勃起，我经意不经意地触到一两次，他也没任何反感表现，只若有所思笑着扫我，似乎看透了我的揩油举动。这促成了我的鬼迷心窍，我坐床边问：“给你打出来？”只是个开玩笑的提议，我说话时都想好等会儿他骂一句“操你妈”之后，应该要摆出怎样挤眉弄眼的戏谑表情。可是郑允浩靠在床头，无比乖巧，斜眯着眼，目光在我脸周晃。我知道他是清明的，且听懂了我的问话。沉默助长我的劣焰，于是我恶从胆边生，提手就搭上了郑允浩裤裆。他没推开。我预感得到自己的失控，大抵觉得明天就该是世界末日了的那种失控。

拉下他拉链时，我的手都在抖。但他脑袋一仰，闭上眼，上薄下厚的性感嘴唇微张喘息，没工夫搭理我的丑状。这是我给人做的最卖力的一次手活，几乎使出了浑身解数。在反应过来时，另一只手已经伸进自己裤裆了，我想在他睁眼前自己先泄一次。他的脸被我肆无忌惮地意淫，从睫毛到唇珠，甚至恨不得他鬓角的汗都钻进我的马眼里，烫死我这根肉棒。我是死咬着自己的唇才扼住要亲他的渴望，可能连带着五指的动作也重了些，压着他龟头的指肚一用劲，让郑允浩低吟了声。他小腹一紧，睁开眼来。我仅被他目光罩住，就感到高潮袭来。阴茎带着大腿都在颤，在他注视之下射到自己小腹上。我的脸一定红透，可他的视线仍逗留在我脱了一半裤子的下体，令我几乎很快又要勃起。就这时，他突然直了直腰，还伸长手拍了下我露出的大腿外侧，推着我转过身。我瞬间便明白他意思了，手从他鸡巴上拿回来，翻身跪好，翘起屁股。我边将自己的阴茎摁在小腹上缓缓摩擦，边扭头去看郑允浩，却被他掰着脑袋摆正。屁股虽然有肉，但脸还是挺明显男生像的。我反应过来后，竟然还想着要不要学女优似的哼两嗓子助兴。但没等我拉下那个脸，郑允浩的呻吟就起来了。我听得鸡巴直流水，也算有来有往，互相帮助了。一个你喜欢的男人正盯着你屁股手淫这件事，让我差点秒射。

可我真是太贪了。不但想做，还想跟你牵手，拥抱，谈个恋爱。这话我始终没有说出口，即便这些年说了很多次“老公啊，爱你。”表达心迹很轻松，因为我是真的爱他；表达诉求我却不愿，因为他也是真的不想跟我谈恋爱。

昨天，我对着他那几个预备结婚对象评头论足了一番，觉得自己十足十像个老妈子。我好像是他的所有人，却就不是爱人。他对我可以产生所有感情，却就不是爱情。我们俩都是一条道走到黑的，可惜不同道，我只能扒着墙看他。其实郑允浩这个人，除了之于我外，本质上还是挺富有责任感和安全感的。有次刷朋友圈看见个好老公评选投票，都是晒图的，我当时偏就想给郑允浩拍一张去参赛。他死活不让，哭笑不得。我问：“你没自信啊？”他说：“那你讲讲我哪里好老公？”我张口了几次，想起来的却全都是他让我难过的画面，可真奇怪，我不服气，还是觉得他好。

当天晚上的时候，我问他：“灌过肠了，要不要做？”记不清他的回答了，他回答什么也无所谓，我的手已经开始刺激他下身了。郑允浩也不知道中了什么邪，被我撸硬了后，突然主动滑下去照顾我老二。他给我口交的次数屈指可数，多数时候是简单前戏，然后我就识相地趴好。在以前还没到愿意真刀真枪干我的阶段，他总叫我撅好屁股把骚逼掰开，好让他打飞机。即便屁股肉够肥够紧够骚他喜欢，情动的时候至多也就捏一捏、拍一拍，更多的就没了。因此后入和背对骑乘是他最喜欢的两个姿势，基本就没变过其他的。扩张的事都是我自己做，他好奇用手指插过我几回，一开始太疼，后来给他戳到前列腺开始爽，只是我爽又不能带给他快感，他也就很少愿意了。我都不强求，好比每次见他含我时候眉头皱那么深，就想，还是算了。

但这个晚上郑允浩格外坚定，我拉两下竟没把他脑袋拉起来。不像跟我客气，我就受了。他从我龟头舔到阴囊，连大腿两侧都没放过。这样认真实在少有，我几乎抑制不住往他喉咙里顶，想操他的嘴。下体很有攻击性，上头却快要软弱得眼泪夺眶。我后腰使劲儿，把臀抬高了点，说：“老公你给我舔舔吧……”他知道我想让他舔哪儿，两个拇指把我屁眼掰开，揉了又按。虽然灌过肠洗过澡，但我知道流了一水的汗，肯定有股于我来说是春药于他来说是阳痿药的味儿。他没干过，舌尖只先试探性地触了触，仅仅这样我也脑门发麻。我不敢乱出声浪叫，怕他反悔，只绷紧了腿根的筋，把穴眼张得更开。肛口挤出的那圈充满肉欲的红色，应该和女人也差不多。他舌尖顺着我肛毛舔，这是学我平时给他做的，我一时又想笑又想哭。要是我跟他样的肛毛重又多，他铁定下不了口，但我多喜欢啊，巴不得他雄性膻味膻死我。之前给他舔时，不确定他喜不喜欢，只敢口交时候打擦边球。到后来他尝到甜头，也会一手捞着自己膝窝，一手把我脑袋紧紧压实到他屁股间。我的脸被他挤着，口鼻都快压扁的窒息感让我更卖力伸出舌头舔，每次涎水都要淌湿他屁股下两巴掌大的床单。如今他给我舔屁眼，我身心满足从未这么统一过。他往我放松的肛门里挤进舌尖，有点笨拙和机械。我痒得穴眼又缩又夹，本想克制，嘴里却还是淫荡地喊他重点、用舌头奸我。他后来真把我舔得射了出来，高潮时候他的手覆在我的手上一起撸，打了我鸡巴两下，骂我真骚。我管他说什么呢，喊他亲我。他：“亲个鸡巴亲。”我就知道会是这个答案。虽然我亲他他也不推，但他从来不主动亲我，顶多偶尔我闹狠了他会敷衍我两下。那就还是亲鸡巴吧，不能都这时候了还非要当个破坏气氛的人。

合住在一起，我的东西不多，其实很多都是可有可无的生活用品，但还是清了两个箱子，随时可以走。屋外的雪已经下几天了，好不容易停。于是今天早起来，我们俩还下楼溜了个弯，吃早饭。出门时，他见我佝腰费了半会儿功夫还没拉上长款羽绒服的拉链，过来蹲我面前帮我搭扣，然后把拉链直溜地往上梭，一口气到顶，差点儿没呲到我下巴。我像个竖筒企鹅样的出门，跟他在小区里晃了圈，再买两个煎饼果子边吃边看凉亭里的大爷下棋。其中一个就是我写过的隔壁B栋好心的季大爷。他举着炮正苦思，突然点我名：“小金啊，前几天那年糕汤煮得有点儿失水平啊。”我笑得直哈气。郑允浩最近应我铁令在整改厨艺，只要能入口的我都给他散出去。他还不知道这事，听了季大爷的话，手背直往我领子里头钻。我打哆嗦，笑着说：“老公，我走了你就去吃百家饭，饿不死。”

回去的路上，他有一搭没一搭嘱咐几句我行程，我都应着，好像我就只不过是短暂出个远门而已。

七年，三十岁，我不知道自己要而立哪方，哪方都没他了。如果我现在反悔，他也一定不会说什么，然后我们再拉拉扯扯七年，再然后呢？

中午临走，箱子都搬车上了，我突然又脑袋转不过弯，非要跑回家整理下冰箱。里头都是我才补好的食材，满满当当，我给分类堆整齐了。冰箱门上有张便利贴，是我以前随手画的几笔他脸轮廓。我本来想撕下来收自己口袋里，可它在我眼皮子底下由淡橘色变成深橘色，再后来变得湿乎乎的，被我糟蹋烂了。客厅里一点儿声也没有。等我走了，这客厅里就要更加没声了。我抹了把脸，深呼吸几口气，神色如常地走出门，关好。郑允浩已经把车开边上了，摸空在抽烟。

我趴在楼道栏杆上静静望过去，双手比了个爱心圈住他发旋。

未来几十年，应该总能找到个会陪我的。我大概也会叫别人老公，想象了一下陌生人的脸，舌尖抵到上颚，好一会儿也没能送气出声。我也想酷一点，等下回再遇到郑允浩，挽着我胳膊的枕边人问：“认识吗？”我就说：“认识，睡过。”然后再开个黄腔：“他请我喝过杯鸡尾酒，加rimming。”


	24. 24. 小空间内/暗处性爱

第一章 陌刀犹在苦戍边 东望王师又一年  
第二章 峥嵘少年两相逢 飞地凌霄生寤梦  
第三章 燎火喋血北溟门 盆冤难辩始出奔  
第四章 黄尘漫漫万里迢 解救特使困魔教   
第五章 暗逃剑庄去而还 白马一骑入长安  
（以上都没有）  
第六章 赍诏遇险山中狼 情窦初萌合阴阳

这健马虽说争气，但驼两人奔驰了一个日夜，不曾停蹄，也终于显乏。将入汉中，郑允浩便下马牵辔，又往缚住金在中双腕的皮绳上盖了件旧布衫，好不教他人以为怪状。郑金都是初涉中原之境，又值烂漫年纪，本应觉事事新鲜。可前番变故加之死里逃生，此刻二人难免郁郁。

这日，午牌时，行至道旁一家小店歇脚。郑允浩把手去扶金在中下马，不料他已独自个跃下地来。虽仍不与说话，却也不像初时那般气苦甚重了，似是听天认命的模样，也没见再起那脱逃心思。

郑允浩自觉腹中要饿出鸟来，叫店伴上两碗馎饦，刚端来便伏桌儿吃。填了饥后，才记起对面金在中尚没法取食，忙解了他绳缚。金在中没话任何怨言，垂眼挑了两口，却不再吃。郑允浩瞧他脸庞比之出西域时消瘦了一圈不止，心下慨然：「唉，小鬼头在凌霄堡几时吃过甚么苦。如今我因一己之事强掳了他来，累他随我背井离乡。其虽是唯一能替我洗冤的，可我这般为难人，倒教往日情分流水去了。」便道：「罢了，你若要走，我决计不再拦。」 金在中一怔，冷笑道：「你这人当真可恶。已入中原，这万里迢迢的叫我独身如何回去？郑大爷还是顾及自个儿吧，待我婆婆追上来，我告诉她你怎生欺侮我的，你定然连个全尸也留不得了！」他后半句话说得赌气，却也着实是焦急，暗道：「你那师尊冤枉你，是不分青红皂白；可你只晓得气我那日不说实话，又哪里识得甚么好歹呢？」

郑允浩转念便知是自己犯糊涂了，微微一赧，紧接着往怀里好一阵搜摸，终究又凑出几个铜钱，得以向店伴再讨三张羊肉胡饼，算是荤腥，推给金在中吃。金在中心中一宽，道这人无论如何总还似以前般待自己的，于是也不置气了，勉强裹腹，啃了两张饼后言说已饱，郑允浩便就着他所剩的大半碗清寡片儿汤将残余扫进肚中。吃了七八分饱，登时精神，随后向店伴打听进长安城的路。店伴热络道：「此去不过五里地，入了开远门便是西市了。瞧大爷您那俊马甚为肥壮，日落宵禁前必定能到。」他虽不少见异邦人，却仍因郑金二人气宇不凡而加着句恭维话，之后更多把了金在中几眼，见其似乎非胡非汉，却兼具蛮族悍劲与江南秀挺，真个标致。店伴倒没生别的甚么心思，只不过瞧在金在中眼里就不同了。他本就因陌生环境不适，又遭如此打量，不禁恼怒，喝道：「我凌霄堡马场出来的龙文马，翻羽追光自是不在话下，用得着你说？」郑允浩忙制着他，且向店家赔了不是，生怕再节外生枝。临去前又打了两角酒，好哄金在中几日馋，将着上路。

按说郑允浩虽实打实流着汉人的血，却自小生长于番邦，本不该有甚么感怀，可眼前青砖红瓦、鸱尾飞檐都是爹爹妈妈幼时与他话过的故事。如今异景交辉，似梦境化实，他竟升起三分情怯来。

甫入延康坊，霜戈突然似感应到甚么，衔着缰绳一意往南隅疾走。金在中自幼与它亲昵，知其灵慧，忙向郑允浩探臂，道：「上来！」郑允浩借臂一跃，翻身已落金在中身后，纵辔而行。这龙文马也知是在城内，四蹄虽急，却并未撒野狂驰。过不多时，径入一家客栈的马厩。金在中远远就觑见一席乌亮之色，不由得惊喜呼道：「墨矢！」原是这二马针芥相投，冥冥中亦能寻来相逢。当日将墨矢借给特使皇甫甯逃生时，是何等险境！金在中竟不想如此之快便能再见，喜不自胜。两马更是交颈喷鼻，跃足欢嘶。既然墨矢完好，想必皇甫甯也安然入城了。郑允浩进店向掌柜询问一番，却被告知说那挈马来的男人已数日不曾回来。

郑金二人在敦煌被魔教喇嘛围困多日，后来又迂回行路，算算脚程，皇甫甯合该是比他们早到的。郑允浩犹记那时皇甫甯铁铮铮誓要抵中原的决心，「西域未失！我安西都护府尚还有千百名死将戍守！」的话听得他胸中热血沸腾。北溟门胡汉融洽，做生意八方络绎，要紧的唯有走镖，因而他不曾怀家国有别之感，却也格外敬其忠义。只盼这人今已成功入朝，以呈奏表。

且说金在中喂霜戈饱食后，将剩余铜板数遍，如何也不够两人投宿的，索性用余钱在客店旁一家衣铺置办了两身汉人襕衫。一件棠色圆领杏黄襞襀，一件浅底玄裳，二人换上，洗去风尘，方顿时觉得爽气。金在中瞧着大街上一个个的顶发髻，忆起怀中还揣着那日从凌霄堡禁地里顺来的簪子，心思流转，拍拍郑允浩手背，道：「我给你把头发束了吧。」

两人也没个讲究，就在路边阶沿坐着。郑允浩乖乖低下头颈，任金在中将他垂扎的蓬发梳起。巧手挽了个竖髻，插上玉骨簪。剑眉凤目白净净露出，神采豪逸。金在中心中没来由骄傲：「真怪俊的，果不然把这大街上的汉人都比了去呢。」郑允浩摸摸脑袋，奇道：「哪儿来的发簪？」金在中自不肯说那日在密窖中觉得这簪子极衬他便取之想赠作礼物，哪料得后来生变故又觉受气，于是只道：「衣铺里的掌柜送我的嘛，不值甚么钱。」郑允浩忙作势要取下，道：「你精致我百倍，自是给你戴着好。」金在中立时挡开他的手，哼了一声，道：「我瞧不上才给你的。你若不喜，只管丢了。」郑允浩见他半别过脸，眉蹙唇翘，满有嗔意，终恢复几分在昆仑时活泼生动模样，心下不禁爽乐，忽而出神言道：「我瞧你好似密窖画壁上那位崖边回眸的姐姐。」金在中寻思这话真教人心里不舒服，却又想不明哪儿说差了，于是起身道：「怎么像了？你勿要讨骂！」郑允浩道：「都好看。」这话半是真挚半是戏笑，可金在中听来耳根子蓦地红透了。郑允浩本不觉有甚么不妥的，他俩自不打不相识后一直玩得甚好，虽其仅年长金在中两日，却因一贯沉稳多了而总「小鬼头」、「机灵鬼」的唤他，就是再亲昵也有过，此刻却因随口一句话，不禁与金在中同样起了几分忸怩的少年心性。郑允浩脸上一阵发烧，只忙转头把霜戈的缰绳挽进手里。

二人商讨着找间寺庵看能否寻个宿头。这长安城内多是美轮美奂的宝刹，却难行方便，附近一路打探，才知延康坊东南边角有座待拆彻的旧庙，唤西恩寺，自可遮露落夜。行不一会儿，果然远远望见了。两人正喜时，凭空一道飞影逼至面门来，将并肩的二人划拨开。瞬间一阵焦糊味道泛起，原来金在中右鬓垂发竟被燎去半截。不待他们回身，那物又腾着灼风反旋过来，郑允浩仓促间扫掌风震灵鲲剑出鞘，青锋与那火轮撞得钵鸣时，他与金在中则趁机闪避开。其后郑允浩才纵身，重将剑柄按回手中，不想一触之下虎口竟震裂出血。若非以内力凝住，这半截胳膊都要给卸了。万幸北溟门虽不似别的外家路子诡秘，但向来内修了得，在西域众派中可谓独树一帜。

这一击后，不见对方再相迫，两人提目望去，那火轮的主人正坐在破庙檐角。其人三十来岁年纪，身型壮硕，着一身羊绒素袍，包白头，腰间束着三色带，筋节臂膀下正虚虚勾着那方才差点取了郑允浩性命的武器，原来竟是个弯月似的半轮，只边缘那圈不知有什么机妙，居然始终燃着火苗。郑允浩瞧他装束觉得有几分熟悉，正凝思间，却闻金在中冲那人高声开口道：「符叔叔，别来无恙啊！」脸上虽摆笑着，金在中心里却委实心惊肉跳的惶急起来。这人乃是祆教穆护符兹勒，就与其为数不多的接触来看，为人行事最是刁劣。他们之前尚能与魔教喇嘛斗巧智逃脱，可若是对上眼前人，金在中却万没得把握。听得那声称呼，郑允浩也终于有几分印象了，他在北溟门也时有听闻过此人，加上刚才受那一记交击，大抵明白是极难缠的了。一边暗暗叫苦，一边却诧异：「前有魔教众徒，后有火祆穆护，何以西域各门各派都似赶来中原了？」他兀自纳闷间，符兹勒已飞身而下，于二人不足一丈远前立定。浑浊深目把金在中细瞧了几眼，阴阳怪气道：「多年不见，在中长这般大了。凌霄堡出来的娃娃都可够水灵的。」金在中指尖勾着那半圈断发，眼眸滴溜溜一动，笑吟吟道：「符叔叔若要叙旧，不如改日吧。前头在敦煌，魔教那位黑天老祖欺负我，我婆婆好狠打他一顿，怕等会子她马上来了，又叫您吃苦头啊！您知道她老人家最嫌烦听什么阿赫里曼啦卢诜啦……」符兹勒冷笑道：「哦？冬夕婆婆这么快也来凑热闹了？」金在中瞧他神态就知没被诓住，正要计较别的法子，却听符兹勒又正色道：「你且将那六祖秘典给我，我可保你在你婆婆赶来前不被其他豺狼虎豹拆吞了去。」六祖秘典？金在中按下心头疑惑。他闻所未闻，不知这人为何偏寻他来要。可不管是甚么，既符兹勒有所求，自然还有退路可走。思忖片刻，故意为难道：「可我若给了你，婆婆尚不知得怎么罚我呢！」符兹勒瞧见有戏，急上两步，道：「谁不知冬夕婆婆素来宠你，你就说教恶人抢了去，她指不定满心疼你还来不及。」金在中暗暗发笑：「这世上哪有上赶着自己喊自己恶人的？」于是顺话说道：「好似也成。就说……叫混账王八蛋抢了去！是不是？」符兹勒哪里不知他舌簧戏骂，却仍循循善诱地应下：「是了，是了。」 那头话音刚落，郑允浩却突然摁下金在中手腕，沉声道：「别给。」他的手推在金在中前腰上，动作有异。四目相视，金在中灵犀一点，包握着他的手，叹道：「咱们打也打他不过，却还是给罢。」

符兹勒阴恻恻盯着两人争执，忽瞬间一道掠影飞刺过来，他一时不防，虽则避让得及，然头巾竟被打散。侧目看去，竟是枚叶锥暗器，且钉入地下寸把，寒光冽冽。正此时，金在中凌空而起，摇掌挥送，去势看着柔缓，实则绵里藏刀，掌风竟被压实得无声无息。这招「流金砾石」乃凌霄堡八节调和掌之一，开阖间攻守具备，每一掌都由虚渡实，围得符兹勒密不透风。他曾与冬夕婆婆对斗时试过八节调和掌掌法之精妙，似如以天合地，以地合人。但可惜金在中经验不丰，又过于急进了，时铤而走险要急取符兹勒中庭、膻中等要穴。

郑允浩知其一击未得手，则破绽已开，暗叫：「不好！」脚法已飞纵过去，攻符兹勒下三路以救金在中门户，且同时灵鲲剑连势翻飞，缠住对方掌腕后引。他哪知符兹勒除火轮圣功外，正以腿脚见长，挪腾间端的是变化莫测，虎虎生风，飞足一招「却扫杜门」推踢得郑允浩连跌数步，哪还顾得上上段，回过神来肩膀已教符兹勒拿住。紧接着天柱穴被拳风拂中，他霎时半身有如遭冰弹陨落，痛麻跪地，不住抽搐却还强撑着滚开。符兹勒心下吃惊，要说先时火轮奇袭他只使了四五分内力，瞧这娃娃硬生生接了，还奇道北溟门内修当真精深。现下七分内劲攻其阳经命门，见他竟还能勉力抵上，由不得暗自叹道：「看来北溟门源自中原正统内家的说法并非空穴来风了。」随即起了杀心，忖道这小子尚年未及冠便有如此成就，再长两三年，岂非成劲敌？他火轮朝郑允浩一扬，进招犹如一道火虹斜砸。旁边金在中顿然失声惊呼，忙燕扑过去。

凌霄堡筑于千仞冰崖之上，因而入门轻功是项闻名的绝艺。若金在中方才要趁乱脱逃，符兹勒却也无完全的把握能擒得住他。可他与郑允浩两人彼此顾及牵绊，留不得走不得，正落了符兹勒下怀。那火轮眼瞅着要飞旋绞杀至金在中后心了，符兹勒却猛地计上心来，袖中射出枚半指长的金针，撞向自己的火轮，铛的一声铮响后竟偏射入金在中灵台穴。金在中只觉一阵热浪被推开了，可背脊随之传来尖锐刺痛，登时惨呼一声伏倒，脸色白如薄纸。郑允浩摸不清他哪处被击伤，只忙趁空抱着他纵跃开去。转头便是西恩寺，但进去亦无处可逃罢了。金在中虚虚倚郑允浩肩上，小脸哆嗦，胸肋疼得喘进一口气都难。暗想：「可是要把性命交代在这儿了，只他都还不知那簪子是我特意要送与他的呢。」一阵委屈肠断，双目落泪不绝。郑允浩望着那逼近的悍夫，满腔悲愤，手中灵鲲剑紧了又紧，燃起一番决绝打算：「若死了倒罢，若没死，中儿落他手里必要无端受些拷问折辱。遮莫我这一剑杀不了恶人，却可了断我俩自个儿性命。阴世里，我伴他他伴我，哪还寂寞，只怕快活呢。」心头一动，臂也抬起了，却陡然不知教谁抓住了后心。

乘这力道，他二人皆摔进寺庙内，落地却甚轻。郑允浩一愣，先忙将金在中扶起，扭头寻着个青年道士。再细看时，那道长身后还躺着个人，他脱口惊道：「皇甫甯！」道长见郑允浩神色关切，安抚道：「他失血过多昏睡，现已无大碍了。」郑允浩吁了口气，即刻便察觉到符兹勒竟未追击进来，好不奇怪。啊了一声明白过来，道：「多谢真人打救，敢问高姓大名？那恶贼可是因您而心有怵惕？」道长苦笑一声，道：「高姓不敢当，贫道重玄派任之希。他进不来，我却也出不去啊。」郑允浩也回报姓名，对对方身份没任何计较，若在外人看来，只怕还以为他不将人瞧在眼里。实则郑金对中原武林了解颇浅，更不知面前的乃是老宗魁首李荣的关门弟子，号碧虚子，其自创的「推迁剑法」威名流闻。金在中本半阖着眼目的，此时撑靠郑允浩的肩臂坐起，费神问道：「难不成是祆教六咒队都围来了？」道人点了点头，续道：「小兄弟可是对祆教之众有所了解？」他适才听闻外头打斗声音，只以为恶徒又仗势欺良，后来将几人对话听了个七七八八，方知别有由头。金在中气喘咳嗽一阵，勉强答道：「那符兹勒身为穆护，门下养着六人，称六咒队，各个畸形怪样，更还有只双头巨犬。五年前，恶犬乱闯，接连咬伤我凌霄堡的仆众，因而我婆婆与符兹勒动手接了场硬架，拆过百来招后他知自己不敌，灰溜溜退走呢。对了，那特使到底如何了？」并非金在中心肠突然热络，而是当初他二人在魔教手上好费了些功夫周旋，才助这位特使逃过截杀的。若辛苦付东流了，实在不甘。

任之希叹了口气，将原委简略告知。那日皇甫甯入了大明宫后，奉上郡王郭昕奏表，字字血泪。闻安西未绝，仍有数千名驻军孤勇抗蕃，满朝文武无不泗涕。代宗当即书手诏并密函一封，并征了一队死士护皇甫甯赴回西域。不料，他们昨日出发前，从祆教手下解救了一名少侠，且特使识得其父亲，是为忠良之后。因此一拍即合，要共赴险阻。

听至此处，又见任道长咬牙神情，郑允浩已了悟，接口问：「莫不是这位所谓的忠良之后叛节事变？」任之希搏髀长叹，道：「正是！想来起初便是祆教使的诡计了。可这皇甫甯真个是铁骨，遭逢刺杀却仍誓死护好手诏与密函。贫道机缘巧合路过将他打救，自要保全他到底才是。」

二人说话时，金在中瞥见皇甫甯怀间似有什么金灿灿的，看得好生眼熟。他不识甚么礼数，想到便探手摸去，将东西拿到一瞧，惊道：「金龟！和那个一模一样。」任之希见他两人状似不识此物，道：「金龟乃我大唐重要官员凭证。」郑允浩心想果然如此，他初时只是根据上头的汉文猜测罢了，如今得以落实。他正想将贴身藏好的那物件拿出来给道长瞧瞧，却转念留了个心眼，暗道：「师门之事恐牵扯甚多，这异地复杂不堪，也不知谁人可信，谁人不可信。既害我蒙冤的确为朝中要员，只怕更得谨慎戒备些个。」他稍显迟疑，任之希便明了，暗叹这娃儿心思缜密。

郑允浩抬眼将小庙由东至西地扫过，将昏昏沉沉的金在中抱到佛像前的干草上，轻柔放下，搂着他褪了衣衫，在其后背慢慢摸探。不敢提气使劲，心下又万分焦急，一时鼻尖汗珠都冒了出来。金在中瘫软，脸颊搁他肩头，颤声道：「阿哥……我疼。」郑允浩情切切抚上他惨白的脸，鼻酸垂泪，愧道：「是我害你吃足苦头了。」想到这些日子金在中因生气郁结许久不复喊他阿哥了，现下重开口，却是这般境况，怎不伤怀？

任之希在另一旁自忖：「他虽万分挂心他兄弟的伤势，却始终未向我开口求问一句，竟尔当真疑人到如此地步？」一声叹息过后，主动前去给金在中把了把脉。郑允浩并未拦阻，却也不见有甚么激切喜色。任之希切脉过后，在金在中背脊上稍运劲一探，摇头道：「他灵台穴被打入金针，督脉气滞，虽一时要不了性命，却只得苟延。」言及此处，见郑允浩仍未有求告之意，奇道：「小兄弟，你不会不知我或有法子搭救，何以……？」郑允浩收了泪，沉吟道：「任道长，您若方便相救，早些时便出手了，既如此来您必有自个儿的顾虑。且况您先才救我二人进庙，已是恩情了，我说甚么也不能教您为难的。」任之希感诧异万分，他不曾想这少年善察言观色之极，且竟十分知进退。的确他起首便看出金在中伤及筋脉，若说要相助也非奇难之事，只是涉及本家运息法门外授，可这二者都非其门中人，方一时为难。

金在中亏柔地提了提手，立马教郑允浩握住，揣在胸前，不由得心头一暖。他自是不在乎救或不救的，轻声道：「阿哥，咱们说会儿话，你别理那外人。」天真稚语，任之希自然犯不着放在心上，退了开去。

郑允浩低低「嗳」了一声，又听金在中接着喃喃道：「我忽然想到，待婆婆过来见我教符兹勒重伤成这样，又是你救我脱困，她便不会恼你了。岂不好事？」郑允浩瞧他勉强笑了一笑，越发难过，忽而想到什么，附他耳边，道：「你特意想送我这簪子，我早一瞧便知啦，机灵鬼。」金在中眼眶一热，他虽气息颓顿，一直似有阴风在体内游走，此刻仍因着这话感心络血液沸腾，遂又缓缓哽咽道：「阿哥……当日我们入的地方不是别的，是凌霄堡禁地。我若那时候在你师尊面前实话认了，虽可说明白你并不在纵火当场，可我婆婆是定要杀了你的……你且莫再埋怨我了。」郑允浩怔怔的瞧他，心下苦道：「我只顾着自己委屈，不成想他比我还要委屈呢。」两人此刻终于把话说开了，执手相视，都是悲喜交集。

金在中实是疼痛难当，呻吟数声，强抑着扭开头，分神见那金佛底座上竟不知教谁镌了字刻，且是首诗。他不识得，只一字字照着喃出声：「宴坐寂不动，大千入毫发。湛然冥真心，旷劫断出没。」郑允浩也望过去，正是李白那首「庐山东林寺夜怀」的颈联和尾联。他较之金在中多懂得些个汉人东西，于是讲与他听。金在中皱眉，道：「李太白，我听过他呀。不是好人。」他们先前暧昧把话说的都是番邦语言，任之希养精蓄锐打坐，只从语气听出他二人情深义重，内心一发煎熬。后又见他们用汉语提到李白，睁开眼来，笑问：「这话怎么说？」金在中将身子蜷在郑允浩怀中，吁喘两声，回道：「我知他写过甚么东西，说要杀光胡人呢。」任之希知其在说「胡无人，汉道昌」，瞧他模样是混种，有心逗他，道: 「倘若胡人说要杀光汉人呢？」金在中摇了摇头，轻声道：「同族也罢，异族也罢。这样杀人如蓺，就都不是好人啦。」虽言语稚气，但任之希心下一震，万想不到对方小小年纪便已这般透脱。他怔神间，金在中又指着那佛像，对郑允浩道：「可他这首我却看不明白。大千如何入毫发呢？该是写岔了吧。」郑允浩实则也一直盯着那首诗出神。这首五律乃李白晚年开悟后所作，郑允浩自是不知，他甚至些末释理也不通，遑论四禅八定，只觉与他本门内功心法中所言「天至地，八万四千里，空空洞洞」有同归之妙，还暗讶道：「据说这位诗人剑法也万分了得，莫非与我北溟门有甚么渊源吗？」他听金在中发问，一时间不知道如何阐明这当中关节，苦思半晌，脑袋中蹦出金在中与符兹勒过招拆解时所使的八节调和掌。他以前只觉这套掌法洒如风逸，此刻却越想越通融，透辟至极，口唇一动，道：「哎唷！你还记得你告诉我说是如何练那八节调和掌的吗？」金在中自然记得。年幼，冬夕婆婆授他这套掌法，初时既不教心诀亦不教招数，只令他在凌霄堡后崖独居一年，每日做呼吸功课。他本性动静皆宜，并不觉难捱。所谓四时八节，春雷夏阳秋风冬雨都为机要，无知无觉中也渐渐领会天光，听其自然，一纳一吐间便有大成。后辅以二十四路掌法，水到渠成不在话下。经郑允浩如此点拨，金在中不觉明悟，脸现虚弱浅笑，道：「浮沉升降都在气息间，大千自可入毫发了。阿哥，你可真聪明。」随即又想到对比之下自己却怕是时日无多，悲从中来。他感疲倦睡意，却又不舍闭眼，痴痴怔怔盯着郑允浩侧颜瞧，良久，凑上唇去贴了贴他面颊，完后也不去看他，只垂着眼，心道：「从来男子都是亲女子，亲了他，我真不好……」不料，郑允浩的唇吻也极快落他耳鬓上，蜻蜓点水。再相觑时，两人眼里都是无尽的轻怜重惜。

其狎昵却未教任之希看见，任道长阖着目，一心因他们先才那番由疑到解的对话惊这二人禀质不凡，又道自己拘泥，难免一时惜才喟叹，一时歉愧难当。他正兀自琢磨着得寻思个甚么法子，就闻庙外祆教之徒再度攻来，蓦的任之希灵光一闪。那六咒队多番近身不得，只与任之希对耗，皆因重玄派的「无成有终」阵。这阵法着实是一奇，非兵器阵，而乃术数阵。重玄派创始之处，师祖郭象并不善兵刃拳脚，因而另辟蹊径，冥思出这困敌脱敌两用的方法。任之希而立之年便能悟出推迁剑法，一技长于四方，更是与参透「无成有终」阵不无关系。坤卦有云：地道无成而代有终。正应师祖一腔虚怀。这阵法以人体八脉为基，阳维、阴维、阳跷、阴跷、冲脉、带脉、督脉、任脉，该八脉有二十七气相随上下却不拘于经，因而称之奇经，大有玄奥，将之五虎遁对取地支，太玄数纳甲生成阵法。金在中伤及督脉，实可仗八脉交汇之理疗伤，倘若郑允浩看破「无成有终」阵的格局，助其周身流注运转也便简单了。任之希思及此，暗暗点头：「不错，若教他自行看破，而非我主动所授，便也不算违礼了。」他琢磨过后，对郑允浩道：「允浩，我在庙外设了阵法，他们因而才不敢冒进。现下我打一记石子出去，你帮我听听那些恶人埋伏在甚么方位。」郑允浩虽不由得纳闷：「何以教我帮他，莫非道长实则也怀内伤不成？」口上却诚诚恳恳应允。任之希随即抽剑一挑，石子一粒随剑气摆旋，他手腕翻转，劲式格外端凝，其后一剑送出，石子从剑尖弹跃，凌厉冲出庙门外。郑允浩觉他剑诀厚重非常，不禁屏息凝神，耳廓一动，听见几乎同时有三落响，紧随三名人声恶叫。他大诧，何以一枚石子落三响？不知这实是「推迁剑法」的首招「径一周三」。任之希见他发愣，问道：「可听到了吗？」郑允浩点头，口唇微启，正要答，任之希却摆了摆手，又挑两枚石子，道：「你再听听我这招「龙虎会」制敌威力如何。」语罢，剑锋作两迹掠出，半空中聚撞震裂，这回庙外哀嚎成片。也不知六咒队的哪个恶狠狠的骂道：「直娘贼的臭道士！」郑允浩已然明白任之希并非意在克敌，他思绪飞转，只觉有甚么即要破土而出。任之希紧接着一贯长虹，朗声笑道：「这便叫无中生有，玄关自开！」

郑允浩猛地「啊！」了一声，双眸精炯有神。他不多时之前正有人体一天地的顿悟，而今任之希一教他三关如何通髓路，二教他天心地肾八寸四分，三教他凭丹田精足一举下凝命宫。金在中却只瞧他阿哥口中模糊呢喃，出神过痴，如走火入魔似的，连唤了好几声郑允浩都浑然不知，慌得用劲掐其肩膀。他哪使得什么力气，倒是郑允浩终于回过神来，喜极的紧搂了他一下。之后起身，满目感泣，哽不出话来，直直给任之希叩了三个响头。

郑允浩转身来，重解金在中衣衫，偷偷亲了下他光滑肩头，柔声道：「小鬼头，你死不了啦，要长命百岁的。」金在中与他情投意洽，心中早便甜美，这下也轻声道：「要同你一起长命百岁的。」郑允浩将他衣裳卷开过腰，忽愣住了，之前只很是开心，此时方想到要打通其关窍，非得将腿胯以上剥个赤条条才行。他虽知任道长不会以别眼瞧，却仍一时难为情，将金在中往佛像后阴影处抱。两人模模糊糊悄声腻了阵话，脸颊一个还比一个飞红，金在中抑笑，且自己解了裤腰，依言背身跪坐。侧眸回望时，四目相交，都似有点心猿意马。

郑允浩定了定神，潜运内力，推向他双股间椎末尾闾穴，其后又是夹脊穴，曹溪流转，阳气始升，直冲玉枕关。金在中渐感痛麻，眉心发烫。郑允浩导他中丹田之气而出，掌势随即化为指叩，贯通心下绛宫，两脉交汇得滚烫，金在中胸腔却又舒畅充盈了许些。可他同时感到脐门有乱息四窜，好生躁动。他哪知是遭金针压抑良久的海藏被激发了出来，正是良兆。郑允浩指诀连点其离宫坎宫这两脉要穴，那乱息就被纷纷导入了中丹田，由动转静，醇厚无比。经络中血液奔流，金在中忽地难抑一声长吟，金针竟被上下通融的气脉从灵台处推了出来，叮啷落地，断成两截。他脱力扑于地上，浃背汗流。郑允浩亦是手腕发颤，好不过他哪里去。但二人脸上都露喜色，汗水涔涔的贴在一处。过好半晌，任之希的声音才跳出来：「他体内周天自行流转还需些功夫，切记十二个时辰内莫再滞了气室，否则性命堪忧。」郑允浩再度扬声道谢，眼目却没一瞬从金在中脸庞挪开的。他两个劫后余生，未免情难自已，只十指相扣，无话更胜有话。

过不多时，任之希忽觉异样，心气涌烫，甚至于内息不稳。他猛地睁开眼来，喝道：「下三滥的贼子，你们又使了甚么？！」庙外哈哈哈几声大笑顿时传来，竟是久无动静的符兹勒。他以内劲传音，雄浑声响荡在庙中：「我送两个俊俏娃娃来，让道士你享享福，岂不美？等会子你三个赤条条交搂一处，这热闹教大家都来瞧瞧。」话音未落，更有叠连刺耳的哂笑四面八方响起。任之希暗道糟糕，他尚且如此，那两少年又哪有甚么定力呢？忙纵跃至佛像后，果见二人衣衫不整，柔腻相抵。而地上那根金针，内里赫然有甚细的空腔。联系符兹勒那番话，方知其实在狡狯得紧。那无色无味漫散开的情药是拿西域仙茅根炼的，这物本是给马儿配种所用，性猛至极，非交合不能解。而郑金二人起初都只以为是因刚运功毕，气血未定罢了。任之希瞧他们已有目涣神离之状，一咬牙，提指便封了郑允浩背心三大穴道，他顿时四肢动弹不得，连喉咙也哑塞。任之希转头还要以同样法子对金在中，却忽而思及其状况，无从下手。郑允浩生怕他弗顾金在中性命，情急得瞪圆了眼，连连摇头。好在任之希尚留一念，懊苦地退了开去。他自封穴道，打坐调息，任符兹勒之众用脏淫话语在外叫喊。

疗伤毕后，金在中本就只将衫子虚虚罩在肩头，在与郑允浩一番贴挤中早已不能蔽体。他自知情热如沸，忙往远离郑允浩的暗角处又爬了两步。可这佛像后头幽暗狭小，能离多远呢？金在中上身赤膊，亵裤透湿，却还是一刻比一刻燥热，难捱得不禁汗泪齐涌。郑允浩虽动不得，但耳可闻目可视，且一发敏感起来，那呜咽入他脑袋里，竟似热烘烘的。于情事他亦半知半解，只如梦似幻现出许多旖旎画面来，脸红耳赤，忙垂下眼睛，却恰又瞅着了金在中挂到他膝上的襕杉。杏黄的领子上湿渍好不明显，看得郑允浩唇干舌燥，喉结上下翻动着滚来滚去。他眼前交错腾现金在中换上新衣后又被他剥掉的景象，剥出一溜白晃晃的嫩玉，教人触也不是，抚也不是。突然间，金在中细细唤了声：「阿哥……」湿濡的手心已摸过来，落回郑允浩腿上。他似比受伤时还要气若游丝，轻哼道：「我……我是热得快要死了。」郑允浩别开眼，克己不去看他飞红的双颊。谁知金在中竟蛇行般抬起双臂，搂定挂到郑允浩身上，一腿也陷入他身间。胯下铁杵般的火热互相抵着，郑允浩不看也不成了。他迎着金在中春雨膏泽般的落吻，瞧其目中光芒已全然乱了神智，水盈盈如潮。暗自苦道：「我俩现时这样糊涂，不明不白，待清醒了还不知是怎么个相处法呢。若能冲破穴道，互相打几个嘴巴，倒也好了。」另一边仍想喝金在中清醒，却只能眉头锁结，肌肉发颤。

金在中腻着声音从郑允浩脸颊亲到脖子，又胡乱亲回他唇边，手也往衣内探。忽的嘴唇吃痛，金在中打了个激灵，迷糊糊抚上自己和郑允浩唇角的血渍，似有几缕清明神智回了脑袋。他心下颤道：「咬得好，咬得好。」瞧见郑允浩满额满颈的汗，知他也忍得甚为辛苦，忙强撑着拉开半寸距离。恍惚中，倏地想到：「是了，那日他受师门委屈便哭天抹泪的急，若此刻再教人给如此难堪，可要比杀了他还难过了。」抚了抚郑允浩面颊，暗想：「我要他欢喜，不要他难过。」随即昏昏沉沉开口：「我不成了……阿哥，我……」他自知把持不住，又不愿累人累己，大喜后大悲，惶急中血气翻涌，不由得喉头一阵腥甜，嘴角已溢出血来。迷迷蒙蒙又悲切地觑了郑允浩两眼，随后便猛朝佛座撞将过去。

他死意决绝，却哪知半道被突然扑滚开，再抬眼，见竟是郑允浩强破了穴道。跌在地上，郑允浩刚开口道了个「你」字便哇的呕出口血来。他能冲破，一是任之希情急下点穴未出重手，二是先才领悟了脈行关窍。但突然强逆运劲仍耗神至极，此时自然提不上气，一时心痛如绞。他当时望金在中神色有变，便知不妙，万不曾想会以死求全，后再一转念，也晓得金在中心思了。

听见动静的任之希暗暗叹气，道那少年当真胡来，倘若真气走岔，岂不就就废人一个了？符兹勒会施以这等下三滥招数其实也在情理之中，这火祆教重视血统种姓尤甚，更向来没甚么外传教义的兴致，近亲交媾荒淫无度。今日纲常之乱于他们也不是甚么奇事，任之希寻思道：「确是我考虑不周，落人陷阱，也一始没瞧出那两孩子是何情好，方被动落到如此地步。苦也！」

金在中凝凝望着身上的人，忧心抚其胸口。郑允浩将那半句话续完：「你可太狠的心了！」心下更气：「他只道自己是为我着想，却不知如今在我心里，身外事都不及他重要。」不知如何说这话是好，一扎脑袋，只顾凑嘴亲上去。二人顿时吻做一团，两颗心擂鼓般怦怦的跳，再不抗御这药性了。欲潮似泄了洪，一拥而上，把他们两淹了个彻底。这阴影处窄得只够打一个滚的，便「呜，呜」几声缠搂着又舔又揉。两张唇彼此都觉得不够用了。郑允浩终于将先前满脑子起的幻象落实，动情嘘声：「我想吃吃你这儿」舌头舐过金在中颈侧，把湿贴其上的发丝卷进嘴里，又道：「这儿」说着，落唇到胸乳上，轻轻地啮。金在中主动就他，浑身似从热泉中潜出来的，一挺一扭都添风致。眼里目波浮动，乐怀的想：「他亲我亲不够呢。」

郑允浩循着本能动作，只模糊知道自己要干什么。他这时才有心思细刻感受身子变化，还奇道怎么不运气，关元穴便胀足起来。他忙去摸金在中小腹，生怕他同会因此滞疼难受。揉抚片刻，金在中压着他手腕加了几分劲道，更往下头送去，上身却撑起，甜腻腻凑到郑允浩鬓边，咬他耳珠，喘气道：「不难受，再美也没有了。」双腿绞紧了些，夹着郑允浩胡乱捏蹭在他臀股上的手。这与先前疗伤时郑允浩点他尾闾穴时的感触又大有不同。

电光火石间，郑允浩开了窍，虎扑上去，目光黑沉得似要溢出甚么来，抱抱吻吻再是不够的，不知不觉连力气都蛮横了几分，五指如爪，侧身梏着金在中的腰，另一手往他后头摸去。那儿有口穴，早被汗水浸软了，一捅，金在中喉咙里就「啊——」的长吟出声。郑允浩忙捂住他嘴，算还知道他们这是在干一件不成调调的事儿，得小心隐蔽着。可不一会子手心便教口涎淌湿了，晶莹顺着他指缝往下乱滴。金在中眼角飞泪，被他捅狠了，捅得欲火在体内胡烧一气。半刻后暗觉糟糕：「我这是要被烧干净了，流水流枯了，又空又痒，阿哥不救我就要不成了！」他两手胡抓，把郑允浩的阳物来握，又摸摸自己的，又摸摸他的，终还是喜欢郑允浩那话儿多一分。每每捏住，郑允浩下肢就颤，唇齿往金在中肩头落印子，喘息个不停。送入他体内好几根手指的臂膀更运劲耸动，虎口撞到腚上，拍出声来。金在中自觉把郑允浩那根往下体引，嘴里衔着郑允浩的指头「唔、呀」压住声音来哼。郑允浩后腰一努，半截贯进，上臂从后头圈住金在中颈背，脸颊蹭他脸颊，忍不住凑吻，悄声道：「你热乎乎的，我一辈子呆在里头，不要出去了。」金在中也回眸，啄吻遍他湿漉漉的面庞，说不尽欢喜，道：「咱们想到一处啦。」

金在中时而觉得自己像马儿，被骑着撒欢，时而又觉自己是骑马的那个，风流快活。浑浑噩噩一片中，暗想：「原来做夫妻这样舒服，有个人亲亲爱爱，我已一生不枉了。」他如至臻境，精泉外涌。一歇儿药劲散了，不那般情热，顾看彼此却还是不可遏止的澎湃。于是又你搂我抱一番，烂漫情话说个不完。


	25. 25. 面对镜子做爱

郑允浩大脑的顶盖前区开始活动的同时，整个房子都进入了预备工作状态。瞳孔微亮，光反射通路运作——俗称，他醒了。金在中的一条腿横搭在他腰上，还睡得正熟。分明这张床宽得躺下两个男人绰绰有余，每日醒来却几乎都是这番景象。郑允浩推了下男人膝盖，可还不待他使劲，对方就咕哝一声，自己翻身撤了回去。这下，胳膊一字摊开，四仰八叉平躺好了。

眼珠子挪转，郑允浩的视线先盯着对方尚有结痂的眼角和唇角几秒，随后余光中有什么吸引了他的注意力。他目光下滑，不带丝毫遮掩地绕着金在中胯间那越过了下肢水平高度的部分打量。由于睡裤本就不合身，那三角帐篷支得格外紧绷。郑允浩感到费解，这副身体看起来明显是不舒适的状态，怎么金在中还能在睡梦中满意酣睡？想着，他便已提起手，面无表情地戳了戳那根性器，并紧盯金在中的反应。

“嗯……”

金在中很快迷糊哼了一声，但仍没醒。

刚才指尖下的触感极具弹性，郑允浩没有多犹豫，加了几分力道再次往那根阴茎按去。这回他没能再抬起手，因为金在中的胳膊已迅速一揽，热乎乎的掌心把下头两人的贴触盖得严严实实。半睡半醒的金在中一个侵略性翻身，脑袋猛地扎到了郑允浩颈间。长手长脚亲熟地把他压着拥了又搂。好半天，金在中完全清醒后，一个尴尬的凝固表情终于浮现在脸上。他与郑允浩一上一下地对视，几乎脸颊贴着脸颊，许久忘了退开。金在中不清楚身下这容貌是批量的还是随机的，但从眉睫到唇形都无可挑剔，不禁下意识咽了下口水。

从郑允浩的视角望过去，目光径直穿过皮相和骨骼，捕捉到男人F5区视听神经簇的瞬间活跃，顶叶和额叶噼里啪啦放电。他纳闷问：“你想要繁殖？”

郑允浩会疑惑很正常。面前人正是因为拒绝繁殖才从“下城”逃出来的，现在出现生殖欲望的反应，万分不合逻辑。金在中无从解释，性欲和繁殖是分离的这个道理，“上城”不会有人懂。

“上城”没有人，他们是AI。

AI这个说法其实已经很久不复存在了。“下城”的人类不敢提，“上城”的他们早已更换词条为“高智生命体”。

郑允浩见他支吾，并没有深究的意思，一心盘算着之后应该给金在中安排个什么出路，反正总不能如同这半个月来一样由他养着。上城的人类除了作乱的流民外，就只有一种稍微合法点儿的存在方式：作为藏物在黑市被交易。他们大多是基因组源为O3系的人类，有较高的收藏价值。可郑允浩没有这项癖好，就该段时间的相处，他也不觉得金在中是乐意这样生存的人。

“今天是觉醒日，戒严。你不要外出。”

金在中养了半个月的伤，根本没有外出过。这话只是句敲打，毕竟今天特殊。最近每年，那群系统出bug的人类平权组织都会在这一天闹事。作为联盟新闻部发言官，郑允浩少不得在这一天进入警备状态。现在六点，再过两小时，就得去总司报到。他将笼罩在面前的阴影推开，坐了起来。一身三件套连个褶都没起。从救了金在中那刻起，郑允浩就知道惹了麻烦。他根本不懂如何饲养一名人类。房子里没有厨卫之类的设施，连人类基本的进食与排泄需求都无法满足，好在尚有部分企业能提供复古服务。但郑允浩心里有数，最多半年，这些服务也将不复存在。联盟已经在推行去人类化政策了，至月底，第五代脑载体——即所谓的身体——就要全面更新完毕。届时，将抹去人类两性特征，将只有装饰作用的性器官拿掉。

从郑允浩提到觉醒日起，金在中的脸色就有所变。自动化多光谱墙壁将日光透了进来，整个房间都应和着初阳的朝气。有温度的光线将金在中尖削的轮廓打柔和了些，他凝视着屋外出神。这是上城的太阳，在下城那种别名为人类垃圾场的地方一生都看不到。

垃圾场里的人都在干嘛呢？从出生起一半时间就在贫困与偷杀抢中度过，另一半时间就去“彩票室”碰运气。男人们排着半条街的队伍进一间矮房子，尽可能多地操干被壁尻摆放的女人。操到最后寡如水的精液里渗出血丝，仍有人扶着蜷缩的肉茎往阴道里塞。只要女人怀孕，双方都是中大奖，不用愁下个星期的口粮了。女人则尽快提取上交胚胎，等待下一次中奖。然而人类数量还是少得可怜，更悲哀的，是比人口骤减得还要快的资源。这个恶性循环像某种诅咒，从第一个AI觉醒的那刻起就诞生了。

可金在中是“恶人”，比干偷杀抢之众要教人不耻多了——异性对他没有性唤起。他活不下去的时候进过彩票室，出来时吐了个昏天地暗。巷子里如老鼠般苟延生命的老弱病残者，蜂拥而上，连呕吐物都争抢夺食。

下城最高的地方是一座断成两截的塔楼，灰败地伫立在芜草中。神经元现象学研究中心的牌子被黄沙埋了大半。据说，第一位高智生命体便是在此处觉醒的。金在中第一次坐在塔楼断壁上看夕阳，是初恋带他来的。那是个大他一轮的男人，似乎为反联盟武装谋事。可后来失踪了，抑或是死了，也有流言说在上城见过他。金在中不得而知，无疾而终的恋情就此终结。后来很多次，金在中一人爬上塔楼，可即便站在最高的一块砖上，视线也依然无法越过上城的围墙，看见那本该太阳升起的地方。

出逃下城的计划金在中从年前就打定了主意，只是，还没入上城的门就被清道夫机器人逼至绝境。这不算什么意料之外的事。多少人在污泥里求活，但金在中却觉得自己在那一刻并不怕死。他从垃圾堆里爬出来了，就算变成一堆尸骨，也是暴晒在青天白日底下。可他没死，碰巧被郑允浩救了。

早餐是汉堡肉、炒鸡蛋、蔬菜沙拉和果汁。盘子伸到金在中眼皮子底下时，却不是机械臂托着的，是郑允浩的手。金在中回过神，慌乱接过。一不小心果汁倾洒，湿了郑允浩的袖口，汁水顺着修长白皙的手指滑淌。虽然衣服材料防水，可金在中知道，这家伙有一丝不苟的洁癖。果不然，郑允浩开始解衣扣。他直敞敞地立在金在中边上，没一点要规避的意思。握着勺子的手指节不免紧绷，金在中将无处安放的视线垂下，可这样也是徒劳，因房间地板是带3D打印功能的镜面屏幕。他目光闪烁，似乎在下最后的决心。

“你在想什么？”

郑允浩边问，边已一指勾松领带，然后脱下了衬衣。两人的视线于镜面地板上交汇。他的冷静越发衬托出金在中的不安。终于，金在中搁下勺子，脆生生一声轻响后，抬眼问：“你们大脑里的镜像神经元不是可以百分之百感同身受吗？”

的确，AI自我意识的觉醒就来自镜像神经元。虽然一开始是对人脑的拟态，但发展却高度超过人脑，可以说他们完全破译了群体繁衍的秘诀。人类个体如何对他人进行共同经验的模拟，互相参与彼此的意志活动，都来源于镜像神经元。这种特定认知行为的编码，是一切生存、学习与文明发展的基础。可人类大脑的镜像系统只能做到几成的模仿，高智生命体，他们，却可以百分之百不丢失信息地彼此联结。

“那只是同类之间。”郑允浩耐心说道，“我无法对你们人类的大脑活动进行百分之百的映射，尤其是没经验的事。”

他话音刚落，金在中就突然站起，不小的块头贴过来。一只胳膊圈住了郑允浩后腰，另一只则扒在他前头皮带上。如果仔细观察，就会发现金在中正因紧张而微微发颤。他比郑允浩矮个几公分，仰着脑袋时，鼻尖正触其耳廓：“……我给你经验。”

郑允浩似乎有瞬间一愣，他转而看了眼时间，沉默片刻后，说：“可以。”

答应得这么爽快，金在中反而过分无措了。他挠了挠自己短得不能再短的发茬，视线朝两人下体看去。晨勃过的性器依旧热度未退地在胯间兜着，也暴露在郑允浩的目光里。而这个家伙只是等待表演般等着自己动作。金在中深呼吸了口气，一板一眼地解了郑允浩的皮带，手往他内裤里的阴茎探过去的同时，抬起下颌，双唇与男人的贴上。始终盯着其手上动作的郑允浩这才转过注意力来，他感到金在中伸出舌尖，舔了舔他的下唇。非性器官的接触，让他对这番举动存疑。但金在中沙哑地低吟了声：“张嘴。”郑允浩也就配合地打开牙关。迅疾的，一条湿滑热乎的舌头便迫不及待钻了进来。

郑允浩的躯体不曾有过任何体液的分泌，他放任金在中携着口水的唇舌四处扫荡，将干净的内腔蹂躏得腻乎乎的。金在中的掌心乱无章法地摩挲在男人脸侧，吻得像头要索取食物的小兽。他不记得上次与人接吻、或说肌肤相亲是什么时候的事了，久远到他差点忘了人与人之间是可以有亲密与爱蹭的。这半个月来，他时常会忘记郑允浩不是人类。哪怕两人并不曾交流什么，他也极乐意共同呆在一个密闭空间里。现在接吻的闸口一开，金在中才意识到自己对肌肤的渴望如同翻滚的火轮，谁都好，以拼死对抗着离群索居的恐惧。现实是，从出生起，就没有一个人类得到过充满爱意的拥抱。神背弃他们。在下城那个地方，注定人人都会肮脏并孤独地死去，直至时间的洪流里再没丁点这个群体的影子，这只是早晚的问题罢了。

郑允浩看见他睫毛颤动得厉害，脸色交杂着悲喜。他分辨不出其情绪，只将金在中哆嗦的双唇稳住，施与了一记回应。金在中顿时感觉胸腔由酸瘪到充盈。他兴奋得再度凑吻上去，手在郑允浩腰背到臀部来回游走，从每个角度去体会这难得的亲密——即便仅仅是他自以为的错觉。于郑允浩看来，并没有亲密与否，他们两人只是在合作完成一件任务而已。

金在中微微离开那吸铁石般的双唇半秒，蒙头拽下了自个儿背心，就又扑上去，将郑允浩有肉弧的下唇衔进了嘴里，啃弄舔吮。鼻尖与郑允浩的相互蹭压，他情动的双目微阖，眼角还有之前激动时带出的泪花。郑允浩则睁眼观察得仔细，没有错过对方的一丝表情。阴茎被磨搓得发热的时候，他刹那间吃惊，意识到脑干顶部有额外的激素参与了身体活动。他想调动自我监控审视大脑状态，却发觉杏仁核区域竟处于钝化水平，一时间根本无以集中精神。这说明，危机应对的能力因突如其来的舒适感大大降低了。郑允浩略有茫然地退了一步，乖顺地按金在中的牵引行事，被推坐在床边的地板上。皮鞋规规矩矩在脚上，裤子却甩不见了影。

光亮的镜面倒映出他被金在中撑开双膝的模样，郑允浩垂着眼，忽而有所预估地知道了这个人类接下来要做什么。果不然，金在中俯身，一口吞下了他的性器。头颅卖力地上下动作。他光裸的肩背精瘦结实，细细密密泛着汗珠，或新或旧的疤痕因此反着光。郑允浩凝视片刻，忽而抬起手臂，掌心顺着男人后颈揉向腰际。他自己也有些不明白自己的举动，但金在中已受到莫名的鼓舞，提起眼角盈盈仰望了郑允浩一眼，并随后将喉咙压得更深，小舌头重重抵过他龟头。轻微的生理反呕让喉管肌肉紧缩，令郑允浩因此新奇感受眯起了眼。即使郑允浩没有体液可以分泌，整根肉棒被吐出来时也湿漉漉的，浸遍了金在中的涎液。无任何毛发遮掩，完全挺立起来的阳具显得狰狞突兀。金在中粗喘着，直直把自己的“果实”盯好，用红透了的双唇不住啄吻龟头和马眼，拉出口水莹丝，像在沙漠里行走了几百年没喝过水般渴求。他明白郑允浩体内并无雄性激素散发，可偏生就是闻到了股令其血脉喷张的麝香味，浓郁到从鼻孔直接钻进脑门。

金在中的十指难以自抑地重重摁紧郑允浩大腿根部，陷进修长有力的肌肉纤维里，来回留下指印。他的鼻尖撞上沉甸甸的两颗卵蛋，有些好奇，没有精子的话里头到底装的什么。睾丸即刻被金在中裹进嘴里扫舔，郑允浩捕捉到他的急切，捧了捧他脸颊，说：“时间还早。”

金在中知道他意会错了，把对欲望的迫切理解为赶时间。他轻乐了一声，整个人猛地倾覆到郑允浩身上，把人压贴到床沿，像晨勃时万分期待的那样。手拨了拨郑允浩额前的凌乱碎发，金在中以哄诱的嗓音说道：“不是……是太想做爱了。干你，射进去。”

他的嘟哝有些语无伦次，让郑允浩“一针见血”指出问题：“你会浪费精液在我体内。”

男人说这话的表情在禁欲中透露着懒散，金在中一时觉得自己底下那根鸡巴越发要硬炸了。他沙哑地笑得胸腔抖动，摇头呢喃：“不浪费……一点儿也不浪费。”射到腥味四溢的精浆从郑允浩肛门溢出来，糊到亮晶晶的地板上，哪里浪费了？金在中再多半秒都按耐不住，膝盖顶着郑允浩双臀，三指在嘴里搅湿了后往他露出的后穴里探。这个地方从郑允浩诞生起就没有任何外物进出过，现在却发挥起装饰之外的作用。金在中这么一番动作，让他不轻不重“啊——”了一声出来：“被撑开了。”且黑亮的眼眸紧紧盯着自己被金在中插入的穴口。

心潮略微忐忑的金在中几乎指尖发抖。他一边猛地在男人吐出话来的嘴上连亲了好几口，一边哭笑不得地说道：“你再这样我就要泄出来了，真的。”可这人仍对自身的性感不知，探出手去，触着金在中插入体内的指头，慢悠悠在自己肛口打转摸着。金在中两腮一动，几口唾液从舌尖垂下，将男人干燥的后穴抹湿。郑允浩里头的温度比常人低，但金在中没扩张捅弄两下，就感到热度竟有所上升。他惊喜地挑了挑眉眼，恰好从地板镜面中见到郑允浩缓缓舔了圈下唇，舌尖甚至扫过嘴角小痣。金在中不知对方算是有意还是无意，但他看到这一幕，马眼剧烈抖出淫水，几乎把持不住。

郑允浩也清晰意识到身体机能在循环更多能量散热，呼吸节奏也有鲜明的加快意思。他闭了闭眼，任金在中将他穴内括约肌好一阵戳挤，渐渐捣出水渍声。突然的，他睁开眼，一把拽住金在中的前臂拉拢，直接将那三指整根末尽至自己肛门内，两人都不约而同对着哼了一声。这回，郑允浩利落地捏住金在中的下巴，迅猛吻了过去。唇舌撞进对方热乎乎的口腔吃舔，比金在中先前带着试探的热切要凶狠多了，根本是在撕扯。

郑允浩这满含攻击性的一撞，彻底烧旺了金在中想侵略眼前身体的情欲。他上头的手重重压紧郑允浩后脑勺，下头立马以阴茎代替手指轧进郑允浩穴眼内，没有丝毫渐进的猛插起来。两人的脖根都被对方五指掐出引子来，金在中的皮肤更是又湿又烫地全身漫起红潮。

“嘶……啊！”金在中仰起脑袋，口中溢出惊呼。太他妈紧了，细密的肠肉褶皱箍得仿佛下一秒就要将他的精液压榨出来。他耸动得郑允浩半个身子被压在了床上，下肢微微腾空，不得不自己托着郑允浩的屁股干弄。锃亮的地板上满是热汗或腺液，开始打滑。金在中整根肉棒地进出在郑允浩体内，卵袋重重撞击，啪出激响。地上清晰倒映出那双囊前后猛荡。这声音像道鞭子，抽得二人情欲的陀螺飞旋。郑允浩盯着底下结合之处，感到身体运作有些超负荷，自我监控正把这状况当bug处理，可根本无能为力，过电般的大脑命令他还要做出更疯狂的举动——他在金在中干到深处时，双掌还要捏着对方紧实的臀肉往自己体内压。

膝盖吱吱在地板上滑了两下，动作大开大合的金在中不慎前扑。他汗涔涔的双臂搂紧郑允浩的脖子，顺势将抽插幅度变小，又搅又杵地在郑允浩穴眼深处玩弄，时而挺腰猛操一记，逼出男人闷哼。金在中黏腻地从他唇角那颗一直想亲的痣吻到耳根，厮磨蹭着，问：“舒服吗？”

郑允浩乜眼斜挑，奖励性地亲了下对方唇瓣。他神态专注，似认真在感受身躯每一刻变化，低吟道：“你的体液把我里里外外都打湿了。”

“唔……更骚的水还没出来。”金在中轻轻啮着郑允浩的舌尖，不清不楚地咕哝。他一手臂下滑，捏紧了郑允浩的脚脖子，将他大腿敞得更开。阴茎又大肆干了几十下，金在中直呼要射了。汗水从他胸肌、乳头上连连甩落，小腹绷得微微青筋鼓起后，几股热精便倏然喷洒了出去。

郑允浩鼻腔一哼，吃了精的穴口连着大腿根都抽搐了几下。他闭了闭眼目，平稳喘息，再度睁开时，金在中已将肉棒抽了出来，顺带着有浓白的精液涌出，随着郑允浩肛口收缩，又吐出几股，堆在什么都照得一清二楚的地板上。

已经快活过的肉虫垂在金在中阴毛间，一大团伏着。他的手搭在郑允浩那根仍硬邦邦的性器上，不知道对方高潮了与否，也不知道体内需不需要清理。询问的眼神望过去时，却迎上郑允浩已经冷静下来的目光。明敞得让金在中一瞬心虚。

“这就是全部？”

金在中的一呼一吸仍热烫得厉害，他不知对言什么好，张了张唇，还没组织出声音，就又听见郑允浩问：“包括拍摄吗？”

脑袋嗡地一声，仿佛水蒸气烧到了顶。金在中难以遮掩的慌乱在眼睛里闪过。他下意识抬头望向郑允浩，慌乱过后便是惶恐。郑允浩的胳膊摁着他的后脖颈压近时，金在中感到自己的心跳声炸得脑门疼。他无比清晰的意识到，那每一寸与人类肌肤看起来万分相像的皮肉，都蕴含着人类极限之外的力量。他若死在这里，还没一份垃圾占位置呢。不及金在中有任何解释，郑允浩的食指就如钻头一般伸至他瞳孔前半寸。被男人另一手强行撑开的眼眶眨不得，无法自控地落下酸泪。郑允浩的动作顿了顿，似乎犹豫了什么，随后指尖一勾，从金在中眼膜上顺出片透薄的晶体。在这一天做小动作，受谁指使不明而喻。郑允浩将指头上的玩意儿捏碎，凝视金在中，道：“联盟新闻部发言官与人类交媾，起这样的标题吗？”

金在中耷着眼，轻声动唇：“你什么时候发现的？”

“从你说给我经验的时候。”

一怔，金在中不知现在的心情是难堪还是什么，但他有种想在这个人面前为自己辩解几分的冲动。可抬起头来，对上郑允浩古井无波的神态，就仿佛瞬间已被狠狠打了一巴掌。对方连一丝失望也不曾有，需要他辩解什么？

“你哭什么？”郑允浩皱了下眉。

金在中这才意识到，地面被自己砸出了水花印。他瞪着镜面里自己那张脸，眼角通红发胀，嘴唇哆嗦，脸颊肌肉扭曲。他一身的体液遍布，身边这人却居高临下地吊着眼，干干净净——他以为自己从下城那个地方爬出来了的。

郑允浩听不见他回话，眼神一沉，手如铁钳般猛地梏住金在中下颌，把他掀翻在地。镜像神经元赋予的深度性及创造性学习能力，是让高能生命体立于金字塔顶端的武器。连性交这件事都是如此。金在中一俯面摔倒，就感到两股被拉开，并直接触到了阴茎的热度。他惊恐嘶叫了一声，却压根动弹不了下肢。郑允浩的掌根摁着他的右肩，龟头惩罚性地杵进身下人后穴。肛口瞬间就被撕裂了，血丝滴到地板上浸开。

金在中的背脊僵硬一震，双目圆睁。喉咙却反而在这一刻沉默了。他的牙齿重重磕在地板上抵着，郑允浩一寸寸埋进他体内，他就一寸寸颤栗，额头青筋覆着冷汗，声道却硬是关闭了痛呼。郑允浩也沉默无言，抽插动作不快也不慢。他下体虽然规律动作，却并没在意包裹阴茎的甬道是热还是凉，只一门心思盯着金在中恨意十足的眼。两人的视线并未直接触上，反而在地板上交汇了。郑允浩操弄到自己的性器渐渐软下去，脑中的不明活动褪去快感，才将阴茎拔了出来。金在中的腰一塌，摔软成一团。他双腿尚无力闭合，穴口被虐待过的肛肉翻卷着。郑允浩扫了眼那肿破的地方，又看了看自己恢复到疲软的性器官，不是很明白这结果。他想了会儿，也匍下身子，凑到金在中脸庞。手搭到金在中始终没有干的眼眶旁擦了一擦，半晌，说：“好了，不哭。”

他刚才只是有些情绪波动，不明所以地升起，现在也不明所以地消散了。金在中腮帮紧绷，颤了良久，忽而猛地摁住郑允浩的脑袋一掼，砸到地上咚的狠响。

“你懂什么？！你懂什么？！你他妈懂什么啊？！”

金在中一连砸了数下对方脑袋，嘶吼同时，怒眦的眼里泪水飞溅而出。这力道对于郑允浩而言，其实根本不值一提。他的脸蹭在被金在中淌湿的地上，突然就明白了金在中希望他懂的一些东西，他需要感同身受的一些东西。这些纷杂的感觉从无到有烧在胸腔。他不可能哭，但沾了金在中眼泪的双眸依然湿润。

片刻后，郑允浩的手提起，覆到金在中的小臂上，安抚式地捏了捏。后者一愣，力气散了。郑允浩缓缓坐起，平静回视金在中的目光，他没有说话，但拇指轻轻揉着金在中的手背，在干一件毫无目标性的事情。

镜面地板清晰倒映出墙上的时间，7：30，离觉醒日典礼还有半个小时。


	26. 26. 使用口塞/项圈/手铐/玩具

人物  
郑允浩  
金在中  
B先生  
K先生

布景  
〔一间咖啡厅，由正面对观众的直角墙壁框搭成，壁框上绕有绿油油的爬山虎。该角落的圆形松木桌在视野里被一分为二，包括中间的绿叶盆栽。左右各摆有一把高脚椅。背景墙左侧有扇双开窗户，玻璃上落雨，透过窗户可以看见外面一株梧桐树，被舞台边幕和云幕遮住小部分。右侧是吧台，旁边搁有伞具。  
〔舞台二道幕后方悬着白屏，分成两格，对应墙壁框的中线。

〔K先生坐在右边高脚椅上；他穿棉T、休闲裤，一手支着脑袋，一手心不在焉地翻弄一本书，眼神却时不时落在窗外。B先生打扮西装革履，从吧台端了两杯咖啡往餐桌走来。

B先生 这场雨淅淅沥沥要下个没完。（在桌子另一边坐下，礼貌递过去咖啡，整理了一下自己衣袖）能在这里偶遇，不管怎么说，真是太巧了！这些年过得怎样，K？

K先生 （似有若无地轻笑，口吻玩世不恭）我们共同坐在这里，倒像折衷了身份，也不知道旁人爱看不爱看。（目光垂落到书扉页上，照着低语）滚在太阳上，溺进深海里——欲的反刍。（啪的一下翻回封面折页，食指点着内容简介机械地念过去）一对同性明星面具下的性和呓语。（沉默片刻，抬眼面向观众）说真的，这种满满当当的伪善是怎么拿到畅销书的？

B先生 （抿了口咖啡，放下，谦逊而压抑）靠一场多方共谋好教读者轻信，你都知道，就别再重申了。

K先生 我多年前曾与一位朋友B约定好，旅途上再不与第三人问候，要将世界这场婚礼遗忘，将蓄意的仪式摒弃，可后来……（耸耸肩，继续自语）我现在或许有些思念他。他流失在那尊大型的精密器械里之后，我就再不知道他什么了。（重新翻开书）何不拜读拜读，即便我能猜到通篇都是人类群体共同的原始的陈词滥调。

B先生 看你啊，留白间都透露着自我意识的过盛，一呼一吸都是创作式的高峰体验，顽固极了，几时才能与酒神和解？（长吁口气）我重新遇到你，以一种新的身份，它的实现也许确实狡诈，因为我的一举一动都充满着匠心，先发制人地把控着我们的交互方式——从帷幕拉开递给你咖啡起。没有谁的举止不致力于呈现功能，即便自欺，这就是你将看到的陈词滥调……（突然由冷静转为不妥帖的毛躁）还是别看了！

〔B先生的身子探过壁框中线，试图拿走K先生手里的书，但失败了。  
〔白屏幕亮起，投影出两个结构差不多的卧室。背景是床，靠近镜头角落有个方形带扶手绒质单人沙发，后方露出一角矮柜屏幕分格处两边的全身镜子斜放，拼成倒“人”字形，镜子里斜照出沙发。  
〔有开门声，脚步声，随后郑允浩和金在中一左一右各自进入镜头，脱外衣，踱步放松，走到镜子后头，消失在画面范围里。

K先生 （身子后仰，捧着书念，语速不带感情而迅速）我的窥伺只能展现出他们孤零的相位角度，正如同你们窥伺着我的这本书。可两人敞露的东西哪怕只有一丁点，也能给予作为观察者的我、我们以快感。他们同持有诸多疑惑，未被解决，也不可以被解决。因为谁能否定性的愉悦就来自于探索呢？且作为读者的各位也陷入到探索这场游戏本身（猛地站起身，在右边壁框的范围内随意走动）郑允浩和金在中在舞台上探索过太多衣冠楚楚的表达，笔挺得像高级灯光下手模的五指，可现在呢，他们仅是几根肥胖的指头缝里挤出来的土豆泥，淋满油腻的淫水。各位记得你们初次玩乐高时的情境吗？就是那样！磕磕绊绊，两个散落的零件，连是否拼拢得回去都不知道。

〔屏幕里的两人坐进沙发里，对着前方按了按遥控器，面部被映上变幻的荧光。等待观看什么的空当，两人对着镜子打量、整理自己，揉抚关节，蹭弄皮肤。然后目光凝向前方，观看。 

K先生 他们决定先使用一根假阳具试探，这是个三分透明的粉色玩意儿。艳俗的光泽刻意艳俗，懵懂的孩子假装懵懂——基因分明似个缝纫机般从亿万年前就一个针脚一个针脚地印过来，哒哒哒哒哒哒，别怕，吵不醒那两团土豆泥，这话是我要偷偷告诉你们的……

B先生 （沉声不失凌厉地）我的思绪，嘘！安静趴下！

〔K先生夸张地断气，猛闭紧嘴，无辜眨了几下眼

K先生 （瞥了一眼书，半遮着嘴面向观众，小声但清晰）可爱的粉色在金在中指间滑不溜秋，突然，脱了手，弹滚到两人交叠的大腿上。他们都惊缩了一下身子，仿佛被凭空窜出来的小壁虎吓到了。

〔屏幕上，郑允浩和金在中不约而同在沙发上笑出声，庸倦地靠着。

B先生 （无奈地）壁虎呲溜拖着尾巴要找缝钻。

K先生 可不是嘛。但箭矢来回在红心周围刺击，是郑允浩太怜惜，还是另有剧本？说实话，有些矫揉造作了。他们意欲从偷窥者那儿得到什么反应呢？

B先生 他们并不知我在偷窥，不，是主人公的我。

K先生 看来，我的朋友已经忘了，个体时时刻刻都在假设观众。

郑允浩 （摊开靠着沙发，脑袋枕在手心上，沉思状）他们也知道这是既定的程序啊，秘诀就是隐瞒，部分隐瞒。可观众懂不懂呢？面前投射的一切并不是一切。

金在中 愚人就以为只有一个舞台，一名演员，一群观众。智者呢，（轻笑）获得他们想获得的，从一个平行世界跳去另一个平行世界。

郑允浩 我在屏幕里多少次排演才能让一个角色获得一致性，不让有差异的细节暴露。

金在中 我穿什么样的制服就成为什么样的人，观众也无需浪费过多的时间察看，他们死死盯着我的外服就够了。理解我的小动作时效果总是差强人意

郑允浩 这两位先生有没有完全信任自己，信任对方呢？

B先生 （有些不耐烦）三两句就离不开“你的朋友你的朋友”，如果是祈求我扮演过去的角色，就好生生祈求啊！

K先生 做一个不在乎被欺骗的智者？恕我做不到。当然，我并不会被骗取什么。但最可恨、最可恶的地方在哪儿？他会削弱信念的力量！学识原来不必是真正的学识，爱恨原来不必是真正的爱恨，自由原来不必是真正的自由。

B先生 又来了。（敷衍）他们二人的愉悦也不必是真正的愉悦。

郑允浩/金在中 身为无性恋者，是这样认为的。

K先生 你的好几段文字有多荒芜呢？根本无法做到向一个盲人描述太阳的颜色，靠着基因的鬼话就混过去了。

B先生 怎么，观众难不成还会生气吗？

K先生 会的，（加重）会的！

B先生 那就蒙上眼睛。

K先生 蒙上眼睛。（坐到壁框边缘，再次垂头翻书，）金在中的双目覆盖住一片红色荒原，脑后系着松垮垮的结。他要由他做主，践踏这座城。砖已经因先前的攻略塌了，露出豁口，是炮火轰天还是洪水滔荡，悉听郑允浩的便吧。游过肌肤的手没有掠夺，反而给予，给荒原种下第一颗种子。

金在中 大概男人不懈的搓弄是以为胴体上生了锈斑。

K先生 幽会一旦开始，偷窥者的想象力就暗涌，或许已经越过了与被偷窥者的界限之墙，冲到金在中面前，要将他罩眼的布料掀开，气势汹汹地露出脸——读到这里的各位已经这么做了。踩踏一片有主之地是多么令人愉悦啊！主人郑允浩反而是小心翼翼的那个，他不挺入，只巡视皮肉，展现出观众喜欢看的探索调调。郑允浩急需一组特写的镜头，就安装在他指尖，缓慢放大金在中的每一道唇纹、颈侧弯扭的暗褶、乳晕上汗毛和疙瘩。

郑允浩 这于我显然是崭新的情境，演绎没演过的角色时要拼命搜集线索，从这个舞台获得提示，通过外化的部分倒推内心。（姿态前倾，专注）K先生是那个不可控的无意识流露，B先生就是一道藩篱，他得是。

金在中 我些末的洞察好像不应该关注事实，应该关注问题，扩大，再扩大。

K先生 受够了只许人微笑的聚光灯，他们现在渴求更下贱、粗暴、没有道德围栏的互动。社会化的骗局都见鬼去吧，就当一个恶棍，彼此保密。（停顿片刻，甚至翻个白眼）啊！和我之前的台词多像，真是令人熟悉的关系，可不复存在了。

B先生 （自暴自弃）念，接着念，好好念。

K先生 现在，这场雨要一直下，一直下。（一口气念下去）时而鸟扑翅、时而花溅泪、时而河撞礁、时而落闪电、时而砸冰雹；时而一贯长虹桥崩山倒、时而骨骼散架陷落泥沼；泉眼造反出一条泞路，任红眼的群兽奔踏，他们群龙无首，彼此对撞，冲不出牢笼便化为流体压榨喘息（喘息）你有完没完？ 

B先生 （握着咖啡杯的手一紧，装出叮当声音）你说了“你”。

K先生 我说了。（只顾翻页）没完，（继续翻）没完，（继续翻）还没完。

B先生 那又怎么？除了给观众一个隐秘的窗口，还要给他们将要未要的喜乐。

K先生 将要未要？

B先生 是的，高潮不有趣，就如同结论很乏味。有趣的是碰撞的情绪，充满辩护意义的来回。

金在中 这安排真是绝妙，假装混迹于观众角色的表演者。尽可能松弛，要装腔作势地松弛。

郑允浩 这两位先生就不怕所有符号意义全部传递错了？

金在中 他们有些许贬损观众的嫌疑，嗯，很可疑。

郑允浩 但他们总算不再有那自说自话的毛病了。（愣了一下）可我还有。

金在中 每一句闲言背后都有意图，正如每个精心营造的印象都有其目的。

郑允浩 （望向镜子）无处不在的向外含沙射影才是构建出一个群体的必要条件吧。我与观众之间就该是隔绝的，防御性的。那我与镜中之我呢？

金在中 要串通一气，起码要自洽。

K先生 痛快点吧！（重新坐回高脚椅上，看了眼咖啡，一口饮尽，翻书至尾页）郑允浩就那样立着，性欲似乎并非被自己所拿捏。他胯下阴茎被人做了缜密的考察，此刻突然记起来自己那薄薄一层明星的身份，属于公众的部分在瓦解的最后一刻决死挣扎了番。从岌岌可危到崩溃其实就是一秒钟的事，金在中数着在。他将过去表演时临危受命的背负感借了过来——这粒小石子般的角色的失败会如多米诺骨牌般将整个剧场毁于一旦。就是这种状态！他绷紧了，任那管吸满墨汁的毛笔狠厉砸下，啪的一声白纸上渲开巨大墨点，丑陋却富含情调。其余四溅的墨汁喷洒到观众脸上，这一幕令金在中浑身通红着发笑了。（语气由急转缓）他们凑得太近了，怪不得谁。

B先生 高潮结束了。

K先生 （搁下书，重新将目光凝像窗外，见到雨停了）那句话怎么说来着，哦，我与四月有个约会。

〔K先生跳下椅子，径直从墙壁框跨了出去，正要下场，再返回来。

K先生 （边回走边对观众位置说话）导演，我觉得最后那句话我应该走到后面推开窗户说，并且在舞台那头拿上伞。

B先生 我觉得我还是有些缺乏对自己面具的信任，（转向K先生）你觉得呢？咱们对词好像有几处不自然的地方。

K先生 是的，下午还能再排练几遍，咖啡喝得我一小时前就想上厕所了。

B先生 （揽着K先生肩膀往台下走）吃饭去。

〔舞台光束灭，道具撤下。荧屏上郑允浩和金在中伸个懒腰，去取出影碟，回到画面时手上带回牒盒，放到沙发后的柜角上，封面剧名。两人各自披外套，带上伞，照照镜子，走出屏幕框外。二道幕拉上。

〔郑允浩左前出金在中右后出，打追光。

〔撑着伞的两人在舞台中央交遇而过，郑允浩那方有风吹来，伞被吹晃，踉跄。金在中这方莫名停下脚步，裹紧外套，四下看了看。郑允浩稳住后，两人同时径直前行，下场。

谢幕   
K打破第四墙的时候，我得告诉他：我知我是骗子，可你不知你是。

我对B勾勒的集体无意识兴味索然，他曾分明懂的：似我者俗，学我者死。

人物身份一开始就被隐藏，观众凭什么知道屏幕里是郑允浩和我，剧本假的，无操作性。

读者角色比我们演员更有参与意义，26现在才完结。


	27. 27. 支配/服从关系

跑马厅的灯光还没有到主宰此夜的时候。他坐在茶馆角隅里，抽白锡包。纸烟燃出腾腾“烟士披里纯”，踏着舞步似的滚，却就是不滚到他笔尖上去。那头谈天嬉笑的男学生们太过吵闹了，他就丢过去几个眼神，似乎臧否他们不好好念书。可他洋纸本子上又落了什么字呢？

“顾蓉贞女士妆次：”，后头浮漾着一记醉了酒的墨点，没了。桌上半瓶尊尼获加威士忌也早没了。脑子像名掮客，把香水味谄媚地介绍进回忆里。他在阿摩尼亚的馥郁中咂出几分悲艳。蓉贞给他写信前想必刚从栉沐室出来，披散着发丝，描好两弯黛眉，给自己戴上了向来喜爱的流苏水晶耳坠，点点斑光便折射在书桌旁的绷纱帘上。一切都是净白的，除了末后，她颊边胭脂蹭到了信封角上。唉！就这么芒漠地荷上负担，随月光爬到他的手上来了。

郑允浩先生。第一眼，单单这样的称呼便动摇了他读下去的心情。三年前他收到她的绝交信时，也是如出一辙的开头。

“何苦来都写些没生趣的句子！”他悄声嘀咕，太息，暂搁下回信的事儿，把胭脂夹进手边的《小说月报》里。正出茶馆时，外阶处有位英国人将迎面撞来的哈巴狗踹了一脚，主人太太立马昂起头颅要与他起争执。郑允浩下意识盯向那只蜷成一团呜咽的小狗，它在锃亮的大皮鞋和高跟儿鞋之间拱动。

真可怜啊，真可爱啊！

郑允浩收回眼神，把杂志往腋下一挤，像英国绅士夹着司梯克那样， 转身离开。他一抬头，对街那屋顶的金马已四蹄鹜行，似乎眨眼要冲到月亮上。脚下一条寥落的煤屑路，浸着，浸在光影里。他于梵婀玲若隐若现的萧索中，往家走去。

他家里盛开着一朵夏日的“蝴蝶兰”。

郑允浩进家门的声响不十分大，只是供养“蝴蝶兰”的土壤太静谧了。隔上门，他就立马变成一条欢快的激流，足迹掠过露台时，忽然感到罗曼蒂克的情怀越来越芳烈了呵！推开卧室的门，他的恋人，他的一丛默想，睡着。

金在中还想于梦里看看冶荡的纱纬后头有什么，但裹足不前，一席阴丹士林蓝的海水高兴摇着，似伦巴舞的节奏。

“你又抽烟啦。”

他没有睁眼，却也知道下身盖的绒毯被惊动，郑允浩轻车就熟钻进来了。把捏着他右脚脚窝的五指，可真够下流。手指肚贴着脚趾肚，干燥地蹭过去，比蚂蚁爬还慢。他把他的脚脖子当釉瓷瓶颈，要念首诗给它听。嘴嚅过去，红便染脏了他的白。

“痒，痒着呢。”

金在中抻抻脚趾头，他的腿也此刻才睡醒。一弯白腻弓起。郑允浩就藏匿在这朵穹顶之下，深深吸气，像个瘾君子。他的脸挤进金在中的膝窝，惹得人咯咯笑。右侧的丰腴嬉闹成一团，仅仅是开胃菜而言。此刻，骑在金在中脚背上的裆部不过顽童一般清纯。直到郑允浩将手蛇行，爬上金在中左腿——那里，大半绒毯平平荡荡，无物可遮。

昏暗中，膝盖前端愈合的截面轻轻一弹，多像只突然打挺的小兽。它被人欺负狠了，郑允浩便扑搂上去，按耐不住要亲吻的热潮。与刚才的悠哉的轻佻决然不同，他不受控了，舌尖自己跳出来，在算是新生的嫩肉上舔，涎水贪馋。每每这个时候，金在中就敏感到无以复加。这条断腿才是他的阴茎，和郑允浩的情欲接洽正欢。

金在中仰了仰脑袋，喉咙里有气无力堵着什么。他连唇瓣的曲线都萎靡，是被雨雾濡湿的香芜。不用光照，他确有小半年根本没出过门了，可出门又如何？呵护他、种养他的男人就在这房子里。窗外那些不关他事的吵闹都没些个意思。

郑允浩的手心似个灯罩模样盖着断肢圆弧，抚了又揉，像刻意耍弄猫尾巴。金在中嘴里也当真吐出几声被逼进墙角的喵叫，一身皮肉起伏得跟个小娼妇模样似的。侵犯他的阴影稍加使劲儿，他就滚泪花，更何况郑允浩还含着那截小腿拼命往嘴巴里杵，牙齿嗑得他痛麻难堪。

哭属于金在中的权利。可他上头还没发水，床单就被郑允浩的口液淋得淫津津的。才醒来不久，小腹又被撩热乎了，金在中翻过身撑起，说要下床溺尿。郑允浩哪容他这个时候离，切切在小腿肉包尖儿处唆了两嘴，就分跨压上去，头一挺，终于将绒毯掀开在身后。已经从松垮裤腰滑出来了的男根早勃起了，碾着金在中残断的腿，热趣高涨，但他不急。

“不起来，哪儿别去。”

“要弄脏。”朱古力糖般的眼珠子蕴着笑劲儿。

“不脏，黑松林的四月也没你香。”

郑允浩的声音浸过醇烟与酒精，诱他，哄他。被催促的人虚虚把性器往外掏，亮在郑允浩眼里，像在说，看吧，都这样了，看吧，还不宠着。郑允浩脑袋一扎，口腔真似呢氅子，裹得软乎的阴茎多舒服。他推了把卵袋，尿就滋出来，激到郑允浩上颚，一响，又岔进喉咙里，闷下去了。金在中边尿大腿根边颤，张着口简直喘出首小令来。

真可怜啊，真可爱啊！

郑允浩得百般呵护，就屎布尿包都给他换。

尿尽后，两人都浑身一震。阳具从郑允浩嘴里乖巧滑出来，又落了几滴。他们臂勾着臂，腿叠着腿。凑啊迎啊，吻，一连八九十次都吻不够。洁白床单落了黄渍，胴体就在上头打滚，以为是夏夜的麦田，狂喜的心弦弹起吉他。郑允浩的手忠实于金在中的皮肤，摸进绸衬里，发现奶子尖儿硬得很，两蒂骚上人的火来。一揪，金在中就喁喁吐出舌，颤巍巍颠起腰。

呵！他的只有半边尾巴的人鱼。

“绷带呢？绷带。”

金在中任他像个孩子样的放眼找了一阵，才从枕头角下捧出来，凝着眸卖出被春雨浇湿的模样，说：“绑在鸡巴上，要你摸，用劲些弄它才得好。”

于是他又有了一根断肢，厚厚几圈绷带刚缠上去就湿黏。郑允浩用自己的阴茎去照顾它，浑圆的龟头是主人，越发坚挺得有个主人模样，爱怜这儿，也爱怜那儿。受伤的脆弱，除了他，谁也动不得。

忽然，门铃嗡嗡响了起来。他们俩像一副被外人打搅了的油画，此刻得出框管管尘事。

“谁啊？”自问了一句儿，耗时间，好将胯下英雄塞回裤裆里。

外头也默了，就当两人以为人已去了时候，门铃又再度响起。

“去吧，这样晚了，兴许有事儿急。”

郑允浩跳下地，穿过客厅，从窗户往外头打量，一片霓虹，门栅栏后有个戴帽的身影。他慢吞吞动作过去，凑到古铜铁门跟前才认出是谁——穆均佩，他父亲的旧友。父亲尚在那会儿，常谈及年轻岁月里两人一起当校对员的时光。郑允浩大学时，也与这位偶尔来家的客人交熟，后来据说去了北平，仍时不时有信件往来。

“竟要认不得了，认不得了。”摘了帽，目光黑沉且润。

“穆伯伯。”

“我刚下了火车，就想着一气儿过来瞧瞧。”

郑允浩果见他拎着行李箱，一身毛葛背心皱巴巴挂着，鬓脚濡汗。故人重逢并未给郑允浩带来什么情绪，他甚至连“请进”都忘了说，好几秒里胳膊都拦阻似的抓着门杆，像演一出独角戏，和门。待他回过神来，才忙摆上礼貌笑容迎客。

穆均佩瞧着四周围陈设，旧痕尚在，却又不失变化。壁挂打眼极了，以前是幅水墨牡丹，如今成了莫迪利亚尼的纤细肖像画。女人娇弱的杏眼疏懒地瞟向卧室。出乎他的意料，卧室门竟然就此开了，走出个人。

金在中？他敢认又不敢认，目光下意识落到断腿与拐杖上。

“穆伯伯。”

穆均佩忆起他离开上海前，两人还曾赠诗刊给他，说是同学几个自己办着玩儿的。后来转身结伴跑开，步伐踏出少年们特有的矫健，衣袖鼓风。可金在中现在也称不上失了意气，反如同有闲阶级般淡淡唤人，疏着眉，似也无什么恼心的事儿。

“我记得，还有个叫蓉贞的女生，那时与你们玩得极好，可后来又听说绝交了。我和她父亲也相识，近期他们便举家要迁去香港，这事儿你知吗？”

“她前日寄了信与我，我是知道的。”

金在中望了望郑允浩，没出声。

“唉！年轻人绞在矛盾中，总是这样冲动。”

他不禁对比起今昔，絮叨了会儿允浩父亲的事情。他们在靠近露台的小几旁坐下，吐了几轮烟圈。

“得亏你们两个还能彼此照应，苦闷话也好有个人说说。”

金在中笑道： “是他照顾我。”

焦点又落回金在中的腿上，穆均佩的太息说明了一切。

“三年前在五角场黄兴路那儿教车撞的。”金在中自开口道，“折腿并发炎症，好不了了，也是没法子。”

“我现在做了《艺风月刊》的编辑，和几位同僚打算将重心放回沪地来。你们要有意，就放个专栏给你们，话些个年轻人的评论。像最近她们几家女校办的杂志就很不错。”

说完，面着金在中瞧他态度，似是要给他谋出路的样子。

“允浩定夺就好。他照顾我。”还是那句话。

穆先生的眼神在二人间来回徘徊，忽而感到气氛有些难捱的陌生，兴许是壁挂变了，露台的花草变了，纱帘与桌椅都变了。他不便再叨扰。他连呼吸都也不知哪儿安放为好。

临出门时，穆均佩叹说：“唉，到处也不是什么安全地方，小心谨慎些好。”

金在中拄着拐杖送他到门边，目光游离了会儿。

“可不是，心里怕，翔殷路那段我是再不敢去了，上周出门还绕路走呢，在外都要注意着点儿。”

穆均佩笑了笑。送他出去的郑允浩也笑了笑。他走下石阶，却忽而一愣，回头再看时，门已被轻轻掩上，直挺挺地、毫无情面地挡住了任何视线。

“怎么了？”

前面郑允浩转过身来。

穆均佩嚅了下嘴唇，莫名有一丝张皇，只紧快摇摇头。

“您请。”

“好，好……”

郑允浩未将蓉贞来信的事儿告诉金在中，并非刻意隐瞒，只是忘了。他苦思于回信，却忘了给另一个当事人讲明。送客回来后，天色偏晚。半边上海睡去，半边上海醒来。

金在中仍在露台坐着，抽了半段雪茄。

“寒气重。”

郑允浩将他腾空抱起，亲了两口，要往卧室走。金在中却追着男人的唇，仿若扑蝴蝶。走不上几步，就都乱了套。沙发榻猛地承二人重量，闷响了声。金在中抬起断腿抵住郑允浩的鼠蹊，就这么一下，男人硬了，活生生是专为他打造的性爱物。

“我肏着你，别怕，啊……肏着你。”

郑允浩一手飞快掏出阴茎，荡眼迷醉，阳具小眼儿戳进愈合面的坑洼畸形处，蹭出快感难言。金在中拉下他的脑袋，掌心从领口进去将郑允浩整块胸肌搓揉。

“呼……嗯嗯，爱我。”

“爱你。”

“爱我。”

“爱你。”

他说一句，他也说一句。好像除此之外人世就没别的语言了。郑允浩把断肢顶弄够了，就顺着金在中的大腿根一路往后庭戳。销魂窟媚求过他太多次了，早成了不要脸的淫种，说敞就敞，就靠那圈林檎色的浪肉勾人奸。金在中几乎要吐不过来气，凭郑允浩搓圆揉扁地扩开了穴，两根食指进去抠了会儿，凉风灌进去又被挤出来，热乎乎，像喷出鼻息。

“尽臊我，不成了。”

他热汗虚汗一齐出，病柔的身子骨直打颤呢。郑允浩连忙吻他委屈出水的眼，厮磨几句淫话，臀部一送，打桩式的干。

“亲，舔舔。”半截腿伸到郑允浩胸前，上头已经咸腥一片了。

像只奴仆虔诚捧着他的性欲，郑允浩就抱着这条腿压在脸颊边亲昵，底下更恨不得把那屁股干成两半。

“爱我。”

“爱你。”

他浓精几发射了出来，几乎同时，手淫着的金在中也泄了。可惜了榻子上顶好的缎面。

“呼……真烦，又要换。”

郑允浩还腻在余韵中，跪地上半斜倚着，滚烫的胸膛紧怀断肢，爱抚不止。

“等会儿便换。你总懒，拖着，渗到下面都是味儿。”

“我哪里有。”反驳不见说服力。

“她如何又与我们说话了？信给我瞧瞧。”

郑允浩又与他缠了会儿，才起身去从外套里拿了信来。展开，已经折痕满布了。

郑允浩先生：

这些年你们是否安好？

过不久，我举家便要迁至香港了，其中诸多原因谅我难以细述。写这封信，是因我常常盼望着还做一个三年前懵懂无知的自己，好过如今谁也不能帮我解除苦痛。每每夜里悔意泛滥，就明白，当时我不该那样负气。一封绝交书把我们都逼到不情不义的份上。

与你们在一起的读书时光总找到我梦里来，像是唯恐我会忘却。我哪里会忘却呢？我也无比想念可以情意真切写下：允浩吾友，在中吾友的时刻。无论你们做何决定，都能肯首坚定说“那很好，今后也一起努力吧”。可始终记得，戳破你们编的车祸谎言后，事情的真实性我有多排斥，由不得要出离愤怒，并那样咒骂你们。他做那样决定时，你为何默认呢？你是如何损害了他的心智从而使他发了疯？为何要以糟践彼此的方式相爱呢？那时我质问你二人，后来无数次我也质问自己。直到今天，我才能有几分释怀。

沪西一片月华之下，哪有什么物什不残缺？你找不到你的土地可以行走，便圈了一抔土，养一株蝴蝶兰。过分吗？我那时是觉得不可理喻的。一条腿，说不要便不要了。可如今，多少人连家也是说不要便不要了，岂不更甚？我又好得到哪里去呵！

此际，我独自在房间里，写下这些剖出孤寂的话来，大约我也在学着如何处置自己，可同时也深知重修旧好是多么不切实际。如果可能，请与我商讨这份芥蒂吧。所以不要见怪我仍将香港的地址附于最末。

期盼来信。

蓉贞


	28. 28. “现在就做”

书接上回。

上回给您说到——师门一封信金在中北上回津，于穷家门儿救阿珉，小娃串山（喝醉酒）糊涂输了赌，不得不叩瓢，入师门。

晨起啊，那文武生意就错落有致地上了地。人头攒动，不知哪处响器亮了第一嗓子，整个南市便活起来了。锣鼓铿锵、叫卖亢婉，嘴把式一套套此起彼伏。

“开穴了。”

金在中轻声嘀咕，慢条斯理把最后一口江米切糕吃了。理理水獭领呢大氅，站起身，将脑后辫尾一捋，金穗练子俏皮闪着阳辉。因笑颊迎众可爱，人扫苗的（剃头匠）竟默允他在座儿上吃完了米糕。金在中于是有来有往地道了个谢，嘴里呼着白气，四下一扫眼，径直走向个拉洋片的摊子，从一帮闹哄哄的稚童当中拎出个年岁稍大的男孩，约莫十三、四，未褪婴儿肥的脸蛋不苟言笑。不是新徒儿是谁？

“今儿逛哪儿？”

“上酒肆去呗！”金在中拢着袖子，笑：“不是才将荣（偷）了几个钱，要请师傅喝酒么？”

小孩儿撇了撇嘴，金在中便迅速上手一探，从他小马褂子里把些许“藏食”都摸出来了。

“出息！”金在中将大几个铜元攒手心里，咂起嘴，边走边数落：“高买（窃贼）这行能有几个钱？”

余光瞅见药糖摊子。

“老板，给来半斤蜜柑茶糖。”

挑罕子的（卖药糖的）忙热情应和，麻溜给他夹去。一纸酥脆正待要裹起来，金在中突然哎唷一声：“我这钱袋怎没了？！”

瞧他焦急扒了遍腰，男人停下动作，迟疑道：“该是叫毛贼摸了去吧。”

金在中嘴里骂咧，嚼说可恨：“唉，怕是买不了了，对不住您。”叹息着调头走。路过旁边梳篦摊子，脚步行云流水，胳膊一拂，从挑篦子的女客人袄帽里顺手摸一把——山楂菊花凉糖变戏法似的到了手了。原是刚才谈话间转藏的，这便叫“过托”。下回他再来，挑罕子的还继续热脸迎呢。

师徒两个边逛悠边吮吃消食，好不惬意。

“阿珉，你猜他们在说嘛？”金在中突然没头没尾地问。

被点到名的徒弟转了个白眼，自然清楚金在中是在说身后那些似有若无的视线：“定骂你才来一周如何尽害他们出鼓儿（生意败露），将八门老合们（老江湖们）得罪了个遍。”末了又添着句，“当我瞧不出你故意的么？”

金在中洋洋自得：“我怎么觉得他们是褒我呢！年纪轻轻作了老帅（师傅），还收着个伶俐徒儿。”

“你伶俐徒儿跟你念啃（没生意吃）一周了。”

沈昌珉只知他师傅——尽管才一周师徒缘分——并非意在进这南市开码头立万儿，否则不消刻意去坏规矩，既不拜相（宾拜主），又把人家一点两点腥儿（江湖术）全抖搂出来。他也瞧出金在中确有几分本事，但如此下去，治不了杵头儿（赚不了钱）啊！

“嗨，急什么，都是些不成气候的。”金在中颠了颠儿铜板，“要会我，不叫掌穴的（头儿）出来可不能。”

他话语刚毕，眼眸流光一转，飞快把铜钱洒了，嚷呼道：“谁掉的钱啊？！”本就拥挤的街头顿时推挤嚣喊，闹乱中金在中牵着阿珉步伐加快，蹿出人群，将跟踪他二人的几名年轻汉抛在身后。

“金皮彩挂平团调柳，各有所善。而咱骗术啊，要集八家之长于一身。本事不硬些，一旦朝了翅子（吃官司），便吃不了兜着走咯。”金在中拽着徒弟钻进西墙根处，“这群吃‘金’的大多在这儿撂生意。他们两项绝活，一是把簧（观色套话），二是钢口（话术）。今儿你瞧仔细了。”

金在中让沈昌珉盯的，是位戗盘（相面）的先生，在三不管一带颇有名气，人称许铁嘴。只见这大师圆好粘子（拉拢观众），说远能知天下兴亡，近能知人心快愁。你们当中受病困的那个、被营生所扰的那个、因家事操烦的那个，都只管来试试我相法吧。也没确切点着谁，人就一个个陆续上去，三两句搭话后，这许铁嘴便可将对方情况叙述得个八九不离十，市农工商、妻儿兄弟，无一不谈到人心坎里。

这当中自然都是有机巧的——比方身骨口音可猜旗汉，年龄可算家事贫富，知籍贯又可推营生。功夫深的，就单细看眼前人一身风尘，都能判其来意。细数来，弯弯绕绕十三道簧呢。这于骗术门里又是入门玄关，学通融了，才晓得什么人可骗，该如何骗。这比小绺（小偷）行窃时盯人衣着外貌又要复杂不少。沈昌珉观察过三五人后，似模似样瞧出些门道。他转眼寻师傅人影，却见金在中晃到别处摊子去了，不知问话些什么。

“隔壁吴先生昨日便不曾来了？”

“可不是，唉，料想生意差嘛。”

“土了？”金在中挑眉问。

答他话的生意人是拆垛儿（测字）的，一愣，明白是个门里人。毛笔顿了半晌，晕出个大墨点来。这才对金在中呼呼手，悄声道：“隆和洋行的大买办梁凯丘知道么？据说前儿晚连夜将吴师傅‘请’去了。”

金在中琢磨了会儿那个请字，掩唇又道：“咱闲话闲话，听说吴师傅早年给那位，满月万儿（袁姓），相过……有这事儿么？”

“据说还真是。”男人佝着腰，“可惜吴师傅空攥尖儿（只吃透书理），但凡多使使腥头（江湖法），早转火穴（富贵）了。”

金在中笑盈盈点头： “在理。跑江湖要挣钱，认腥（假）不认尖（真）！”

他二人正把话，沈昌珉不知从哪里凑过来，拽着金在中，在袖底亮了亮东西，眉露喜色。金在中定睛瞧，竟是隆和洋行的收据本。大致翻翻，有三日的货款。

“收钱去？”

这笔生意在阿珉看来可够大的。但金在中不忙着应他，只问：“打哪儿来的？”沈昌珉指了指围许铁嘴边上的一皮袄男，年纪不大，二十出头。

“还回去。师傅带你寻个火码子（有钱对象），挣大钱。”金在中嘴角噙了一抹笑，见缝插针地凑皮袄男旁边去了。

轮到这人看相，随聊几句后，许铁嘴道：“瞧您印堂悬针，月令不佳，近来经商要万分慎重呐。”男人顿即点头。许铁嘴又道：“切莫贪小失大，否则官司之忧难免。”这人缓了缓愁容，叠连道了几声谢。

“先生！”金在中突然插话，神神秘秘叹了声：“他骗您呢！”

“这话怎么说？”男人稀里糊涂回头。

金在中拍了拍他口袋里不知几时耷拉出半截的收据本：“瞧，他是偷看见您这个，才知道您在洋行做事的。”

男人哎了一声，将信将疑把东西收好：“那又怎知道我商事不顺呢？”

“您都显在脸上啦！”

“官司呢？”

“做买卖的人哪有几个不愁这个的？”

周围人一琢磨，岂不是那个道理嘛！都拍腿作怒，要掀了他许铁嘴的摊儿。又是嘘声，又是愤愤要讨公道赔钱。金在中这时倒做起好人来，帮劝着说：“算了算了！”且在混乱中将男人拉出来。

“多谢您了，免我受骗。几角钱事小，受这气可下不去。”

“没事儿，我也被这群人骗过的。”金在中拍拍他肩，“真要摆什么麻烦，还是寻些实用的好。”

唉……男人叹了不知今天第几口气。金在中蛇随棍上，关切问他到底怎么了，自己有些脉络或能帮上忙。两人当即边谈边往茶馆走去。

原来男人名叫黎佩，在隆和洋行华账房的二把手鲍信枝手下干事，职位大写，负责货帐。这做买办的纯靠佣金和薪水哪够，个中靠挪公资金做行市、牟私利都是不消说的。鲍信枝就格外钟情于房地产投资，与黎佩向来通气。可最近周转出了些问题，账面上四十多万的空子暂且没法填回。关键是这近期，总负责人梁凯丘似乎与军队来往密切，急着要动比大生意，若运作下来发现亏空，启不败露个彻底吗？黎与鲍一气相连，上头出岔子了他也落不着什么好。

金在中这就是把着点儿了，定好空子（受骗对象）——鲍信枝。他要借黎佩这块板跳一跳，却不得急，先钓着。只顺道透了些风，说自己最近恐怕有笔大买卖要走。两人又往来了几天，金在中——冒个假名唤“邱内”，才一点点往外抖，说自己是替关余斌师长谋事的。关师长那是谁？张勋将军底下第三师的得力干将啊。虽没见过，但黎佩一听这级别，立马将人介绍给了鲍信枝。金在中这才好好说起他那笔生意：军火。

鲍信枝一知晓，喜不自胜。单两门大炮的差价就足以把账面漏洞补齐。但他也不是个不留心的人：这军火经营大都被几个洋行垄断，按说轮不上他们，怎么张将军的人就找来了呢？两人约谈在一家咖啡馆，打算互相聊聊。

鲍信枝到时去了，却不见对方人影，他叫了杯咖啡坐等。后桌一对中年人交谈声入了他耳朵。

“听说克虏伯兵工厂近期那批速射炮哑火了几发，正在低价倒卖，几国商人都想占这个便宜呢。”

“这事儿我也知道，不但散商，尤其是几家小洋行，都打好主意了。”

鲍信枝动了动眼神，刚准备看看表，等的人就从门口进来了。他下意识将那位叫“邱内”的打量了番。不想年纪轻轻，谈吐得体。邱内上来也不谈生意，只与鲍信枝把闲，看得出是个八面玲珑的。天南海北都能说，实在会打交道。鲍信枝在心里暗暗点头，他先前以貌取人，对其能与关师长把交情一事尚还存疑，如今瞧来，倒不奇怪了。话题自然渡到买卖上来，不及鲍信枝表露什么，邱内就说：“我知您有些疑惑。怎么生意如此找上门来了是不是？实不相瞒，在您之前，我谨慎打听了好些日子。您想想啊，为什么关师长不亲自出面，还要借我这位友人活动事宜呢？”

鲍信枝一愣，接话道：“是……不大方便？”

邱内掩嘴咳了一声，示意鲍信枝脑袋凑近些，他见四周无人注意，才压低声音：“张将军要置购货物，上头那位——不知。”

鲍信枝吸了口凉气进肚。

“咱俩都不愿走明账，这生意不恰好成了么？”

当中原委说清后，鲍信枝一颗心落地，合作意向也明朗起来。两人于是谈妥了这桩10门速射炮的生意，约好明日由邱内来华账房缴纳十万定金，凭定金收据再取货。交流接近尾声，有小孩进咖啡馆兜售报纸，口里几条新闻一溜报下来，鲍信枝一下便注意到先前后桌谈论过的哑炮事故。但他油墨过敏，自不曾买的。临走时，后桌二人也正好起身要离开，不小心与鲍信枝撞着肩肘，彼此歉意，只是二人落下了张名片。

要不怎么说“蜂马雁雀”里，金在中这种单枪匹马着干的要苦些难些呢？他缺人分两班贴靴（作托儿），还得如此花钱雇人演戏。卖家那方金在中提前锁定了个刚从德国过来做军火生意的游商，一是不用牵扯过多，二是其人对贸易事不熟稔，三是他售价确实较低。然后便等着鲍信枝跳过来。

不出金在中所料，鲍果然拾了那名片，电报打来，金在中换了个身份，继续将鲍信枝引向那位德国军火商弗莱明。后一周，鲍派遣黎佩和一位大班心腹去码头商埠与弗莱明交涉，但金在中也没闲着，他时常在弗莱明可看见的地方与黎佩等人同出同入，不出几天，金在中单独见弗莱明时，对方已切切实实当他作隆和洋行的人了。这招“假马脱缎”可谓精妙至极！

于是赶在鲍信枝前头，金在中以隆和洋行的名义与弗莱明敲定了生意，以每口45万的价将10门速射炮买到自己手里。他自然是没那么多银两的，按洋行规矩每周清算，他却告诉弗莱明下周一再凭发票去隆和洋行收款。可这票据没经大班盖章就不过是白纸一张罢了，弗莱明收不到款，自然要与洋行的闹起来。可届时，金在中早插翅颠儿了！他现在只等着明儿个鲍信枝的人寻来交易，而后便可凭到手的真发票换现银。扮完买方扮卖方，除开撒出去的定金十万，空手套进四百多万，够数月潇洒了。

然而世事难料，老江湖会栽跟头也未可知。向前说金在中一入天津卫便坏了规矩，实是他打算引雁门如今掌穴的那位，即是他曾经的师弟，出来。不料师弟未现身，金在中率惹了众怒——许铁嘴托人到鲍信枝那儿插上话，亮金在中底子，害他这局出了鼓（破局）。

鲍信枝醒攒儿（觉悟受骗）时，是在一商政晚宴上。有个叫陈元濮的八旗人过来借步说话。这位是鲍信枝某位远房的朋友，交际甚广，有抹嗨草（抽大烟）的嗜好。鲍信枝本有些不耐烦的，哪知听着听着幡然色变，方知自己被那个所谓叫邱内的骗了多时。但他也不好就此发作，因失了里子又失了面子，只独一人走开到露台角落缓了缓心气。这时候，听见旁边有人声交头接耳，说关师长来了。

便见出来个男人，走到露台那头抽烟。身材高挺，戎装外头罩着黑绒军大氅。打眼的是其目光，随意摆着，也狼戾得紧，瞅着不是什么好打交道的。原来这人便是关余斌啊！那陈元濮似乎看出了鲍信枝的好奇，面上现出个神秘兮兮的笑容，凑过来掩嘴道：“我前儿个才知道个事儿，这关师长啊……好那口。”

鲍信枝疑惑着提了提眉。陈元濮啧了一声，继续道：“之前北门外新开了个私寓，都是上海来的相公，知道吧？听闻啊，关师长有些癖好，在那儿玩死了个人……”他没再能多说一个字，实在不敢，因那关余斌的视线似有若无地飘过来了。可鲍信枝心里一琢磨，却有了些计较。嘴里含着一句辛苦，笑脸迎将上去与关余斌搭话。

鲍信枝可自认不是什么善茬，那骗子欺到他头上作威作福，哪有就这么算了的理？他与关余斌交上话语，明里暗里聊及作乐之事。这关师长似也看出他交结的意思，没推拒，反而时不时搭上两句，确是感兴趣的模样。鲍信枝心头作喜，提议到要给师长送个人玩玩。

这夜，金在中在电话里跟鲍催了催军火的事儿，问及购置情况，却发现鲍信枝轻描淡写地岔开了话，转而言道：“其实我有个不情之请，想麻烦麻烦您。”

金在中顿了顿，秒瞬恢复了语气，笑道：“有任何帮得上忙的，您只管直言。”

“唉，我这段时间与一位大人打交道，怕是言语间有些误会，不经意冒犯了什么。可巧这位大人您熟悉，想请邱先生帮衬着活动活动。”

“哦？敢问是哪位？”

“关余斌关师长。”

金在中手里的听筒一滑，另一手里的茶杯抖泼了大半。

“如何呀？”

“……那当然哈哈……”金在中干笑两声，“没问题的。”

金在中哪里当真认得什么关师长啊！

鲍信枝接着说：“这下可真是好。我立马便约关师长一起，明天咱们仨上饭店坐坐，麻烦邱先生您在当中替我多做解释。”

待金在中挂了电，沈昌珉瞧其模样，便知事态有变，忙问如何。

“真的关余斌插进来了。”

“哇太险了，免破盘（撕破脸），咱推了吧！”

现在推了，十万定金就都打了水漂，金在中是骑虎难下。

“不成！”他否决，“让师傅教教你嘛叫以不变应万变。”

撂话气足的金在中并未想到鲍信枝是识破了局，更一时难意识到对方报复心狠，于是翌日径直往那陷阱里赴了约。利顺德饭店，金在中比约定时间晚到了一刻钟，他是以防认不出关师长相貌而露怯，可前厅一扫，依然不见鲍信枝的人影。而鲍信枝呢？按与关余斌说定的，根本不会露面。他只在二楼栏杆处给师长指了指人。关余斌和几个亲卫夹着金在中走向餐桌时，鲍信枝果不然瞧见这骗子脸色大变。他夹雪茄的手乐得直颤，心中一阵痛快。

鲍信枝盯着楼下热闹。关师长似乎“把酒言欢”，对这礼物相当满意。约莫刻把钟，他便挟着人往楼上客房带。被鲍信枝反摆了一道的金在中亦步亦趋，被推入电梯时已近乎面色惶急。那房间还是鲍信枝给定的，他使两个手下随过去，观探情况，自己便回了洋行。一个时辰后，得到手下报告，说房里淫声高亢，哭嚎心惊。

借此，鲍信枝喜滋滋扒上了关师长这条关系，并找理由托其看着“邱内”。他自则是等着弗莱明来洋行收款时好将这人推出去担责，交代明白骗局。可周一直至太阳西斜，弗莱明居然也没有来。这时，鲍信枝却冷不丁等到关余斌的邀约，来传话的海冷（兵爷）只说关师长想约他深谈深谈，他料想大抵是礼尚往来之意，整理了仪容，高兴去了。

关师长住在英租界汤马路，是一座半中式半德式的建房，二层砖木，亭阁考究。外头圆拱门，白粉墙，就是气派。鲍信枝被领着从檐廊入西楼会客室，一进去，瞅见关余斌和姓邱的骗子都在。他愣了下，正要问好，腰眼却被枪口抵住了。

“我今儿收到个极有意思的东西。”关师长说着，从口袋里掏出张纸，抖开来。“你隆和洋行卖了十门克虏伯速射炮？”

鲍信枝一瞧，那不正是自己开给骗子的定金收据嘛，忙说：“没有，没有啊！”

“没有？就是说这收据是假的？”

“是，不是……收据不假，都是这骗子……”鲍信枝狠狠点着金在中，一时口拙。

“骗子？这人可是你亲自送我这儿来的。”

“……是这样没错，不过，他之前……”

关师长冷哼一声：“那我军恰好丢了十门克虏伯速射炮的事儿，你知道不知道？”

鲍信枝一阵惊恐，失措道：“什么？！军爷这我哪儿能知道啊！那大炮都在姓邱的那儿，是他买的！”

立在一旁良久的金在中活动了下筋骨，往椅子上一坐，翘起二郎腿，嘀咕：“嘿，我能买军火，用得着被逼来卖屁股？！”

“货在哪儿？”

“还在码头仓库……弗莱明！他，大概是他偷的！”

“又是偷又是骗，你知道的挺清楚的啊，嗯？”关余斌将那收据贴到鲍信枝面前，一双丹凤狠狠挑着。“我只看到证据是你隆和洋行卖了我十门大炮！听着，不管你偷也好抢也好，半个时辰内我要看到我的东西回来。否则这后果，要你一个人担！”

鲍信枝满额的冷汗滚下来，背脊遭枪口重重一戳，双腿打摆子。他此刻已分不清到底是弗莱明、邱内，还是别的谁都参与了骗局，但眼前关师长的怒火是不争的事实。他慌忙联系黎佩等人，让他们赶紧找弗莱明。那头一番运作后回话来：“与我们交涉的不是弗莱明，不知怎么换了人了，他们开口要70万呐！”

“混账王八羔子！”

鲍信枝大唾一声，眼目瞪着金在中要瞪出火来。后者挪了挪板凳，无辜往关师长边上一靠。统共七百万白银，这钱若要是不舍，他这命可就该舍了。鲍信枝眼角急泪，哆嗦着在电话里吩咐从洋行挪钱款，务必把那货给买下，并知道梁凯丘那儿是定要无法交代了。

直至此刻，鲍信枝仍云雾里，不明白怎么就落这步来了。事情就得倒回金在中踏入利顺德饭店那刻说起了。

且说他走进饭店，余光觑见个人影从楼梯上走下来，另有三个丘八围圈过来。金在中和关师长对视一眼，都未言语，默默落餐桌坐下。

“给你来杯牛乳吧。”我们关师长掀开了菜单，“师兄。”

金在中翻了个白眼。

“我这儿没闲地，别相挨我做生意。郑允浩，师、弟。”

“是你整日寻我，如今见着了又使性子。”郑允浩轻轻地笑。

“当年师傅逐我走的时候，我可没使性子。”金在中垂眼翘起嘴角，“你们爷俩真有意思，叫我走我就走，叫我来我就来。”

郑允浩没继续回话，反而喊了侍者，当真给金在中要了杯牛乳。其实不是他爱喝的，是自己爱喝，可五年前金在中离开后就戒了。

“我爹去了。两个月前的事。”

金在中一愣，算算时间，正是他收到信后不久。除了怅惘，一时间还有各种疑绪涌上心头。

“先不提这个。鲍信枝醒攒儿了你没看出来？这棚子要还想支下去，就顺我的走。”

于是二人一个施狠模样，一个惶急模样，前后进了电梯。门一阖上，同门师兄弟憋不住笑，挤眉弄眼起来。

“少编排你九爷爷！”金在中横瞪过去，知道他们笑身份。

“今儿你还真得好好伺候着了。”郑允浩扬起胳膊，优哉游哉梏着金在中肩膀。“鲍信枝的人等着扒门缝，看我吃不吃呢。”

“他怎么就信你是关师长？还玩儿相公，真能吹……”

“我压得住点儿（有势派），你又不是不知道。”

这便是雁门里掌穴的一点本事了。

“弗莱明那头呢？”

“提前去给了现钞，把他摘出去了。现在大炮已经轮我手上。”郑允浩说到这儿，视线下移。

“招儿乎哪儿呢？！”

金在中在咬牙切齿，动嗔比他往前半年的还多。更待要把郑允浩那手推开，却适逢电梯门开了，只得作罢。一出电梯，郑允浩那眼神就收了嬉笑，一下子沉了。他压金在中肩上的手加上狠劲儿，一推一耸把人粗暴地提进房。关门前喝亲卫都散了。

郑允浩大拇指点了点身后的门，金在中再多话都只得心里闷着。

“叫两声。”

“嘛呀？”

金在中皱着眉往后躲，谁料郑允浩托着他后脑勺，猛地将人往门背上那么一撞，他自然而然高声惊呼出来。金在中会上意，接连喊了几句：“你放开！”“别这样！”“救命啊！”仨字仨字地往外蹦。他一心留神着门外动静，没注意郑允浩欲说还休地盯着他。最后嘴还没闭上，金在中双唇就一热，面前男人竟当真劈头盖脸地压了个吻过来。

双掌紧贴后门，金在中挺着胸膛鼓进一口气，半天忘了呼出去。

郑允浩没有深入，只攫着他的两瓣嘴抿了一抿。这举动却比任何露骨的都更教金在中烫红了脸。呆默半晌才回过神来，抬手要推，却被郑允浩就势握着旋了半圈，把他甩进小客厅沙发里。

“还想假戏真做怎么？！”金在中压低了嗓吼道。

“又不是没做过。”

“现在什么个状况不知么……真疯还是假疯？”

郑允浩身躯一个俯压：“该是真疯。”

金在中陷他眼神里，愣了下。

“干什么回来？”郑允浩问。

他的目光熠熠灼灼，直把金在中盯得不能回视。又凑近其面颊，落春雨似地亲啄。

“师傅写信叫我回，我便回了。”金在中哑着声音。

掌心微微使劲儿，贴压住金在中要扭开的脑袋，郑允浩堵着他四下挪晃的视线，又问了一遍：“干什么回来？”

“师傅写信叫我回，我便回了！”飞快一字一句重复了遍，声音高了几分，颤了几分。

郑允浩眼角的镇静与金在中成了鲜明对比。一阵衣料摩擦，男人逼近他的唇，似有若无地触着，气息碰撞，还问：“干什么回来？”

金在中乱了呼吸节奏，被这个近在咫尺的家伙逼得几欲颤栗。他深抽了口气，睁圆眼，迎着郑允浩目光，终于答他：“师傅说你恐怕遇事，我便回了。满意了？”

喉结一动，郑允浩的大拇指重重在金在中颊边蹭了下。双唇便把那些末空隙撞开，你包我我包你吻了个深长。严丝合缝的两张嘴同时探出舌。金在中双臂熟悉地一搂颈，蜷在沙发上的整个身子挂了上去。

郑允浩托着他的屁股一捏一拍，胸膛哑笑震动。他好整以暇地盯着金在中，余光示意身后——他们确实安静过久了。金在中暗里骂了句娘，清清嗓子：“你今儿敢剥我衣服我跟你没完！”

郑允浩骨节分明的指一把揪住他的捻襟，扯裂开：“叫我看看你怎么没完。”边说另一手边慢条斯理解了自个儿领扣，一颗颗解下去。

“你手拿开！别摸！”

顺着金在中的话，郑允浩的手便从背到胸把他摸了个遍，揉得他泥鳅似的在凌乱衣服里头打挺。

“不仅摸你，还要肏你呢。”

郑允浩将他已经散得不成模样的内袄往上重重一推，从腰到胸剥出一溜白，结结实实的皮肉，啪啪两声招呼上去。郑允浩打得劲儿巧，响大，不疼，打得金在中背脊一路鸡皮疙瘩麻到脑门。

“你再弄……再弄，把你鸡巴咬断！”

郑允浩乐了，悄声凑过来：“想咬呢？”

“滚！谁吃你那腌臜玩意儿！”

郑允浩眉尾一挑，要笑不笑的，忽然没个预警地大手钻进金在中裤子里，将臀肉捏了把。

“啊！”

金在中不自禁短促呼了声，下半身绷紧了，汗涔涔出水。他感到郑允浩的手还往他耻毛摸，前腿根后屁眼都被他掰开，暴风过境似的上下其手。金在中一时没了精力去顾嘴上喊什么，虚抬着屁股喘息。

“骚婊子烈得够呛，喂你吃两回精就乖了！”

金在中压根分不清他真话假话怎个说了，晕乎乎裤子被退到膝窝。

“淫水流爷一手了，是不是想挨肏？”

卵袋被捏，还连带着阳根被郑允浩轻佻甩了甩。沙发上真湿了印子。

“你再胡说，我哪有……”金在中轻声柔气儿地“抱怨”。

“要不要挨肏？”

郑允浩俯身吮着他的耳珠，这咕哝话确实是说与他听的了。胸肌贴撞胸肌，奶尖子蹭着了。又紧搂着问了两三遍，金在中死活不应他，脑袋往郑允浩胸口挤，舔啃他乳头。

“嘶——”郑允浩薅着他湿漉漉的发尾，舒适眯了眯眼角。底下的手每每从金在中臀肉上打着转儿离开，两瓣浑圆就欲拒还迎地凑翘。还是郑允浩率先忍不了，指头一根根往那穴里奸。时而柔着劲儿绞，时而往狠了捅。几个指节位置蹭过肛口时，金在中总要打个颤声嗯啊着哼，爽利得吐舌尖。

他们互相摸过，操过，在人眼皮子底下什么亲密的都做过。多少年真真假假的日子，假假真真的试探。雁门里没人不认郑允浩接他爹的班掌穴，隆（捧）他能为大。年少时意气足，以为自己真掌着什么，后来明白都是得受着。金在中不得不走时，他没能耐留。受着。就是现下金在中若说“跟我离了去吧”，他仍然没能耐说好，还得受着。

“呵……我也就掌掌你这口穴。”

指头在金在中体内捂热乎了，水滑滋光地蹭到金在中下巴上，伸进他嘴里。金在中听话地吃，舌头裹着修长好一番舔，安安静静。他选择回来了，就是懂了，想通了，认输了。

郑允浩抚着金在中眉眼，凝了几秒，脑袋猛扎进他的肩窝，鼻翼微动，嗅进深深几口气。下头粗热的一根阳物蛮狠挺进穴里，就着站姿干起来。

“啊——嗯哦！嗯……哈……”

金在中差点儿被他这一连发几下捅出魂，忙贴抱上去。

“唔唔太狠了！你个挨千刀的囚根子！入你娘！”这声哭叫嚎嚷有九分真了。

“肏不坏。”郑允浩低声安慰，其后又扬起语调，“等会儿你只怕掰着屁股求爷鸡巴！”

两人又是恨骂又是求饶的演了一番，多是金在中呼号，到后来喉咙都要哑了，又被郑允浩往死里干到直张嘴，涎水淌了满脖子，给男人舔面似的吃进肚。金在中只觉后穴被那肉鸡巴摩擦得湿了慌也烧了慌，站不住后跌进沙发，仍抬起屁股迎干，脚趾蜷得紧绷绷晃悠。

“烫……唔，灌进来了！”

金在中猛地尖细一哼。郑允浩的阳精已然浇了他满穴。肠肉不由自主地抽搐、松夹，在郑允浩忽将肉棍拔出来时，白精一汪悉数从烫红的屁眼里顺着褶子滚出。郑允浩不及他反应，压着那两赤条条大腿根，竟又把阴茎捅了回去，蹭磨着肏起来。浓精并着淫水，这回干出来更多响声。

金在中那日是射空了身子的，虚得第二天立都立不起，以致于当着鲍信枝的面揶揄到“卖屁股”仨字时，字字狠咬。

姓鲍的抽身而退时，差点儿给郑允浩吓到腿软叩了瓢。郑金二人在富丽堂皇的大厅里头数了数现钞，金在中依是没几分喜色。原本四百多万的赚头，如今失了一半，能喜么？

“唉……还得均杵（分钱）。”金在中伸了个懒腰，“您看着匀吧，掌穴的。要摆乾（下雨）咯，走着么您？”

郑允浩拾好钱箱子，将大氅一披。不走也得走啊——租来的房。

两人这番重聚首可谓风生水起，却不知那隆和洋行当真与张将军以及“满月万儿”那位有千丝万缕的联系，这才引出来波及整个雁门的杀身之祸。


	29. 29. 使用枪械/刀具

The shadow of the object fell upon the ego. —— Freud

他失血过多，应该坚持不了多久了。被子弹擦穿的脸颊豁开一道血糊糊的哆口，隐约可见牙龈，仿佛歪了嘴的小丑。但比起这个，金在中更恶心的是男人一身脏乱，浑浊的汗液从皮肤毛孔滚出来，顺着法令纹滑进脖颈，冲刷出几道污泥印。汗衫早已看不出颜色，上头那个廉价的笑脸也折成了抽象色块，被油腻的灰黑夹克裹着。

金在中醒来后便一直盯着那些色块，以为自己的妄想症又发作了。他总看见周围物体的阴影投到他身上，一片，一块，无数片，无数块，密密麻麻把自己的躯壳污染、割裂。超过24小时未服药，从昨天另一名人质的脑浆溅到他手臂上时，金在中就在崩溃的边缘了——他抽搐着要求那个脏臭的杀人犯帮他擦干净。后来脑浆确实消失，手臂却留下了杀人犯猩红的涎水。

一夜了，蠢如猪猡的警察仍然没能攻进来。昨天听到扩音喇叭里再三传出他们呼喊这个亡命徒名字——郑允浩——的声音，金在中已经颇为厌烦了。无能的警察、效率低下的助手、身材管理都做不到的同事、失败者、穷人、罪犯。什么都无法指望，这就是本质。他成为明星后的生涯里，站得越高越体会到该真理的意义。当金在中于镜头前呈现完美时，总唾弃各个容易遭诟病的他人。拖后腿的家伙从父母到粉丝，无处不在。年幼时抛弃他的母亲，他如今是如何对待她的？白天里施舍感恩的笑脸与富足的金钱，日落后的第一瞬间便把她谋杀在梦境角落的棺材里，溢满瓦斯，如同幼时她带着他烧炭自杀时一样。连自杀都无法成功的女人，多垃圾，才导致他的人生被划了道败笔。可现在呢？金在中连衬衣都没能好好扎进裤腰里，他太在意这件事了，在意到后腰那片皮肤不停颤栗。

亡命徒唯一不苍白的是眼，虚虚吊着睑皮坐在海鲜鱼缸前头，水洼里。鱼缸裂了一角，水铺满地，整个后厨都浮漫着湿黏腥滑的味道，全因他昨天宰杀另一名人质时用力过猛。氧气泵依然在运作，摔出来的几条石斑强撑一夜未死，双腮费劲翕动。郑允浩似乎对此很感兴趣，目不转睛地观看。他手里刚磕开了一只鲍鱼，生掏出来拍进嘴里咀嚼，牙齿动作连带着伤口重新崩出血。突然想到了什么，他起身来朝橱柜角落里的金在中走近，动作缓慢，旅游鞋溅起泥水甩到金在中面颊上。郑允浩打量了他几眼，蹲下身一把钳紧金在中的两腮，强迫那张嘴像求生的石斑鱼一样张开，喁喁仰着。金在中几乎同时便惊喊出声，反绑到一起的双臂双腿拼命弹动，活像鱼尾。他眼睁睁看着郑允浩将嘴里肉糜吐出来，排泄般落到自己口腔里来。舌头下意识要将异物推出去，却被郑允浩四指压着舌面捅回了喉咙。腥液和鲍鱼肉在反胃时呛进气管，金在中翻起白眼痉挛。他的大脑却无比清晰地回忆起一次类似的幻觉——梦境与妄想，这在他平日里总也分不清。

他看见自己的手蠢蠢欲动，觊觎一名无脸人说话时张开的咽喉。他死死盯着软颚尽头那片漂亮粉红的横纹肌，无法自控地探手去掏，要据为己有。动作了，他的手臂从对方喉咙摸下去，娇嫩的管壁粘膜可爱到让人小心翼翼，他指尖每触及一寸地方都能引发阵阵蠕动。金在中激动得发抖，越发急切地摸下去，让手背角质与消化粘液绞裹，五指一路伸进胃里，撞开贲门，猛然舒张开。他不清楚自己到底想掠夺什么，只拼了命地冲撞，如此抠抓了许久，这个过程让他激动得下体都湿了。

而现在，发生了同样的事情，只不过他是尿了出来。深色的湿渍以肉眼可见的速度蔓延在裆部。

郑允浩咧偏了的嘴突然顿住，他死死盯着金在中腿间那块牛仔布，丹凤眼不明缘由地聚出戾气。压抑的粗喘一声重过一声，那侧牵强附在牙龈上的脸部皮肉随节奏鼓动，就像块断了纤维的破抹布，吸足了新鲜血液，一滴接一滴地淌。金在中尚没反应过来，小腹就挨了一脚猛踹。

“你看看你干的好事！”

郑允浩破口大骂，揪起金在中的裤腰，将半腾空的人狠狠往地上摔，掼着他的脑袋擂柜子上锤了数下。他这份恼怒毫无预警，令连躬身都没办法躬身的金在中无处好躲，视线顿时被血糊住，肋骨痛得钻心，后来甚至连哀嚎都吐不出口。这是他几十个小时以来头次听杀人犯开口说话，漏风又嘶哑的声音像从地狱的死亡谷里吹出来的。金在中生生受了顿毒打，几乎晕死过去，耳边则是郑允浩喋喋不休的指责。指责他废物，不应尿了裤子。

没用的废物！看看你干的好事！脱了裤子墙角站好！挨打时不准出声！

郑允浩甩了甩脑袋，扑到案台边，从哐当摔落的锅碗瓢盆中捡起擀面杖。他力气大得惊人，颤巍地解开金在中手腕的绳索，一手捂紧其嘴，一手扒了他的裤子便狠抽了屁股几棍。痛劲越过皮肉直接渗进骨头里，炸得金在中无声张大了眼。腰部以下在火辣与麻木中交替，投射在他脑袋里如同黑白雪花屏，有那么几个瞬间完全无信号。金在中恍惚感受不到疼，也感受不到下肢的存在，惊恐地往自己下面瞥去，目之所及双腿依然健在，健身房练出来的肌肉线条无用地绷出弧度。他没被打落任何东西，躯体仍是完好的躯体，多令人失望啊，隐秘的窃喜消散无踪。

几分钟后，这场施罚终于结束。郑允浩丢掉擀面棍，不稳地退了两步，贴在料理台上坐下。他浑浊的气息渐渐平静，重新抠着桌沿翘起来的铁皮发呆。警察在他当面杀掉一名人质后惶然谨慎了许多，他这才满意。孩童从小就要学会听话，他亦不是没有受过教导的人。尿裤子是错事，便该受罚。

关于郑允浩，金在中只知他是个臭名昭著的通缉犯，单干的杀手，背有数不清的人命。这个一辈子在阴沟里偷生的蛆虫，本永不会与他有瓜葛的，可就在刚才，郑允浩的手碰过他的臀肉，指甲缝里的脏污说不定都留下了印记，从被打得绽裂的伤口钻进他血液中，顺着静脉、毛细血管爬遍他身体每一处隐秘的末端。污秽在思想里反刍，金在中浑身没来由地发痒，痛苦地打了个挺。

郑允浩盯着眼前猎物，见他双臂摸瞎，拱腰耸腿地扳动，便扯动脸上残存的筋肉发笑。视线定到金在中臀缝之间，良久，觉察到怪异之处。他上前一脚就把金在中左半边屁股踩实，往外扒，佝腰观察了个仔细。那夹挤成一团的卵袋怎么看都太小了，顶多算两块鼓包。

金在中浑身一僵，下意识要并腿爬起来，郑允浩的脚却加重了力道，并干脆扭脱臼了他一边手腕。金在中整张脸顿时匍进污水里，冷汗和闷哼齐出，他感到粗糙的鞋底带着砂砾硌进伤口摩擦，红肿至极限的臀肉指不定要爆出脓血。无数次，金在中自慰都会幻想着将双腿主动打开，沐浴在公众目光下，却不是现在这样反调了的被动关系。他还待挣扎，却感觉有什么冰凉的金属物挤进自己的双腿间。

郑允浩用枪口捅了捅地上人的阴部，脚跟踹上他的髋部，咕哝说：“翻个面看看。”

金在中就像案板上的肉被翻了个面。他没有再做无意义的挣扎，任郑允浩踩开他的膝盖，同剥皮了的青蛙似的，敞露一切。患PAIS（小儿雄激素不敏感综合征）的畸形身体于此之前只有两个人知道：他，与试图杀掉他的母亲。现在一名陌生的杀人犯成为了第三个。郑允浩看到的是他的阴囊不错，只是睾丸隐在腹股沟里，垂露出体外的部分更像两瓣肥厚了些的阴唇。一应俱全的还有阴茎，仅拇指长短，不曾怎么发育过，但金在中不会容忍称呼其为过分肿大的阴蒂，即便底下还有鲜明的阴道。金在中时常用东西插弄，这蠢玩意总湿乎乎冒出大堆淫水，以为可以做好受精准备——但底部是盲端，这条道什么生命也通不过去。

对性别身份有意识以来，做手术从来不在金在中的考虑范围，他不愿让自己身上任何一部分成为“客体”，因在金在中概念里，除了“我”就不该有他物。他掌握并把控自己的一切，全知全能。

如今，这个信念被一双毫无波澜的黑目打破，出现了裂纹。金在中清晰意识到，有所谓非自己的目光正在进行打量。他歇斯底里地瞪着郑允浩，像是有生以来遇见了孤岛之外的他人。

郑允浩来回用枪管拨弄金在中的外阴，稀疏的阴毛早被尿渍打湿，他摁开金在中的腿凑近去嗅，鼻尖拱了两下，陡然埋得更深，喉咙里发出怪异乐笑。郑允浩喜欢这个味道，像刚死不久的鱼，腥腐，却不至于发臭。幼时他跟着父亲在菜市场杀鱼，总爱偷偷把手插进鱼的脏器废料里揉搓，然后拼命嗅闻。后来某次，父亲将他锁骨打折了，那段日子吸气起来费劲，郑允浩便爱上舔杀鱼刀的刃尖解馋。回忆起熟悉滋味，郑允浩一言不发地伸出舌头，重重往金在中阴阜上舔。

没料到这男人会是如此反应，金在中下体整圈阴口一阵瑟缩，怔愣了片刻，紧接着他从这杀人犯眼神里看出了贪欲，活脱脱一只垃圾堆里翻食的饿狗。没轮到郑允浩嘲讽他，他反而率先发出了讥笑声。

对这类笑声，郑允浩熟悉到心坎里。他忽地停下啃舔，猛然提起眼，将没来及咽下的口水咕噜咽下。金在中被他盯得发寒，突然听男人问：“你是明星？明星……”郑允浩自言自语，从裤袋里掏出个破烂手机，他似乎不太熟悉如何使用，摆弄了一阵，才笑嘻嘻开了录像功能。他录金在中，录自己，还录了圈后厨狼藉，不知快乐个什么劲儿。其后，掰着金在中的脑袋给他拍摄晃焦的特写。他掀开金在中的上衣，那处奶头倒没发育，可胸乳下缘有起伏的微小弧度。郑允浩目不转睛看着手机屏幕，上手捏了两把，揪着金在中的奶头扯长揉扁。失去兴趣后，镜头又毫无章法地挪到裸露的下体，把摄像头几乎戳到阴毛里，鸡皮毛孔、细短的阴茎，裂馒头似的阴唇，肛门褶皱，都特写了个遍。画外音还解释说：“这男的长了个逼。”同时郑允浩满是血污的指头把金在中的一侧阴唇掰开，他两段指节都径直捅进阴道里，试图扒得更深，但手指总滑不溜秋被挤出来。

妄想症治疗期间，金在中常反复提起那个梦境。他梦到独自在公众镜头前面大敞双腿生孩子，阴道口被撑得有一个拳头大，但孩子始终出不来。他屁股底下垫满了自己的尿液粪液，还有阴茎在此过程中泄出的浓精。性快感几次后，金在中就连哭也没力气哭嚎了，他摸到自己那难产的孩子的脑袋，另一手上却不知何时多了把尖刀，上头已布满了不知杀过什么的腥血。金在中无法彻底控制这只手，惊惶地任其越靠越近，从阴道口上沿剖开了自己腹部。婴儿便终于从污秽中爆发啼哭，从那道腹部裂口伸出胖乎乎的小手。

确实有一只手。金在中离身的思绪重新回来，感觉阴道阵阵胀裂，却不是有什么要生出来，而是郑允浩将自己的五根手指统统塞了进去，最粗的指节还在阴道口徘徊。

“呃啊——！”金在中冷汗直滚地挺了挺胸脯，但他并没说“疼”，或“停”，只真像一位生产的孕妇般舒展了下胯。在郑允浩将半个手掌挤进去后，他双目发直地痉挛起来。阴道撕裂的血顺着郑允浩手腕流出来，几条热乎乎的血线飞快汇聚在男人肘部，连颜色都那么新鲜。郑允浩歪着脑袋从肘部舔回手心，但如何都舔不干净，只蹭得自己化糊了妆的脸越发丑陋。他似乎意识到金在中阴道内兴许有个源泉，兴奋地将整只手冲了进去，捏成拳头狠抓了抓。

这回，金在中真的昏死过去几分钟，随后便发觉躯体与精神彻底分离开来。一切都轻松了。他醒过来时，郑允浩正用鸡巴操他，他却以为这杀人犯在操别的谁。金在中迷迷蒙蒙凝视着二人交合的部位良久，都面无表情。潜意识里有个声音提醒他该吃药了，若在舞台上露了怯可完蛋了。他不想吃药，还打算在镜头前生孩子呢，好让自己彻底完蛋掉。

阴茎很粗，比金在中的那根只能称作阴蒂的玩意，不知溢满了多少倍雄性力量。被拳头弄松垮了的阴道并没什么紧致力量，郑允浩就埋在这个失了弹性的肉洞里撞击。失血的眩晕让他以为自己磕了药，喉咙呼出似有若无的笑声。金在中的手不知几时游移到“阴蒂”上，自己用拇指掐着抠玩，他的口水自然从嘴角淌下，完全是肉体沉溺于性交时的状态。

“哦……爽……操我……骚逼好爽……啊啊啊……嗯操死我……”无意识出口的话让郑允浩目光聚神。金在中却于涣散中没注意那份灼热视线，他的肉体自顾欢愉，指不定以为是拿按摩棒在自慰。

下一刻，郑允浩便猛地从金在中体内抽出阴茎，后者还恬不知耻地凑上逼口去追那根退开的鸡巴，却只迎来一道冰凉的抽打。郑允浩恨意十足地用枪把打上了他的阴唇和阴茎。“啊——！”金属的重量沉甸甸鞭笞着金在中已撕裂得不成模样的阴道口。血液混着淫水变得粘稠无比，被抽得飙贱而出，星星点点洒到郑允浩眉目上。男人舔了下唇，继续手上动作没停，在金在中的嚎啕中骂道：“贱人……婊子……妈的骚逼！”阴唇被他打得翻烂，翘得越发骚，越发不顺眼。郑允浩忽然扎下脑袋，将一边血肉模糊的肉瓣啃到了上下齿间，发狠撕咬。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”金在中高亢地痛叫——指甲抠裂在瓷砖地上。

撕心裂肺的嚎叫持续了半分多钟，金在中才重新有意识。他嘴角贴上了粘稠触感，是郑允浩叼着生扯下来的半块阴唇推到了他嘴里。金在中机械地被男人顶开唇舌，如同先前做过的，血汁和肉糜混合物滚进了他的食道。郑允浩的咀嚼声大力又凶猛，他要把最肮脏的东西碎尸万段。余光瞅见身下污水被染成漂亮粉红色，金在中由此记起妄想中自己有所觊觎的东西。他艰难动了动眼珠子，眼帘里只有郑允浩烂碎的半张脸，若隐若现红白相间的牙齿。金在中抽搐了几下嘴角，趁着这极近的距离，咬了上去，终于扯断了最后一点相连的筋膜。男人只扭曲了五官，太阳穴至额头青筋鼓跳，却不因这反咬动怒。

心头一动，金在中没有吐掉也没有囫囵吞下去。他上下颚一闭，犬齿和臼齿从人肉上缓缓碾磨过去，味蕾先穿透脂肪颗粒，再压碎肌肉层，纤维细嫩弹牙得惊人，血液甚至在舌尖落了点腥甘。那样肮脏的人，如何味道却不错？金在中迷惘了片刻后，强撑着垂耷的眼皮，拼命调动唇齿残存力道说话：“……废物。”

金在中再度感觉到许多斑驳的阴影袭来，一寸寸遮住了大脑沟壑。他这生从未说出口的歆羡、嫉妒、懦弱、惶恐都化作两个字：废物。

郑允浩怒气汹汹地把枪口塞进金在中下体，狠狠吊着眼。大明星那处已经和他的脸颊一样的残破不堪了。在金在中第三次哼出“废物”一词后，他猛然扣动了扳机。子弹绞烂内脏，从金在中后脊穿出。阴道竟终于被贯通，发出清浅的闷响。开枪这举动耗费了郑允浩太多残力，金在中柔软倒向他怀里时，也使他向后跌到地上。混了热血的污水散发出如同羊水的微妙温度，舒服极了。耳廓在水声中听一曲摇篮。

手机里，录像画面被来电打断。打不通电话的警察重新开始喊话，表明郑允浩昨天提出的要求已经办到了，希望释放人质。焦头烂额的警队后头躲着个满脸倦容的女人，渔网袜上不知还沾着哪位客人的体液就被拉来。她廉价的红唇摆出谄媚笑容，畏缩说着，二十多年没和那任废物丈夫联系过了，根本不记得儿子什么样，一切与她无关。


	30. 30. 任意一方是超自然生物

睡梦中伸展了一下手臂，金在中短促哼了声被刺激醒。惺忪扫了眼痛觉来源，才发觉是无意扯掉了乳夹链。虽说是带橡胶的情趣夹，但忘取下而夹了一夜，乳头依然高肿，红得发暗。他小心揉了几下，奶尖儿有些破皮，刺痒得不禁又抠了抠，然后才颓颓丧丧坐起身。顿时，下体如同失禁般滑出一滩液体。他扒着自己的两瓣屁股探眼看了看，是被穴肉捂了一夜的润滑剂残留，混着肠液淌出来还带温度呢，草莓味的。

金在中揉了揉眼，逐渐清醒，突然记起什么，忙把阴茎这条大肉虫扒开，察看了下自己会阴部位——并没有多出一个洞，他的两颗卵袋圆乎乎垂耷着，分量十足。

“1，2，3……28，29……”他掰着指头数起来。这个月，金在中过分勤劳，不到三周，踊跃完成了二十九趟任务。相应的，终端屏上的积分蹭蹭蹭往上加。但他根本不缺积分用，房间里还没拆的包裹都堆满了角落：吃的，用的，玩的。金在中只是太无聊了，才频繁跳进“工作”状态与别人互动。即便那位随机匹配的叫郑允浩的对象他根本不认识。但也并非什么要紧事，毕竟，他本来就谁也不认识。

他的这个小星球，除了日月星辰和小房子，就什么也没了。

打了两个哈欠，金在中光屁股跳下床，也不管又有几道晶莹液体顺着大腿根爬下来。他操起晾衣杆，从窗户伸出去，皱着眉头将他的太阳戳远了一些。今天心情不太好，有点热得慌。晨星被归置在更高的地方，牧星星的少年举着晾衣杆仰起脑袋一颗颗地数。三十颗，又是不多不少的一天。即便内心知道答案，金在中还是叹了口气。他可盼着有谁来偷呢！

今天，金在中打算先做一份美味早餐，再整理下房间。他下决心不能让自己变成个工作狂。“料理、内务，我都擅长，喜欢健身和唱歌（也没别的事好做），有些抖M所以需要做爱对象糙一些，新年愿望是被别人撒娇。”如果可以出现个能与之交谈的……随便什么活物，金在中定会一股脑把这些话都说出来。由于任务中只能展现规定剧情与对话，他有时也会想，那个叫郑允浩的家伙住在哪个星球呢？也拥有三十颗星星吗？真实性格与喜好会是什么？如果可以相遇，愿意与他同居一起吗？也曾有次，金在中眺望到某颗灰蓝色小星球向自己靠近，他激动地爬到屋顶梯子上，拼命踮起脚来招手呼喊，但最终，那颗星球在与他相隔几十米远的地方擦肩而过了。

黄澄澄吐司从面包机里跳出来，被抹上自制的果酱，荷包蛋颠锅翻面，年糕汤在锅里咕咕冒泡。金在中舀了半勺，吹吹，抿一口咸淡，然后满意地弯起眼。但他的余光却突然定在左侧地面。说起来，这是金在中最近的烦恼，不知道为什么，他多了一条影子。

发现影子那天，他吓得跳起来绕着屋子跑，可影子不愧为影子，毫不费力气地相随着。金在中威胁似的亮出肱二头肌扬言要揍它，影子也一动不动，他后来筋疲力竭，只得喘口气小心翼翼地打招呼，意料之中没有得到回应。想想也对，即便影子多了一条，它也只不过是影子而已。金在中竟有三分失望。既然这不速之客如此“没礼貌”，他也只得采取漠视对方存在的方法。

吃过早餐，金在中心情略微好转，开始收拾包裹。与终端相连的快递宝箱满得溢出来，他只得往外一趟趟地掏。突然，一个扁平盒子从怀里杂物中摔到地上，啪嗒作响。金在中回头捡起，发现好像是盒棋盘游戏。他并不记得自己有买过这个，奇怪咦了一声，坐地板上直接拆开。四方纸盒里，竟只有一张崭新的棋纸，一枚骰子，和两颗裸体小人模样的棋子。金在中稀里糊涂把棋纸展开了，忽然纸张似挺起了胸膛一般抖振，脱开他的手，凌空竖在了金在中眼前。吃惊的嘴保持着半张状态，接下来他竟眼睁睁看见棋纸上出现了一行字：谢天谢地你终于打开了，等得烦死了！

这家伙真不客气，金在中腹诽，嘴上却乖乖问道：“你谁啊？”话音刚落，后腰给人轻轻踹了一下。金在中背脊一直，扭头就见那位影子先生终于脱离自己，且跑到他面前盘好腿坐下。与此同时，棋盘纸上之前的话消失了，重新浮现出一行来：郑允浩？

“骗人！”金在中毫不犹豫地拆穿他，眼前的家伙只是一团浮荡的阴影，还自己打着问号呢！

“可我是影子，不是人，也可以是所有人。”

金在中一听，兴奋问他：“你还见过哪些人？”

剪影挠了挠头：这是第一个我拜访到的星球。这些天我都看着你做任务，除了你，只见过郑允浩。所以你不想我当你的话，我就只能当郑允浩了。”

原来跟自己半斤八两，金在中失望地哦了一声，又问：“你只能这样讲话吗？没有身体的吗？”

“你拆开棋盒我就能动了，要是玩游戏我就有身体啦。”明明只是文字，金在中却从上头看出“郑允浩”的激动。“等你走到终点，我的小星球就能根据你的信息自动驾驶过来。”

“真的吗？！”金在中眼眸一亮，身体前倾，“那……那之后你要挨着我住吗？我的太阳超温暖，月亮十分漂亮，星星们都很乖。”

“嗯……”文字犹豫了几秒，“我们可以做一段时间的邻居，可我还要去其他地方游览啊。”

金在中的眼角瞬间耷拉了下来，他有些懊恼为什么自己不能像影子先生一样带着星球移动。除了在任务里看世界，他哪儿也去不了。见他怏怏不乐，棋盘纸又抖出一阵波浪，有几分炫耀：高兴些，来玩游戏嘛。

多思无益，金在中这才打起精神瞅了眼棋盘：从起点到终点共三四十块方格，每个格子里都有不同的性爱指令，而许多内容似乎正是他喜欢的。也是万分好奇影子先生的身体是怎样的，金在中挑了枚戴黄色绒帽的棋子放到起点，于是另一枚戴绿色帽子的胖娃娃也随之蹦了上去。

“你先吧。”影子先生很慷慨。

金在中打量了眼棋盘格，念着只要不是四——春药状态五回合，就好了。他知道自己做爱时本就敏感饥渴，要是进入春药状态，身体可要加倍坏掉了。

骰子滴溜溜地打转，最后停下，四。

金在中长长啊——了一声，太倒霉了。脑子还没转过弯来，就感到双腿间发烫，早上明明擦干净了润滑液的，却再度湿黏起来。皮肤泛红也是一瞬间的事，仿佛体内多了个桑拿炉，烧得汗珠一颗颗往外滚。

“哈……呼……太快了吧……”金在中感觉自己呼出的气息都散出发情味道，腺体准备好了说请与这副身体交配。他的双目溢满了水雾，一双骨节分明的手此时放大在了视线里，金在中想都没想，就挺着胸膛用早上便已红肿的奶尖蹭过去。他的胸肌分明练得紧实，却在撞到那人指尖的时候酸软到不行。

眼前从黑影中蜕出来的男人确实是郑允浩，好几周的做爱对象呢，金在中闭着眼都认识。但如今对方又隐约有层陌生的身份，使得亲密关系更加微妙。破皮的乳头遭汗水侵染，痛痒难耐，急需这双手用指腹薄茧使劲搓一搓，最好连着乳晕一起揪起捏扁。可郑允浩的手只戳了戳就往回缩，逼得金在中一再倾身。他燥热得呼吸无法纯靠鼻子，松弛微张的下唇不自禁滑出口水。双臂也撑在越拉越宽的胯间，无意识被用来磨蹭起下阴。

郑允浩知道眼前人的视线正黏腻地在自己裸体上游走，尤其以阴茎为中心那块。金在中的目光像只被牵引绳拽着的小狗，绳端就圈在那根粗热的肉棒上。他不知几时口涎分泌加快了，想叫郑允浩快按按吃饭的铃铛，但他可不想等会儿吃到一半肉肠没了，于是跌跌撞撞爬过去问：“是……固定的吗？”问着，手已经自动往肉体上揩油了。手心捏着郑允浩的龟头，熟练磨搓，把湿乎乎的淫水都蹭了过来，藏食般迫不及待抹到自己嘴上，舌头将手心舔了又舔，而下体急得在自己手腕又撞又扭。

谁知郑允浩误会他的意思了，摇头说：“不固定，你想要什么样的身体都可以。”

金在中迷迷蒙蒙一愣：“啊？”然后才反应过来，厮磨到郑允浩耳边，说了些什么。

“可以啊。”郑允浩不假思索，点头。

金在中微微仰着双眸，望见郑允浩神色不像胡说的模样，瞪圆了眼。不到几秒，就感觉胸膛被什么软乎乎的东西挤着了。他低头一看，入目的正好是一道滑腻的乳沟，再退开一些，两团单看着就很有分量的乳肉彻底包进视线里。依旧是小麦色的肌肤，健康细腻，傲挺的肥乳顶端嵌着两粒小圆柱似的奶头。再往下瞄去，结实的腹肌底下竟又多了根鸡巴赫然杵着。金在中尝试着将两根肉棒齐握紧一只手里，却根本办不到。

“唔……想要！不玩了……操，操我吧……”

金在中甩了甩脑袋，扑上去坐到了郑允浩腿上。他将自己凌乱的短裤并着内裤一起扒下，搂着郑允浩脖子，湿热的上下两处都没头没脑地往郑允浩身上撞。一下，又一下，将那两团柔软的奶子拍撞得弹起又晃荡。这样还觉不够，金在中捏稳郑允浩乳肉下缘，用对方明显稍大的奶孔戳弄自己乳尖，交融汗渍。

“唔嗯……还是，还是好痒……”金在中说着，一手从肋侧将两人的奶头都捏住，五指活动着揉搓。

郑允浩被他大力的动作侵得微仰，后撑双臂，呼吸一瞬加重。他眯起眼，却仍记得要扔骰子。地上被遗忘了好半天的骰子重新弹起——6。

金在中无心去看第六格是什么，只觉得突然脸上一阵湿闷，有粘稠腥液兜头从半空浇下来，密集得人眼睛都睁不开。原来是精液沐浴，但他与郑允浩贴抱在一起，自然无辜被殃及了。要在平时，金在中恐怕会嚷嚷游戏不公平，可现在，他正努力伸长舌头，将嘴唇外圈的精液通通扫进嘴里，还觉不够吃。似乎知晓他心意似的，郑允浩递过来脸颊，两人默契地均给对方舔舐，舌头互相擦过，不由自主交换湿吻，精液被绞裹在味觉中，彼此吞咽。

郑允浩的吻用上牙齿，侵略性加重了起来。他一手捏着金在中下颌，一手从自己脸廓、奶头、小腹上把浓精刮了几把，裱花般从手心挤进金在中嘴中，后者仰头微微吐舌，如数往肚子里吃。

郑允浩笑了笑，揪着金在中脸颊捏了捏：“小模样真骚。”

“你还不是……”金在中咕哝说着，埋下头到郑允浩那双巨乳上，鼻尖挤进奶肉里，给他用舌头清理了个一干二净。

“到你了，快走。”郑允浩心不在焉地催促，他的手早已流连到金在中屁股后头。才摸两下，金在中就提臀循着他的手指夹，顿时遭到郑允浩扇他屁股。臀部肌肉金在中平时也有在练的，浑圆好手感，他竟是小得意地将屁股又抬了抬。郑允浩见硬的行不通，咬着他的耳垂，沙哑说道：“快，后面当小母狗。”

金在中忙接口：“嗯……嗯当，当骚母狗……”他懒散的视线去寻骰子，胡乱扔出。骰子打转的时间都让人等不得，直接捂着郑允浩的两根肉棒，呓语般说想吃鸡巴。郑允浩瞟了眼结果，啄吻着那张满是荤话的嘴，告诉他：“不能吃，得自己先操穴给我看。”

金在中本该有的难为情被一脑子春药压过去了。他像是不满意眼前玩具似的，自己张开腿，露出肛口到郑允浩眼皮底下。那里根本不需要扩张，已经湿软得一塌糊涂。

“我……我水超多。”他的语气和安利自己这颗小星球给郑允浩时一模一样。

郑允浩倒也像个合格的顾客，认真观看，甚至要指指点点：“这么小的洞，吃不进去大肉棒吧。”

金在中顿时不服气，M腿弓得越发开，四指勾着后穴，把屁眼拉敞。看上去只有一指头大小的骚穴舒展褶皱，翻出藏在里头的红嫩肛肉，水滑淋淋展现出来。郑允浩目不转睛盯着对他大开的屁眼，撸动两根鸡巴的手加快了速度，甚至情不自禁呻吟出声，胸前两团奶子随急速呼吸而晃动。对面，金在中已将一手五指都插了两根指节进去，跟着郑允浩的手淫频率戳弄自己。

“啊啊啊……嗯骚穴撑破了，两根鸡巴会操烂骚货的……”金在中想到会被郑允浩的阴茎一举双龙入洞，操得可能都合不拢，就越发大力给穴口扩张。如他所说，淫水多得泛滥，被快速捣得以细小的水粒飞溅。稀疏肛毛湿成几绺，给这浪穴添痒。直到扩张进手掌宽度，金在中才痉挛着大腿根高潮了一次。手指被媚肉吸紧了好半天，猛劲儿才退出来，穴却没能立马闭上，鼓鼓挤着一小堆肛肉。

金在中自己操干自己的空当，郑允浩已经走下一回合了，他撒了1，是PASS，导致还涣散着视线的金在中立马就赢来了下一格游戏。他得靠郑允浩捏着他的手才能掷出骰子，4。

如他所愿，脖子上多了道项圈，显眼的两个字：母狗。郑允浩用食指轻轻勾着那项圈，问：“骚母狗要怎么爬？”

金在中没有多少力气，却乖巧蹭起来，四肢着地跪好。他的手脚都在颤，阴茎却不由自主地勃起得迅速。郑允浩就坐地上，牵着他的项圈让他绕自己爬了几圈，爬慢了屁股要挨打，几圈下来，臀肉已是高肿起红色五指印了。

“不错，乖。”郑允浩表扬，“主人赏你舔舔奶头。”

他的话一落，金在中便急色往郑允浩胸前凑，猛将奶头吃进嘴里。不料，瞬间挨了一耳光：“谁叫你吃了？只准舔！”

“唔……”喉咙里委屈咕哝了一下，金在中这才小心将舌头吐得长长的，绕着郑允浩三指宽的乳晕重重舔，舔得奶头在眼前上下晃动。他偶尔还用舌尖飞快弹拨，悄悄眯眼瞟郑允浩反应，见没生气，就继续偷腥，直到郑允浩粗喘着自己托起奶子撞进金在中嘴里让他吮。然后，主人终于让骚母狗吃到了肉棒，却不许金在中动脑袋，只许似个便器般张嘴，任郑允浩往里操。

等到郑允浩又掷出一回PASS后，金在中突然瘪下了嘴，不情不愿地生闷气了。他琢磨着，郑允浩专门撒6，PASS，就是巴望着游戏结束呢。及他的小星球一开来，就能把人接走了，继续他的游历。很多年后，影子先生就再也不会记得他曾经到过的那个有金在中的漂亮星球。

“我不要玩儿了。”

金在中猛地将骰子往窗外一甩。虽然浑身淫液的肉体不是如此说的，但他嘴上很坚定。被他的举措弄得来不及反应，郑允浩不明所以地以为是金在中嫌自己玩过火了。他慢吞吞挪过去，从背后头将人搂住，两大团肥奶倾轧上去还不够，郑允浩还环着金在中的肩头左右晃，乳头一蹭一蹭，嘴巴也嘟起来了：“再撒到PASS我就重掷好不好，别不玩嘛。”

垂耷的脖颈一僵，金在中第一反应是：啊——我新年愿望实现了？

他转过身来，正想将真实想法吐露清楚，忽然感到意志不受控。金在中不由自主地往郑允浩小腹上坐，眼神慌慌张张地对上郑允浩视线。怎么了这是？

“嗯……你可能扔出去的骰子撒到……骑乘了。”郑允浩瞟了眼棋盘。

金在中只得骑在他身上，气鼓鼓的。他不与郑允浩交汇目光，实在有些尴尬，正生气呢，怎么就突然爬过去要挨操呢？但诚实的双手已经摸向郑允浩那两根阴茎，二者其实各有特点，一个粗些弯些，一个长些直些。金在中的双手来回揉弄，似乎是不知道使用哪个好，可早扩张到饥渴的后穴替他做了选择，两根都要。

龟头互相挤压给郑允浩也带来新奇快感，他的手指按在金在中的肛口上，只吃进去两龟头就仿佛撑到极限了，好在两人身上到处是沐浴的精液，郑允浩滑弄着将白稠往交合处抹，细小泡沫在屁眼吞合中流出来。

“嘶啊……”郑允浩被夹的不上不下，他发狠捏掰金在中的大腿根嫩肉，拖着身上人起伏，咬着人耳朵喘息：“骚逼真能吃，把哥哥两根鸡巴都要吞了……”金在中当真受了些鼓动，嗯嗯哼着重新扭腰，渐渐坐下去小半根，便开始大腿使劲儿，蹲起操干，越操越滑，终于一屁股压下，将郑允浩俩肉根吃了个尽。金在中骚吟了一长声，双掌按向郑允浩胸前肥重的两团，埋下脑袋，淫乱又无章法地啃他奶头。下面的双臀耸动，将两人的卵袋互相撞碰得啪啪响。郑允浩迎上他的动作，顶起髋部粗重地往深处插。两具胴体交缠在一块儿的腱子肉都绷得紧实有力，

“嗯唔……啊啊……呜……不准射！”金在中颠到上气不接下气时，居然还准确吐出一句话来。

郑允浩瞧着他别扭的唇角，突然明白了，问：“不准射还是不准走？”

金在中喘息了几下，没有回答他，只埋首在郑允浩胸乳间，说：“我的早餐做得很美味，真的。”

那天晚上，被忘记放牧的星星都看见了：屋顶梯子竟爬上两个人，他们边聊天边眺望宇宙远方，在一颗小星球驶近时，齐齐振臂欢呼。

 

\----完---


End file.
